Premiers pas
by Antocyane
Summary: Un mariage arrangé. Deux personnalités qui se découvrent. Ça risque de ne pas être simple!
1. Chapter 1

Hello ami lecteur!

Voici la première partie de ma toute nouvelle fic.

Autant vous prévenir, cela fait des mois que je bosse dessus et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la découper en chapitre. D'où ce pavé... J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de le lire!

Rating: M - Yaoi of course!

Disclaimer: Evidemment, Bleach et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi! Cette histoire oui ;-)

Pairing: Facile, c'est annoncé dès le départ: Ichi x Toshi

Résumé: Un mariage arrangé, deux personnalités qui se découvrent. Et ça promet de ne pas être simple!

Bonne lecture! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira!

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 1<strong>

Assis sur le bord du lit, une tasse d'Oolong posée au creux de la main, ses yeux survolaient les contours de la pièce sans les voir. Pourtant, un éclatant soleil illuminait la chambre, ses rayons chauffant l'atmosphère de cette fraîche matinée d'avril.

Une magnifique journée s'annonçait. Du moins sur le plan climatique.

L'impatiente expectative de ces derniers jours s'était muée en une boule d'angoisse, certes infime, mais néanmoins bien présente au creux de son estomac. Le jour fatidique était enfin arrivé, à la fois lentement et trop vite. Il n'avait par le passé jamais imaginé cet instant, jamais fait de plans chimériques ou de doux rêves. Aussi n'était-il pas déçu par son manque d'implication, d'excitation. Il attendait, résigné, curieux et stressé, tout cela à la fois.

Dans quelques heures, il serait marié.

Au travers la fenêtre entrouverte, une brise printanière agita le rideau de voile blanc, attirant le regard du jeune homme vers l'extérieur. Les cerisiers déployaient leurs fleurs blanches et roses, dansant sous le soleil, laissant pleuvoir des centaines de pétales sur les passants.

Passants qui n'étaient autre que les invités, conviés en nombre pour l'occasion.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Décidément, tout le ramenait aux événements à venir.

En particulier le kimono posé sur une chaise qu'il allait devoir enfiler sans tarder.

C'était un superbe costume de cérémonie. Le kimono était en coton d'Egypte, de couleur gris foncé et le obi, de couleur crème, délicatement ouvragé et tissé de fils d'argent, était fait d'une soie incroyablement douce et brillante. Une véritable œuvre d'art, qui avait été faite sur-mesure. Douce intention qui avait été payée par la famille de son futur, lui-même n'ayant que fort peu de chose à apporter à cette union en dehors de son statut de capitaine.

Il resta encore un instant immobile, savourant le silence et la solitude. Deux choses qui, le supposait-il, ne tarderaient pas à lui faire défaut en ce jour solennel.

Il se leva ensuite, déambulant dans la pièce et se dirigea vers son kimono. Promenant ses doigts sur le doux tissu de son habit, il s'amusa à suivre le tracé des broderies, découvrant les motifs argentés. Des dragons et des fleurs de lys. Les emblèmes des deux familles.

Familles qui étaient à l'origine de tout.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, la situation serait restée telle quelle.

A savoir un parfait célibat en ce qui le concernait.

Une vie consacrée au travail et au perfectionnement de ses talents de shinigami. En tant que Capitaine, il ne manquait jamais d'occupation, ni de compagnie si il le souhaitait. Gérer une centaine d'hommes était une activité qui pouvait occuper tout son temps s'il le voulait. La vie de couple ne l'avait par ailleurs jamais vraiment attiré.

Alors, le mariage... Il n'y avait songé.

_S'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide loi!_

Soupirant, il se demandait une énième fois comment la Chambre des 46 avait bien pu laisser une coutume aussi féodale perdurer.

Imposer le statut marital à toute la classe dirigeante de la Soul Society…

Une aberration !

Jusque là, l'absence de conjoint n'avait en rien nui à son travail et il ne voyait pas en quoi son très proche mariage allait bien pouvoir apporter une amélioration quelconque à ses performances professionnelles.

_Il n'est plus l'heure de poursuivre de tels raisonnements..._ Songea-t-il en consultant l'horloge.

Dans quelques heures, la cérémonie serait achevée et il se serait plié à la loi.

Un coup discret se fit entendre.

« Capitaine, êtes-vous prêt? Votre belle-famille vient d'arriver et la cérémonie de la présentation va bientôt commencer. » Demanda une voix féminine.

Son lieutenant. Conviée pour l'occasion. Et qui de toute manière aura tout fait pour ne pas rater cela.

« J'arrive dans quelques minutes. » Répondit-il.

Un dernier regard vers la fenêtre, emplit d'envie pour les oiseaux qui sautillaient de branches en branches, sans souci de l'agitation au-dessous d'eux.

Ultime soupir pour sa liberté qui lui semblait désormais perdue.

Puis il jeta son kimono sur le lit et entreprit de se vêtir.

* * *

><p><strong>Salle des vieux sages - Célébration<strong>

La cérémonie de présentation avait débuté depuis une quinzaine de minutes déjà et il ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

Lui, son futur époux.

Son entourage familial, déjà fort limité, était en prime peu enclin aux rumeurs et on lui avait simplement confié qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme charmant et de très bonne famille. Autant dire rien de consistant.

Qui aurait eu l'audace de lui dire que son futur époux était laid et discourtois ?

C'aurait été encourir son mécontentement et peu de monde était assez audacieux pour cela.

Il se demandait avec une certaine angoisse si son futur était bel homme. Mais sûrement devait-il déjà s'estimer heureux que ses inclinaisons aient été respectées et qu'il ait réussi à conclure une union aussi avantageuse sur le plan social, encore que ce dernier statut lui importe peu.

Cela avait été l'une de ses premières craintes lorsque le Capitaine de la 1ère division lui avait signifié que, désespérant que son petit prodige se plie de lui même à cette ancestrale coutume, il avait pris l'initiative de lui organiser des fiançailles.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Bureau du général Yamamoto<strong>

« Hitsugaya Taicho, cela fait plus de cinq ans que vous avez atteint l'âge de raison. Lorsque nous nous étions entretenu à cette époque de votre futur mariage, vous aviez requis un délai afin de choisir votre partenaire et d'organiser la cérémonie. Je n'ai hélas eu aucun retour sur le sujet en dépit de mes nombreuses relances, ce que je déplore fortement. Cette situation ne peut plus durer Hitsugaya Taicho ! » Gronda le Capitaine Yamamoto, posant un regard sans aménité sur son subordonné.

Hitsugaya garda la tête baissée, prenant bien soin de ne pas mot dire devant le vieil homme.

« Comme vous le savez, il s'agit là d'une très ancienne loi de la Soul Society et en tant que Capitaine, cela n'a pas du vous échapper, il est de votre devoir de respecter la loi. Je vous le demande une dernière fois. Et je vous prie de réfléchir, Capitaine, car votre réponse pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Avec qui souhaitez-vous vous marier? »

Le jeune capitaine aux cheveux de neige s'était incliné devant son supérieur avant de lui répondre, contrit :

« Yamamoto Taicho, avec tout le respect que je vous dois et celui que je porte aux us et coutumes du Seireitei, je suis au regret de vous dire que, comme il y a cinq ans, ma position n'a pas changé et il n'existe personne avec laquelle je souhaiterais me marier. »

L'honorable dirigeant ne put réprimer un soupir.

« Vous ne me laisser donc plus le choix, Hitsugaya Taicho. Je vais moi-même organiser cette affaire, afin que la situation soit régularisée avant l'été. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, même si un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Cela était inéluctable, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait plus échapper longtemps à ces obligations de Capitaine.

Ainsi c'était dit. Dans quelques mois, il serait marié.

Le vieil homme reprit d'une voix plus dure, martelant les mots:

« Sachez tout de même que cette situation n'est agréable ni pour vous, ni pour moi Capitaine. Croyez-vous sincèrement que mes occupations me laissent le loisir de gérer la vie privée de mes subordonnés? C'est votre entêtement qui est à l'origine de ces circonstances, inédites je ne vous le cache pas ! A l'avenir, cherchez le moyen de concilier au mieux vos gouts personnels et vos devoirs, plutôt que de rejeter vos responsabilités! »

Courbant la tête sous le sermon, le jeune shinigami rougit, sachant pertinemment que son supérieur avait raison. La remontrance était légitime, il ne niait pas avoir sciemment évité le sujet, n'y trouvant pas de solution adéquate.

« Je vous présente mes excuses Général. Soyez sûr que désormais, je veillerai à ne plus vous mécontenter. »

Le capitaine de la 1ère division gronda pour seule réponse. Puis reprit :

« Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous et vais vous arranger un mariage avec le meilleur parti possible. J'ai cru comprendre que vos inclinaisons naturelles vous portaient plutôt vers la gente masculine, aussi respecterai-je ce choix dans ma recherche. Votre statut de Capitaine et de Tendo sont des atouts importants pour la conclusion d'une union de qualité. Soyez néanmoins conscient que votre origine sociale et que, n'ayant plus aucune famille, vous ne pourrez prétendre à un mariage exceptionnel. Enfin, nous ferons de notre mieux. Allez, retournez à votre division maintenant."

« Merci pour tous vos efforts, Yamamoto Taicho. » Remercia Hitsugaya avant de s'enfuir plus qu'il ne partit.

Plus de trois mois s'étaient alors écoulés, sans aucun signe de la part du vieil homme. Toshiro avait eu l'espoir insensé que personne n'ait voulu de lui, bien que cela soit au demeurant fort peu flatteur, et qu'il pourrait continuer à vivre comme avant.

Une convocation arrivée début mars mit fin à ses illusions. Le général sirotait tranquillement un petit whisky lorsqu'il le salua. Il avait décidé de laisser tomber le thé après 16 heures, cela lui donnait des insomnies.

« Bien Hitsugaya Taicho, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. L'illégalité dans laquelle vous vivez actuellement prendra fin très prochainement. »

Le cœur de Toshiro se serra. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il appelait une bonne nouvelle.

« J'ai pris contact avec de nombreuses familles de shinigami et j'ai réussi à en trouver une qui, je l'espère, vous conviendra parfaitement. Vous serez marié très bientôt, votre futur belle famille étant bien consciente du délicat de la situation. Aussi est-elle prête à raccourcir la période de fiançailles, habituellement de deux ans et à s'en tenir au protocole le plus minimaliste pour ce genre d'union. »

Retenant son souffle, le jeune homme attendit l'énonciation de sa sentence, à savoir le nom de son futur époux.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous serez officiellement fiancé avec l'héritier de la famille Kurosaki demain et marié à ce jeune homme d'ici un mois. »

La famille Kurosaki.

Il avait beau chercher, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Mais évidemment, impossible de resituer le contexte.

Devant le mutisme du jeune prodige, le général Yamamoto ne put réprimer un soupir de lassitude avant de reprendre, comblant les lacunes du Tendo.

« Il s'agit d'une très ancienne famille de shinigami, des nobles d'assez belle lignée. Leur fortune n'est pas immense mais permet de leur assurer une vie confortable. Ils ont également quelques beaux faits d'armes à leur actif. Cependant, » Ajouta-t-il en voyant le jeune shinigami se creuser la tête en vain. « Il est peu probable que vous les ayez déjà rencontrés car la famille Kurosaki a en charge la protection de la ville de Karakura, dans le monde réel, et ne vient que très rarement à la Soul Society. »

_Le monde réel ?_

« Cela signifie-t-il que je vais devoir aller habiter là-bas ? » Demanda froidement le Capitaine, plutôt suspicieux.

Il était hors de question qu'il délaisse sa division au profit d'une vie de famille absolument pas désirée ! Il ne se voyait absolument pas dans le rôle de la petite épouse bourgeoise, oups, pardon, de noble lignée, s'occupant de son intérieur et bichonnant son époux ! En plus, la vie dans le monde réel ne l'avait jamais attiré, sa petite taille donnant le plus souvent lieu à des situations éminemment burlesques pour les autres (et notamment son fukutaicho, le vice-capitaine Matsumoto Rangiku, qui s'était largement gaussée lors de certaines missions) et passablement dérangeantes pour lui.

Il avait horreur d'être le centre de l'attention et surtout d'être considéré comme un gamin. Son physique hélas ne l'aidait guère. A son grand désespoir, il ne grandissait pas d'un pouce, conservant au-delà des années cette allure d'adolescent juvénile qui finissait par l'horripiler. Au sein du Seireitei, sa réputation de shinigami prodige et en tant que responsable de la 10ème Division, son apparence n'était plus un problème, bien qu'il ait longuement lutté pour en arriver là. Dans le monde réel, c'était une autre paire de manches !

En conséquence, s'il était prêt à se marier pour être en règle avec la Soul Society, il ferait avec. Cependant, son travail était sa priorité et rien, pas même un ordre du Général Yamamoto en personne ne pourrait changer ça.

Il était hors de question d'aller vivre dans le monde réel !

Le vieil homme en était bien conscient. Il savait que le petit prodige avait un caractère bien trempé et ne se donnait pas la peine de le cacher. Il savait faire preuve de souplesse lorsque c'était nécessaire mais pouvait aussi se montrer parfaitement intraitable.

Le Général avait donc choisi le futur époux en conséquence. On disait que Kurosaki junior avait un tempérament de feu et il n'en faudrait pas moins pour faire fondre l'iceberg entêté qu'il avait devant lui.

Le vieil homme poursuivit :

« Absolument pas, quoique des voyages seront sûrement à prévoir afin d'aller rendre visite à votre belle-famille, comme l'exige la coutume. Au vu de la réhabilitation des Quincy, il a été décidé que la protection de la ville serait désormais partagée entre la famille Ishida et Kurosaki. Le jeune Kurosaki, Ichigo de son prénom, viendra tout d'abord au Seireitei afin de se perfectionner dans les arts martiaux et partagera son temps entre Karakura et ici. La situation pourra ensuite évoluer, au vu des circonstances du moment bien évidemment, mais il fera ses classes au Seireitei. »

Son subordonné ne répondit pas, plutôt pensif.

_Enfin un point positif. Ce mariage ne devrait donc pas trop perturber le planning de mes activités. Quelques voyages dans le monde réel devraient être supportables, surtout si leurs durées n'excèdent pas les trois ou quatre jours. _

Sa curiosité restait cependant insatisfaite. Il avait un peu honte de le reconnaître mais il se demandait quel genre de personne pouvait bien être Kurosaki junior. Et surtout à quoi il ressemblait. Ce n'était pas des questions à poser au commandant des armées de la Soul Society mais il s'agissait de son futur époux tout de même !

Rosissant légèrement, Toshiro demanda :

« Et heu…Comment est-il ? Enfin, je veux dire, quel âge a-t-il, ce genre de chose ... » Bredouilla-t-il en virant au rouge tomate sous le regard assassin de Yamamoto Taicho.

« Une bonne vingtaine d'années humaines. Environ, je ne sais plus très bien. Quant au reste, Hitsugaya Taicho, souvenez-vous bien que le physique du jeune homme n'a pas été ma priorité et qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'occuper de la vie sentimentale de mes capitaines ! Aussi devez-vous faire avec ! Sachez simplement que je vous ai personnellement recommandé à la famille Kurosaki et qu'il s'agit là du meilleur mariage que vous puissiez faire. Tachez de garder cela en tête et de ne pas me décevoir. Allez, filez maintenant! » Tonna le vieil homme, clôturant ainsi l'entrevue.

L'impudent lui posait bien des questions ! Comment aurait-il pu y répondre ? Premièrement, il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme. S'il avait dû recevoir tous les partis potentiels, dans trois mois, on y était encore !

Qui plus est, lui était totalement hétéro et ne voyait pas bien sur quels critères il aurait bien pu se baser pour évaluer les prétendants.

Et que diable, il n'avait pas que cela à faire !

Ces jeunes avaient le don de l'exaspérer avec toutes leurs questions ! De son temps, les mariages arrangés étaient légions et on n'en faisait pas un foin ! Lui-même avait été marié ainsi et, avec le recul, jugeait le résultat assez positif.

Hitsugaya partit sans demander son reste, avec ses questions et ses inquiétudes. Son attente serait de toute façon de courte durée.

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

><p>Les fiançailles avaient été une pure formalité, une simple signature sur un acte notarié. Il n'avait vu personne de la famille Kurosaki et encore moins le jeune homme.<p>

Et le voilà, un mois plus tard, le jour fatidique déjà bien entamé, avec les mêmes questions et les mêmes inquiétudes.

Toute l'organisation du mariage avait été prise en charge par des entremetteurs, comme cela était la coutume dans la haute société. Hitsugaya n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un préparatif, se bornant à signer ce qu'on lui avait mis sous le nez, sans voir personne.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Assis à genoux sur le sol en tatami, il enchainait courbettes sur courbettes afin de saluer les invités et les membres de sa belle-famille.

Kurosaki père était désormais assis face à lui et ce qu'il voyait n'était pas pour le rassurer. L'homme était brun, aux yeux noisette, avec un faciès jovial. Il semblait euphorique, parlait haut et fort, plaisantant beaucoup avec les invités.

_Il semble très sûr de lui…_

Toshiro plissa les yeux. Cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il détestait ce type d'homme beau parleur et toujours prompt à se mettre en avant. En leur présence, son tempérament naturellement réservé et plutôt froid devenait glacial et parfaitement hermétique. Peu bavard à la base, il s'enfermait alors dans un silence quasi religieux et ne desserrait les dents qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Bref, rien qui puisse faciliter le premier contact.

_Si le fils ressemble au père, je suis mal… _

Il aurait bien croisé les doigts mais, dans une pièce de 20 mètres carrés, avec une douzaine de paires d'yeux fixés sur soi, difficile de le faire discrètement. Aussi renonça-t-il, se contentant de prier intérieurement.

De son côté, Isshin Kurosaki détaillait sans vergogne son gendre. En tant que beau-père, il estimait être de son devoir de jauger un minimum celui qui allait désormais tenir une place importante dans la vie de son fils unique.

Il souhaitait le meilleur pour Ichigo et une union heureuse en faisait partie. Il avait entendu beaucoup de bien sur le jeune homme, tout le monde vantant ses incroyables capacités et son statut de Tendo. On le disait aussi peu expansif et pas très enclin aux démonstrations affectives.

_Peut-être un peu timide._

Cette apparente retenue rassurait Isshin qui n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu avoir un gendre aussi expressif que sa progéniture chérie, qu'il qualifiait en son fort intérieure de totalement survoltée, limite explosive.

_Je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix…C'est à toi de jouer maintenant Ichigo !_

Il espérait vivement que le jeune homme serait à la hauteur. Il avait pas mal virevolté, accumulant un certain nombre de conquêtes et son père avait jugé qu'il était plus que temps que son fils s'assagisse et entretienne une relation construite et fidèle.

Enfin, si possible…

Car lui-même n'avait pas toujours été exemplaire durant son mariage. Il avait néanmoins fait très attention et préservé les apparences, aussi ses enfants ignoraient-ils tout de ses incartades et c'était bien mieux comme cela.

Décidant de rompre avec le cours de ses pensées, bien trop anxiogènes à son goût, il prit la parole :

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de faire entrer Ichigo. »

Toshiro, la gorge soudainement sèche, releva un peu la tête. Pas trop car la bienséance voulait que les futurs époux se comportent avec dignité et pudeur, aussi ne devaient-ils pas se dévisager ouvertement, mais juste assez pour voir entrer son futur époux à travers ses mèches blanches.

_Allez, pousse-toi !_ Râla-t-il intérieurement à l'intention du Kurosaki père qui, s'étant levé pour ouvrir la porte à son fiston, lui bouchait la vue de son dos.

Lorsque le quinquagénaire se déplaça enfin, Toshiro aperçut pour la première fois celui qui, dans quelques instants, partagerait sa vie jusqu'à 'ce que la mort les sépare'. Formule désuète qui pouvait être à la fois excessivement angoissante car ce n'était rien de moins qu'une quasi éternité à la Soul Society et en même temps, pas forcement très engageante au vu du nombre de capitaines déjà restés sur le carreau durant leurs missions.

Morts pour la Soul Society. Hitsugaya ne souhaitait tout de même pas en arriver là et détailla avec attention Kurosaki junior.

Le jeune homme était grand, âgé de 26-27 ans - si on comptait en années humaines- avec d'étonnants cheveux roux. Il était mince et pourtant, on sentait que sous l'épais tissu de son kimono de cérémonie, il était fort et plutôt musclé. Son habit noir, en contraste avec un obi de couleur rouge et brodé de fils orangés, mettait en valeur sa peau légèrement halée. Une allure décidée et un visage expressif.

Plutôt un joli garçon.

Charismatique assurément.

Une présence quasi magnétique, qui capta immédiatement tous les regards de l'assemblée.

A cet instant, Toshiro n'aurait su clairement dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était à la fois soulagé de voir que son époux n'avait aucune tare physique, du moins apparente et qu'il semblait en bonne santé. Cette apparence plutôt attrayante l'angoissait en même temps. Il se demandait maintenant ce que son mari pouvait penser de lui, craignant qu'il ne soit déçu. Toshiro savait bien que rare étaient ceux qui voyaient en lui plus qu'un enfant prodige, un gamin terriblement doué mais avec lequel nouer une relation était limite risible.

Or, si il avait la taille d'un gosse de 14 ans, il n'en avait ni l'immaturité ni les envies. Il avait fêté son 125ième anniversaire il y avait déjà quelques mois, sachant que la majorité à la Soul Society était placée à 120 ans, il lui semblait évident que l'âge de raison était bien là !

_C'est malin ! Il y a deux minutes, tu stressais de peur de le trouver moche et maintenant que tu le trouves somme toute plutôt pas mal, tu stresses de ne pas lui plaire ! Reprends –toi bon sang ! Tu tournes girouette là Toshiro !_

Plus facile à dire (enfin à penser) qu'à faire et il avait beau se sermonner, son niveau de stress, au lieu de redescendre, ne faisait que grimper.

Aussi, après 30 minutes de lecture de contrats matrimoniaux, était-il à deux doigts de la syncope.

Il faut dire que, ainsi que l'exigeait la coutume, il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours, afin de purifier son corps et son âme à l'aube de cette nouvelle vie.

En l'occurrence, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela car il n'était pas certain qu'un déjeuner et son niveau d'angoisse actuel soient très compatibles.

_Ventile-toi, respire bien, ça va passer…_

Tomber dans les pommes ne serait certainement pas le meilleur moyen de faire connaissance et c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'il accueillit la fin de la partie 'administrative '.

Restait un ultime rituel et la cérémonie serait finie.

_Enfin !_

On fit assoir les deux époux face à face et deux bols à thé furent disposés devant eux. Kurosaki père remplit la tasse placée à côté de Toshiro et le Capitaine Kuchiki, mandaté par le Général Yamamoto pour représenter la famille défunte d'Hitsugaya, fit de même avec celle d'Ichigo.

Les deux jeunes époux burent ensuite trois gorgées puis échangèrent leur tasse.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de Toshiro rencontrèrent ceux d'Ichigo.

Ils avaient une superbe couleur caramel, légèrement doré autour de l'iris. Un regard intense, flamboyant qui fit rougir la nuque du jeune shinigami.

Gêne qu'il dissimula en plongeant le nez dans sa tasse de thé afin d'y boire les trois dernières gorgées.

« Le rituel est désormais clos. Les époux peuvent procéder à l'échange des anneaux, symboles de leur union. »

N'ayant pour l'heure pas encore droit au moindre contact physique – interdiction qui serait maintenue jusqu'à minuit lorsque les deux jeunes mariés se retiraient dans leurs appartements privés – ce fut encore une fois les représentants des deux familles qui furent mis à contribution.

Isshin enfila à l'annulaire gauche de son gendre une bague en or, délicatement ciselée et ornée de rubis.

Ichigo vit son doigt se parer d'un anneau de platine représentant un dragon aux yeux de couleur bleu ciel, faits d'aigue-marine.

« Ces anneaux sont la représentation physique, visible par tous, de l'engagement que vos familles et vous-mêmes avez pris aujourd'hui. Garder ceci à l'esprit et prenez soin de ces bijoux comme vous le ferez de votre union. »

Toshiro sentit son cœur se pincer à l'écoute de cette phrase. Ainsi, c'était fait, il était marié.

« Allez, que la fête commence ! » Beugla Isshin, soulagé que cette partie fort protocolaire du mariage soit finie et que le plus intéressant puisse enfin débuter, à savoir la ripaille et la danse !

* * *

><p>Une salle de belle taille avait été apprêtée pour l'occasion. Toshiro n'avait plus aucune famille vivant, quant aux Kurosaki, seuls quelques membres étaient présents, la plupart étant restés dans le monde réel. Ce qui réduisait tout de même un peu le nombre d'invités qui sans cela aurait été considérable car l'alliance d'une famille noble et du jeune Tendo avait créé l'événement dans toute la Soul Society.<p>

Le Capitaine Yamamoto s'était visiblement senti investi d'une mission et avait pris un malin plaisir à convier une bonne partie de ses connaissances personnelles, ce qui constituait pas mal de monde car il semblait aussi antique que les murs du Seireitei.

Hitsugaya se retrouva assis aux côtés de son jeune mari, à une trentaine de centimètres. Ils n'avaient pas encore échangé le moindre mot, juste un regard. Toshiro gardait d'ailleurs obstinément les yeux rivés sur la table mais pouvait sentir son parfum, ce qui n'était pas désagréable. Un effluve subtil, légèrement suave et tonique à la fois, un peu épicé. Résolument jeune.

Plaisant.

Maintenant que la situation était officielle, son esprit arrivait à dépasser le stade du mariage à proprement parler et il commençait à s'interroger sur un certain nombre d'aspects sur lesquels il ne s'était pas encore penché.

Et notamment la nuit de noce.

Car le petit shinigami devait le reconnaitre, il n'avait absolument aucune expérience en ce domaine. Certes, il avait bien compris, il y avait de cela plusieurs années, qu'il était attiré par les garçons mais il n'avait jamais rien tenté. Même pas le plus petit baiser.

Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant…Son statut de 'plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire' avait été loin d'être une aide pour des éventuelles tentatives de séduction.

Dès son entrée à l'académie des shinigamis, il lui avait été impossible de faire quoique ce soit sans que cela ne se sache. Ou ne puisse se savoir. Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu'il avait été déclaré 'Tendo'. Imaginer que l'on puisse rire de lui et de ses échecs sentimentaux avaient été un frein suffisamment puissant pour qu'il décide de ne rien tenter du tout et de se contenter d'un célibat, certes parfois un peu lourd, mais confortable le plus souvent.

On ne regrette pas ce qu'on ignore n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement la donne avait changé et il se retrouvait dans une situation délicate. Il se doutait, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'idée de vérifier avant dans la législation, que le mariage devait être consommé pour être validé. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir avoir des rapports intimes avec le jeune homme assis à ses côtés.

En même temps, Toshiro était loin d'être naïf. Nul besoin de se creuser la cervelle pendant des heures pour savoir que son mari avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui (en avoir moins paraissait délicat).

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ni sur quels éléments exacts se basait cette impression mais sentait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Peut-être à cause de sa nonchalance, de cette assurance que le jeune homme roux dégageait. Sous la réserve imposée par le cérémonial, il y avait une volonté forte et de l'audace chez son époux. Il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé mais Toshiro était persuadé que le rouquin avait eu de nombreux succès et que l'échec ne lui était pas familier, et certainement pas sur le plan sentimental !

Aussi une certaine appréhension lui tordait maintenant l'estomac. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer pour un jeune garçon empoté, ignorant des choses de la vie et totalement inexpérimenté, ce qu'il était pourtant.

Cela promettait une belle fin de soirée…

Sentant le regard azuré le fixer avec intensité, Ichigo tourna doucement la tête vers le jeune shinigami et lui adressa un petit sourire amical, direct et franc.

Aux yeux d'Ichigo, les choses étaient très simples : ils étaient tous les deux dans la même situation. Deux jeunes gens totalement étrangers l'un à l'autre qui se retrouvent, par la force des choses et surtout des traditions, mariés sans l'avoir vraiment voulu. Ni combattu d'ailleurs.

Ils allaient devoir faire connaissance, apprendre à se respecter et peut-être à s'aimer. En tous cas, il l'espérait vivement.

Ce mariage ne l'enthousiasmait pas mais ne le rebutait pas spécialement non plus. Il savait que son père souhaitait le voir marié et, dans son fort intérieur, ne lui donnait pas forcement tort. Aussi avait-il consenti à cette union. Il ferait de son mieux pour qu'elle fonctionne, voilà ce qu'il s'était promis. En revanche, il n'entendait pas se laisser mener par le bout du nez.

Ce n'était pas son genre… Il reconnaissait intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas un caractère très facile. Un peu emporté, un peu susceptible. Et plutôt orgueilleux.

Mais bon, il espérait bien que l'entente serait au rendez-vous.

Surpris d'être ainsi découvert pendant son observation, Toshiro reporta son attention sur la table, voyant les plats défiler sous ses yeux. Bien qu'il n'ait pas mangé depuis plus de 72 heures, il ne prit presque rien, trop noué pour profiter pleinement de l'excellente nourriture proposée.

Isshin, lui, ne s'en privait pas et festoyait allégrement, riant à gorge déployée, dansant et chantant à tue-tête. Il venait de caser son ainé et comptait bien profiter de la soirée pour se détendre, après toutes les prises de têtes que l'organisation de cette journée lui avait causées – prises de tête imaginaires puisque l'entremetteur veillait au grain. Et dire qu'il avait encore deux filles à la maison !

En dépit de cette ambiance festive pas du tout à son goût, le shinigami aux cheveux d'argent voyait les heures passer à une vitesse folle et minuit arriva bien trop vite.

La comtoise sonna la fin de la fête, intimant de ses douze coups de minuit aux jeunes mariés de s'éclipser dans leurs appartements.

Une servante vint les chercher et, après avoir salué la foule des invités, les deux époux prirent la direction de leur toute nouvelle résidence. Cette dernière avait été spécialement construite pour eux et les travaux s'étaient achevés à peine trois jours auparavant.

La bâtisse, située non loin du centre historique du Seireitei, était certes imposante mais construite avec goût et pas du tout ostentatoire. La famille Kurosaki n'avait pas pour habitude d'étaler ses richesses. Fortune plus que suffisante pour vivre convenablement comme l'avait mentionné le Général mais loin d'être aussi considérable que celle d'une famille comme les Kuchiki, qui avaient fait construire, à l'occasion du mariage de leur petite dernière, une demeure totalement somptuaire avec pas moins d'une vingtaine de chambres, deux terrains de tennis et un haras.

La visite de leur nouvelle maison ne serait pas pour ce soir et la domestique les conduisit directement à l'étage, où leurs effets personnels avaient déjà été transférés.

« Voici votre chambre Messieurs. Votre nécessaire de nuit à été déposé à côté du lit. Les salles de bain attenantes ont été garnies de serviettes et accessoires de douche. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre entière disposition. »

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière eux tandis qu'ils découvraient leur chambre.

La pièce était spacieuse, avec un grand lit contre le mur du fond agrémenté de deux petites tables basses en palissandre avec chacune sa petite lampe de chevet en lin écru. Une cheminée sur la droite, associée aux deux vastes fauteuils de cuir disposés près de l'âtre, promettait de belles soirées d'hiver au coin du feu. La braise rougeoyait d'ailleurs dans ce dernier, diffusant une douce chaleur, encore nécessaire en ce début de printemps.

De chaque côté du lit se trouvait une porte, menant sans doute vers les salles de bain. Une immense fenêtre dissimulée pour l'heure par d'épais rideaux se trouvait sur la gauche de la pièce.

Le sol était en parquet, de couleur assez foncé, recouvert de plusieurs tapis dans les tons sable et taupe. Le mobilier était également en bois, d'une teinte plus claire, au design assez moderne sans être froid pour autant.

Les rideaux de couleur chocolat et les lumières tamisées finissaient de créer une ambiance intimiste et chaleureuse.

« C'est plutôt sympathique non ? » Murmura Ichigo.

Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Pris par la découverte de son nouvel univers, il ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher et sentir son souffle dans son oreille lui avait donné un irrépressible frisson.

« Ou…Oui, en effet. Vous avez raison. » Bredouilla-t-il, sentant une vague d'appréhension le submerger. La proximité physique du jeune homme ne lui rappelait que plus fortement l'inéluctable, à savoir sa nuit de noce imminente.

Ichigo le regarda fixement, un peu perplexe. On lui avait certes dit que son futur avait une apparence juvénile et qu'il ne semblait pas fréquenter beaucoup mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait à faire à un jeune homme aussi craintif.

Limite prude.

Il lui apparaissait clairement que ce dernier n'avait aucune, ou presque, expérience en matière de relation intime et il en était quelque peu désemparé. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de fréquenter des jeunes garçons encore vierges et ni de forcer la main à qui que ce soit pour en obtenir les faveurs.

Ce serait donc une première pour lui aussi…

« Et si nous nous tutoyons ? » Proposa le rouquin. « Je pense qu'il est parfaitement normal que nous nous appelions également par nos prénoms. Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sur. »

Hitsugaya parut méditer un moment. Rare étaient ceux qui y étaient autorisés mais il ne pouvait nier que l'intimité découlant du statut marital permettait quelques liberté.

« Je pense qu'effectivement, nous pouvons nous tutoyer et employer nos prénoms, mais en privé uniquement en ce qui concerne ce dernier point. » Acquiesça-t-il lentement.

« Bien…Toshiro…Veux-tu que nous discutions un peu autour du feu ? »

« Je suis un peu fatigué en fait, je préférerai aller me coucher. » Répondit abruptement Hitsugaya avant de comprendre ce que ces propos impliquaient et de se taire subitement.

Un inconfortable silence s'installa entre eux, la pièce résonnant seulement du crépitement des flammes.

Ichigo décida alors de prendre les choses en main, songeant que se montrer plus directif faciliterait peut-être le déroulement des opérations et dégèlerait peut-être son mari.

Il y avait des obligations contre lesquelles on ne pouvait pas lutter, aussi fallait-il faire avec. Et gérer sa nuit de noce semblait en faire partie, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Il se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel était posé un plateau avec trois bouteilles, deux grandes et une petite.

Il prit les deux grandes fioles de cristal bleu et les proposa à Toshiro. Sur les étiquettes, en pattes de mouche à l'encre noire, était inscrit ce qui semblait être des indications quand à l'utilisation de ces contenants. L'une indiquait 'Stimulant' et l'autre 'Relaxant', suivi dans chaque cas d'un petit paragraphe indéchiffrable sans avoir le nez dessus.

« Je te laisse choisir celle qui te conviendra le mieux. » Proposa-t-il.

Même s'il avait une idée plutôt précise de qui choisirait quoi…

Interloqué, Toshiro leva la tête vers celui qui était désormais son mari, en quête d'explications.

« Comment cela, celle qui me conviendra le mieux ? » Demanda-t-il, tout d'abord perplexe. Les rares fois où il daignait prendre une quelconque médication, il était le plus souvent au fond du gouffre et s'exécutait uniquement sous les injonctions répétées d'Unohara Taicho. Autant dire que cela avait dû arriver deux fois au cours des 50 dernières années. Alors, que diable venaient faire ces breuvages ici ?

C'est alors que le jour se fit dans son esprit et qu'il comprit l'usage auquel ces potions étaient destinées.

Il rosit lamentable, ne pouvant retenir un 'ha….oui…je vois' bredouillant.

Suivi d'un mutisme total.

Devant la gêne quasi palpable du jeune homme, Ichigo retint un soupir. Ainsi, allait-il véritablement devoir gérer cette affaire lui-même, sans aucune aide de la part de ce gamin…

Il se rapprocha de lui, veillant à ne pas l'effleurer de peur qu'il ne bondisse encore une fois. Il avait l'impression d'aborder un cheval rétif.

Image peu flatteuse…

« Toshiro, es-tu d'accord pour que ce soit moi qui prenne les choses en main ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

S'il pouvait très bien gérer le déroulement de la nuit de noce, ce qui ne le dérangeait finalement pas outre-mesure étant le plus expérimenté, il tenait absolument à avoir le consentement de son partenaire.

Hitsugaya, lui, était tout bonnement incapable d'aligner deux mots et lui fut reconnaissant de prendre son malaise en considération. De plus, il avait le bon goût de ne pas être trop cru dans ses propos, ce qui le soulageait énormément, lui qui n'aurait pas supporté une évocation plus explicite des événements à venir.

Il se sentait incapable de faire face à la situation. Aussi décida-t-il de s'en remettre à son mari et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Bien, alors, je te propose que nous allions dans nos salles de bain respectives afin de nous changer pour la nuit. Je vais prendre cette bouteille-ci et toi, tu prends celle-là. Bois-en la dose que tu jugeras nécessaire et retrouve-moi quand tu seras prêt dans la chambre. D'accord ? » Murmura-t-il avec précaution, choisissant ses mots avec soin pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

Encore une fois, le gamin répondit par un simple hochement de tête, saisissant machinalement la bouteille tendue par le rouquin, sans même chercher à savoir laquelle des deux il lui avait données.

Satisfait, Ichigo se retourna pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain mais, à peine trois pas plus loin, il sembla changer d'avis. Faisant volte-face, il revint en arrière, attrapa Toshiro par la taille et l'attira vers lui avant de l'embrasser avec délicatesse mais fermeté.

Le corps du petit capitaine se raidit instantanément lorsqu'il sentit le bras autour de lui. Il se retint pour ne pas reculer et laissa les lèvres du jeune homme s'emparer des siennes sans protester. Mais sans participer en aucune façon.

Ce n'était pas désagréable pourtant le jeune garçon n'y prit aucun plaisir, trop tétanisé pour pouvoir se laisser aller.

C'est un Toshiro presque tremblant qu'Ichigo relâcha au bout de quelques secondes avant quitter la pièce en direction de la salle d'eau.

Le rouquin n'était pas mécontent de son effet, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que le gamin ne l'avait pas particulièrement gouté. C'était un homme de caractère et il comptait bien marquer son territoire, sans se laisser aller à des débordements inappropriés bien sûr. La pudeur était une chose qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre, surtout dans les circonstances présentes. Mais la pudibonderie - ou pire, l'abstinence ! - n'était pas au programme !

Toshiro, encore éberlué par les événements, resta planté un instant au milieu de la chambre, avant de presque courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Adossé contre la porte, se mordant les lèvres et cherchant un souffle qu'il n'avait pourtant pas perdu, il baissa pour la 1ère fois les yeux sur la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main. Constatant qu'il s'agissait de la fiole aux propriétés relaxantes, son cœur s'emballa devant la déferlante d'images qui s'imposèrent à lui.

Tout cela arrivait trop vite. Lui qui gardait toute situation sous contrôle, qui avait une parfaite maitrise de lui-même, se sentait démuni sur ce terrain où il n'avait encore jamais joué. La suite programmée des événements lui faisait peur. Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais, c'était pourtant bien cela, de la peur. Une crainte irraisonnée de l'inconnu, la honte de devoir se laisser aller, de se soumettre à un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. La peur d'avoir mal aussi.

_C'est complètement stupide ! Tu es Capitaine ! Des blessures, tu en as eu tellement que tu ne les comptes même plus ! La douleur, tu sais la supporter ! Allez Toshiro, arrête ce comportement de pucelle effarouchée !_ Se sermonna-t-il, crispant ses mâchoires.

Juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Rationnaliser.

C'était la clé de la maitrise de soi.

Il était un homme non ?

Son mari avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien qui ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal inutilement. Qui plus est, il avait accepté ce mariage, sachant pertinemment ce que cela impliquait. Il se devait d'en assumer les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.

Un point c'est tout.

Son cerveau avait visiblement occulté un certain nombre d'aspects de cette union mais, à bien y réfléchir, il se sentait parfaitement incapable d'assurer quoi que ce soit ce soir et la position de 'soumis' – il ne voyait pas comment le formuler autrement - était surement celle qu'il était le plus à même de tenir.

_Allez, courage Toshiro, courage…_

S'emparant de la fiole que le rouquin lui avait remise, il tenta d'en déchiffrer les indications.

_[Potion relaxante – permet de lutter contre les états anxieux. Décontraction musculaire et apaisement nerveux. En cas de troubles légers, prendre deux cuillères à café par jour. En cas d'anxiété extrême, boire la totalité du breuvage, de préférence avant le coucher.]_

_Anxiété extrême, oui, je pense que là, ça peut se justifier. De toute façon, elle est là pour cela, autant en profiter._

Toshiro décacheta la fiole et en avala le contenu d'une seule traite. La boisson était sucrée avec un arrière gout un peu amer.

_Pas terrible…Mais espérons que cela fasse effet et rapidement ! Pitié !_

Il se dévêtit ensuite, laissant choir son superbe kimono sur le sol sans ménagement et fit une toilette plutôt sommaire.

Il enfila le caleçon et le maillot de lin qui faisaient office de tenue de nuit. Il se rendit alors compte que la boule qui lui tordait le ventre depuis ce matin avait totalement disparu. Il se sentait étonnamment détendu et bien. Une légère somnolence semblait être le seul effet secondaire de ce produit miraculeux.

_Complètement shooté mais complètement zen… Juste ce qu'il me fallait !_ Pensa-t-il, l'esprit nageant dans un doux brouillard qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas dissiper.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas donné cette merveille plus tôt ?

C'est donc serein qu'il passa la porte pour retourner dans la chambre.

Ichigo, vêtu d'un ensemble similaire au sien mais de couleur grise, l'attendait assis sur le bord du lit. Il ne put retenir un fin sourire en voyant le jeune garçon revenir les yeux un peu brumeux, nettement plus détendu que quelques minutes auparavant.

Voyant qu'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, Ichigo lui tendit la main et l'attira vers lui. Toshiro se retrouva debout, entre les jambes de son mari qu'il dominait pour une fois, ce dernier étant resté assis. Le rouquin étendit le bras et passa sa main sur la nuque du Tendo, caressant pour la première fois les fins cheveux d'argent, faisant frissonner le gamin.

Puis, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire pour attirer le menton de ce dernier vers lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs nez s'effleurèrent et Ichigo, tendant légèrement le cou, happa les lèvres entrouvertes de son partenaire, découvrant le goût de son époux. Contrairement à la première fois, Toshiro ne se raidit pas, laissant Ichigo promener sa langue contres ses lèvres avant se montrer plus entreprenant. Le premier contact fut d'abord timide mais bien vite suivi, sous l'impulsion du rouquin, d'un second baiser plus profond.

La tête dans les nuages, Toshiro se laissait totalement aller à ses sensations nouvelles, sans aucune résistance cette fois. C'était comme dans un rêve, doux et sensuel à la fois. La violence redoutée paraissait impossible tant Ichigo imprégnait chacun de ses gestes de douceur.

Son corps ne tarda pas à s'éveiller sous la sensualité de ces caresses et, bien que maladroit, il répondait aux baisers d'Ichigo, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un confus ballet. Il s'étonnait presque lui-même, agissant mécaniquement comme si son corps était génétiquement programmé pour cela. Une sorte d'instinct primitif surgissant d'on ne sait où. Pour aller dieu seul savait où !

Mais c'était plutôt pas mal et l'option 'pilote automatique' lui convenait décidemment bien.

Le rouquin fit glisser ses mains le long du corps fin, découvrant en dépit du tissu la musculature de son jeune époux, plutôt avantageuse malgré sa taille. Toshiro, dont les bras étaient tout d'abord restés ballants, noua ses poignets autour du cou d'Ichigo, l'embrassant toujours. Encouragé par cette petite marque d'enthousiasme, Ichigo, dont le corps commençait à s'enflammer sérieusement, plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Toshiro et l'attira plus près de lui, glissa ses mains sous le tissu, promenant ses doigts pour la première fois sur la peau du jeune Capitaine. Sa peau était d'une incroyable douceur, presque satinée et frissonnante sous son toucher. N'y tenant plus, le rouquin ôta le maillot de Toshiro, voulant profiter au maximum de cet épiderme délicat. Ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de rougir ou d'éprouver une gêne quelconque, Ichigo s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de son amant, mordillant les lèvres rougies sous cet assaut de baisers.

Toshiro s'enhardit un peu, explorant du bout des doigts timidement le corps de son mari, effleurant son cou, ses épaules, remontant dans sa nuque pour se perdre dans les courts cheveux orangés. Le désir montait en lui avec une puissance qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée et il ne chercha même pas à retenir le léger soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'Ichigo fit pour la première fois courir sa langue sur son cou.

Le rouquin glissa alors sa main derrière la jambe de Toshiro, et l'attira plus fortement vers lui, le faisant s'assoir à califourchon sur lui, les genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Un peu déstabilisé, le jeune shinigami voulut d'abord se reculer mais Ichigo le maintint fermement en plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille, le forçant à se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs soufflent se mêlent. Sentant le petit capitaine se détendre à nouveau, le rouquin bougea légèrement le bassin jusqu'à ce que leurs membres tendus entrent en contact. Sous la pression, Toshiro ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il perdait totalement pied. Encouragé par les réactions positives du jeune homme, Ichigo imprima quelques mouvements de hanches qui finirent de lui faire perdre la tête et le souffle au jeune shinigami.

Se levant soudainement, Ichigo, le tenant toujours par la taille, allongea Toshiro au milieu du lit, en veillant à ne pas briser le contact. Les grands yeux turquoise, embués d'un désir nouveau, s'entrouvrirent quelques secondes. Juste le temps de voir Ichigo ôter son maillot et le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il avait un corps superbe, les muscles saillants, la peau brunie par le soleil.

_Couleur caramel…Comme ses yeux..._ Songea-t-il.

Ses abdominaux étaient finement dessinés et le creux de ses hanches le rendait incroyablement désirable.

Véritablement un très beau mec.

Au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

Ichigo planta son regard dans le sien, un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres. Il s'amusait bien, même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de délicatesse. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça a avait été du sexe, et seulement ça. Faire l'amour, c'était nouveau pour lui aussi. Et il ne détestait pas.

Avant même qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, Toshiro se retrouva entièrement nu, son caleçon lui ayant été ôté avec une rapidité digne d'un tour de prestidigitation. Le rouquin s'allongea sur lui, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser et commença à lui mordiller le cou tandis que sa main gauche glissait sur la peau nacrée jusqu'à saisir délicatement le sexe de son amant. Toshiro se mordit les lèvres, réprimant un puissant gémissement. Jamais encore il n'avait reçu ce genre de caresses. Ichigo imprima un doux mouvement à son poignet, se délectant de voir Toshiro prendre autant de plaisir. Puis, il descendit lentement, embrassant le cou puis le ventre avant de le prendre en bouche. Toshiro laissa échapper un cri rauque, enserrant fortement les draps de son poing. Le souffle coupé, il sentit son corps se cambrer, cherchant à approfondir la caresse malgré lui. Son cerveau avait complètement cessé de fonctionner et la terre aurait aussi bien pu s'arrêter de tourner que cela lui aurait été totalement égal. A cet instant, il n'était que sensations. Quelques minutes de ce traitement le menèrent au bord de l'extase.

Sentant que ses propres neurones menaçaient de déclarer forfait sous cet assaut d'hormones en furie, déchainé par le spectacle du jeune homme se languissant sous lui, Ichigo se releva à demi, délaissant un instant son amant. Qui ouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux, râlant presque de frustration. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Ichigo le retourna prestement et l'allongea sur le ventre. De sa main gauche, il remonta légèrement le genou de Toshiro vers lui, ménageant ainsi un accès facile à son entrejambe. Surpris, le jeune homme voulut se remettre sur le dos mais le rouquin s'allongea sur lui, le maintenant contre le lit de son poids. Son torse était collé contre son dos et il pouvait sentir le rouquin contre ses fesses. Ichigo frotta doucement son nez contre la nuque du jeune homme, mordillant doucement la tendre peau de son cou, respirant à plein poumons la délicieuse odeur provenant de la chevelure argentée. Se plaçant correctement, il commença à pénétrer en douceur son amant. Toshiro se raidit sous l'intrusion. Le maintenant fermement de sa main gauche, Ichigo lui enjoignit à se détendre.

« Ca …fait...mal… » Haleta-t-il, à bout de souffle, surpris de pouvoir éprouver de la douleur alors qu'il était au paradis quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Respire Toshiro. Détends-toi. » Lui murmura Ichigo à l'oreille tout en lui massant le dos de la main gauche.

Mais il en était incapable. Toshiro serra les dents et résista à l'envie de se débattre. Attendant que la douleur s'apaise. Que cela soit fini.

Un gémissement rauque qui n'avait plus rien de sensuel s'échappa de sa gorge malgré la crispation de ses mâchoires et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il plissa furieusement les yeux. Hors de question de se laisser aller ainsi.

Il ne pensait pas que cela aurait pu être si désagréable. Malgré l'utilisation d'un relaxant et d'une potion lubrifiante.

Ichigo s'enfonça aussi lentement que possible jusqu'à la garde et attendit quelques instants que son amant s'habitue à sa présence et, si possible, se détende un peu. Il en profita pour reprendre son souffle et tenter d'apaiser le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il faisait de son mieux pour maintenir son self control, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il glissa sa main gauche dans l'entrejambe de Toshiro et entreprit de raviver la flamme quelque peu éteinte de son partenaire.

Ce traitement détourna habilement l'esprit de Toshiro de l'inconfort qu'il ressentait.

Lorsque le jeune capitaine émit enfin un petit soupir de plaisir, Ichigo jugea qu'il pouvait bouger de nouveau et commença un très lent mouvement de va et vient, en harmonie avec ceux qu'il imprimait à son poignet. Les deux jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à haleter, leurs cœurs battaient une chamade torride. Sentant le corps de son amant se tendre de plus en plus à l'approche de l'extase, Ichigo augmenta la cadence, donnant des coups de reins plus puissants et plus amples.

Alors que Toshiro se répandait dans sa main, il profita de cet instant d'abandon pour s'enfoncer en lui plus profondément, atteignant la félicité quasiment en même temps. Il aurait bien voulu s'allonger sur son amant afin de maintenir le contact le temps de reprendre son souffle mais, jugeant que Toshiro n'apprécierait peut-être pas, préféra se retenir.

Délicatement, Ichigo se retira et s'allongea derrière son amant, en lui procurant d'apaisantes caresses dans le dos. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent de longues minutes allongés l'un à coté de l'autre. Lorsque les battements de son cœur eurent repris un rythme normal, Ichigo se releva à demi, cherchant à croiser le regard azuré de son époux.

Qu'il ne rencontra pas car celui-ci avait le visage presque totalement enfoui dans les draps et ne bougeait pas plus qu'une souche.

« Toshiro ? » Appela –t-il doucement.

Aucune réponse.

« Toshiro ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?» Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien.

Décontenancé, Ichigo haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle attitude adopter. Parler ou ne pas parler ? Du contact ou pas de contact ? Aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu satisfaire son glaçon.

« Tu veux… que je te laisse un peu seul ? » Tenta le rouquin.

Un léger hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit.

« Bien, d'accord. Je vais aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Tu pourrais en faire autant, je pense que tu te sentiras mieux ensuite ? » Ajouta-t-il gentiment avant de se lever, complètement nu, de ramasser ses vêtements qu'il avait jeté pêle-mêle et de gagner sa salle de bain. Toshiro entendit l'eau couler dans la baignoire moins de cinq secondes plus tard.

Alors seulement il osa sortir la tête des draps. Il se sentait épuisé et fourbu. Tant bien que mal, il s'extirpa du lit, bien décidé à prendre une douche lui aussi. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien, nettoyant son corps, apaisant ses nerfs. Son cerveau était vide. La fatigue et la tension accumulées redescendaient et il n'aspirait qu'au silence et au sommeil. Lorsqu'il regagna la chambre, Ichigo, déjà au lit, semblait dormir. Il en était soulagé, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de converser maintenant. Il s'allongea à son tour, se plaçant aussi loin du rouquin que possible, prenant soin qu'aucun centimètre carré de sa peau n'entre en contact avec la sienne. Il pensait qu'il aurait beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir mais quelques minutes plus tard les paupières hermétiquement closes, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Effet de la potion sans doute.

Allongé dans le noir, parfaitement immobile afin de ne pas réveiller le dormeur, Ichigo écoutait le son de sa respiration. Il espérait avoir fait de son mieux mais craignait de ne pas y être parvenu. Au fond de lui, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Il n'en savait foutre rien !

Sa vie maritale ne s'annonçait apparemment pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

Il allait lui falloir être patient.

_Très patient..._ Songea-t-il avant de se retourner sur le coté et de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain<strong>

C'est seul que Toshiro se réveilla le lendemain matin, son mari ayant visiblement déserté le lit depuis un bon moment. Un peu hagard, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se-resituer à nouveau et comprendre que cette chambre inconnue n'était en fait que l'antre de sa toute nouvelle vie de jeune marié.

Il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur en se levant, ses activités de la veille ayant laissé des traces certes invisibles à l'œil nu mais néanmoins profondes.

_Il va falloir que je fasse attention à ne rien laisser paraitre…_Songea Hitsugaya en enfilant son haori. En tant que Capitaine, il ne se permettait aucune faiblesse, et surtout pas physique.

Se promettant de visiter la maison plus tard, il descendit en hâte au rez-de-chaussée, en quête d'un petit déjeuner substantiel. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de dormir si tard. Une voix masculine l'interpella dans le hall.

« Bonjour Toshiro. Bien dormi ? »

Toshiro se retourna et découvrit Ichigo qui l'attendait visiblement depuis quelques temps. Vêtu d'un sobre kimono noir, le jeune homme était encore plus beau dans ces simples atours que dans ses vêtements d'apparat.

Curieusement, la chaude lueur qui brillait dans les prunelles caramel ne fit que renforcer la froideur des iris turquoise.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revirent brutalement en tête et le mirent passablement mal à l'aise. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il avait envie de penser de bon matin !

Faisant néanmoins un effort pour rester courtois, Hitsugaya répondit :

« Oui, bien merci. »

Et s'arrêta là, à court d'idée.

« Une petite faim peut-être ? J'ai fait dressé la table dans le petit salon, c'est vraiment agréable tu vas voir. » Lui dit le jeune homme en l'entrainant vers le fond de la maison.

Toshiro devait le reconnaître, c'était en effet fort agréable.

La pièce, plutôt petite, donnait sur le jardin d'hiver doté d'une immense véranda en fer forgé et décorée par un nombre impressionnant d'espèces végétales. Certaines étaient simples, d'autres totalement exubérantes de part leurs formes et leurs couleurs. On pouvait admirer le parc depuis cette pièce et le soleil de ce début avril illuminait largement les lieux.

Une table nappée de blanc leur proposait un petit déjeuner varié, avec des brioches, du thé, de la salade de fruits frais, de belles tranches de pain complet avec leur lot de confitures. Un vrai régal, autant pour les yeux que les papilles.

Affamé, Hitsugaya ne se fit pas prier et accepta volontiers le bol de thé noir que lui offrit le rouquin, ainsi que deux tartines beurrées et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il piocha allégrement dans la brioche, dévorant jusqu'à ce que son estomac cesse de crier famine. De son côté, Ichigo, après avoir admiré d'un œil amusé le jeune garçon se rassasier, se jeta voracement sur la baguette.

Vingt minutes et beaucoup de miettes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens s'affalèrent contre le dossier de leur chaise, repus.

« Une belle journée s'annonce on dirait. Et si nous en profitions pour faire un tour ? J'aimerais beaucoup découvrir le Seireitei ! » S'exclama le rouquin avec enthousiasme.

Aussitôt son mari se rembrunit. Ce n'était visiblement pas dans ses plans.

« Un problème Toshiro ? »

« Je suis désolé mais je dois aller travailler. »

Ichigo s'étonna, haussant un sourcil.

« Comment ça, le lendemain de notre mariage ? Allons, je suis sur que tout le monde comprendra ton absence… »

Froncement de sourcils. Orage dans les orbes azurés.

« Il n'était pas prévu que je sois absent aujourd'hui. J'ai une division à faire tourner, des responsabilités en tant que capitaine. Aussi je te le répète, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. » Répliqua le gamin d'une voix polaire où perçait une once d'énervement.

Levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, Kurosaki secoua doucement la tête, un sourire diplomatique aux lèvres.

« Bien, d'accord, je comprends. Tu as des obligations, je n'ai pas de soucis avec cela. Je visiterai par moi-même. Nous nous revoyions quand ? »

« Ce soir, pour le diner. Je vais essayer d'être là pour 19 heures.»

Ichigo eut un petit sourire ironique.

« J'en conclue que tu ne rentres pas déjeuner à la maison ce midi ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu désabusé par cet accueil un brin désinvolte à son gout.

« Non, en effet.» Répliqua Hitsugaya, sans se rendre compte de son manque total de courtoisie. « Mais, c'est simplement que le midi, je mange toujours au bureau. Voilà tout. » S'excusa-t-il.

Le jeune capitaine partit, clôturant ainsi ce qui avait été leur première conversation matinale.

Et laissant derrière lui une atmosphère quelque peu fraiche…

* * *

><p><strong>Une semaine plus tard….<strong>

Kurosaki junior regardait pensivement par la fenêtre de leur chambre, observant sans vraiment le voir le parc qui entourait la maison. Il repartait pour Karakura le lendemain matin et l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait l'ennuyait profondément.

En un sens, il était heureux de rentrer chez lui, ne parvenant toujours pas à considérer la nouvelle bâtisse comme son home sweet home. Et de l'autre côté, il pressentait que son départ ne serait pas une bonne chose pour son couple. Couple toujours aussi passionné que deux esquimaux sur la banquise mais couple tout de même.

Hélas, ce voyage était indispensable, en tant qu'héritier de la famille Kurosaki, il avait des impératifs auxquels il ne pouvait se déroger. La responsabilité de la protection de Karakura incombait encore, et ce pour quelques semaines, à sa famille. La passation aux Quincy ne serait effective que dans un mois. D'ici là, il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience et supporter la séparation.

Supporter la séparation… C'était plutôt vie maritale qui était difficile à supporter !

Fronçant les sourcils, il soupira, dépité. Il ne savait décidément plus à quel saint se vouer par rapport au comportement de Toshiro.

Le jeune homme était d'une froideur et d'une indifférence totale, tout en étant parfaitement poli. Bref, un abord glacial qui ne laissait aucune prise, un aspect lisse et inatteignable qui faisait de lui le colocataire idéal mais un époux des plus réfrigérants.

Il avait tenté bien des approches pourtant, essayant d'engager la conversation sur lui, son enfance, sa vie, ses amis. Peine perdu, ça avait été un mutisme absolu.

Il avait alors abordé leur mariage et essayé de comprendre comment il avait vécu l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, leur rapide union. Sans résultat.

Désespérant de pouvoir converser d'un sujet personnel, le rouquin avait tenté le tout pour le tout et l'avait questionné sur sa division et son rôle de capitaine, pensant que ce bourreau de travail pourrait au moins être loquace sur ce terrain-là.

Mauvaise pioche.

A chaque fois, il se butait contre un mur de silence, le jeune homme limitant ses réponses au strict minimum. Ichigo avait fini par le laisser tranquille, passant une semaine complète dans la solitude.

_Dire qu'il ne m'a même pas fait visiter le Seireitei…_

En fait, c'était bien simple, il ne lui avait pas consacré une seule de ses journées, laissant Ichigo désœuvré et sans repère dans cet univers qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui qui venait à la Soul Society pour la première fois.

Côté intimité, le simple mot 'néant' résumait fort bien la situation.

Depuis leur nuit de noce, l'iceberg gardait précieusement ses distances et si leurs épidermes s'étaient frôlés une fois depuis, c'était uniquement sur un malentendu !

La contrariété du rouquin allait en grandissant. Comment faire pour aborder l'inabordable ? Ce gamin était un sacré challenge, il n'avait jamais rencontré pareille réticence avant cela.

Ces deux derniers jours, il avait laissé les choses couler sans vraiment chercher à faire des pas en direction de son époux, un peu lassé de rater son coup à chaque fois. Cependant, son départ imminent changeait la donne et il était bien décidé à tenter un rapprochement.

Si le shinigami ne souhaitait pas parler avec lui, il allait devoir changer de tactique et l'attaquer sous un autre front.

_Va pour une approche physique alors… _

Ichigo était peu sûr de lui dans ce domaine. Leur première nuit, sans être un désastre total, n'avait pas été follement exaltante, surtout pour Hitsugaya. Malgré tout, ce dernier avait été loin d'être inerte et le rouquin avait bon espoir que les choses s'arrangent, au moins sur ce plan.

Ichigo était de nature plutôt épicurienne et le sexe faisait partie de ses activités favorites. Son jeune époux étant, bien qu'un peu juvénile par rapport à ses critères habituels, plutôt agréable à l'œil, il ne comptait pas faire ceinture.

Que l'amour ne soit pas au rendez-vous était une chose, soit. Pour le reste, son âge avait des exigences non discutables !

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se demanda anxieusement comment la soirée allait se passer…

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau de la 10<strong>**ème**** Division**

Levant le nez vers la pendule de son bureau, Hitsugaya constata avec mauvaise humeur qu'il était déjà 19 heures 30. Agacé, il regarda la pile de documents qu'il lui restait à compléter et sa grogne alla en augmentant.

Si seulement il était encore célibataire, il aurait pu rester quelques heures de plus au bureau et finir cette paperasse. Et non ! Etant marié, il devait rentrer chez lui, la politesse l'obligeant à partager ses repas, au moins ceux du soir, avec son cher et tendre.

Il en avait déjà plus qu'assez de son statut marital et était soulagé de voir Ichigo partir le lendemain. Non pas que le jeune homme le dérange tant que cela, car au final il ne se montrait pas trop envahissant. En tous cas, bien moins que ce qu'il avait craint au début.

Il faut dire que sa politique de mutisme complet était plutôt efficace. Toshiro n'était pas mécontent du résultat, étant parvenu à maintenir une distance suffisante entre lui et son mari pour qu'il se sente en sécurité, même en dormant avec lui. Il ne donnait pas sa confiance facilement, euphémisme qui voulait en fait dire quasiment jamais.

Quand il y réfléchissait bien, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il se donnait tant de peine pour maintenir cette barrière entre le rouquin et lui. C'était son mari après tout !

Mais au fond de lui, Toshiro se posait des questions.

Comment ce joli garçon, de bonne famille, intelligent, plutôt sympathique avait-il pu se marier avec lui ? Cela restait un mystère. La recommandation du général et la perspective d'intégrer la Soul Society devaient y être pour beaucoup. Le Tendo ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il se doutait que le rouquin était déçu par les aspects personnels de cette union.

_Le pauvre, il doit se dire qu'il a décroché le pompon… Se retrouver marié avec un nain aux cheveux décolorés, au physique d'eternel adolescent, incapable d'aligner trois mots, hautain, prétentieux, inaccessible ! _

Secouant la tête, Toshiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait été bien malheureux d'être ainsi lié à quelqu'un de si peu intéressant.

_Moins il en saura sur moi, moins j'aurai de chance de le décevoir, voilà tout. _

C'est donc d'une humeur maussade que le 10ème capitaine rentra chez lui. Une odeur alléchante lui chatouilla aussitôt les narines.

_Il semblerait qu'Ichigo ait encore commandé un diner somptuaire…_

Lui qui en prenait jamais la peine de cuisiner appréciait en dépit de ses a priori grandement ce confort. Autrefois, il n'y avait pas si longtemps à vrai dire, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de travail, il retrouvait des appartements vides, obscurs, et aussi chaleureux qu'une chambre d'hôtel, avec un frigo criant famine. Etonnamment, il se sentait bien dans son nouveau logis. Outre le confort matériel offert par le mobilier neuf et les équipements dernier cri, il devait admettre que la présence d'un majordome et d'une cuisinière à plein temps était un luxe très appréciable. Il ne comptait pas sur celle de son époux, parfaitement accessoire lui semblait-il.

Après s'être débarrassé de la cape qui lui servait de manteau, le jeune homme se rendit dans la bibliothèque, quasi certain d'y trouver Kurosaki. Celui-ci était effectivement assis dans un moelleux fauteuil en cuir, une tasse de thé vide posée sur la table basse, un ouvrage ancien d'une taille impressionnante entre les mains. Il paraissait absorbé par sa lecture et n'entendit pas Toshiro entrer.

« Bonsoir. »

« Humm ? Bonsoir Toshiro. » Répondit le rouquin en levant rapidement les yeux avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Le jeune capitaine tiqua.

D'habitude, le jeune homme était plutôt loquace et chercher à engager la conversation, à prendre de ses nouvelles, lui demandant comment sa journée s'était déroulée, si tout allait bien…

Bref, en général, il l'assaillait de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la moindre envie de répondre. Il passait déjà la majeure partie de son temps à son bureau, il était parfaitement inutile qu'il revive sa journée une deuxième fois ! Quant à demander des conseils, cela lui semblait quelque peu risible. En quoi un humain parfaitement ignorant de la charge d'un capitaine pourrait-il lui apporter une aide quelconque ? En plus, il s'agissait de ses responsabilités et il devait de les assumer seul. Il avait toujours fait ainsi, sans compter sur personne et cela ne lui avait pas si mal réussi jusque là.

Toujours était-il que ce calme apparent le surprenait.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » Demanda-t-il en s'avançant un peu, curieux de connaitre ce qui pouvait captiver aussi intensément le jeune humain.

Intérieurement, Ichigo sourit.

_Enfin une question, un signe d'intérêt !_

Le premier en une semaine de vie commune. Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Fermant le bouquin afin que le gamin puisse déchiffrer sans peine sa reliure, il répondit :

« C'est un ouvrage qui traite des us et coutumes de la Soul Society, depuis sa création jusqu'à l'époque moderne. Ce qui en fait remonte à une bonne dizaine de siècles. » S'amusa-t-il. « L'échelle de temps est vraiment très différente d'un monde à l'autre. »

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il tant ? » S'enquit Toshiro, ne voyant pas bien ce qui dans ces règles d'un autre temps pouvait bien le captiver. Pour sa part, il en avait soupé des théories archaïques de la Soul Society !

« Parce que c'est important de comprendre le monde dans lequel on évolue. Et aussi parce que cela m'intéresse de connaitre l'univers dans lequel tu vis. » Ajouta-t-il.

Hitsugaya en fut décontenancé. Lui-même n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de curiosité vis-à-vis de son époux et ne lui avait posé aucune question sur sa vie à Karakura. Et pourtant, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose non plus de la vie sur Terre !

En y réfléchissant bien, il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui avait tout simplement rien demandé. Même pas plus d'information sur sa famille… Il croyait se souvenir qu'il avait vaguement été question de sœurs mais il n'en était pas certain. Stupidement, il se rendit compte qu'il ignorait jusqu'à sa date de naissance. Cela le mit un peu mal à l'aise.

_Il doit penser que je suis un imbécile sans cœur, totalement égoïste… _

Mais le Tendo, si doué dans son rôle de capitaine, ne savait comment se dépêtrer du sac de nœuds sentimental dans lequel il était. Ses sentiments étaient complexes et surtout très partagés depuis son mariage. Une avalanche de sensations nouvelles lui tombait dessus et il ne s'en sortait pas. Il savait que son comportement était à la limite de l'irrespect et qu'il manquait totalement de considération pour celui qui était sensé partager sa vie désormais. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il n'arrivait même pas à faire preuve de la courtoisie la plus élémentaire, à s'intéresser un minimum au jeune homme. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était certes froid, introverti et pas d'un abord aisé, mais jamais il ne manquait de politesse, ni ne souhaitait faire de mal à quelqu'un. Il savait être une oreille attentive et écouter sans juger. Il n'était pas rare que son fukutaicho vienne se lamenter dans son bureau, lui parlant de sujets aussi passionnants que les soldes ou ses dernières soirées avec les membres de la 11ème Division. Ce qui lui demandait une patience incroyable…

Alors pourquoi diable se comportait-il ainsi avec Ichigo ? Certes, le rouquin semblait être un jeune coq fort en gueule, sûr de lui et extrêmement volontaire, aux antipodes de Toshiro. Mais il était visiblement loin d'être stupide et sa conversation était sans nul doute plus stimulante que celle de son lieutenant. Toshiro ne se comprenait pas lui-même.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que le rouquin avait cessé de lire pour le regarder, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien trotter dans cette tête à la crinière de neige. Voyant que son époux allait se perdre dans ses turpitudes intérieures, il se leva, l'enjoignant à passer à table.

Le diner était savoureux et les jeunes gens mangèrent avec appétit. Après avoir retourné dix fois la phrase dans sa tête, Toshiro s'éclaircit la voix et osa enfin poser une question.

« Et heu…sinon, tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Bredouilla-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

_Mais quel débile !_ Se flagella-t-il mentalement. _C'est une question anodine et toi, tu chevrotes comme si tu passais ta soutenance de thèse ! Ca va pas bien mon pauvre Toshiro, mais vraiment pas bien… _

Ichigo, lui, semblait ravi de la question et s'embarqua dans un récit détaillé de ses activités diurnes, principalement axées sur son perfectionnement au Kidou et son entrainement physique journalier. Pour une fois, le capitaine était soulagé par le bavardage de Kurosaki, ne se sentant pas la force de poursuivre la conversation autrement que par des onomatopées. Emettre une seule phrase lui avait déjà couté beaucoup.

Le couple se retira ensuite dans la chambre pour boire un thé devant un sympathique feu de cheminée. Avachi dans un vaste fauteuil, Toshiro se laissait enfin aller à une décontraction bien méritée, la journée ayant été longue et, comme toujours, bien remplie. Fermant les yeux, il savourait la chaleur du feu sur ses joues, le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre, le confort du cuir.

Ichigo choisit ce moment pour tenter sa chance. S'approchant du jeune homme, il lui effleura délicatement le menton avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser doucement.

Au contact des doigts du rouquin sur sa peau, Toshiro ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de cette proximité soudaine. Sentant ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa réaction fut immédiate et instinctive, il repoussa brusquement le jeune homme tout en détournant la tête. Sa riposte fut plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et le rouquin fut violemment projeté en arrière, manquant de tomber en cognant contre un pied de chaise, se rattrapant de justesse au mur.

Relevant la tête, le regard qu'il posa alors sur Toshiro le fit frémir. La douce lueur caramel de ses yeux avait pris une teinte métallique que le capitaine pressentait comme n'étant pas du meilleur augure.

Ichigo, les poings crispés, observa le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent assis dans le fauteuil pendant un instant, cherchant visiblement à maitriser la colère qu'on voyait flamber dans son regard. C'est avec une voix basse, posée et terriblement dangereuse qu'il s'exprima enfin.

« Toshiro, écoute-moi bien. Que tu n'aies pas envie d'être embrassé est une chose que je peux éventuellement comprendre. Cela ne me fait pas plaisir mais je peux comprendre. En revanche, était-il vraiment nécessaire de réagir de la sorte ? »

Sentant la colère l'envahir à son tour avec pour moteur la gêne et la culpabilité qui lui tordaient désormais le ventre, Toshiro haussa le ton.

« A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Tu me sautes dessus sans crier gare et je devrais rester tranquillement sans bouger ? Tu m'as pris au dépourvu ! C'était une réaction instinctive ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te jeter sur moi de cette façon ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Me jeter sur toi ? » La voix d'Ichigo était de plus en plus dure. « Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? »

Devant l'air borné du gamin, il explosa.

_Non mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que je rêve !_

« Mais il m'a pris que nous sommes mariés et qu'il ne me parait pas totalement inconcevable d'embrasser son époux, qui plus est la veille d'un assez long voyage! Non, ça ne me parait pas inconcevable de demander un peu de douceur et d'attentions ! Et ça ne me parait pas non plus inconcevable de vouloir avoir des relations intimes ! » Cingla-t-il en envoyant valser contre le mur le vase trônant sur la table basse. « Est-ce vraiment si surréaliste que cela Toshiro ? »

La franchise de la question acheva de faire bouillir Hitsugaya.

« Je n'en ai pas envie ! Je ne trouve rien d'agréable là-dedans et si tu veux me forcer, ne compte-pas sur moi pour me laisser faire ! Une fois m'a suffit ! » Rétorqua sèchement le gamin en dardant sur lui un regard polaire.

Ichigo le reçut comme un coup en pleine poitrine, le stoppant net dans sa colère. Ainsi, leurs ébats avaient été si insupportables que cela pour son jeune mari ? Il avait donc été tellement horrible, un infâme tortionnaire profitant de la jeunesse et de l'inexpérience de son partenaire ? A tel point qu'il souhaitait ne plus jamais renouveler l'expérience ? Au point de lui dire cela ?

Lui qui avait mis toute la douceur possible. Comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Pour le mettre en confiance. Pour commencer leur relation sur de bonnes bases.

Il avait apparemment échoué.

Sonné, Ichigo ne put que cligner des yeux, l'air ahuri, luttant contre la nausée qui l'envahissait.

« Une fois t'a suffi ? Que veux-tu dire exactement ? Je ne comprends pas très bien… » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Il craignait au contraire de trop bien saisir…

Furieux, le gamin lui répondit d'une voix sifflante :

« Je veux dire que je souhaite que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit entre eux.

Ichigo se sentait soudain très las. Son cœur semblait peser des tonnes dans sa poitrine et sa langue paraissait être faite de plomb. Le moindre mot lui coutant un effort surhumain, le rouquin hocha vaguement la tête.

« Bien, je vois. » Murmura-t-il. Il resta un moment immobile, les bras ballants, comme assommé. Puis il rassembla ses affaires et sans bruit, ferma sa valise.

Mais en fait, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Qu'avait-il donc fait de mal ? Il avait tenté sa chance, certes maladroitement mais à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre ? Ils n'étaient que deux personnes ignorant tout l'une de l'autre, mariées depuis une semaine à peine. Deux jeunes adultes inexpérimentés découvrant la vie de couple. On ne lui avait pas fourni le mode d'emploi et si ses tentatives pour comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de cet iceberg étaient malheureuses, elles avaient au moins le mérite d'exister !

Toshiro n'osait pas bouger ni émettre le moindre son. Sa colère s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne laissant derrière elle que du vide.

« Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami. »

Levant la tête, le jeune shinigami constata qu'Ichigo avait emballé toutes ses affaires et, sans attendre de réponse, était parti en claquant la porte.

Resté seul, Toshiro resta quelques minutes interdit. La violence de la scène le stupéfiait encore et il se demandait comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé, chacun des deux faisant des efforts pour que tout se déroule au mieux. Et il avait tout gâché.

_Comment est-ce possible… ?_

Toshiro était en colère, contre Ichigo mais surtout contre lui-même. Il savait pertinemment que le problème venait de lui mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Accepter des avances dont il ne voulait pas ? Qu'il n'ait pas envie de réitérer cette expérience fort désagréable, était-ce véritablement si surprenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne se mettait jamais à sa place ? Il n'était pas amoureux du rouquin et ne voulait surtout pas l'être. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Et puis, quoi ? C'était son corps après tout et il en faisait ce que bon lui semblait !

Mais malgré ses discours rageurs, il se sentait toujours coupable.

Inutile de se voiler la face.

Sa réaction avait été disproportionnée, non-maitrisée. C'était un geste de défense quasi animal, somme toute révélateur de son état d'esprit perturbé par tous ces événements.

A tel point que ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il n'avait au grand jamais prévu de se condamner ainsi à la chasteté éternelle ! Mais son caractère tempétueux l'avait fait pour lui. Il savait très bien que ces propos avaient été stupides.

Et sans détour.

Il aurait dû les nuancer, expliquer qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, pas en confiance, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi diable le jeune homme pouvait bien avoir envie de l'embrasser, lui qui ne faisait aucun effort pour être ne serait-ce qu'aimable, ne parlons même pas d'être attirant !

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, privilégiant les raccourcis et la facilité des cris plutôt que le dialogue. Il venait d'ériger une barrière qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire tomber un jour.

_Espérons que la séparation améliorera les choses et à son retour, la situation sera peut-être plus positive. _

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain au Seireitei<strong>

Le lendemain fut une journée morne. Ichigo était parti très tôt, aussi ne l'avait-il même pas salué avant son départ. Toshiro travailla tard, les problèmes s'accumulant au Seireitei. Une curieuse ambiance régnait au sein des treize divisions, créant des suspicions. Cette atmosphère de plomb rendait nerveux la plupart des shinigamis et les accidents se multipliaient. Pas moins de 5 membres de la 10ème Division furent blessés au cours d'une mission de routine, provoquant une multitude de paperasses afin d'énoncer les circonstances, les causes et les responsabilités de chacun. Ces rapports étaient destinés à la Chambre des 46, au Général Yamamoto et au capitaine Unohana, responsable de la 4ème Division, l'unité de soins de la Soul Society.

Vers 23 heures, jugeant qu'il en avait assez fait, Toshiro éteignit la lumière et ferma les portes de son bureau derrière lui, n'aspirant qu'à un diner et à une douche bien chaude. Rentrant chez lui, il constata que la maison était plongée dans la pénombre, à l'exception d'une petite lampe d'appoint allumée dans l'entrée. La cuisinière était évidemment partie et avait laissé un mot indiquant qu'un repas prêt à être réchauffé se trouvait dans le frigo. Toshiro jeta le message à la poubelle et monta directement à l'étage. Tant pis pour le diner, il se contenterait de la douche. C'est sans plaisir qu'il se glissa dans les draps avant d'être rapidement happé par le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu et vous aura donné envie de connaitre la suite!<p>

A bientôt

:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello amis lecteurs! Voici la suite des aventures conjugales de Toshiro et Ichigo!

Beaucoup d'entre vous me l'ont demandé donc, je vais préciser: le rythme de publication sera d'environ un chapitre par mois. Et je finis toujours mes fics, même si je mets plus ou moins de temps pour en venir à bout!

Un grand merci à ALicia; Celeste31, Malana67; Dixy01 pour leurs reviews! Ca me fait TRES plaisir d'en recevoir!

Allez, c'est parti pour le chapitre 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2<strong>

**Un mois plus tard…**

Le retour d'Ichigo approchait à grands pas. Ayant d'abord pris les choses avec décontraction, Toshiro se sentait désormais de plus en plus stressé. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Sachant qu'ils étaient mariés depuis à peine plus de 5 semaines, cela équivalait à une éternité. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du rouquin pendant cette période et ne lui en avait également envoyé aucune.

Silence radio des deux côtés.

Le petit capitaine appréhendait le retour à la vie commune, leur dernière soirée ayant été …plutôt froide. Depuis, il avait repris ses habitudes de célibataire, travaillant énormément, dormant peu et ne sortant pas.

Au fond de lui, il était content que le rouquin revienne. Ce rythme de vie ne lui convenait plus et il avait hâte de retrouver à nouveau quelqu'un avec qui passer ses soirées. Il devait reconnaître que son époux, loin d'être la chose sans intérêt qu'il lui avait semblait être au départ, avait de nombreuses qualités. Il gérait la maison, commandait les repas, créant de la vie dans la vaste demeure, avait une conversation plutôt agréable et surtout, surtout, il réussissait à le faire quitter son bureau avant 21 heures, l'obligeant à rentrer chaque soir, à diner correctement, à se reposer. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne faisait pas tout seul. C'était certes basique pour deux jeunes gens mariés depuis moins de deux mois mais, aux yeux d'Hitsugaya, ce n'était pas si mal !

Si seulement il arrivait à museler son impossible caractère ! A avoir confiance en lui… Alors peut-être que tout s'arrangerait.

* * *

><p><strong>Manoir KurosakiHitsugaya**

Posant sa valise dans l'entrée, Kurosaki jeta un coup d'œil panoramique sur les lieux. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il y avait du travail pour personnifier cette maison qui était très belle mais pas encore imprégnée du caractère de ses occupants.

_Toshiro n'a pas fait grand changement….Pourtant, dieu sait qu'il ne manque pas de personnalité !_

La cuisinière surgit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui prodiguant mille compliments et le débarrassant de ses effets. Cet accueil chaleureux remonta un peu le moral du rouquin même si, au fond de lui, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le bel optimisme qui lui était coutumier.

« Bonjour Charlotte. Content de vous voir. Toshiro est-il là ? »

« Non, Monsieur Kurosaki. »

Ichigo s'était attendu à cette réponse mais ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement au cœur.

« Charlotte, savez-vous vers quel heure il va rentrer ? »

« Monsieur Hitsugaya a l'habitude de rentrer après mon départ, soit après 22 heures monsieur. Mais je pense qu'il va rentrer plus tôt ce soir. Y-a-t-il un met particulier que vous souhaiteriez avoir au diner Monsieur Kurosaki ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le rouquin eut une hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce Toshiro a demandé ? »

« Ho, mais rien monsieur ! Monsieur Hitsugaya ne se préoccupe jamais de ce qu'il y aura pour le repas, aussi ne me demande-t-il rien de particulier. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, faites comme d'habitude. »

« Heu…C'est-à-dire ? Je ne comprends pas bien… » La petite dame paraissait perplexe devant l'air désinvolte du jeune homme.

« C'est bien simple, Charlotte, faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! Préparez simplement un diner pour Toshiro et ne vous occupez pas de moi ! » Affirma Ichigo avec force.

Sans laisser le temps à la pauvre fille de le questionner sur ce que lui allait bien pouvoir manger, le rouquin quitta le hall et regagna leur chambre.

Enfin, leur…si on voulait.

Car au final, rien ne l'obligeait encore à la partager avec son mari. Le mariage, à son grand dam désormais, avait été validé et il pouvait très bien occuper une chambre d'ami.

Contemplant les divers bibelots de la pièce, le jeune homme prit sa décision. Il était hors de question qu'il dorme à nouveau ici. Du moins, pas avant que la situation ne se soit améliorée. Il ne voyait aucune raison de dormir avec quelqu'un qui le considérait comme un parfait étranger. Voire pire !

Il avait longuement réfléchi à sa situation lors de son retour sur terre. Impuissant, il n'avait pu s'en ouvrir à personne et surtout pas à son père. Ce dernier avait trouvé le piment qu'il cherchait désespérément dans sa vie maritale à travers de nombreuses liaisons.

Ichigo avait un jour surprit son père au bras d'une autre femme alors qu'il séchait un cours avec un groupe d'ami. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, préférant laisser dans l'obscurité les infidélités paternelles. Cependant, il en avait conclu une haine féroce pour ce manquement aux liens sacrés du mariage et il était inenvisageable qu'il soit infidèle. Ou qu'il tolère la tromperie dans son couple.

_Si jamais Toshiro avait l'idée stupide de …_

Mais c'était impossible. Ce fichu iceberg ne se laissait même pas approcher par son mari aussi doutait-il fortement qu'il puisse le tromper un jour.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait tourné et retourné les problèmes dans sa tête pendant des jours, analysant chaque mot, chaque attitude, cherchant l'erreur. Sans vraiment la trouver. Et surtout sans trouver de solution.

Au final, il avait été sauvé de la crise de nerf par son ami Ishida.

Il n'avait rien eu à lui dire, rien à raconter. Voyant que le rouquin semblait mal dans sa peau, le jeune homme l'avait invité chez lui, afin de passer une soirée 'un peu comme en famille'. Ishida s'était marié l'année précédente avec une jeune fille de Karakura, Inoue Orihime, assurant ainsi son bonheur et l'avenir de la dernière famille de Quincy.

Le jeune homme avait au final passé une excellente soirée, beaucoup rit, et oublié pendant quelques heures ses soucis matrimoniaux. Il ne connaissait pas Inoue et ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant, le jour même du mariage d'Ishida.

Mariage arrangé lui aussi mais où les deux partenaires semblaient y trouver leur compte car ils étaient tombés amoureux avant même la fin de leurs fiançailles. La petite jeune fille était d'une gentillesse sans borne et la vision de leur couple, uni, complice avait mis fin au questionnement intérieur d'Ichigo.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait avoir : deux personnes qui rient et qui se soutiennent au quotidien. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter la froideur méprisante de son époux et estimait mériter, si ce n'est l'amour, au moins le respect et la sollicitude de celui qui partage sa vie.

Son état d'esprit était donc le suivant lors de son retour : ne pas être fermé, malgré la scène sur laquelle ils s'étaient quittés, être courtois et attentif aux attitudes d'Hitsugaya. Si ce dernier, ainsi qu'il l'espérait vivement, se montrait plus ouvert et plus réceptif, il mettrait toute la bonne volonté nécessaire pour que son mariage fonctionne. Dans le cas contraire, et bien ma foi, ce serait donnant-donnant.

Ce soir était donc une soirée test. Et malheureusement, elle semblait plutôt mal partie.

Si Toshiro s'était montré prévenant et attentionné, le rouquin aurait encore une fois usé de sa patience et tenté d'approcher et de séduire l'iceberg. Mais il n'avait même pas daigné rentrer plus tôt, ni pensé à commander un diner pour deux. Ichigo eut un petit sourire ironique en regardant la pendule.

_Bon, il est 18h45. Allez gamin, je te donne jusque 20h30. Si tu n'es pas rentré, je vais diner en ville !_

Le rouquin se débarrassa de ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami, prit un livre et se vautra sur le lit. La perspective de retrouver ses amis du Seireitei égayait sa soirée.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau de la 10<strong>**ème**** Division**

« Vous êtes encore là Taicho ? »

Avec une grimace de douleur à l'intention de sa nuque endolorie, Hitsugaya leva la tête de sa paperasse pour jeter un regard désabusé à Matsumoto.

« Il y a encore eu trois incidents au sein de la Division cette semaine. Soit une tonne de rapports ! J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à faire de l'administratif au lieu de gérer des soldats en ce moment …» Ronchonna le Capitaine.

Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau vers 17 heures afin de se mettre à jour dans sa gestion et n'en était pas sorti depuis. Des heures courbé sur la table, le nez dans les formulaires, sans même prendre le temps de se faire une petite tasse de thé ou de se délasser les jambes. Il n'en pouvait plus, son cerveau frisait l'overdose de procédures et de directives !

Sa fukutaicho affichait un petit air gênée qui surprit le shinigami. La jeune femme n'était pas connue pour avoir sa langue dans sa poche et il était rare (absolument exceptionnel ?) qu'elle s'abstienne d'éventuels commentaires. La voir plantée là, à l'entrée de son bureau, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre était assez intriguant.

« Un problème Matsumoto ? » Demanda –t-il.

Le Lieutenant hésita. Elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait aborder la vie personnelle de son irritable capitaine qu'en marchant sur des œufs, et encore, des œufs très très fragiles !

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… Nous sommes bien le 18 ? »

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils devant toutes ces périphrases fort peu habituelles chez son Lieutenant.

« Effectivement. Et donc ? »

« Ben… Je suis étonnée que vous soyez encore là… »

Devant le froncement de sourcils accentué de son supérieur, elle ajouta :

« Si tard je veux dire ! »

« Quoi si tard ? » Râla le gamin en consultant sa montre.

« Mais c'est qu'il est 21h30 Capitaine… » Ajouta-telle avant de s'arrêter encore une fois.

« ET ENSUITE ? » S'énerva-t-il. « Pourrais-tu s'il te plait aller à l'essentiel ? »

Rangiku hésita une seconde puis, voyant que de toute façon, le gamin était déjà fâché et que l'engueulade était inévitable, décida d'y aller franco.

« Et bien, je pensais que vous seriez parti plus tôt aujourd'hui à l'occasion du retour de Kurosaki. »

Voilà c'était dit, restait juste à attendre que la foudre tombe.

Le shinigami se renfrogna et replongea le nez dans sa paperasse.

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, merci ! Et de toute façon, il revient vendredi soit demain, et non pas ce soir. » Répondit-il sèchement.

« … »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Je suis navrée Taicho mais il revient ce soir. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure près de la porte nord. »

Toshiro eut une espèce de blanc. Comment ça, elle l'avait croisé ? Il était revenu ? DEJA ?

« Il aurait avancé son retour ? » Balbutia-t-il, ahuri par cette information inattendue.

Son Lieutenant hocha négativement la tête.

« Je ne crois pas Taicho. Le communiqué officiel qui nous a été fait sur les liaisons Monde réel- Soul Society annonçait bien, je cite, ' une ouverture de la porte aujourd'hui à l'occasion du retour de Kurosaki junior le 18 en fin d'après-midi'. »

« Mais on l'a eu quand ce communiqué ? » Cria le capitaine d'une petite voix aigüe où fleurait une légère pointe d'hystérie.

« Ca fait bien trois semaines Capitaine. » Annonça le lieutenant d'un ton si désolé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle lui présentait ses condoléances.

Hitsugaya, d'abord pétrifié, se mit à fouiller ses monceaux de paperasses avec frénésie.

« Je l'ai noté quelque part…C'était demain, j'en suis sûr… Le 19…» Marmonna-t-il avant d'extirper un petit carnet qu'il parcourut avidement.

Sur l'une des dernières pages, il avait inscrit en rouge : Retour Ichigo – 18, fin d'après-midi.

_Et merde…_

« J'étais sûr que c'était demain… » Murmura Toshiro, hébété.

Son lieutenant lui jeta un coup d'œil compatissant. A cet instant, son capitaine semblait vraiment jeune, un gamin aux cheveux blancs assis derrière un grand bureau, les yeux écarquillés, complètement déstabilisé, un rien boudeur.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Taicho. »

Hochant vaguement la tête, il rassembla ses affaires et quitta son bureau, prenant machinalement le chemin de son domicile.

_Comment ai-je pu oublier ? _Songea-t-il en s'éloignant dans la nuit.

Il regarda ses vêtements et n'en fut que plus dépité.

_Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela ! _

Il avait prévu de rentrer tôt (enfin avant 19 heures), de commander un diner, de se changer afin d'accueillir aussi sereinement que possible le jeune homme et certainement pas de rentrer en sueur après une journée de travail, à près de 22 heures.

D'un geste rageur, il jeta son manteau sur son épaule et partit aussi vite que possible à coup de shumpos.

C'est trempé, les cheveux en bataille, fébrile qu'il franchit la porte comme une tornade dévaste une plaine.

Si la cuisinière, arrivée presque en courant en entendant le fracas dans l'entrée, fut saisit par l'aspect de son maître, elle n'en dit pas un mot, et c'est avec un sourire circonspect qu'elle salua le jeune homme.

« Ichigo est là ? » Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

« Non Monsieur, il est sorti. »

« Sorti ? Mais sorti où ? » Répéta stupidement le shinigami qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Monsieur Kurosaki est parti diner en ville il y a un peu près une heure. »

En ville ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ? Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu !

« Il est parti diner tout seul ? » Hallucina Toshiro.

«Il me semble qu'il devait retrouver des amis dans un restaurant du Seireitei. Monsieur ne m'a rien dit de plus. »

_Des amis ? Mais quels amis ? _

Sidéré, le jeune garçon se laissa débarrasser de son manteau et pris place à table tandis que Charlotte lui amenait son diner.

Poussant un soupir désespéré, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, se demandant pour la centième fois comment il avait pu oublier.

Il se sentait épuisé, énervé, stressé, inquiet…Bref, un mélange de sensations toutes plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres.

C'est sans appétit qu'il mangea le lapin à la moutarde que Charlotte avait préparé et il s'écroula ensuite dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas le courage ni l'envie de prendre un livre et resta là un long moment, les yeux dans le vague, attendant le retour du rouquin. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire mais son cerveau était sur OFF et il n'avait pas l'énergie de réfléchir.

La porte d'entrée claqua un peu avant minuit. Soudainement réveillé, le cœur battant fort, il attendit, l'oreille guettant les pas dans le hall. Une ombre se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte et vint vers lui.

Tournant la tête, il vit Ichigo se diriger vers lui. Il aurait bien voulu se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent tout simplement de le porter et il resta là, assis, sans un geste pour son époux.

« Bonsoir Toshiro. » Déclara poliment le rouquin en prenant place dans le fauteuil face à celui du gamin. « Tu vas bien ? »

L'éclat des prunelles noisette était froid, contrastant avec l'attitude courtoise du jeune homme.

« Bonsoir Ichigo. » Murmura doucement le gamin, ne sachant que dire.

Ichigo le dévisageait sans rien dire, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

« Heu… Je suis désolé pour ce soir mais j'étais au travail et… »

Un léger froncement de sourcil, fugace. Puis un air détaché.

Le rouquin le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Je t'en prie. Tu étais au travail, débordé assurément. Je vois, inutile de t'excuser. »

« Oooh… Bien…Je suis soulagé, un peu étonné aussi, que tu le prennes comme cela parce que je m'inquiétais et… »

« C'est inutile d'en parler, je t'assure. Passons à autre chose. » Le coupa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

« Ha…Bon, d'accord. »

Toshiro était surpris. Il s'attendait à une réaction plus négative, voire à un éclat.

« Bon, je suis fatigué. Je te laisse, je monte me coucher. » Déclara Ichigo en se levant. « Bonne nuit Toshiro. A demain. »

Le gamin ouvrit de grands yeux.

Avant qu'il ait pu poser la moindre question, le jeune homme avait disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>Manoir KurosakiHitsugaya, Chambre ocre**

Ichigo, sous la façade désinvolte qu'il affichait, bouillait de fureur.

Ainsi, c'était comme cela qu'il était accueilli après plusieurs semaines d'absence. Par de l'indifférence ! Non, c'était plus que cela ! Un manque total de considération !

Inadmissible, c'était tout simplement inadmissible !

La fougue naturelle du jeune homme se révoltait contre ce qu'il jugeait être un manque de respect. Il venait d'une famille noble où on lui avait enseigné dès sa naissance l'importance de l'honneur, de la courtoisie.

Jamais il n'avait toléré la moindre insulte. Tous ceux qui avaient ri ou bien dénigré la famille Kurosaki l'avaient amèrement regretté car le tempérament volcanique du rouquin le rendait prompte aux duels. Et plus d'un s'en étaient mordus les doigts !

Et voilà que l'affront venait de son propre époux ! Du cercle le plus intime ! Du seul qu'il ne pouvait ni renier, ni provoquer. En aucune façon il ne pouvait demander réparation. Cet état de fait le mettait positivement hors de lui.

A 21 heures, voyant que l'iceberg ne venait toujours pas, il avait fini par quitter la maison pour se rendre au centre du Seireitei. Il était parvenu à débaucher le lieutenant Hisagi qu'il avait rencontré juste après son mariage, pendant sa semaine d'errance, et avec lequel il avait immédiatement sympathisé. Ce dernier lui avait présenté sa bande d'acolytes dont faisait partie Matsumoto Rangiku, la fukutaicho d'Hitsugaya ainsi que deux autres spécimens plutôt curieux de la 11ème Division.

Ravi de le revoir après ces semaines d'absence, Hisagi l'avait emmené déambuler dans les petites ruelles, à la recherche de bière fraiche, avant de finir dans un bistrot style parisien. Décor miteux, nourriture classique, produits frais et prix compter sur une cave garnie de bouteilles divines bien que d'un domaine totalement inconnu. Autant dire que la soirée avait été bonne et que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait au vu de son état de nerfs du moment. Hisagi avait réussi à lui rendre un visage civilisé, lui permettant d'aborder Hitsugaya sans exploser dans la demi-seconde.

Mais présentement, sa colère avait refait surface et Ichigo sentait bien qu'il allait devoir prendre sur lui s'il ne voulait pas casser toute la vaisselle dans les jours à venir.

Voire pire.

Excédé, il se glissa dans les frais draps de coton. Le lit était confortable et la chambre d'ami tout à fait équipée pour un usage plus intensif. Le luxe de leur suite nuptiale ne lui manquait pas.

_Peut-être a-t-il réellement oublié…_

Une vague de frustration rejeta en bloc cette possibilité ! On n'était pas censé oublier le retour de son mari après cinq semaines de mariage !

_Faut dire qu'il n'a pas trop eu l'opportunité de s'expliquer…_

Soupirant intérieurement, le rouquin devait reconnaitre que malgré lui, il n'avait pas franchement laissé au jeune homme l'occasion de s'exprimer. Il était trop furieux pour cela. Se retournant pour la dixième fois dans le lit, le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil sur le pendule, désespéré qu'il soit déjà si tard.

_Bon, allez, dis-toi que demain sera un autre jour. Et qui sait ? Les choses s'arrangeront peut-être…_

* * *

><p><strong>Manoir KurosakiHitsugaya, chambre des maîtres**

Seul, les bras le long de son corps, parfaitement immobile dans le grand lit, Toshiro fixait le plafond sans le voir. Une lassitude profonde l'envahissait. Encore une fois, il avait agi n'importe comment, provoquant la colère légitime de Kurosaki.

Il n'était pas dupe. Même si Ichigo n'avait rien dit, il avait perçu la froideur et l'agacement du rouquin. Et ne lui reprochait rien. Hitsugaya avait conscience de s'être complètement raté sur ce coup là.

_Il semblerait que je gère mieux ma division que ma vie personnelle. Et encore, vu que mes hommes tombent comme des mouches ces derniers temps… Dire que c'est ma subordonnée qui m'informe que mon époux est rentré ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Et si elle ne me l'avait pas dit, il est fort probable que je ne me serais même pas aperçu de son retour ! Je serais allé me coucher directement en rentrant et comme il ne dort plus avec moi… _

_Il va falloir arranger ça. Je ne sais pas comment mais il va falloir. _

Rien n'était perdu et la situation pouvait s'améliorer, il n'en doutait pas. Ne rester plus qu'à trouver comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Au matin<strong>

Le lendemain, après une nuit pauvre en sommeil, le gamin se leva de bonne heure et descendit à la cuisine. La cuisinière fut plus que surprise de le voir. Elle doutait même jusqu'à présent que son jeune maitre connaisse l'emplacement de ce lieu.

« Bonjour Monsieur Hitsugaya ! » Claironna-t-elle, ravie de le voir s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son travail et daigner se sustenter avec un peu plus de conviction.

« Bonjour Charlotte. Pourriez-vous préparer un petit déjeuner…heu…conséquent…enfin, vous savez, avec du pain et heu…des brioches...Enfin, des trucs comme cela… » Maronna-t-il, se rendant compte qu'en fait, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on était traditionnellement censé servir pour ce repas. Au réveil, lorsqu'il se permettait quelques minutes de répit avant de filer à son bureau, il engloutissait plus qu'il ne mangeait. Ne parlons même pas de déjeuner !

« Monsieur veut un petit déjeuner français pour deux, c'est cela ? »

« Français ? »

Mais qu'est-ce que la France venait faire là-dedans ? Il n'avait pourtant pas demandé du fromage ou du vin rouge ?

« Pain, viennoiserie, café, thé, confiture. En opposition avec le petit déjeuner anglais, ou même allemand, composé d'éléments salés comme des œufs ou des saucisses. Evidemment, un petit déjeuner traditionnel à la japonaise est aussi envisageable.»

Toshiro blêmit. L'idée même d'avaler ces aliments avant midi lui donnait la nausée. Et vomir sur Ichigo de bon matin n'était surement pas la meilleure façon de se faire excuser !

« Non, non ! Je veux dire oui, français sera parfait ! Merci de dresser la table dans le petit salon.»

« Vous ne préférez pas la terrasse Monsieur ? » Suggéra la cuisinière.

Toshiro se mordit la langue. Il ignorait même qu'il y avait une terrasse. Malgré ce qu'il s'était dit, il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire le tour de son nouveau domaine une seule fois depuis son mariage. Mais il ne tenait surtout pas à ce que la petite dame le sache.

« Effectivement, c'est une bonne idée. Va pour la terrasse ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque part dans le manoir<strong>

Tournant et ra-tournant depuis quelques minutes, il songea avec agacement qu'au lieu de faire le malin, il aurait dû demander où était cette fichue terrasse, ce qui lui aurait évité de faire quatre fois le tour du rez-de-chaussée en vain.

_Mais pourquoi diable avons-nous une maison aussi grande ? J'ai l'impression qu'on a tout en double…à l'exception de la terrasse bien sûr…_

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Charlotte passer avec un lourd plateau. Il la suivit discrètement et tomba directement sur une vaste terrasse en pierres blanches, orientée plein sud. Un jardin verdoyant s'étendait ensuite, tenant plus du parc que du carré de pelouse au vu de sa superficie tout aussi extravagante pour le capitaine que la surface habitable de leur demeure.

« Dois-je aller prévenir Monsieur Kurosaki que le petit-déjeuner va être servi ? » S'enquit poliment la cuisinière tandis qu'elle disposait les éléments sur une petite table de bois nappée de blanc.

« Non, laissez Charlotte, je m'en charge. Finissez de préparer tout cela, je monte l'avertir.»

Montant à l'étage, Hitsugaya se demandait comment le jeune homme allait réagir. A dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les habitudes du rouquin.

_Espérons qu'il déjeune, et pas des saucisses !_

Il traversa rapidement le long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la porte du fond. La chambre d'ami. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas prêts de refaire chambre commune de sitôt.

_Allez Toshiro, fais un effort et sois aimable ! _Se sermonna-t-il.

Il toqua fermement.

Seul un grognement inintelligible lui répondit.

Hitsugaya réitéra, avec plus de force. Mais la réponse fut la même.

_Bon sang, j'ai épousé un grizzli !_

En désespoir de cause, il poussa la porte et entra dans l'antre de la bête.

Les rideaux étaient tirés et, dans la demi-pénombre ambiante, le capitaine distingua une forme mouvante sous les draps.

« Ichigo.» Appela-t-il doucement, cherchant à ne pas agresser les tympans de Kurosaki dès le réveil.

« Muuuuuh ? »

« J'ai fait préparer le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, ca te dit de le partager avec moi ? »

« Mu ? Petit-déjeuner… ? »

« Oui, oui, petit-déjeuner. Tu sais, le repas qu'on prend le matin, au réveil. »

Cette fois, le jeune endormi daigna bouger un peu et s'assit dans son lit.

Hitsugaya retint un rire. Les cheveux roux étaient dans un désordre indescriptible et Ichigo affichait un air totalement échevelé et comateux qui était plutôt hilarant.

« Alors, ca te tente ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois Hitsugaya, avec un sourire en coin.

« …Ouais… J'arrive. » Marmonna le rouquin, les yeux encore mi-clos.

La porte se referma en douceur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chambre ocre<strong>

Quelle idée de se lever aussi tôt ! Mais son esprit, bien que majoritairement encore aux prises avec le sommeil, avait conscience de l'aspect rarissime de la situation.

Toshiro était venu le voir, lui avait parlé et avait même visiblement prévu de partager un repas avec lui !

Incroyable.

Si Ichigo avait été moins pragmatique, il se serait encore cru en plein rêve !

Il se leva aussi vite qu'il le put, soit à une vitesse challengeant celle d'un escargot dopé, et prit la direction de la salle de bain. L'eau le tira définitivement de son sommeil. Dieu qu'il avait horreur de se presser dès le matin ! Mais à événement exceptionnel, mesure exceptionnelle !

Il se débarbouilla au plus vite, évitant l'eau chaude pour plus d'efficacité. Il enfila à la hâte un jean gris et un maillot blanc, les premiers vêtements qu'il put sortir de sa valise et se rendit sur la terrasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Terrasse du Manoir<strong>

Assis tranquillement devant une tasse de thé noir fumante, Hitsugaya, déjà en tenue de capitaine, beurrait une tartine. Le temps était splendide, le soleil brillait malgré l'heure matinale et la température était assez agréable. Une belle journée s'annonçait.

« Est-ce que tu veux une tartine ? » Demanda poliment le Taicho sans lever la tête du beurrier. Surpris que le jeune homme ait une attention pour lui, Ichigo approuva et prit place face à lui.

« A quoi est-ce tu la v… » Hitsugaya s'arrêta net.

Le T-shirt blanc d'Ichigo venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision.

« C'est quoi ca ? » Questionna-t-il abruptement en pointant le couteau en sa direction.

Interloqué, Ichigo baissa la tête et regarda ses vêtements.

« Ben heu…Un jean et un T-shirt. Pourquoi ? »

« On ne porte pas cela à la Soul Society. » Le ton était froid et la lueur des ses yeux était annonciatrice de colère.

Kurosaki vit bien que la foudre était imminente mais ne cernait pas franchement le problème.

« Effectivement, ce sont des vêtements venant du monde réel. Il est vrai qu'on n'en trouve pas ici, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. C'est très confortable tu sais, et je n'exclue pas la possibilité de … »

« Tu vas l'exclure. » Affirma Hitsugaya sans ambages.

Ichigo en resta coi.

« Ici, nous sommes à la Soul Society, pas dans le monde réel. Nous appartenons à la classe dirigeante et, faisant moi-même parti du Gotei 13, je veille en permanence sur mon comportement et mon apparence. Au vu de notre statut marital, j'attends de toi la même chose. Avoir une tenue décente ne doit pas être insurmontable. »

Il fit une pose avant de reprendre, plantant son regard glacé dans celui du rouquin.

« J'irai même plus loin Ichigo. Je l'exige. Agis en conséquence.» Ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la table, laissant en plan Ichigo et les tartines.

Ichigo, toujours assis, était halluciné.

_Mais je suis dans la 4__ème__ dimension ou quoi ? Y'a une caméra cachée ? Il va revenir et me dire qu'il me fait marcher ?_

Il était pour le moment trop sidéré pour être en colère. Il n'en revenait tout bonnement pas. Il venait de se faire remonter les bretelles comme un écolier. Pour un T-shirt. Un P*** de T-Shirt.

Il resta un moment, les bras ballants, doutant de la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer.

Dans quelques temps, il serait furieux. Dans une colère noire.

En attendant, il se contenta de secouer la tête, toujours aussi incrédule, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, et se versa une tasse de thé. Il ne comptait pas se priver d'un petit-déjeuner aussi royal !

* * *

><p><strong>Route de la rédemption - Seireitei<strong>

_Non mais quelle impudence !_

Hitsugaya, sur le chemin en direction de son bureau, était de fort méchante humeur. Le laisser aller était pour lui une véritable insulte.

_Comment a-t-il pu se présenter devant moi dans cette tenue ? Quel toupet ! Et moi qui tentais d'arranger les choses ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'épouser un humain !_

Il croisa Matsumoto dans le couloir. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour le saluer quand il ordonna sèchement d'aller lui chercher un thé.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau et laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois dur en poussant un long, très long soupir.

Sa Fukutaicho entra sur ces entre-faits.

« Votre thé Taicho. »

Puis, voyant qu'Hitsugaya ne lui répondait pas, gardant obstinément la tête collé au bureau :

« Est-ce que tout va bien Taicho ? » Hasarda-t-elle prudemment.

_Pourquoi me suis-je laissé aller à un tel emportement ? Pourquoi ? Je suis débile !_

La colère retombait déjà.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit son lieutenant qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air.

Il préféra couper-court.

« Hummm…Oui…Tout va bien…Tout baigne ! C'est la fête, l'éclate même ! Et c'est quoi encore ces papiers sur mon bureau ? Encore des formulaires je présume ? Encore des éclopés dans ma division ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter une équipe de bras cassés comme ça, c'est incroyable ! On leur donne le diplôme dans une pochette surprise ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à l'Académie ? Ils sont payés au diplôme ou quoi ? Ils attendent quoi pour former des soldats de qualité ? Une invitation ? Faudrait aussi faire leur travail ? Non mais on rêve !»

On toqua à la porte.

« Quoi encore ? » Rugit le capitaine.

« C…C'est le lieutenant Abarai qui est là pour vous voir et … » Tenta Matsumoto en désignant vaguement la porte entrouverte, abasourdie par cette sortie de son capitaine.

« Je ne veux pas le voir cet empaffé ! Qu'il dégage ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ce matin ! Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là celui-ci ? Il a pas assez de boulot dans sa division ? Il veut du taf ou quoi ? C'est pas le pôle emploi ici ! Je m'en fous, il dégage ! Dehors !» Beugla Toshiro en direction de la porte de bois.

« Il est là pour votre réunion trimestrielle Taicho. C'est vous qui avait fait changer la date, la semaine dernière. Vous vous souvenez… ?» Fit remarquer Matsumoto avec sagacité.

Stoppé dans son élan, Hitsugaya en resta bouche bée. Son cerveau pédalait dans le vide, essayant de comprendre l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait peut-être coupé un peu trop court…

Compréhensive, la jeune femme lui tapota l'épaule.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien Taicho ? Vous savez, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Tout le monde comprendra. »

* * *

><p><strong>Parc des 4 saisons, Seireitei<strong>

Assis sur un banc, il prit une grande inspiration.

Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Il perdait la tête ! C'était la première fois qu'il commettait ce genre d'impair dans son travail.

Lui qui ne supportait pas l'imperfection, il était servi ! Voilà qu'il se montrait plus irascible qu'une quinquagénaire mal embouchée dans un bus en heure de pointe !

Il devait se ressaisir.

Et comprendre.

Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il perdait le contrôle, faisait n'importe quoi et frisait l'hystérie. Son cerveau refusait de lui venir en aide et de lui fournir un raisonnement probant, une explication rationnelle ou ne serait que les prémices de tout cela.

A la place, il y avait un désert de vide.

Neurone out.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à laquelle il pouvait s'adresser. Las, il se leva et prit la direction du sud, vers la banlieue moyenne du Seireitei, lieu de résidence des officiers de classe supérieure peu fortunés.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était assis devant une tasse de thé fumante dans le salon d'Hinamori.

Il la regarda avec tendresse. Celle qui était sa sœur d'adoption avait bien grandi depuis son entrée à l'école des shinigamis. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines et sa taille s'était nettement alourdie depuis leur dernière entrevue, juste avant son mariage.

La jeune femme disposa une coupelle de biscuits sur la table et prit place.

« Ca fait plaisir de te voir Shiro-Chan ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Il faut dire que c'est rare qu'on puisse se voir en semaine. Tu es toujours si occupé. Tu as pris une journée de congé ? »

Hitsugaya se tortilla un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à lui dire qu'il s'était fait renvoyé du bureau par Matsumoto après avoir copieusement, et de façon totalement injustifiée, insulté le lieutenant de la 6ème division.

Mais en même temps, c'était pour cela qu'il était venu. Aussi décida-t-il d'éluder la question.

« J'avais envie de venir discuter un peu. »

Hinamori le regarda avec un air ahuri.

« De venir discuter ? » Répéta-t-elle.

C'était totalement incongru et surtout absolument inédit de la part du Tendo.

Voyant un froncement de sourcil assez caractéristique faire son apparition, la jeune femme préféra changer d'angle d'attaque. Il était fort rare qu'Hitsugaya vienne lui rendre visite, encore moins pour discuter, aussi valait-il mieux ne pas le froisser dès le départ.

« Et bien, je suis ravie que tu sois là ! Et je ne suis pas là seule on dirait… » Ajouta-t-elle, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Deux petites mains potelées attrapèrent le jeune capitaine par les manches de son kimono et quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fille bien décidée prit place sur ses genoux.

Kamiko, 3 ans.

La fille aînée d'Hinamori. Une petite poupée blonde, aux yeux marron et au sourire ravageur.

Petit elfe diabolique parvenant toujours à ses fins. En l'occurrence, faire un gros câlin à son tonton Toshi.

Hitsugaya avait failli tuer Hinamori lorsqu'il l'avait entendu dire cela la première fois.

_« Regarde ma chérie, Tonton Toshi est venu te faire un bisou ! » _

_« Hinamori ! » Avait-il hurlé. _

Mais lorsque la petite eut prononcé son nom, avec un zézaiement à faire fondre le plus dur des icebergs, il avait craqué et répondu par un simple sourire ému.

« Bonzour Tonton Tosssi ! » Babilla Kamiko.

Assise sur lui, la petite le dévisageait avec un air ravi, l'attrapa par le cou et lui fit un gros bisou baveux sur la joue.

« Elle est toujours si contente de te voir. Tu es son idole tu sais ! Son père en serait presque jaloux. » Rigola Hinamori.

Hitsugaya ne put réprimer un franc sourire cette fois. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Kira Izuru avec lequel elle s'était mariée il y avait de cela plusieurs années maintenant.

Même si avec le temps il avait appris à le connaître, il fallait admettre que Kira était un homme calme, très calme, au tempérament peu expansif et, aux yeux d'Hitsugaya, peu intéressant. Mais il rendait Hinamori heureuse et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

La petite Kamiko avait hérité de la blondeur de son papa et des yeux marron de sa mère.

Un joli mélange.

Globalement, le mariage et la maternité avaient réussi à Hinamori qui était désormais une jeune femme sereine et attentive aux siens. Bien loin de la jeune fille timide et empotée qu'elle était auparavant. Une vraie métamorphose, dans le sens positif du terme.

Hitsugaya soupira. Il se sentait bien ici.

Hinamori, avec sa grand-mère maintenant décédée, était la seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais regardé avec suspicion ou crainte. Et même la petite Kamiko ne s'effaçait pas devant lui.

Au contraire même.

Ses yeux turquoise avaient un effet quasi hypnotique sur la petite crevette et elle ne cessait de vouloir tripatouiller la chevelure argentée. Ce qu'elle faisait actuellement au grand dam d'Hitsugaya qui appréciait modérément de sentir les petites mains collantes de biscuits papouiller ses mèches couleur de neige. Mais qui n'en ferait la remarque pour rien au monde, de crainte qu'elle ne cesse.

Il se sentait chez lui dans cette petite maison, en compagnie de sa sœur et de sa nièce.

Dire qu'il allait bientôt y avoir un enfant de plus dans la famille ! Cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Allez Kamiko, va jouer dans ta chambre ma chérie. »

Docile, la petite quitta la pièce non sans avoir fait un autre câlin à son tonton d'amour avant de partir.

« Elle est mignonne. » Murmura Toshiro, qui avait oublié quelques instants ses soucis matrimoniaux.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon Toshi ? » S'enquit Hinamori une fois la porte refermée.

Une seconde d'hésitation pendant laquelle Hitsugaya se demanda s'il devait ou non s'offusquer une nouvelle fois de ce surnom ridicule mais, de guerre lasse, préféra passer outre. Hinamori était déjà plus têtue qu'une mule en temps normal et les hormones de la grossesse n'arrangeaient rien.

« Et bien… » Il ne savait par quel bout commencer.

« Est-ce que tout va bien avec Kurosaki-kun ? »

La perche tendue par sa sœur le soulagea. Elle le connaissait bien.

« Non. Je dirai même que ça ne va pas du tout. » Lâcha Hitsugaya. « On ne se comprend pas. »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent au début d'une relation. C'est normal, après tout, vous ne vous connaissez que depuis peu de temps. » Tempéra la jeune femme.

Mais le capitaine secoua la tête.

« Cela va au-delà. Certes, Kurosaki a son caractère et ses défauts, même si, à ce stade, je ne pense pas encore bien le connaitre. Je pense aussi qu'effectivement, on ne communique pas de la bonne manière. Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, le problème majeur vient de moi. » Soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Intriguée, Hinamori se pencha vers lui, attentive. Il était rare que Toshiro admette ses faiblesses, lui qui était si exigeant avec lui-même.

« Que veux-tu dire exactement ? »

« C'est difficile à expliquer… » Murmura le jeune homme, hésitant à poursuivre. Avant de se lancer :

« En fait, je ne le supporte pas. » Lâcha-t-il brusquement. « Je n'aime pas qu'il m'approche, qu'il me touche. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me parle, ni qu'il me voit. Bref, je ne le supporte pas.»

« Ha… »

Hinamori, sidérée par cette véhémence soudaine, n'avait pas trouvé mieux devant l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Agacé, plus par lui-même que par la question, Hitsugaya haussa les épaules.

« Mais je ne sais pas ! Je suis mal à l'aise quand il est là. Je ne sais plus quelle est ma place, ni quelle attitude avoir. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Quand il me regarde, je me demande ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il voit de moi. Est-ce qu'il voit un shinigami insignifiant ? L'homme qu'il a épousé parce qu'il était obligé ? Quand il me parle, est-ce que c'est juste pour être aimable ? Bref, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, ni ce qu'il attend de moi ! Et encore moins comment je dois réagir. Je suis dans le flou…»

« Et si, toutes ces questions, ces regards, c'était pour mieux te connaître ? Parce que tu l'intéresses ? » Suggéra Hinamori.

Son bon sens semblait n'avoir aucune prise sur le shinigami.

« L'intéresser ? Mais comment diable pourrais-je l'intéresser ? Tu l'as bien regardé ? Il est jeune, beau, d'une famille noble, fortunée, bien éduqué. Je ne parle même du nombre de conquêtes qu'il a dû avoir avant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec moi ? Sérieusement, je me le demande ! En dehors de mon statut de capitaine, qui ceci dit ne me semble pas être un atout majeur pour une vie de couple, je n'ai rien qui puisse lui plaire !

Je suis petit, j'ai des yeux et des cheveux d'une couleur bizarre. Je fais peur aux gens depuis que je suis gamin, et je suis particulièrement exigeant, je le sais bien ! Sans compter que mon expérience en termes de relation amoureuse se limite aux livres que j'ai pu lire et aux conversations que j'ai pu entendre, autant dire que ça ne pèse pas lourd dans la réalité! »

Intérieurement, la jeune femme sourit. De cette diatribe, elle n'avait retenu que l'essentiel.

A savoir qu'Hitsugaya trouvait finalement son mari à son goût.

Et qu'il avait un gros souci d'estime de soi, mais cela, ce n'était pas nouveau.

« Allons Toshiro, calme-toi. Ne sois pas absurde. Vous êtes mariés. Evidemment qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Il n'aurait pas consenti à cette union sinon. Il n'est plus temps de se poser ce genre de questions enfin ! Le mariage est effectif. Et consommé non ? »

Hitsugaya rougit violemment.

« Huumjjfaege » Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« J'ai dit que, oui, le mariage avait été consommé mais que ce n'était pas …naturel. »

« Comment ça, pas naturel ? » Pour le coup, Hinamori ne comprenait plus rien. Elle n'avait aucune expérience en matière de relation homo mais supposait que cela ne devait pas être fondamentalement différent d'une relation hétéro. Qu'entendait-il pas 'pas naturel' ?

« Il y avait des fioles…Spécialement faites pour 'ça'. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

D'abord interloquée, la jeune femme sourit et retint un rire lorsqu'enfin, elle comprit ce dont Hitsugaya parlait.

« Voyons, Toshi, ça n'a rien de surprenant tu sais. C'est même de coutume ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Toshiro releva un peu la tête.

« Ha bon ? »

« Mais oui ! Tu sais, avec le stress du mariage et celui de la nuit de noces, il est d'usage de préparer ce genre de…fioles comme tu dis, pour aider les jeunes mariés à passer ce cap. Évidemment, toutes les familles n'ont pas les moyens d'offrir ces potions aux jeunes mariés mais ce n'est ni honteux ni exceptionnel ! »

Hitsugaya resta muet. Il n'avait pas forcement vu les choses sous cet angle. Pour lui, l'usage de cette fiole avait été un élément de plus fragilisant le peu de confiance en lui qu'il avait.

« C'est normal de les utiliser alors ? »

« Mais oui ! Voyons Toshiro, mets-toi un peu à la place de Kurosaki-kun ! Il y a une certaine pression, une exigence de virilité, qui pèse sur les hommes, particulièrement en ce qui concerne la nuit de noces. Et le stress de la cérémonie n'arrange rien. Aussi la plupart d'entre eux utilisent-ils ce genre de produit. Il faut plus voir ça comme un placebo leur donnant la certitude de la performance plutôt que comme d'un réel stimulant. »

Hitsugaya ne répondit rien. Il n'était pas complètement convaincu. Kurosaki pouvait-il le trouver attirant sans l'usage de ce stimulant ? Il en doutait fortement.

« L'a-t-il utilisé par la suite ? » Demanda gentiment Hinamori.

Le capitaine devint vert puis blanc. Le nœud de son estomac, disparut auparavant, était revenu à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Ruummm…Non. »

« Et bien alors, tout va bien de ce côté-là, non ? »

« C'est-à-dire que…en fait…depuis le mariage….rien. »

« Rien ? Mais rien, ça veut dire quoi? »

« Rien, ça veut dire rien, comme rien. Je ne peux pas être plus explicite désolé ! » Râla Toshiro.

Pour le coup Hinamori tiqua.

Une vie sexuelle dépourvue de toute activité pour deux gens jeunes, moins de deux mois après leur mariage, il y avait un souci dans l'équation.

« Mais pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais avoir de relation intime avec lui. »

Hinamori le regarda comme s'il avait marché sur la tête.

« Mais pourquoi t'as dit ça ? T'as pété un plomb ou quoi ? Tu perds la boule ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Hitsugaya vit rouge. Il était à fleur de peau et suffisamment embarrassé pour espérer recevoir un peu plus de considération et moins de remontrances.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie ! C'est mon droit non ? » S'emporta-t-il.

Mais sa sœur secoua la tête.

« Non Toshiro, je suis désolée. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il existe une très ancienne clause dans les mariages rituels pratiqués au Seireitei. Elle stipule que les époux doivent consentir à des relations intimes régulières, sans quoi, si un des partis se trouvait frustré par un refus systématique de son partenaire, le mariage pourrait être annulé. Note bien que ceci est le pire des cas. Le plus souvent, ce refus désengage la responsabilité de l'époux en cas d'adultère. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Il avait dû louper quelque chose…

« Cela veut dire que Kurosaki a légitimement le droit d'avoir des relations extraconjugales désormais. »

Hitsugaya ouvrit de grands yeux.

_J'ai du mal comprendre…_

« Mais…Comment s'est possible ? »

« Tu lui en as donné le droit Toshiro. »

Bouche bée, il ne trouva rien à répondre.

Ainsi, il avait autorisé son mari à aller voir ailleurs en toute légalité sans même le savoir.

Compatissante, Hinamori ajouta :

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a le droit de le faire que Kurosaki-kun va forcément te tromper. »

Hitsugaya ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin ce soir-là mais n'avait visiblement pas mesuré à quel point.

« Mais…Tu crois que Kurosaki le sait ? »

Avec un peu de chance, cette coutume désuète, stupide et encore, la politesse l'empêcher d'utiliser un vocabulaire plus fleuri, était peu connue et Ichigo n'en avait pas connaissance.

« C'est peu probable. Etant de noble lignée, Kurosaki-kun doit être au fait des us et coutumes de la Soul Society et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui ceci dit serait une grosse lacune dans une éducation classique, le contrat de mariage a dû être soigneusement examiné et expliqué par un homme de loi de la famille. »

Un silence de plomb emplit la pièce. Hinamori était sincèrement navrée pour son petit frère.

« Dis-moi, puis-je te poser une question ? »

Hitsugaya hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Comment Kurosaki a –t-il réagit en t'entendant lui dire cela ? »

Toshiro se passa la main dans les cheveux, au fond du gouffre.

« Il a eu l'air choqué et est parti s'installer dans la chambre d'ami. »

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux l'air sonné d'Ichigo ce soir-là. Non seulement il avait refusé ses avances de façon assez définitive mais également, à son insu certes mais Ichigo ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aller voir ailleurs en toute impunité !

Mais il était malade ou quoi ?

« Tu sais Toshiro, si tu n'aimes Kurosaki et ne veux pas qu'il t'approche, c'est peut-être pas si mal. Après tout, l'union libre est un concep…. »

« Non mais, ça va pas bien ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un concept ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Enfin Hinamori, y'a pas moyen ! Je préfère encore divorcer ! » Beugla un Toshiro hors de lui.

Fine mouche, Hinamori riait intérieurement. Elle savait bien comment le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ou le pousser dans ses retranchements.

« Donc, si je résume, tu lui as dit que jamais plus il ne te touchera mais en même temps, tu ne veux pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs… T'es très exigent toi tu sais ! »

« Hinamori ! » S'exclama Hitsugaya, outré.

« En plus, je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à Kurosaki. Je l'ai croisé l'autre fois et il est plutôt mignon ! On en ferait bien son quatre heures… »

« Hinamori ! »

« C'est surtout les fesses je trouve qui… »

« HINAMORI ! » Rugit Hitsugaya.

« Bon, bon d'accord, j'arrête ! »

Hitsugaya soupira.

«J'admets que ce n'est pas très logique et que, sûrement devrais-je….revoir ma copie sur certains points.» Concéda le jeune homme.

« Sans rire cette fois, pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? Tu le trouves réellement repoussant ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » Ronchonna le gamin.

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas sa chance ? »

Hinamori le regarda avec intérêt. Le visage habituellement d'une pâleur nacrée devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il se tordait les mains dans tous les sens.

Parler des sentiments et de relation avec Hitsugaya avait toujours été difficile. Il était très pudique, ne dévoilait rien et se livrait peu. Nul doute qu'il devait en être de même dans ses relations intimes et que ce refus de s'abandonner devait être un souci assez important. Hinamori avait jusque-là toujours respecté la réserve du jeune homme mais cette fois, elle voulait passer outre. Son mariage était en jeu !

« Toshiro, il est temps de grandir un peu et de prendre des risques. Surtout en matière de sexe. »

Éberlué, il la dévisagea avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Sa sœur lui parlait de sexe ! Mais dans quelle dimension était-il tombé ? Evidemment, il se doutait que Kamiko et Bébé 2 n'étaient pas arrivés par l'opération du saint Esprit mais tout de même, de là à en parler…

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Vas-y, sois franc. Je te promets que rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me choquera. »

Bon… Au point où il en était, autant tout déballer…

« Je…J'aime pas me laisser aller…Ni être dominé. » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Dieu qu'il avait honte de dire cela, et à sa sœur en plus ! Mais il n'avait pas d'ami à qui en parler et c'était la seule personne en qui il avait une absolue confiance et qui n'irait pas le répéter à tout le Seireitei.

Comprenant enfin ce qui gênait le jeune homme, Hinamori soupira. Heureusement, la solution était à sa portée.

Elle contempla le gamin assis face à elle.

Ce beau gamin, petit prodige, plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de la Soul Society. De l'or en barre dirait certain.

Un gamin seul, élevé avec une vieille dame puis propulsé dans un univers d'adultes. Il n'y avait pas eu grand monde pour lui expliquer les rudiments du couple et des relations à deux.

Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, elle le rassura :

« Ecoute bien mon Toshi. Fais confiance à Kurosaki. Je sais que c'est difficile mais si tu veux que cela fonctionne, fais lui confiance. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Il est parfaitement normal de se laisser aller, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, même si tu te fais 'dominer'. Lâche prise Shiro-chan et tu verras, ça s'arrangera. »

Hitsugaya hocha la tête, pensif. Pas si simple de faire confiance à quelqu'un, surtout pour lui qui avait pris l'habitude de fuir les attachements et relations autre que professionnelles.

« Tu veux rester déjeuner avec moi ? » Proposa Hinamori.

Hitsugaya refusa poliment, lui expliquant finalement comment Matsumoto l'avait enclin à aller prendre l'air.

« Je crois que je vais y retourner, histoire de sauver les meubles. Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour arranger les choses avec Ichigo. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé ce matin… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? »

Avec un pauvre sourire, Hitsugaya raconta la scène du petit déjeuner à sa sœur. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

« Ha oui, effectivement, il était temps que tu viennes me voir pour qu'on discute ! Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué ? »

Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement lui aussi. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être montré aussi réac.

« Aucune idée. En plus, cela ne lui va pas si mal, ces vêtements d'humains. Mais Je me suis senti insulté en lui voyant se présenter devant moi ainsi vêtu alors que j'avais fait préparer un repas rien que pour lui et moi et… »

Il ne chercha même pas à poursuivre, sentant bien la vacuité de ses propos.

« Mon pauvre Toshi, faut te montrer moins susceptible ! T'as vraiment des progrès à faire en matière de communication ! » Rigola Hinamori.

Voyant la mine défaite de son frangin, elle l'apaisa.

« T'inquiète pas Shiro-chan, je suis sure que tu vas y arriver. Apres tout, c'est bien toi, le Tendo ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice qui remonta le moral du shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureaux de la 10<strong>**ème**** Division**

C'est le cœur bien moins lourd que quelques heures plutôt qu'il pénétra dans son bureau.

« Déjà de retour Taicho ? » S'écria Matsumoto. « L'air frais vous a fait du bien Taicho, vous semblez plus calme. »

« Au boulot Matsumoto. » Gronda doucement le capitaine.

Loin de s'en offusquer, la rousse se remit au travail, contente de retrouver son capitaine avec un semblant de santé mentale.

Vers 17 heures, Hitsugaya, consultant sa montre, appela son fukutaicho.

« Matsumoto, je compte partir d'ici une petite demi-heure. »

« D'ici une demi Taicho ? » La voix de la rouquine avait atteint la limite de l'audible, signe d'une intense surprise.

« Oui, oui, d'ici une demi-heure. Ne commence pas Matsumoto ! » La gronda-t-il voyant que la jeune femme allait se lancer dans une série de commentaires sur cet événement exceptionnel. « Si tu as des affaires urgentes dont tu voudrais discuter avec moi, fais-le. Sinon, on en reparlera demain. Et ne laisse plus rentrer personne. Je ne reçois plus aujourd'hui. »

« Bien Taicho ! A vos ordres ! Rien d'urgent de mon côté ! Donc bonne soirée Taicho ! »

_Ce qu'elle est attentive, c'est incroyable…Enfin, pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre._

Matsumoto, ravie que son capitaine ait enfin une vie en dehors de son travail, ne demandait pas mieux que d'obéir à des ordres de ce style. Et comme on dit, quand le chat n'est pas là…. Si Taicho partait tôt, elle aussi pourrait rentrer de bonne heure ! Non pas qu'elle ne le fasse pas déjà mais au moins ce soir, elle n'aurait pas mauvaise conscience !

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hitsugaya s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau quand on toqua à sa porte.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Demanda –t-il plutôt froidement.

Une Matsumoto à l'air déconfit passa la tête par l'embrassure.

« Quelqu'un demande à vous voir Taicho. »

Agacé, il répondit sèchement :

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je ne recevais plus personne ce soir ? »

« Ceci s'applique-t-il également à moi, Hitsugaya Taicho ? »

Cette voix froide et posée n'appartenait assurément pas à Matsumoto.

Une de ces voix qui n'haussait jamais le ton et qui pourtant savait vous faire vous sentir tout petit.

Hitsugaya n'eut aucun mal à mettre un nom dessus.

« Bonsoir Kuchiki Taicho. »

Le Capitaine Kuchiki, impeccable dans son haori de capitaine de la 6ème division, se tenait aux côtés de la rouquine, l'air plus glacial que jamais.

« Je sollicite une audience, Hitsugaya Taicho. Dois-je comprendre que vous me la refusez ? »

Les yeux gris bleu étaient impassibles et indéchiffrables mais le ton désapprobateur ne laissait pas de place au doute quant à son état d'esprit.

Hitsugaya resta interdit une seconde.

Mais on ne refusait pas une entrevue au capitaine Kuchiki.

« Absolument pas, Kuchiki Taicho. Entrez je vous en prie. »

Le noble prit place dans le siège face au bureau d'Hitsugaya.

« Puis-je connaître le motif de votre venue Kuchiki Taicho ? Il est bien rare que vous veniez me voir sans annoncer votre visite au préalable. »

« Il est également bien rare que vous jetiez à la porte mon lieutenant, Hitsugaya Taicho. Surtout si on considère que la date de cette audience avait été modifiée à votre demande.» Répliqua-t-il à voix basse.

Une sueur froide envahit instantanément le dos d'Hitsugaya. Ainsi son impair n'était pas longtemps resté inconnu.

« C'était une erreur de ma part et j'espère que vous me pardonnerai mon attitude inconvenante à l'égard du lieutenant Abarai. Toutes mes excuses Kuchiki Taicho. »

« Peut-être pourrions-nous statuer sur le bilan trimestriel maintenant, ainsi l'incident sera clos ? » Suggéra Byakuya d'une voix mielleuse qui laissait clairement entendre que la réponse attendue ne pouvait être que positive.

La mort dans l'âme, Hitsugaya obtempéra.

« A votre convenance Capitaine Kuchiki. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bureaux de la 10<strong>**ème**** Division**

Les heures filaient vite en présence du magnétique capitaine de la 6ème Division.

Le ténébreux gradé faisait tourner nombre de tête à la Soul Society, y compris celle de la rousse Matsumoto, grâce à ses yeux gris bleu, ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et cette indicible élégance dont il ne se départissait jamais.

Hitsugaya pour sa part appréciait surtout de travailler avec lui.

Rigoureux, posé, d'une intelligence hors du commun, c'était vraiment un de ces êtres d'exception qu'il faisait bon de côtoyer. Le Tendo aimait le calme de cet homme, prononçant peu de mots mais toujours justes et pertinents.

Pas de futilité, pas de perte de temps. Pas d'énervement non plus.

Juste un travail d'égal à égal.

Hitsugaya était dans son élément.

Ils avaient presque terminé quand un certain grabuge se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

_[Il est en réunion. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer !]_

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, à la volée.

Ichigo, superbe dans un yukata gris anthracite brodé de fils d'or, venait de faire une entrée remarquée.

Il s'inclina aussi poliment que possible devant le Capitaine Kuchiki, tournant le dos à un Hitsugaya sidéré, tant par l'entrée que par la tenue.

« Bonsoir. Mes excuses pour cette interruption Capitaine Kuchiki, je suis navré d'interrompre aussi cavalièrement votre entretien mais soyez sûr que mon intervention sera brève et efficace. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hitsugaya, toujours assis et bouche bée devant une telle impudence.

« Monsieur, je me permets de vous signaler qu'il est plus de 21 heures, ce qui est une heure plus que tardive. Aussi, ayant vivement l'espoir que vous me fassiez l'honneur de votre présence pour le souper, j'attends de vous que vous rentriez incessamment à la maison. J'ose espérer que, à l'avenir, vous daignerez rentrer à une heure décente. Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

Le rouquin repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, c'est-à-dire comme une flèche.

Hitsugaya était médusé. Et mortifié.

Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de son homologue, se demandant ce que le digne capitaine avait bien pu penser d'une telle scène.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hitsugaya se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Hitsugaya en perdait son latin. Voilà que le capitaine Kuchiki rigolait. On nageait en plein bouillon !

« Bien, je crois que vous êtes attendu Hitsugaya Taicho. Je m'en voudrais de vous priver d'un dîner qui s'annonce si prometteur. »

« Je suis désol… »

« Ne le soyez pas. » Le coupa le noble. « C'est à moi de vous présenter des excuses pour vous avoir retenu. Votre mari a parfaitement raison, il est bien trop tard pour que nous soyons encore au travail. Vous m'excuserez auprès de lui capitaine. »

Hitsugaya ne put que balbutier de vagues paroles incompréhensibles. Il ne savait de toute façon plus quoi dire.

Byakuya allait quitter la pièce quand il se tourna vers le Tendo.

« Vous avez là un époux au tempérament intéressant, Hitsugaya Taicho. Prenez en bien soin. » Lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser d'un coup de shumpo.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hitsugaya n'arrivait toujours pas à rassembler ses esprits. Ni à décider de la conduite à tenir.

_Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête bon sang ? Ce garçon est complètement incontrôlable ! Et l'autre là, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Un 'tempérament intéressant', ça veut dire quoi ? Il le trouve complément taré ou à son goût ? Quel souk, mais quel souk !_

Il trouva un Ichigo fermé comme une huître au regard de feu follet assis à la table de la salle, attendant devant son assiette vide.

« Bien, je vois que ma moitié daigne enfin partager ma table, aussi pourrons-nous peut-être dîner avant minuit. » Railla le jeune homme sarcastique.

Se remémorant fermement les conseils d'Hinamori, Hitsugaya décida de s'excuser.

« Je suis navré Ichigo, je voulais revenir tôt mais le Capitaine Kuchiki a sollicité une audience à la dernière minute… »

« Il fallait la refuser. » Clama froidement le rouquin.

Muet une seconde, Hitsugaya reprit, pesant chacun de ses mots.

« Refuser une audience au Capitaine Kuchiki ? Cela ne se fait pas Ichigo. Encore une fois, je te présente mes excuses, je voulais être là mais j'ai été retenu au dernier moment. »

Entêté, Ichigo revint à sa première idée.

« Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas refuser une entrevue au capitaine Kuchiki ? Il me semble que vous êtes tous les deux au même grade. Tu n'as pas à courber devant lui. »

Hitsugaya sentit la moutarde lui monter doucement mais sûrement au nez.

« Je ne me courbe pas devant le capitaine Kuchiki. Il s'agit d'une question de respect Kurosaki, tout simplement. De la politesse la plus élémentaire, ce dont tu sembles d'ailleurs totalement dépourvu au vu de ton irruption de tout à l'heure. »

La salière s'abattit avec fracas sur la table.

« Ne suis-je donc pas en droit d'attendre de mon époux qu'il partage le repas du soir avec moi ? »

« Et bien… » Commença Toshiro.

« Je l'exige Toshiro. » Asséna avec force le rouquin. « Tout comme je me présenterai désormais devant toi vêtu du costume traditionnel de la Soul Society, j'attends de toi que tu sois assis à cette table pour dîner tous les soirs à 20 heures tapantes. Suis-je assez clair ? »

De l'or liquide faisait briller ses yeux et la rudesse du ton ne permettait pas la réplique. Aussi Toshiro acquiesça.

« C'est très clair. Tous les soirs, 20 heures. »

« Bien. » Conclue Ichigo.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans un silence de mort. A peine la dernière bouchée avalée, ce qui ne tarda pas étant donné que l'ambiance plutôt fraîche avait coupé l'appétit aux deux shinigamis, Ichigo se leva et quitta la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Toshiro, assis dans le salon, avait envie de pleurer.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques semaines plus tard, Au café des délices<strong>

Accoudé au comptoir, Ichigo était d'humeur maussade. Il sirotait nonchalamment une despé, sans parvenir à profiter du radieux soleil de juillet qui étirait ses rayons jusque lui au travers des fenêtres du pub.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que son entrain coutumier avait disparu, cédant le pas à la bougonnerie et à une humeur de dogue.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation ridicule avec Hitsugaya. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à museler son caractère et l'envie de rentrer dans le lard de son irascible mari le démangeait chaque jour un peu plus.

Dieu que ce garçon pouvait être borné ! Quel caractère impossible ! Il se mordait les doigts d'avoir consenti à cette union qui se révélait être un pur désastre.

Si les choses ne s'étaient pas aggravées depuis leur dernière dispute, elles ne s'étaient pas améliorées non plus.

Tous les soirs, il revêtait un kimono.

Et tous les soirs, Hitsugaya était là à 20 heures précises pour dîner.

C'en était presque burlesque. Ils dînaient dans un silence quasi absolu, Ichigo ne faisant plus aucun effort pour animer la conversation. Les jours suivants l'altercation, le Tendo avait maladroitement tenté d'engager à nouveau l'échange, lançant quelques phrases de-ci, de-là. Mais la combinaison de sa maladresse oratoire et de l'entêtement d'un rouquin en colère avait rendu caducs tous ses efforts. Il avait rapidement (trop peut-être ?) abandonné, retournant à la facilité, à savoir rien.

Un néant relationnel régnait entre eux depuis. On n'aurait même pas pu qualifier leur vie commune de colocation désormais car c'en était bien loin. Froide, glaciale, crispée, tendue, tout autant de termes adéquats pour en parler mais personne ne prenait cette peine.

Le rouquin ne savait plus par quel bout s'en sortir. Il était malheureux et ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se sentait seul, incompris, rejeté et même si il refusait de se l'avouer, était profondément blessé par l'attitude de Toshiro. En sa présence, la colère et l'agacement prenaient le pas sur ces sentiments mais, lorsqu'il était loin de lui, ils resurgissaient avec plus de force et de violence, le rendant amer en dépit de son jeune âge.

« Yo Ichigo ! » Cria une voix derrière lui alors qu'une main vigoureuse s'abattait sur son épaule.

Le rouquin sourit. Il y avait au moins un peu de bon à la Soul Society et son amitié avec Hisagi en faisait partie.

Le lieutenant de la 11ème division lui avait fait d'abord visiter tout le Seireitei, chose que son satané mari n'avait pas pris la peine de faire. Puis, ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner ensemble, deux fois par semaine. Et maintenant, ils se voyaient tous les jours. Pas forcément longtemps, juste parfois quelques minutes au détour d'un couloir ou devant une tasse de thé ou d'un verre, en fonction de l'heure ! Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, ils passaient l'essentiel de la journée tous les deux.

Le programme était simple et efficace. Déjeuner puis entraînement tout l'après-midi. Un ami d'Hisagi devait les rejoindre, le Lieutenant Abarai. Ichigo avait rencontré Renji une fois ou deux auparavant car les treize divisions, ainsi que Hisagi lui avait expliqué à son arrivée, travaillaient en étroite collaboration les unes avec les autres et les deux gradés étaient parfois amenés à réaliser des missions ensembles.

Bien que premièrement surpris par l'apparence du jeune homme, Ichigo était très vite passé à autre chose et en était même venu à apprécier l'esthétique formée par les nombreux tatouages qui zébraient le corps du lieutenant jusqu'au front. Ils formaient à présent un trio particulièrement ravageur, tant pour les terrains d'entraînements que pour les caves des différents restaurants jalonnant le Seireitei.

Avec ces deux-là, tout était simple. C'était sa bouffée d'oxygène qui lui permettait de supporter le désert de sa vie privée. Un désert polaire, tout à fait en accord avec l'apparence de son capitaine de mari aussi froid à l'intérieur qu'il ne le paraissait à l'extérieur. Lui qui avait tout d'abord cru qu'il parviendrait à dégeler le glaçon n'y croyait plus trop.

« Renji nous rejoint pour déjeuner. Il avait une affaire urgente à clôturer, mais il a dit qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes. »

Ichigo rit pour la première fois de la journée.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, Renji est toujours à l'heure quand on parle de manger ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, un bandana sur le front, déboulait dans le pub en courant, à demi-essoufflé.

« Pffff… » Souffla-t-il. « Vous êtes encore là, j'avais peur que vous soyez partis sans moi ! »

« Tu viens d'où comme ça ? On dirait que tu viens de courir un marathon ! » Se moqua Kurosaki. Il aimait bien taquiner le lieutenant, plutôt réactif en général.

Le tatoué lui fit une grimace.

« C'est ça, vas-y, moque-toi ! Je viens de traverser tout le Seireitei en courant. »

« Ça devait être une affaire très urgente…A moins que ce ne soit encore un de tes éternels retards ! »

Le lieutenant rougit. Le rouquin l'avait vite cerné !

« Même pas ! Et je ne suis pas toujours en retard. » Ronchonna-t-il.

« Je me demande bien pour qui tu te mets en frais comme cela… » Le taquina Ichigo, avec une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Mais cette fois, Renji afficha un sourire vengeur. Il savait comment lui rabattre le caquet !

« Pour ton homme ! » Répliqua-t-il vertement.

Ichigo tressaillit. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre parler de Toshiro. Et encore moins dans ces termes. 'Son homme'… Sur le papier peut-être mais dans les faits….

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?»

Le regard noir du rouquin dardé sur lui ne refroidît absolument pas l'ardeur moqueuse de Renji.

« J'avais une réunion avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya et, comme tu le sais sûrement mieux que moi, il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre. Cette fois-ci, il ne m'avait pas oublié ! » Ajouta Abarai en adressant un clin d'œil à Ichigo qui ne lui rendit pas.

« Ha, parce que par moment, Hitsugaya Taicho t'oublie ? Je me demande comment il fait, c'est pas la discrétion qui t'étouffe! » S'exclama Hisagi, mort de rire.

« Et bien, c'est possible et c'est arrivé il y a pas trois semaines ! Il m'a même mis à la porte. »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » Demanda Hisagi, toujours aussi hilare, imaginant Renji le nez contre la porte du bureau du capitaine de la 10ème division. La réputation du jeune capitaine n'était plus à faire et se faire envoyer promener par lui était quelque chose que tout le monde préférait éviter.

« Moi rien. Kuchiki Taicho est allé le voir et a fait la réunion à ma place. »

« Oulalala ! Le capitaine Kuchiki s'est déplacé en personne ! Je vois qu'on a frisé l'incident diplomatique !» Ironisa le brun.

Ichigo, pensif, ne disait rien. Ainsi, il découvrait le fin mot de cette histoire. Mais cela ne l'intéressait plus vraiment.

Voyant le visage peu amène du rouquin, Renji jugea bon de fanfaronner un peu moins.

« Bon…Heu, ça lui est arrivé qu'une fois en même temps, pas de quoi faire une histoire. Mais vous savez comment est le Capitaine Kuchiki…Il ne laisse rien passer. Et si on allait manger ? » Proposa-t-il, préférant changer de sujet.

Hisagi, sentant lui aussi qu'il valait mieux faire diversion, acquiesça et entraîna Ichigo dans leur sillage.

« C'est parti pour un déjeuner de folie ! »

* * *

><p>Le soir, après que Renji les eut quittés pour retourner à sa division, les deux jeunes hommes prirent quelques instants de repos avant de reprendre leur entraînement et s'assirent dans l'herbe qui entourait le terrain.<p>

Hisagi jeta un coup d'œil sur son voisin. Le rouquin semblait perdu dans ses penses, mélancolique.

Il était encore moins détendu que d'ordinaire. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas ménagé leurs forces ces dernières heures !

« Est-ce que tout va bien Ichigo ? »

Surpris, le susnommé releva la tête pour dévisager Hisagi.

« Heu…oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Je te trouve bien silencieux aujourd'hui. »

« Parce que d'habitude, je suis un vrai moulin à paroles ? » Plaisanta le jeune homme.

Mais son homologue secoua la tête, pas dupe.

« Arrête Kurosaki. Pas de ça avec moi. Je ne te connais pas encore très bien mais suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose te turlupine. Je me demandais si je pouvais t'aider, voilà tout. » Répondit simplement Hisagi.

Ichigo resta bêtement muet. Puis sourit.

« Merci. J'apprécie. Vraiment. Mais…Je crois que tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

« Tu es sûr ? » Insista Hisagi.

Ichigo leva les bras au ciel et s'allongea brusquement dans l'herbe.

« Je crois que personne ne peut m'aider, pas même moi hélas. » Soupira-t-il.

Le shinigami s'accouda à ses côtés.

« C'est une cause désespérée alors ? »

« Je le crains. »

Un instant de silence.

« Faut passer à autre chose en ce cas. »

Ichigo eut un rire amer. Il aurait bien voulu !

« Ça, ça va pas être possible malheureusement. »

« Allons, Ichigo ! » L'encouragea Hisagi. « T'es jeune, avec une belle carrière de shinigami devant toi. Y'a rien que tu ne puisses avoir ! Si quelque chose ne te va pas, change-le ou bien oublie-le ! Mais ne te laisse pas miner ainsi ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Enfin, je trouve...»

Ichigo ne répondit pas.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas en effet.

Ni son attitude de ces derniers temps.

Ni la façon qu'il avait de regarder Hisagi lorsque celui-ci ne le voyait pas.

Le lieutenant était un très beau mec et l'attrait qu'il avait pour lui ne faisait que croître au fil des jours.

Le rouquin n'était pas naïf.

Son 'célibat' forcé était à l'origine de ces pulsions de plus en plus incontrôlables. Et l'attitude glaciale de son mari le poussait à coup sûr à chercher de l'affection ailleurs. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir faire abstraction de ce manque d'affection, à la fois physique et moral, et se dégoûtait d'être ainsi rappelé à ses instincts mais il avait beau se sermonner, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glisser vers le jeune homme lorsqu'il ne le voyait pas.

Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas aller chercher dans les bras d'un autre la douceur et l'amour qu'il ne trouvait pas dans ceux d'Hitsugaya.

Même si ce dernier lui avait clairement dit qu'il trouvait cet état de fait à son goût et qu'il pouvait aller voir ailleurs en toute impunité…

Mais cela le rebutait.

Lui qui s'était promis d'être fidèle et de respecter la promesse solennelle du mariage en dépit des 'arrangements' autorisés par la Soul Society était furieux. Si son entêté d'époux ne changeait pas d'avis, nul doute qu'il céderait et tomberait bientôt dans les affres de la liaison extraconjugale.

Mais l'iceberg était incroyablement têtu. Et renfermé. Et insolent. Et…Mieux valait qu'il arrête là où il allait y passer la nuit.

« Ichigo ? »

Le rouquin sortit de ses pensées et vit qu'Hisagi, penché sur lui, le regardait avec un air plus qu'interrogateur.

De toute façon, il préférait ne pas mêler Hisagi à tout cela. Le lieutenant méritait mieux. Son amitié était précieuse et il ne ferait rien qui puisse la gâcher.

« T'inquiète, tout baigne. Allez ! » S'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement. « On le reprend cet entraînement ? »

Il avait de l'énergie à canaliser.

* * *

><p>Ils reprenaient leur souffle et buvaient une petite bière quand Ichigo se décida à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps.<p>

« Dis-moi Hisagi, les capitaines du Gotei 13, sont-ils tous mariés ? »

Hisagi lui jeta un coup d'œil impénétrable, se demandant sans doute ce qui se cachait derrière cette surprenante question. Mais, par pudeur, il ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

« Pas vraiment en fait. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais pourtant qu'il s'agissait d'une obligation légale. »

Le nain lui aurait-il menti _?_

« Oui, c'en est bien une. C'est juste que… Enfin, disons que certains d'entre eux ont bénéficié d'une dérogation exceptionnelle. » Ajouta-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

« Une dérogation ? C'est possible ? »

« Bien sur ! Tiens, voyons voir, sur les 13 capitaines actuellement en fonction, combien crois-tu qui soient mariés ? Pas beaucoup en fait !

« Vraiment ? » Ichigo n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire le compte...

« Alors, bon, le Général est marié bien sûr et depuis des lustres. Ukitake-sama est marié lui aussi depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis l'académie il me semble. Hitsugaya taicho, et ben… Il est avec toi n'est-ce pas... » Ajouta maladroitement Hisagi.

Ichigo rougit légèrement. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Le capitaine de la 2ème Division, Soi Fong, est avec la chef des armées secrètes, Yoruichi. Unohana-sama est mariée avec le capitaine Ichimaru. Le capitaine Aizen a également une femme mais impossible de savoir comment elle s'appelle… A bien y penser, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vue.» Réfléchit Hisagi à voix haute.

« Et les autres ? » La curiosité naturelle du rouquin refaisait surface, amenant un sourire discret sur le visage du brun.

« Alors ensuite, le capitaine Kuchiki a été marié. Bien qu'il soit veuf désormais, rien ne l'oblige à reprendre une épouse. Ce qu'il n'a pas l'air de souhaiter... Kurotsuchi a quant à lui opté pour la tranquillité, il s'est construit une femme bionique. Un être 100% artificiel mais un être vivant tout de même. Le Général n'a rien pu dire. Quant aux autres...Et bien, ils ont obtenu des dérogations. »

« Pour quels motifs ? »

Le lieutenant se mit à rire.

« Tousen-sama a été marié avant d'intégrer le Seireitei. Il a demandé à ce qu'on respecte son veuvage. Ce qui a été fait bien sur. Komamura Taicho a obtenu sans problème sa dérogation, comme tu t'en doutes. Il ne trouvait pas de partenaire de toute manière. Le Capitaine Kyoraku pour sa part a décrété que ce serait vraiment cruel d'obliger une femme à le prendre pour époux sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait lui rester fidèle au vu de toutes les jolies filles qu'il croisait au Seireitei. »

« Et ça a été jugé recevable ? » Ichigo rigolait doucement.

« Assurément. Sa réputation de coureur de jupons l'avait précédé ! » Répliqua Hisagi avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Et Zarachi ? Il a lui aussi eu une dérogation ? »

Hisagi rit ouvertement cette fois.

« Pas du tout, il a juste ajouté une clause à son contrat de mariage. Il a accepté de se marier mais seulement avec une femme qui pourrait le battre en combat singulier !»

Ichigo éclata de rire. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas !

« Le pauvre, il va rester célibataire longtemps ! »

« Peut-être mais techniquement, ce n'est pas une dérogation ! Il est plus malin qu'on ne le croirait, n'est-ce pas ?»

L'hilarité retomba peu à peu et le front de Kurosaki s'obscurcit à nouveau.

« A quoi penses-tu pour froncer les sourcils de cette façon Ichigo ? »

Le rouquin soupira. Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée.

« Je me demandais si Hitsugaya avait essayé d'obtenir une dérogation… »

* * *

><p>Alors, vous êtes toujours avec moi pour la suite?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello amis lecteurs! Voici la troisième partie de Premiers Pas!**

**S'il vous plait, ne tapez pas l'auteur! Please! **

**Et bonne lecture**

_**Attention au rating! M et Yaoi, que ceux qui n'aiment pas passent leur chemin...**_

_**J'espère que le bug de la dernière fois ne se reproduira pas! J'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé..**_

**Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et notamment à Dixy01; Sunny; Lynn; Alicia; Celeste31 et IchiHitsu3! Merci pour vos encouragements! Que du bonheur à lire!**

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 3<strong>

**Seireitei**

Étonnamment, ce fut le chaos qui instaura une trêve entre les deux époux. L'éclair blanc de la trahison s'était abattu sur le Seireitei et le malheur avait envahi les âmes comme une avalanche. Trois capitaines dérobèrent le Hyoukoyou et s'enfuirent avec, laissant derrière eux nombre de blessés et de morts.

Hinamori fut prise dans leur sillage sanglant. Comme un coup du sort, la jeune femme pourtant mise à mi-temps depuis le début de sa grossesse, était de garde cette nuit-là en tant que lieutenant de la 5ème division. Depuis plusieurs mois, on ne lui confiait plus que des gardes jugées sans risque.

Et pourtant.

Son propre capitaine lui avait planté une épée en pleine poitrine, la laissant pour morte dans ce qui était autrefois son bureau.

Ayant perdu une quantité importante de sang, elle avait été placée dans l'unité de soins intensifs. Son pronostic vital, ainsi que celui de son enfant, restait toujours très réservé.

En une nuit, la 5ème Division fut privée de son capitaine et de son vice capitaine. La 3ème division et la 9ème perdirent également leur leader. Ainsi que la 12ème. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi s'était opposé à l'intrusion des traîtres dans son laboratoire et avait tenté de les empêcher de s'emparer du Hōgyoku.

A trois contre un, il y perdit la vie.

Le Gotei 13, brutalement amputé de 4 de ses membres, fut mis en état d'alerte maximal. La direction provisoire des Divisions 3, 9 et 12 fut confiée aux vice-capitaines correspondants. La 5ème Division fut placée sous les ordres de la 10ème Division.

Kira était profondément accablé. Il devait faire face simultanément à la trahison de son capitaine, à l'état critique de sa femme et du bébé à venir et au surcroît de travail imposé par la charge de capitaine de la 3ème division.

« Je n'y arriverai pas… » Sanglotait-il, désespéré, contre la vitre séparant le couloir de la salle des soins intensifs. Il ne pouvait voir Hinamori que de loin, pour limiter au maximum les risques de contamination et lui permettre un repos absolu. Son état était trop précaire pour autoriser les visites.

Hitsugaya, une boule dans la gorge, serrait les dents et rassemblait toutes ses forces pour maintenir son impassibilité habituelle mais le spectacle de sa sœur dans ce lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, le bouleversait. Il se devait de soutenir Kira dans cette épreuve.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo tentait de distraire une Kamiko en pleurs. La petite ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais l'absence de sa maman et les larmes de son père lui faisaient peur.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider Kira ? N'hésite pas, je t'en prie. »

Kira hésita. Il n'avait jamais été proche d'Hitsugaya, d'une part parce que le jeune homme était plus gradé que lui, imposant malgré tout sa supériorité hiérarchique dans leurs rapports, et aussi parce que sa réserve habituelle ne le mettait pas particulièrement à l'aise. Cependant, il savait l'affection qu'Hitsugaya portait à Hinamori et à Kamiko et aurait les yeux fermés mis leurs vies entre ses mains.

« Et bien…Pourrais-tu prendre Kamiko chez toi quelques temps ? Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail toi aussi mais…Tu as plus de place et je sais que tu as une gouvernante à temps plein qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle alors… »

Hitsugaya resta muet un instant. Il n'était pas sûr qu'éloigner la petite de son père en ce moment soit la chose à faire.

« S'il te plaît, je te le demande comme une faveur…Je me doute que héberger une gamine de trois ans n'est pas idéal pour des jeunes mariés... mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.» Le coupa Toshiro en rougissant. «Il est vrai que je n'ai pas plus de temps libre que toi mais effectivement Charlotte pourrait s'en charger. Là n'est pas le problème. Je m'inquiète seulement du bien-être de Kamiko. »

« Elle sera ravie de venir avec toi, tu es son idole après tout. Elle adore son 'tonton Toshi. » Ajouta Kira avec un pauvre sourire.

Hitsugaya soupira.

« Je vais consulter Kurosaki. Je reviens. »

Il se dirigea vers Ichigo qui laissa la petite filer vers son père.

« Un problème ? »

Le petit capitaine se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Kira voudrait que nous hébergions Kamiko le temps que la situation se…stabilise. »

« Et ? »

« Et je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses. Si cela te dérange…Enfin, ce genre de chose. » Murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ichigo dévisagea le jeune homme un instant. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, avait les traits marqués de fatigue et de peine. Malgré les efforts déployés pour sauver la face, le rouquin voyait bien que Toshiro était très affecté. Même sa voix semblait affaiblie.

La première faille qu'il voyait dans la cuirasse de son capitaine glaçon.

La première émotion qu'il voyait transparaître. Elle ne le rendait que plus humain. Que plus touchant aussi.

Ichigo posa une main sur son épaule, faisant lever les yeux turquoise du Tendo vers les siens.

« Toshiro, il n'y a aucun problème. Ta famille a besoin d'aide, donc il faut l'aider. Et puis tu sais, par la force des choses, c'est aussi un peu ma famille maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux. Puis hocha la tête.

« Merci Ichigo. »

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que la petite Kamiko, ses vêtements, ses jouets et une flopée de nounours avaient envahi une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée. En dépit des heures supplémentaires que cela lui imposerait, Charlotte fut ravie d'avoir 'de la jeunesse à la maison' et la petite avait immédiatement adopté sa nouvelle nounou.<p>

Après avoir couché la petite dans sa nouvelle chambre, les deux shinigamis se retrouvèrent au salon, avec un plateau de victuailles diverses et variées. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et n'avaient même pas eu le temps de déjeuner ni de dîner.

« Dure journée... » Remarqua Ichigo.

Hitsugaya hocha la tête. Il était à bout de forces et de nerfs.

« Oui. J'ai cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais. » Soupira-t-il.

« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? » Murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. « Pourquoi nous ont-ils trahis ? Et avec une telle violence…Je ne comprends pas… Nous les connaissions depuis si longtemps... Abandonner ainsi leurs familles... Commettre de tels crimes. C'est incompréhensible. »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il ne savait qu'une chose : il fallait les arrêter au plus vite, avant qu'ils ne fassent encore plus de dégâts. Contrairement à Toshiro, il n'était pas impliqué émotionnellement et restait parfaitement lucide. Un plan de bataille se dressait déjà dans sa tête et comptait bien participer activement à l'arrestation des traîtres, si toutefois le Gotei 13 acceptait son aide. Mais il n'en doutait pas !

Ils restèrent là, pendant de longues minutes, sans parler, mesurant la gravité de la situation. La tension entre eux avait disparue, ils n'avaient plus l'énergie nécessaire pour l'entretenir.

Les jours suivants filèrent dans un brouillard confus, partagé entre les occupations militaires, les réunions de crises, la gestion des divisions privées de leurs capitaines et les soirées avec Kamiko.

Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, les deux époux se retrouvaient dans la même pièce et passaient du temps ensemble, sans cri ni heurt.

Bien qu'aussi muet qu'à son habitude, Toshiro observait le rouquin du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu en voyant le jeune homme se rouler par terre, enchaînant grimace et roulade pour faire rire la petite fille. Les entendre rire tous les deux lui réchauffait le cœur. Ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille et Kamiko avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

Ainsi, Ichigo était plus qu'un coq vaniteux et fier de sa naissance. C'était quelqu'un de sensible qui savait donner de son temps, sans compter. Au fond de lui, le petit capitaine devait reconnaître qu'il s'en était toujours douté. Mais il était tellement plus simple de se réfugier derrière une barrière de préjugés que d'affronter la réalité. A savoir qu'il avait un sérieux problème.

Son mari était en tout point adorable. Mignon, sympathique, intelligent, bref, de quoi rendre heureux la plupart des hommes.

Sauf lui.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire confiance. Il essayait cependant mais une insidieuse petite voix au fond de sa tête lui mettait sans cesse le doute.

Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour changer cela.

* * *

><p><strong>Salle principale du Seireitei<strong>

Tous les capitaines restant étaient réunis autour de Yamamoto-sama. Une énième réunion de crise. Mais le Général semblait décidé à faire bouger les choses.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que l'heure est grave. Ceci est inscrit sur chacun de vos gestes, dans le moindre de vos regards. Nous traversons une crise sans précédent. A situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle. Ce que je vais proposer va sûrement choquer nombres d'entre vous. Malgré cela, je vous demande d'accueillir cette proposition avec un esprit ouvert et tourné vers notre objectif. A savoir la capture puis le jugement des traîtres. »

Les petits yeux noirs scrutèrent chacun des membres du Gotei 13. Les visages étaient fermés mais les oreilles aux aguets. Le capitaine allait-il vraiment déroger au règlement ? Ce serait une première dans l'histoire du Gotei 13.

« Je propose de nommer le jeune Kurosaki Ichigo en tant que capitaine intérimaire de la 9ème division. »

Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le Général, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Très étonnamment, il semblait le plus surpris de l'assemblée. Et encore avait-il dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas laisser plus transparaître sa stupéfaction.

Le capitaine Ukitake toussota doucement et prit la parole.

« Quitte à confier la division à un débutant, pourquoi ne pas la placer sous les ordres du lieutenant Hisagi ? Son travail est impeccable et il est à même de mener à bien cette mission. »

« Je n'en doute pas capitaine. Cependant, le lieutenant Hisagi ne maîtrise pas le bankai. Au contraire du jeune Kurosaki. »

Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac d'Hitsugaya.

_Il maitrise le bankai ? Il est si fort que cela ?_

Jamais il n'avait pris la peine d'aller le voir à son entraînement, encore moins de participer. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas interrogé non plus.

Et voilà qu'il découvrait que son cher et tendre avait le niveau d'un capitaine.

Le pire était qu'il semblait être le dernier au courant….

« Quelqu'un a-t-il une remarque à formuler ou pouvons-nous considérer cette décision comme entérinée ? Bien, je considère ce silence comme une approbation ! »

« Hitsugaya Taicho, pourrez-vous le former sur les diverses formalités administratives que doit remplir un capitaine ? Pour le reste, le lieutenant Hisagi s'en chargera. »

Abasourdi, Toshiro acquiesça. Il sortit de la salle comme un automate et se réfugia dans son bureau. La tête dans les mains, il se demanda une énième fois comme cela était possible ? Il tentait bien malgré lui d'intégrer le fait que son mari allait désormais faire partie du Gotei 13, qu'il prendrait part aux prochaines batailles, qu'il risquerait sa vie dans des combats d'une violence rare.

Ce n'était pas prévu ! Les 13 divisions auraient dû restées sa chasse gardée, sa zone de refuge, un endroit où Ichigo ne devait pas mettre les pieds.

La séparation du privé et du professionnel devenait de plus en plus tenue…

Mais à situation exceptionnelle, moyen exceptionnel disait-on ? Il allait devoir s'en accommoder.

Le reste de la journée passa dans un brouillard et ce ne fut que le soir qu'il put tranquillement penser à tous ces événements :

La nomination d'Ichigo avait été un choc. Pire que cela, une intrusion dans son domaine, son espace à lui: le Gotei 13.

Difficile de comprendre comment les choses avaient pu lui échapper à ce point, comment lui, si observateur et rigoureux dans ses observations avait pu passer à côté, ne pas déceler le talent d'Ichigo. Car inutile de se voiler la face, du talent, il devait en avoir! Jamais le Général n'aurait permis à un novice de prendre la tête d'une division s'il ne l'avait pas cru à la hauteur.

Tout comme il avait été le Tendo, le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire du Seireitei, Ichigo serait le premier à être nommé sans avoir fait ses classes.

Finalement, il lui semblait que tout son monde s'écroulait, que tous ses repères se dérobaient devant lui, tout comme ses refuges. Pas un espace de sa vie qui n'échappa au rouquin. Mais il s'agissait d'un ordre.

Tout depuis le début n'était que cela. Obligations, lois, traditions. Ses aspirations n'avaient jamais été respectées ni même consultées! Est-ce étonnant qu'il se sente désorienté? Pas vraiment mais il n'avait guère le choix et encore une fois, il lui faudrait apprendre à composer avec les cartes que le destin lui mettait entre les mains.

Déjà, il devait admettre que Kurosaki deviendrait bientôt son égal en termes de hiérarchie militaire. Ensuite, il devait reconnaître ses propres failles; à savoir un manque total d'estime de soi sur le plan affectif.

Failles, voire même gouffres, qui avaient sans conteste dressé une barrière entre lui et son mari.

Assez de toutes ces histoires, il lui fallait tourner la page et avancer!

Et se pencher sérieusement sur le potentiel de sa moitié, qui était visiblement capable de lui réserver d'énormes surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain matin<strong>

La cérémonie qui consacra le jeune Kurosaki comme Capitaine intérimaire de la 9ème Division eut lieu le lendemain en présence de tous les capitaines encore présents.

Ce fut très simple. Sobrement vêtu d'un kimono noir, chaussé de sandales et de chaussettes blanches, Kurosaki revêtit le Haori de capitaine avec gravité. Si son visage resta de marbre, on pouvait lire l'intense émotion qui l'habitait dans ses prunelles étincelantes.

Le protocole indiquait que 3 jours de fêtes devaient être organisés, pendant lesquels le nouveau capitaine devait prendre ses fonctions et faire connaissance avec ses collègues et surtout avec les membres de sa division. Les circonstances étant gravissimes, sa nomination même en était une preuve des plus probantes, les festivités furent annulées et Kurosaki reçut l'ordre d'assumer sa charge dès le lendemain.

La présentation officielle devant l'ensemble de la division fut plus émouvante. Tous les membres de la 9ème Division étaient rassemblés dans la cour d'entraînement. Certains d'entre eux avaient encore du mal à accepter la trahison de leur précédent Taicho et l'arrivée de leur nouveau leader était difficile à assumer, sans compter sur l'éviction de Shuuhei qui était pressenti pour ce poste depuis quelques temps.

Cependant, la plupart avait conscience du besoin vital pour leur groupe d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un à la tête de la division et chacun comptait sur le Général pour avoir pris la meilleure décision. Ichigo ressenti immédiatement ce mélange complexe de tristesse, de peur, de colère et d'espoir et se contenta d'un discours direct et sans ambages où il leur promit le meilleur de lui-même et toute son implication dans ces moments difficiles.

Hitsugaya, situé en périphérie de la cour tout comme les autres capitaines, resta en retrait, parfaitement immobile. Seul un détail attira son attention : la chaleureuse poignée de main entre Ichigo et Hisagi. Il tiqua légèrement. Sûrement n'aurait-il pas cru Hisagi capable d'une telle abnégation. Après tout, il aurait pu s'attendre à se voir confier cette responsabilité. Visiblement, cela ne semblait pas porter ombrage à son amitié pour Kurosaki.

La présentation terminée, les capitaines quittèrent les bâtiments de la 9ème Division pour retourner à leurs obligations, laissant Kurosaki prendre possession des lieux.

Le reste de la journée fila très vite, la charge de travail fortement augmentée par la trahison des trois anciens capitaines et la mort de Kurotsuchi.

Il ne revit Ichigo que le soir. Kamiko n'était pas là. Son père l'avait prise avec lui pour la soirée et ne la ramènerait que le lendemain matin. C'était leur premier tête à tête depuis longtemps et Hitsugaya sentit que l'ancienne colère qui l'habitait n'était plus là.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, tous les deux épuisés par leur journée de travail. Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'entrée avalée que Hitsugaya prit la parole.

« Alors, comment s'est passée cette première journée? Pas trop difficile? »

Ichigo prit un instant pour répondre.

« Pas vraiment. Ça a été moins pire que ce que je pensais, si je puis dire. Il faut dire que tout est allé très vite, la cérémonie notamment. Évidemment, cela m'arrange. Je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu à trois jours de festivités en mon honneur. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant, surprenant son époux une nouvelle fois.

Encore une facette qu'il ne soupçonnait pas... Il aurait été prêt à parier que le rouquin adorait attirer l'attention sur lui. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Encore...

« En réalité, j'appréhendais un peu la réaction des membres de la division. Leur ancien capitaine les a trahis certes mais cela encore est très récent. De plus, ses motivations restent inconnues alors beaucoup d'entre eux ont du mal à l'accepter. Mais ils ont tous très bien réagis, très rapidement, en professionnel. J'espère que je serai digne de leur confiance. » Poursuivit Ichigo.

Hitsugaya approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de reprendre.

« Ne redoutais-tu pas la réaction d'Hisagi? Après tout, peut-être briguait-il le poste lui aussi... Il a dû être déçu. Bien que tu n'aies absolument rien à te reprocher.» Précisa le petit capitaine.

Ichigo secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

Toshiro leva un sourcil, un peu sceptique. Pour tout shinigami, le poste de capitaine était une ambition majeure, le rêve d'une vie de dur labeur. Pouvait-on y renoncer si aisément ?

« Non vraiment. J'en ai discuté avec lui. » Assura Ichigo. « Bien évidemment, lui aussi aspire à devenir capitaine un jour et il s'investit beaucoup pour cela. Mais il est bien conscient de certaines de ses lacunes. »

« Son absence de Bankai tu veux dire? »

« En effet. Il sait que c'est un point incontournable pour l'accession à ce poste et il ne peut nier qu'il doit encore progresser à ce niveau. »

« Je vois que tu as déjà eu le temps de tirer les choses au clair avec ton lieutenant. » Ajouta Hitsugaya, plutôt approbateur de cette attitude responsable et digne d'un capitaine.

« En fait, je crois qu'il est plutôt content que ce soit moi son nouveau chef. » Ajouta Ichigo avec fin sourire.

Hitsugaya plissa les yeux, soudainement suspicieux. Était-ce bien un léger rosissement qu'il apercevait sur les pommettes de Kurosaki ou rêvait-il complètement? Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Secouant vaguement les épaules, il attaqua son dessert, se demandant si la paranoïa ambiante n'était pas en train de lui jouer des tours.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre ni heurt, les deux jeunes hommes profitant de ces quelques minutes de quiétude pour bouquiner. Ils convinrent de se voir le lendemain en fin de journée afin que Toshiro commence à lui expliquer les rudiments des obligations d'un capitaine.

* * *

><p>Vers 17 heures, le jeune homme prit la direction du bureau de Kurosaki. Il le trouva attablé devant une pile de document haute comme l'Everest. Il s'apprêtait à prendre place sur le fauteuil face à lui quand Kurosaki lui indiqua les canapés qui entouraient la table basse. Le tout nouveau capitaine le fit asseoir, apportant avec lui la montagne de paperasse.<p>

Un coup discret se fit entendre contre la porte et le Lieutenant Hisagi entra, un plateau en équilibre sur une main, fermant la porte de l'autre.

« Je me suis permis d'apporter du thé Ichigo ». Dit-il en posant le lourd plateau de bois sur la table et disposant une tasse devant chacun.

Hitsugaya leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Si cette familiarité entre les deux amis ne lui avait pas posé de problème par le passé, elle ne lui paraissait désormais plus du tout appropriée au vu de leur positionnement hiérarchique.

Cependant, Kurosaki, lui, ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Le sourcil d'Hitsugaya grimpa encore d'un étage lorsque Hisagi prit place dans le fauteuil face à lui.

Voyant l'air pour le moins circonspect du capitaine de la 10ème division, Ichigo précisa.

« J'ai pensé qu'il serait bon pour Hisagi de connaître les rudiments administratifs liés à la fonction de capitaine, fonction qu'il sera potentiellement amené à occuper dans l'avenir et dans l'éventualité où il serait amenait à me remplacer. Ne voulant pas abuser de ton amabilité ni de ton temps, très précieux n'est-ce pas, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire d'une pierre deux coups ? »

Que répondre à cela ? Rien, évidemment.

Kurosaki semblait être passé maître dans l'art de la diplomatie. Le sourcil d'Hitsugaya retrouva un niveau normal mais son mécontentement, lui, ne diminua pas.

Encore que mécontentement n'était pas le bon terme. Quelque chose l'intriguait mais il ne savait dire quoi. Ce flou ne lui était pas habituel. Mais ce n'était décidément ni le lieu ni le moment de se poser ce genre de question et il décida de passer outre pour l'instant. Il s'y pencherait plus tard.

Il commença donc ses explications, détaillant minutieusement les procédures et les formulaires à remplir chaque semaine, précisant l'importance des rapports mensuels, n'oubliant pas de souligner que la gestion de la documentation devait être quotidienne sous peine de se retrouver avec une tonne de papiers en moins d'une semaine (non sans un regard désabusé vers la pile qui tanguait dangereusement sur un coin de la table).

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient à peine fini de survoler la documentation liée aux tâches courantes.

« Bien, je propose qu'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas disponible le reste de la semaine, donc on poursuivra plus tard si cela te convient. Tu en connais pour le moment suffisamment pour parer aux urgences. Le reste viendra ensuite. Puis, lorsque nous aurons fait le tour, nous ferons un petit exercice pratique en triant toute cette paperasse. » Conclue Toshiro.

Ichigo échangea un regard avec Hisagi avant d'acquiescer.

« Cela me semble bien. Merci pour ton aide Hitsugaya Taicho. »

L'utilisation de son titre désarçonna le jeune homme.

Voilà qui était bien étrange. Son lieutenant l'appelait par son prénom et il appelait son mari par son titre. Le monde marchait sur la tête !

Non pas que cela lui déplaise en soi, lui qui était si à cheval sur la bienséance et le respect en public mais décidément, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cette différence de traitement le titillait.

N'ayant pas envie de se creuser la tête à ce sujet toute la soirée, il préféra être direct.

« Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? » Questionna-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Ichigo et Hisagi échangèrent un regard complice, pas le moins du monde décontenancés.

« En public non, dans un souci de cohérence par rapport au reste de la division. » Répondit Kurosaki. « Mais inutile de préserver les formes quand nous sommes entre nous. »

Cette réponse l'agaça vaguement. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était de se voir considéré comme quantité négligeable ou bien si c'était l'intimité octroyée par cette permissivité qui le dérangeait...

Toujours était-il qu'il se sentait un peu vexé et qu'il n'avait nullement l'occasion de le signifier sans passer pour un rabat joie ou un coincé, voire les deux, au choix.

N'ayant guère le loisir de répliquer, ils se séparent et Toshiro rentra seul à la maison. Sur le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout cela mais, ne trouvant définitivement aucun sens là-dedans, préféra enfouir cette petite sensation à la fois désagréable et latente que quelque chose lui échappait sous une tonne de problèmes bien plus concrets, comme la chasse aux traîtres ou encore comment sortir Hinamori de son coma.

* * *

><p><strong>Un soir, la semaine suivante<strong>

« Bien, et si nous poursuivions ta formation de capitaine ? »

Ichigo releva la tête, étonné de découvrir Hitsugaya sur le pas la porte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à pendule. Plus de 20 heures. Il avait visiblement oublié de rentrer pour dîner. Mais, une fois n'était pas coutume, son alter ego ne paraissait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Mieux, il lui proposait son aide. Il n'allait certainement pas dédaigner une telle offre !

« Mais bien sûr ! Veux-tu que je fasse apporter quelque chose pour le dîner ? »

Hitsugaya eut un sourire en coin et tendit le bras devant lui. Il tenait un odorant sac en plastique à la main.

« Cuisine chinoise. Ça te va ? »

Un large sourire fendit le visage du rouquin.

« Parfait ! On s'y met ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur les bureaux de la 9ème Division. Ils avaient travaillés tard. Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Notamment pour Hitsugaya qui, sur un 'je finis dans 5 minutes' d'Ichigo, avait enfin eu l'occasion de se détendre un instant en s'allongeant sur le canapé où il avait fini par s'endormir. Il fallait avouer que les quelques minutes s'étaient étirées en heures… Il était plus que temps de rentrer.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil sur son conjoint. Devant la pâleur de son teint et la fatigue peinte sur ses traits, il n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Vu le gabarit, il n'aurait aucun mal à le transporter…

Sans un bruit, Ichigo mit son manteau et éteignit la lumière. Puis, il prit délicatement le petit capitaine endormi dans ses bras. Sa tête vint automatiquement se nicher au creux du cou du rouquin.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Ichigo sentit l'odeur des cheveux de neige. Les mèches blanches virent lui chatouiller le menton tandis qu'un souffle aérien lui caressait le cou. Une douce chaleur réchauffa ses bras. Son cœur se mit à cogner fort dans sa poitrine.

Sur le chemin du retour, marchant dans la nuit noire, il respira longuement le parfum frais et léger émanant du gamin. Il était ému de serrer contre son cœur le corps de Toshiro, de le toucher à nouveau.

Enfin.

Bouleversante sensation.

Qui le prenait au dépourvu, lui retournait le cœur et l'âme, sans crier gare.

Malgré lui, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Émotion qu'il rejeta, la mettant sur le compte de la fatigue, de l'écrasante fatigue que son nouveau travail lui imposait.

Oui, c'était cela, rien de plus.

Il revint au manoir le plus rapidement possible se déplaçant sans bruit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le manoir était silencieux. Charlotte était partie depuis bien longtemps. Il grimpa jusqu'à l'étage et se dirigea vers ce qui avait été sa chambre.

Puis, il déposa délicatement le capitaine endormi sur son lit, ne pouvant en retirant ses mains s'empêcher de faire courir un doigt sur la peau nacré de ses joues.

Brusquement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. De rompre le contact. De s'éloigner de lui.

Il était si rare qu'il puisse l'approcher. Son iceberg gardait toujours un périmètre de sécurité d'au moins 50 centimètres autour de lui. Son espace vital. Qu'il était inutile de forcer. Aussi le respectait-il.

Mais qu'en était-il de lui, Ichigo ?

'_Mon' Iceberg ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Stupide, Ichigo, tu es stupide !_ Se sermonna-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Malgré les évidences que son esprit lui criait, son corps refusait de s'en aller, de laisser Hitsugaya seul. De rejoindre sa propre chambre, pour s'endormir seul.

Stupide, vraiment stupide. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il ne le laisserait pas. Pas ce soir.

En silence, il s'allongea à son tour sur le lit et enveloppa le corps endormi de ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure argentée, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil. Serein et apaisé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

A l'aube, Ichigo ouvrit un œil. Il tenait toujours Toshiro enlacé. Il était si bien qu'il aurait voulu que cette nuit dure éternellement. Mais un coup d'œil sur le réveil lui fit comprendre que malheureusement, son souhait ne serait pas exaucé. Le travail l'appelait de nouveau. Et mieux valait qu'Hitsugaya ne le trouve pas là à son réveil.

Avec précaution, il se dégagea de l'étreinte et quitta le lit, emportant comme un vide dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toshiro se réveilla. Il avait brusquement froid.

* * *

><p>Les activités avaient repris leur cours normal, entre entraînements, paperasses et visites à l'hôpital. L'état d'Hinamori était désormais stationnaire et bien qu'elle ne soit toujours pas réveillée, les visites étaient désormais autorisées.<p>

Les plans des trois traîtres restaient mystérieux pour le moment et nul ne savait quel était leur but réel. Les suppositions allaient bon train, tout comme les recherches mais les anciens capitaines semblaient avoir disparus sans laisser la moindre trace.

L'état d'alerte, bien que restant élevé, diminua, obligeant les divisions à assurer des gardes permanentes et les shinigamis à se soumettre à des entraînements intensifs mais les communications avec le monde réel furent rétablies.

Ichigo parvint à trouver l'équilibre dans ses fonctions, son duo avec Hisagi fonctionnant désormais à merveille. Il avait acquis énormément d'expérience en très peu de temps et se sentait à la hauteur de son poste et apte à assumer ses responsabilités de Capitaine. Même simplement intérimaire.

Ce calme temporaire permit à Kira de reprendre le dessus et il vint rechercher sa fille, remerciant vivement les deux jeunes hommes de l'avoir gardée ces quelques semaines.

Les soirées en tête à tête n'en redevinrent pas pour autant pesantes car elles se faisaient rares, Ichigo ayant été très vite happé par le tourbillon de travail que représentait sa prise de fonction.

Le jeune couple parvenait à dîner ensemble une à deux fois dans la semaine. C'est justement ce soir-là qu'Ichigo lâcha une bombe, sur laquelle il méditait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

« Toshiro, je voudrais profiter du rétablissement des liaisons Terre-Seireitei pour aller rendre visite à mon père. »

Pris de court, Hitsugaya ne répondit qu'un insignifiant 'ah oui ?'.

« Je pense que cela serait une bonne chose au vu de ma promotion récente et qui sait, cette période d'accalmie ne durera peut-être pas ? »

Cette fois, Hitsugaya acquiesça, comprenant ce besoin de resserrer les liens familiaux. Après tout, nul ne savait ce que l'avenir réservait...

« Tu as raison, je pense que tu devrais y aller. »

« Non, pas moi Toshiro. Nous. »

Le gamin leva la tête, franchement surpris.

« Nous ? Cela signifie-t-il que tu souhaites que…je vienne avec toi ? » Articula-t-il lentement. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

Les sourcils d'Ichigo se froncèrent et ses yeux se firent plus durs devant ce manque d'enthousiasme flagrant, au demeurant fort peu respectueux pour lui et sa famille.

« Cela me parait tout ce qu'il y a de plus approprié. N'oublie pas que nous ne leur avons pas rendu visite depuis notre mariage, ainsi que le demande la tradition. Si le délai a été quelque peu dépassé au vu des circonstances exceptionnelles de ces dernières semaines, je pense qu'il est désormais temps de faire face à cette obligation. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme qui ne laissait pourtant planer aucun doute quant à la réponse attendue.

Toshiro resta interdit pendant un instant avant de se ressaisir et de finalement hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Ichigo avait raison, la visite des jeunes époux à leurs familles devait se faire dans les semaines suivant l'union. Ils n'avaient que trop tardé.

« Il est temps en effet. Quand prévois-tu d'y aller ? »

« La semaine prochaine, si cela te convient. Je pense qu'un séjour de 5 jours seulement au lieu des 15 habituels est approprié. Cela sera accepté sans souci, eu égard à mes nouvelles fonctions. Tout le monde comprendra que je ne puis laisser mon siège vacant pendant deux semaines. Même si j'ai toute confiance dans le travail de Hisagi. » S'empressa d'ajouter Ichigo, plus pour lui-même que pour Toshiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Manoir KurosakiHitsugaya**

Le départ eu lieu le jour dit. Ses bagages bouclés, Hitsugaya attendit quelques minutes qu'Ichigo donne ses consignes à Charlotte et ils prirent ensemble la direction de portail.

Le gamin n'était pas bien à l'aise, bien qu'il ne le montrât absolument pas.

La conjonction monde réel plus belle-famille ne lui paraissait pas de bon augure mais il préférait garder ses craintes pour lui, la communication avec Ichigo ne s'étant pas révélée être son point fort. Sa requête était de plus légitime. Si lui n'avait pas de famille à visiter, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'Ichigo en pâtisse.

Ils débarquèrent sans encombre à Karakura en fin de journée.

La villa de la famille se situait dans un quartier calme, presque à l'extérieur de la ville. Une haute muraille ceinturait les cours et un imposant portail de bois massif, très simplement sculpté, fermait l'accès. Impossible pour un quidam de jeter un coup d'œil furtif sur le lieu ou sur ses habitants. L'intimité de la demeure était parfaitement protégée. Un serviteur les accueillit au premier coup de cloche et les fit prestement entrer.

Le contraste fut saisissant. La lourde porte de bois semblait séparer deux mondes. Le premier était moderne, fait de route, de trottoirs et d'arrêt de bus et le second où le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans une époque féodale, avec la maison qui était faite de bois foncé, avec des portes coulissantes sur le devant donnant directement sur un jardin japonais. Il ne manquait plus que les samouraïs en tenue.

_Assez similaire au Seireitei…_ Pensa Toshiro, qui examinait avidement tous ces détails.

Ou du moins relativement car si la livrée du serviteur était classique, il n'en restait pas moins qu'au lieu d'être vêtu d'un kimono et de sandales, il portait un pantalon droit avec une chemise.

La décoration intérieure de la vaste demeure lui procura un nouveau choc : tout était absolument et résolument design.

Des larges baies vitrées avaient remplacées les portes donnant sur la cour nord, les cloisons avaient été abattues pour dégager un espace central énorme comprenant notamment une cheminée ouverte à 360°. Des canapés colorés étaient dispersés de-ci, de-là dans la pièce et des tableaux épurés décoraient les murs.

Finalement, si la structure extérieure était plutôt traditionnelle, rien de ce qu'elle en contenait ne l'était.

Kurosaki senior les attendait dans le salon. C'est avec un énorme sourire qu'il accueillit ses invités, serrant chaleureusement son fils dans ses bras et donnant une vigoureuse accolade à son beau-fils.

« Que cela me fait plaisir de vous voir ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Bien, et si vous alliez vous débarrasser des ces oripeaux et que vous me rejoignez pour trinquer en votre honneur ! Tes sœurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver Ichigo. Notre gouvernante va vous montrer votre chambre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Tu vas voir Ichi, j'ai fait quelques aménagements pour que vous soyez plus à votre aise tous les deux ! »

La pièce se révéla être plus une suite qu'une chambre. Une cinquantaine de mètres carrés au bas mot, une salle de bain privative avec hammam, un lit énorme et même une petite terrasse privée avec deux transats en teck et un guéridon. Le tout dans des lignes épurées blanches et rouges.

« Ta penderie est ici. » Lui indiqua Ichigo qui commença à se changer sans attendre.

Intrigué, Toshiro ouvrit le placard et découvrit, au lieu du vide abyssal auquel il s'attendait, une foule de vêtement de ville, colorés et déjantés.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Balbutia le gamin.

Ils ne s'attendaient tout de même pas à ce qu'il porte cela, si ? Ichigo lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Nous ne portons jamais de kimono à la maison, toujours des vêtements classiques comme jeans, baskets. »

« C-Classiques ? » S'étrangla Toshiro.

Franchement, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de classique dans la garde-robe qu'il avait devant les yeux.

« Classiques pour le monde réel. » Précisa le rouquin, narquois. « Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, mon père a acheté ces vêtements rien que pour toi. Je lui avais précisé que tu ne possédais pas ce genre de tenue. » Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

Il n'avait pas oublié la scène du petit déjeuner où Hitsugaya était entré dans une rage folle à la vue de son T-shirt.

Voir la situation s'inverser le faisait doucement rigoler.

Éberlué, mais bien décidé à se plier aux exigences locales, le gamin tendit une main hésitante vers le placard. Comment choisir quoi que ce soit dans cet amas de tissu ?

En désespoir de cause, il choisit un jeans gris foncé et un polo noir, des chaussettes et une paire de baskets noires également. Il aurait au moins essayé de faire dans la sobriété.

Ichigo pour sa part n'avait pas ce genre de problème et enfila un jeans bleu brut sur un T-shirt blanc portant des motifs psychédéliques aux couleurs électriques.

En sortant de la chambre, Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur la tenue de son conjoint.

Elle lui parut plutôt bien choisi mais plutôt mourir que de lui dire que ces vêtements le mettaient en valeur. Il n'en restait pas moins que la coupe ajustée lui allait carrément bien et que, par contraste avec le noir du polo, ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus neigeux que d'habitude.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, ce gamin avait son charme. C'était indéniable mais cela ne faisait que déprimer Ichigo un peu plus.

A quoi bon observer un gâteau magnifique si on ne pouvait pas le manger ? Le masochisme n'était pas spécialement son truc et il venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir épousé un thon. Au moins n'aurait-il pas eu des regrets !

Durant leur absence, les sœurs d'Ichigo avaient fait leur apparition et Isshin fit les présentations pour Toshiro.

La plus jeune paraissait avoir douze ans, c'était une fluette petite fille blonde au visage poupin qui lui rappela curieusement Kamiko. Attirant immédiatement la sympathie d'Hitsugaya.

La seconde semblait avoir une quinzaine d'années. L'air de famille avec Ichigo lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux dès qu'il croisa le regard franc et incisif de cette dernière. Il se sentit instinctivement sur ses gardes.

Si la timidité semblait faire partie intégrante de la plus jeune, la benjamine paraissait en être totalement dépourvue.

La vision de Toshiro provoqua chez cette dernière un froncement de sourcils qui ôta définitivement tout doute de parenté entre Ichigo et elle. Apparemment, le jeune homme n'était pas à son goût.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Mon frère a épousé ce gosse ? C'est incompréhensible. Il a l'air si…froid. Si renfermé. Quand je pense qu'Ichigo est un bout en train de première classe ! Enfin, je peux me tromper. A voir. La semaine nous réservera peut-être de bonnes surprises. _Karin renifla d'un air éminemment réprobateur mais s'en tint là.

« Allez les enfants, je vous propose un petit apéro ! Que je suis content ! Tous mes petits réunis sous mon toit ! Et la famille qui s'est élargie ! Un événement rare, alors profitons-en ! » Claironna Isshin, déjà déchaîné.

C'est ainsi qu'en moins d'une demi-seconde, Toshiro se retrouva avec une flûte à champagne dans la main droite et une assiette de petits fours sous le nez.

« Vas-y, prends-en ! Je les ai fait moi-même ! » Chantonna la petite sœur avec un sourire hésitant dans sa direction.

Préférant avoir la bouche pleine afin d'éviter toute question et bien que n'ayant pas franchement faim, le gamin prit deux petits feuilletés. Vraiment bons. Fondants, croustillants, chauds sans être brûlants.

« Ils sont excellents. » Félicita Toshiro, sincère.

La petite battit des mains, sautant presque sur place.

« Oh, tu aimes ! Je suis contente ! »

Kurosaki senior afficha un air pleinement satisfait.

« Mais je te l'avais dit ma puce ! Ce garçon aime les bonnes choses n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il a bien épousé notre Ichini ! »

Bizarrement Toshiro n'aurait pas cru possible de pouvoir comparer quelqu'un avec un feuilleté sans être ridicule. Isshin avait réussi ce tour de force.

Cet homme était décidément une force de la nature, explosant d'un rire tonitruant toutes les cinq minutes, et arrivait à mener la conversation en solo, faisant autant de bruit qu'un groupe de vingt personnes. Une vraie animation à lui tout seul.

Ichigo causait tranquillement avec Karin qui lui jetait parfois des regards en coin. Pour sa part, Toshiro préféra restait au côté de Yuzu, plus à l'aise, papotant cuisine et études, s'intéressant à ses études et aux étranges coutumes humaines.

« Ce soir, j'ai prévu un dîner un peu plus intime, simplement en famille. Mais demain, à partir de 18 heures, c'est cocktails ! J'ai invité quelques amis. Ça permettra à tout le monde de rencontrer Toshiro ! » Isshin s'en frottait les mains d'avance.

« Il était inutile d'organiser une réception. » Intervint Ichigo, bien conscient que toute cette attention ne pouvait que mettre Toshiro mal à l'aise.

« Allons fils ! Tu penses bien que j'ai fait les choses finement ! En réalité, c'est un vernissage : ta sœur fait sa première exposition. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de faire coup double ! »

« C'est vrai Karin ? Félicitations ! »

Et la discussion reprit de plus belle.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain, pendant le cocktail<strong>

Toshiro regardait pensivement la toile, se demandant bien ce que la jeune fille avait voulu exprimer.

De taille moyenne, la peinture représentait deux lignes colorées s'entrecroisant en divers endroits. L'ensemble était harmonieux bien que la signification reste mystérieuse. L'ensemble de la collection était d'ailleurs dans cette veine, à la fois design et nostalgique. Sa préférée était une immense toile blanche carrée sur laquelle de fines lignes noires esquissaient la silhouette d'une femme accoudée à la rambarde d'un pont et admirant un ciel étoilé.

Une sourde torpeur l'envahissait peu à peu. Il avait peu dormi la nuit passée et le cocktail 'Pink paradise' qu'il sirotait ne l'aidait guère à rester réveillé.

Il n'était pas coutumier des nuits sans sommeil, lui qui tombait de fatigue après des journées bien remplies, et ne doutait pas que la présence inhabituelle d'Ichigo à ses côtés avait été un facteur perturbant.

Sans compter la nouveauté des lieux, après tout, il ne connaissait ni la maison ni la famille avant de venir, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit quelque peu décalé. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tenté quoi que ce soit et en aucun cas au cours de cette longue nuit leurs épidermes n'étaient entrés en contact, ce qui était des plus rassurants. Aussi la nuit prochaine ne devrait être que meilleure.

En attendant, il se devait de faire bonne figure face à tous les invités d'Isshin et des amis de Karin. Il avait adopté le standard des humains, à savoir un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche. Parfaitement classique selon Ichigo et une chose était sûre : il ne dénotait pas car tous les mâles présents avaient fait de même. Les seules touches de couleurs, en dehors des peintures bien évidemment, étaient les robes de ces dames, certaines ravissantes, d'autres carrément audacieuses et pas toujours avec goût.

Il avait fait de son mieux, s'efforçant à se montrer courtois et aussi disert que possible avec chacune des personnes qui l'avaient abordé. Les mondanités n'étaient pas son point fort mais la diplomatie faisait partie intégrante de son travail et c'était un art qu'il avait dû apprendre à cultiver.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de converser avec Ichigo qui naviguait joyeusement d'un convive à l'autre, parlant tour à tour peinture, voyage, politique, mode et même bricolage. Un véritable caméléon qui semblait à l'aise partout et avec tout le monde.

_Il a l'air heureux…_ Remarqua Toshiro qui voyait enfin clairement une facette qu'il n'avait pu qu'entrevoir lors de leur vie maritale.

Celle d'un garçon souriant, dynamique, excessivement chaleureux, qui dégageait une telle aura qu'on ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de s'approcher. Cela ne manquait d'ailleurs pas. Après 5 minutes de conversation avec lui, les invités affichaient tous un sourire ravi et complimentaient avec enthousiasme la famille Kurosaki pour son talent et leurs valeurs humaines.

« Alors Hitsugaya, comment trouves-tu ces toiles ? Te plaisent-elles ? »

Toshiro sursauta en entendant la voix de son beau-père à sa gauche. Isshin se tenait juste à côté, un verre à demi vide dans la main, et l'air tout à fait décidé à discuter avec son gendre. Mais pour une fois, Toshiro n'eut pas besoin de se forcer.

« Elles sont intéressantes, assurément. Elles m'intriguent beaucoup, je me demande ce que leurs dessins peuvent bien signifier. Peut-être rien, peut-être y'a-t-il un sens caché. »

« Ah ça ! Il faudrait voir avec Karin. Elle t'expliquera peut-être…Ou pas ! » Ajouta le père en rigolant. « Cette petite a son caractère, il faut bien le reconnaître ! Mais je pense que tu dois être habitué désormais. Après tout, Ichigo aussi sait ce qu'il veut…Donc, on peut dire que tu apprécies cette petite expo ? »

« Oui. » Affirma sans hésiter le jeune garçon. « En fait, j'aime beaucoup cette toile. C'est ma préférée, je crois. »

« Voilà qui me fait plaisir ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas forcément facile de s'intégrer dans une nouvelle famille. Je suis content que tu te sentes bien ici. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner vers d'autres de ses invités.

Toshiro resta songeur. Il était touché par la remarque d'Isshin qui veillait à sa manière sur son bien-être.

* * *

><p>Il était près de minuit lorsqu'ils vinrent se coucher. Ichigo se tourna en boule de son côté et s'endormit aussitôt. Toshiro lui, se perdit dans ses pensées. Au final, les choses se passaient mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Les deux sœurs étaient sympathiques, chacune dans son genre. Isshin restait égal à lui-même, toujours à l'aise, toujours content. Les activités se déroulaient sans accros, sans problème. Ils étaient ès bien installés, très confortablement avec même plus d'intimité que nécessaire.<p>

Bref, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, ces quelques jours allaient passer très rapidement et bientôt, ils seraient de retour chez eux, dans leur petite routine.

Mais en ce cas, pourquoi diable ne parvenait-il pas à dormir ?

Car en dépit de tous ces raisonnements bien rassurants, il n'arrivait absolument pas à s'endormir, voyant les heures défiler lentement sur le cadran numérique.

L'exaspérant au possible.

La respiration d'Ichigo était régulière et son corps chaud reposait immobile à ses côtés. La pièce était calme, le lit moelleux et vaste. Il ne se sentait nullement gêné par la présence d'Ichigo qui dormait bien dans son coin.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de dormir ?

Il était épuisé, la nuit précédente ayant été plus que courte et la journée bien remplie. L'alcool lui grisait encore un peu le sang et il sentait la fatigue peser sous ses yeux.

Mais rien à faire.

Son esprit tournait et tournait dans tous les sens, pensant à tout et à rien, faisant des nœuds. Une angoisse latente l'empêchait de se reposer et c'est avec bonheur qu'il vit les rayons de soleil filtrer de plus en plus nettement à travers les volets.

Alors seulement, il sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>« Toshiro ? Toshiro ? »<p>

La voix d'Ichigo lui parvint à travers un brouillard fait de coton. Avec d'énormes difficultés, il ouvrit les yeux, constatant que Kurosaki junior était penché vers lui, un air mi- inquiet, mi- agacé sur le visage.

« Moui ? » Bredouilla le gamin.

« Il faut te lever Toshiro, il est plus de midi et mon père nous attend pour déjeuner je te rappelle. »

Et il faisait bien car le cerveau d'Hitsugaya avait visiblement effacé cette donnée.

Il avait bien du mal à remettre les choses à leur place et constatant qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures, cela ne lui parut pas si délirant.

« Ah ok. J'arrive. »

« Je t'attends dans le salon. » Précisa le rouquin avant de quitter la chambre.

Toshiro resta un instant bras ballants dans le lit, fortement tenté par l'idée de se recoucher.

Mais l'agacement fugace qu'il avait lu dans les yeux d'Ichigo lui indiquait clairement qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter.

Si le roux était plutôt patient, l'omniprésence familiale semblait amoindrir sa tolérance habituelle.

Aussi se leva-t-il sans attendre. Il avait l'impression que son corps était fait de plomb et pesait des tonnes.

_Je dois couver quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible… _

Il avait déjà fait des nuits blanches ou des gardes de plus de 24 heures dans sa carrière de shinigami, mené des batailles qui requéraient significativement plus d'énergie que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire cette dernière semaine. Mais jamais, jamais, il ne s'était senti si épuisé. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que 4 secondes au lieu de 4 heures.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la glace de la salle de bain, il constata que ce n'était pas qu'une impression car deux beaux cercles mauves se profilaient sous ses yeux azurs et son teint avait viré de blanc à blafard. Bref, la cata, même pour lui.

Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage sous l'eau chaude, espérant faire circuler le sang mais ce ne fit en rien disparaître les cernes bistres qui s'affichaient sous ses yeux.

_Bon, et bien ma foi, il va falloir faire avec._ _Encore une nuit comme cela et j'aurais l'air d'un vampire, les dents en moins._

Il attrapa les premiers vêtements qu'il vit dans la penderie, choisissant au passage un fin gilet de laine noire car il avait un peu froid et rejoint la famille.

Le père d'Ichigo fronça les sourcils à la vue de la mine défaite du gamin mais ne dit rien.

« Ichigo, et si nous allions lancer le barbecue ? Voilà une activité qui me plaît et que je ne laisserai pour rien au monde ! Entrecôte de bœuf rôtie, j'espère que tu aimes ça Toshiro ? »

Ce dernier hocha vaguement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et il se fichait royalement de ce qu'il allait manger ce midi pourvu qu'on ne lui demande pas de choisir. Isshin entraîna son fils vers le fond du jardin pendant que les trois autres prenaient place à table.

« Toshiro serait-il malade ? » Questionna-t-il.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira.

« Non, enfin je ne crois pas. »

« Il a mauvaise mine tu ne trouves pas ? »

Agacé, Ichigo jeta un œil rapide sur le gamin et haussa les épaules.

« Bof, ça va je trouve. » Lâcha-t-il de mauvaise foi.

« Ha bon… »

« Oui, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Occupe-toi plutôt de la viande ou elle va cramer. » Conclue fermement le rouquin avec un regard en coin pour son père. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de discuter de Toshiro avec son père, que le petit capitaine ait une sale tête ou non. Ce séjour devait se passer tranquillement, sans la moindre anicroche, voilà tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il avait déjà bien assez de souci au Seireitei sans en rajouter avec les questionnements de son père !

Le repas fut gargantuesque. Toshiro n'aligna que trois mots et chipota avec son assiette tandis que les autres dévoraient.

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, à bouquiner sur un transat tandis que les autres se baignaient dans la piscine chauffée. Ichigo retrouvait toute sa fougue. Il était chez lui, dans son univers avec ses habitudes et ses centres d'intérêts.

Après s'être bien défoulé dans l'eau et réalisé une centaine de longueur, il vint s'allonger à son tour sur un transat et regarda Toshiro.

Le gamin s'était endormi, le livre encore dans les mains. Kurosaki junior retint un sourire. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était exaspéré ou attendrit.

Évidemment, il aurait dû se douter que se jeter dans une piscine pour barboter en famille n'était pas spécialement dans les cordes de Toshiro ! D'un autre côté, une petite sieste ne serait que bénéfique car encore une longue soirée les attendait et Ichigo avait envie de tout mais surtout pas d'un Hitsugaya fatigué et stressé. Ce soir, ils sortaient avec ses amis et il ne voulait surtout pas que le nain fasse la tête pendant tout le repas comme ce midi.

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant Le fil à plomb, Karakura<strong>

Les conversations allaient bon train et Toshiro faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lâcher les wagons. Se retrouver au milieu d'un groupe d'amis de longue date discutant des dernières nouveautés du monde réel était un exercice on ne peut plus délicat, encore plus lorsqu'on était quelqu'un introverti, shinigami et gravement en manque de sommeil.

La sieste avait été salutaire sinon, il n'aurait pas pu survivre à l'apéro qui avait eu lieu chez Ishida. Ils avaient été accueillis à bras ouverts par le jeune homme et sa femme, laquelle avait serré Toshiro si vigoureusement qu'il avait craint un instant de mourir étouffé par son imposante poitrine. Après quelques minutes de conversation, il s'était avéré que cette demoiselle était fort aimable et sympathique, bien que parfaitement déjantée. Les amuse-gueules qu'elle avait concoctés étaient immangeables et le petit capitaine s'était longuement demandé où elle avait bien pu pêcher des idées pareilles car assurément, il n'était pas commun de servir des huîtres au roquefort ou du flamby au thon.

Les autres amis étaient arrivés peu après, remplissant l'espace en quelques secondes et Toshiro en avait instantanément perdu le compte. Il avait retenu l'équivalent d'un prénom sur trois, car il n'avait guère l'habitude de dévisager les gens tout en leur faisant la bise - une ridicule coutume humaine qui l'obligeait à une proximité embarrassante avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Soucieux néanmoins de s'intégrer, il avait gardé ses commentaires pour lui, se contenant de suivre le mouvement de son mieux et n'avait pipé mot durant tout le trajet qui les avait mené au restaurant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait assis sur une étroite banquette de cuir rouge, entre Orihime et un certain Chad.

Il ne savait où poser son regard.

A sa droite, il disposait d'une vue panoramique sur la tressautante poitrine de la femme d'Ishida qui s'agitait au moindre mouvement – comprendre qu'elle bondissait en permanence car la jeune femme avait tendance à trouver tout 'Wonderful' et à battre des mains à la plus petite boutade…

A sa gauche se trouvait donc Chad dont l'imposante stature l'obligeait à lever les yeux au ciel dans l'espoir de croiser son regard. Dans le cas contraire, il devait se contenter de voir le troisième bouton de sa chemise.

N'ayant ni envie d'offenser Ishida, ni de se faire un torticolis, il devait donc porter son regard vers ce qui se trouvait face à lui et c'était malheureusement ce qui le dérangeait le plus.

Ichigo était assis au côté d'une ancienne amie de collège, une certaine Elise machin chouette, et conversait joyeusement de tout et de rien avec elle et Ishida, son autre voisin.

Bien. Aucun problème jusque-là.

Ladite donzelle avait eu le bon goût de se vêtir de ce qu'elle avait de plus court dans sa garde-robe – ou du moins Toshiro l'espérait-il car, dans le cas contraire, il aurait été dans l'obligation de lui suggérer une reconversion – et arborait donc un micro short noir assorti à un haut vert pomme dont le décolleté dévoilait sans scrupule le vide abyssal de son soutien-gorge.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le short en question était ajouré sur les côté, histoire d'offrir une vision à 360° de sa cellulite naissante.

Évidemment, et bien que n'ayant eu que peu de pratique, Toshiro connaissait au moins la théorie, et doutait fortement que cet étalage de viande fasse tourner Ichigo du gay à l'hétéro.

Donc une situation assez pitoyable mais toujours pas de problème.

Quand elle avait posé sa main sur le haut de la cuisse de son mari, Toshiro avait plissé les yeux, sentant qu'un léger énervement commençait à monter. Question de bienséance n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas question de faire un esclandre.

Quand elle lui avait mis ses seins sous le nez sous prétexte de ramasser un couvert tombé à terre, son sourcil s'était levé d'un cran.

Toujours une question de bienséance, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand elle s'était ensuite assise sur ses genoux parce qu'elle ne voulait pas 'gêner le serveur pendant qu'il débarrassait la table', il avait senti sa main se resserrer autour de son verre de soda.

Mais quand cette infâme greluche, après avoir 'malencontreusement' renversé sa Tequila Sunrise sur l'entrejambe d'Ichigo, entreprit de taponner le tissu avec une serviette, alors tout devint blanc. La température ambiante chuta brusquement et un flocon passa devant les yeux de l'écervelée.

« Oh, c'est trop étrange, il neige à l'intérieur ? Ils ont un problème de clim tu penses ? »

Un seul regard fit comprendre à Ichigo qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la climatisation du restaurant. Toshiro, les yeux plus azurs que jamais, fixait intensément Elise, la main serrée autour de son verre qui avait commencé à prendre en glace.

D'un geste vif, il repoussa la fille sur sa chaise et finit de se sécher par lui-même. Pendant ce temps, les autres remettaient pulls et manteaux, interpellant le serveur afin de lui signaler cet ennui technique.

Toshiro lâcha la peste du regard et se contenta de fixer son verre, pas franchement surpris de voir son soda transformé en Mister Freeze.

Au bout de quelques minutes la température finit par remonter et le dîner put reprendre son cours normal, en dépit de l'incessant babillage de la greluche qui persistait à trouver 'trop zarb non ?' cet épisode glacial.

Visiblement, la bienséance était une notion qui n'avait jamais dû l'atteindre car voyant que le rouquin n'était plus réceptif à ses remarques, elle se tourna ses lamentables attentions vers l'autre homme marié à proximité, à savoir Ishida.

* * *

><p><strong>Trois heures du matin dans la chambre rouge<strong>

Encore une fois, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Une vague de désespoir s'abattit sur lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. La journée lui avait déjà paru interminable mais encore une nuit comme la précédente et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait supporter celle de demain. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous l'énervement.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Il aurait dû être parfaitement rassuré désormais, Ichigo ne l'avait pas touché lors des 2 dernières nuits, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse cette fois-ci !

Brusquement, une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac.

C'était ça. C'était bien ça. Le souffle coupé, il se rendit compte que cette simple constatation lui faisait mal. Horriblement mal.

Désormais il savait.

Il savait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir ici, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit.

Parce qu'être là, couché auprès de son mari sans que celui-ci semble le moins du monde intéressé par sa personne, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis des mois, le faisait terriblement souffrir.

Un geignement rauque monta de sa poitrine et il l'étouffa immédiatement entre ses dents.

Ainsi était-il si peu attirant que, même après des mois d'abstinence, dormir à ses côtés ne provoquait aucun émoi chez Ichigo ?

Rien, pas la plus petite tentative, si minime soit-elle ? Un pseudo frôlement par mégarde, un sourire un peu plus appuyé, un coup d'œil lors d'un passe dans la salle de bain... Rien !

Le néant le plus absolu.

S'il n'avait pas su la vérité, Hitsugaya aurait pensé que le rouquin était hétéro.

Il en était malade.

Mais c'était complètement sa faute. Il l'avait repoussé, blessé probablement et lui avait fermé son cœur. Et maintenant, il voulait être dans ses bras ? Pff, quelle inconstance !

Un sanglot lui étreint la gorge. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait envie de la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir ?

Les larmes de colère et de frustration se mirent à rouler librement sur ses joues tandis que son corps s'enflammait.

Il voulait être dans ses bras. Il en avait envie. Il n'avait même envie que de ça.

C'était dingue, parfaitement irrationnel, passablement stupide mais il n'en avait cure. Il le voulait, voilà tout.

Comment faire ? Et Ichigo, lui, en aurait-il envie ?

Autant de questions, encore et encore...

D'un geste rageur, il balaya ses larmes et ses doutes. Le désir était trop fort.

Il tendit le bras et, attrapant Ichigo par l'épaule, le tira vers lui, lui arrachant au passage un 'Muuuumh ?' endormi et outré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Toshiro ? » Commença à râler le rouquin qui s'arrêta net quand il sentit le corps du gamin se plaquer conter le sien, sa tête se nichant au creux de son cou.

Il enroula mécaniquement ses bras autour de lui, son cerveau peinant à se réveiller et n'étant pas franchement sûr de ce qu'il percevait. Le corps de Toshiro était brûlant et son souffle saccadé lui arracha un frisson.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus activement quelles pouvaient être les motivations du gamin car deux mains se glissèrent sous son maillot et caressèrent doucement son ventre.

Ce contact ténu mit le feu aux poudres, faisant passer le cerveau du rouquin de comateux à pilotage automatique.

Sans réfléchir, il baissa la tête et d'une main leva le menton de Toshiro vers lui pour lui happer les lèvres. Le garçon se laissa faire, goûtant maladroitement au baiser, plein de désir inexprimé. Ichigo ne s'y trompa pas et, à présent parfaitement réveillé, enserra plus fortement sa prise autour de la taille du gamin, le pressa contre son torse avant de rouler sur lui, leur arrachant un gémissement mutuel.

Sans attendre, il ôta le t-shirt de Toshiro avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui avec voracité. Ses mains parcouraient sa peau de haut en bas, s'enflammant au contact de cette douce soie, au toucher de ces muscles dessinés. Sa langue goûtait pleinement les lèvres chaudes et humides qui désormais ne leur refusaient rien. Son désir explosait dans sa tête, et il pressa son bassin contre celui de Toshiro, lui coupant le souffle, lui-même ne pouvant contenir un geignement.

D'un geste vif, il arracha son propre t-shirt, profitant d'un contact peau à peau rarissime et délicieux, tandis qu'il glissait une main sous le pantalon de jersey que portait Hitsugaya. Sous le contact, celui-ci gémit mais les baisers d'Ichigo étouffèrent aussitôt sa plainte.

Ichigo était dans un état d'excitation rarement atteint et finit d'enlever leurs vêtements sans ménagement. Être entièrement nus l'un contre l'autre était un pur bonheur qui lui coupait le souffle. Tandis qu'il lui mordillait passionnément la gorge, Ichigo glissa une main entre ses cuisses afin de préparer son partenaire. La crispation fut fugace, très vite submergée par un désir fou. Toshiro n'était plus que sensation et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au rouquin.

Après quelques instants, il changea d'aire de jeu et s'amusa à faire courir légèrement ses doigts sur le sexe de son amant. La vue de longs frissons qui le secouaient finirent de le rendre dingue et il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il le pénétrait lentement. De sa main libre, il reprit ses caresses et le souffle momentanément suspendu de Toshiro reprit bientôt un rythme saccadé. Les gémissements s'échappaient de leurs lèvres scellées et montèrent au rythme erratique des va et viens d'Ichigo. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus qu'une longue plainte qui explosa dans un cri rauque lorsque vint l'apothéose.

Complètement vidé de toute énergie, Ichigo retomba sur le torse Toshiro et le pressa contre sa poitrine, leurs jambes encore entremêlées. Moins d'une minute après, ils dormaient tous deux profondément.

* * *

><p><strong>Au matin<strong>

Ce fut Ichigo qui se réveilla le premier. Ahuri, il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé mais la vision de leurs deux corps nus encore enlacés dans le sommeil ne lui laissa aucun doute. Il ne savait que penser.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Toshiro se jette sur lui de cette façon ? Et d'où lui venait toute cette fougue ?

Il n'en savait foutre rien ! Et pour être tout à fait honnête, ne s'en préoccupait pas trop. Il trouvait son jeune époux certes attendrissant en cet instant et plutôt mignon mais n'en était pas amoureux. Grand dieu non ! Il aurait pu l'être au début mais la froideur qui régnait entre eux depuis des mois l'avait rendu méfiant. Très méfiant.

Aussi se demandait-il ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver lorsqu'Hitsugaya se réveillerait.

Il était assez adulte pour ne plus confondre un acte d'amour avec un geste de désir sensuel. Son jeune époux avait eu besoin de contact (grand bien lui fasse !) et le rouquin y avait trouvé son compte. Lui aussi avait cédé à une envie physique mais il ne s'en sentait pas en confiance ou complice pour autant.

De son côté, les choses étaient assez claires. Ils avaient fait l'amour, chose plutôt courante entre adultes consentants, mariés de surcroît, mais cela ne changeait en rien l'attitude qu'il afficherait à son égard. Le problème entre eux était au-delà de ça et quelques parties de jambes en l'air, si elles pouvaient améliorer les choses, ne révolutionneraient rien.

Fut un temps où il aurait tout donné pour que cela arrive. Mais désormais, c'était différent. Ils étaient allés trop loin dans l'indifférence et l'incompréhension pour que tout se solutionne si facilement. Même s'il n'était pas contre une amélioration, bien au contraire !

Il était donc plutôt dans l'expectative, se demandant comment son jeune époux allait gérer tout cela…

Mais pour le moment, il mourrait de faim et décida de se lever afin d'aller petit déjeuner sur la terrasse.

A son réveil, Toshiro se sentait légèrement engourdi. Son corps était un peu endolori des ses frasques de la veille et il se sentait tout cotonneux. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'oreiller d'à côté, il constata qu'Ichigo n'était plus là, et ce, depuis un certain temps déjà.

Il soupira, étrangement soulagé et déçu. Il aurait été embarrassant de se retrouver face à lui si vite, sans avoir eu le temps de préparer une justification à son comportement de la veille mais, néanmoins, il aurait pour une fois bien aimé se réveiller face à celui avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

Étonnamment, il ne regrettait rien. L'horrible pression qui lui pesait sur la poitrine ainsi que la douleur qui lui tordait le ventre avaient disparu, laissant la place à une satisfaction teintée d'amertume. Celle d'avoir cédé à une pulsion irréfléchie, ce qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

Encore que la présence d'Ichigo ait tendance à changer bien des choses.

_Ichigo…_

Comment le rouquin avait-il pris les choses ?

Il ne l'avait en rien forcé à répondre à ses avances et se doutait que le jeune homme y avait lui aussi trouvé son compte. S'il avait été surpris, il n'avait guère posé de questions et son ardeur avait été égale à la sienne. Ce qui mettait un terme aux doutes de Toshiro quant à l'attraction physique qui existait entre eux. Sa faible expérience lui permettait désormais de comprendre que deux personnes pas spécialement attirées l'une par l'autre dans la vie quotidienne pouvaient très bien s'entendre au lit.

De là à savoir quelle était la part de l'abstinence dans tout ça, il préférait ne pas se prononcer !

Cependant, les conséquences de cet acte restaient obscures.

Pouvait-on réellement considérer cela comme un pas vers le rouquin, voir les choses comme une tentative de rapprochement ? Il n'était pas dupe et nul doute qu'Ichigo ne le serait pas non plus. Il n'y avait pas eu d'amour dans leurs ébats.

Néanmoins, une toute petite porte s'était ouverte au fond de lui, laissant filer de la curiosité envers cet étrange jeune homme qu'il avait épousé et qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Jetant une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil sur le réveil, il constata qu'il était plus que temps de se lever et se rua vers la salle de bain. Le jet d'eau glacée qu'il fit couler sur sa nuque le fit frissonner mais eut le mérite de le réveiller définitivement. Il se sécha vigoureusement, faisant rougir sa peau de nacre, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Deux coups de brosse plus tard, il sortait en hâte de la pièce d'eau en direction du placard.

Il ne put réprimer un soupir en ouvrant la penderie, toujours indécis dans le choix à faire. Trouvant que finalement, le jeans était plutôt une alternative confortable et pratique, il en choisit un, prenant soin d'assortir sa teinte gris clair avec le t-shirt à manches longues sobrement blanc qu'il sélectionna. Des chaussettes noires, une paire de converse de la même couleur et le tour était joué.

Finalement, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal dans le monde réel !

* * *

><p>Il retrouva la famille Kurosaki qui l'attendait pour partir en ville. Le programme de la journée était assez sympathique : déjeuner en ville puis visite du Muséum des Arts et enfin, balade dans les rues jusqu'au feu d'artifice.<p>

C'était la fête des esprits et tout Karakura était en effervescence. Toshiro croisa le regard ambré mais n'eut pas le loisir de converser avec lui de tout le trajet, Isshin ayant d'office laissé le volant à son fils et Hitsugaya s'était retrouvé à l'arrière avec les deux sœurs.

La ville était fort jolie même si Toshiro appréciait plus les architectures traditionnelles. Les urbanistes avaient très bien équilibré le modernisme, avec ses tours de verre et de métal, et la nature en jalonnant les allées d'arbres et de parterres de fleurs. Un canal sinuait dans la ville et ses berges avaient été aménagées en pistes cyclables et voies piétonnes. L'ancien temple bouddhiste où était organisée la fête était situé sur les hauteurs et des fanions multicolores ornaient tous les carrefours. Les rues n'étaient pas encore pleines de monde mais on sentait une sourde animation dans tous les coins.

Se promenant tranquillement, à quelques mètres devant eux, les filles papotaient joyeusement avec Isshin qui était survolté par cette ambiance festive. Toshiro se retrouva un peu isolé en arrière avec Kurosaki junior.

Marchant côte à côte, ils échangèrent un regard furtif qui fit rosir les joues de Toshiro, amenant un sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Pour une fois, le petit capitaine ne s'en offusqua pas et sourit légèrement à son tour.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un nouveau regard, plus amusé et finirent par rire doucement, se trouvant ridicules de minauder ainsi.

Finalement, leur regard se croisa franchement, sans crainte ni retenue, sans fuir dès la première seconde. Ichigo put alors contempler les immenses yeux bleus, aux infinies nuances de turquoise et d'azur. Un regard aux couleurs polaires, réchauffé par la lueur moqueuse dansant dans ses iris, qui le fit frissonner malgré lui.

Troublé, il détourna son regard, s'éloignant un peu plus de celui qui marchait à ses côtés. Sa gêne n'échappa pas à Hitsugaya qui se rembrunit. Son visage se ferma à nouveau et il se concentra sur le paysage.

Ichigo ne chercha pas à retrouver cette fugace complicité.

Il trouvait décidément son jeune époux bien dangereux, pouvant le déstabiliser d'un regard. Il préférait ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de rallumer dans son cœur une étincelle d'espoir, sachant d'expérience avec quelle facilité il pouvait l'étouffer. Les derniers mois avaient été si difficiles pour lui, le faisant se remettre en question encore et encore, l'amenant à douter de lui, de sa personnalité et de son aptitude à être aimé. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à aller de l'avant, même si c'était au prix de lui fermer son cœur, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu prendre le risque de revivre ça.

Si jamais Toshiro faisait des efforts évidents de réconciliation, alors il reconsidérait sa position. Mais il faudrait le convaincre et ça, ce n'était pas gagné !

L'arrivée au restaurant mit fin aux turpitudes intérieures du rouquin. Sans prétention ni décoration ostentatoire, le restaurant affichait une bonhomie sans chichi et la nourriture s'avéra délicieuse, le service efficace et l'ambiance bon enfant. Comme à son habitude, Toshiro discuta avec Yuzu, Ichigo avec Karin et Isshin faisait le fond sonore.

La visite du musée fut fort instructive, Karin étant un excellent guide, communiquant avec plaisir sa passion pour la peinture. C'est à peine si Toshiro eut le temps de songer à sa division et de se demander dans quel état il la retrouverait après quelques jours entre les mains de Matsumoto. Il avait laissé la gestion des affaires courantes aux soins de la jeune femme et ne doutait pas un instant de la hauteur de la pile de paperasses qui l'attendrait à son retour.

* * *

><p><strong>Chambre rouge, vers minuit<strong>

C'est avec plaisir que Toshiro se glissa entre les draps, un peu fatigué après cette journée instructive mais bien chargée. La douche fraîche qu'il venait de prendre l'avait bien détendu et pour une fois, il se sentait près à passer une bonne nuit.

Il venait juste de fermer les yeux quand une paume se plaqua sur son ventre.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de voir le visage d'Ichigo à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle lui chatouillant le cou. Une lueur incandescente faisait briller ses pupilles. Avec un sourire carnassier, il se pencha vers Toshiro et l'embrassa, plaquant son torse nu et brûlant contre sa poitrine.

Hitsugaya lâcha un petit cri étouffé sous les lèvres du rouquin. Celui se redressa un peu afin de regarder le gamin dans les yeux.

« Et bien quoi Toshiro ? Croyais-tu être le seul à avoir des envies ? » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il affichait un petit sourire moqueur qui voilait à peine les envies lubriques qui défilaient dans ses yeux.

Estomaqué, le gamin ne sut quoi répondre et ne protesta pas quand Ichigo ravit à nouveau ses lèvres tout en glissant sa main sous son T-shirt.

Le désir qui bouillonnait en Ichigo le gagna très rapidement et ce fut bientôt lui qui attirait la tête du rouquin vers lui, ses doigts plongés dans la courte chevelure, mêlant son souffle au sien, mordillant ses lèvres avec avidité. Ichigo se lâcha complètement, oubliant tout en dehors du désir qui l'habitait. Sans vergogne ni pensée pour le lendemain, il suçota la tendre peau de son cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.

Leurs ébats furent encore plus fougueux et brutaux que la nuit passée, emplis d'énergie brute, sans détour ni caresse, les menant jusqu'à une explosion de plaisir, les laissant finalement pantelants et sans souffle.

Encore essoufflé, avec un petit sourire en coin, Ichigo déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta le lit pour la salle de bain. Toshiro s'endormit avec le bruit de la douche en fond sonore.

* * *

><p>Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est aux côtés d'un Ichigo encore endormi qu'il se réveilla tôt le lendemain.<p>

Il contempla le plafond immaculé pendant de longues minutes, étonné de se sentir frais et dispo, comme après quelques jours de vacances.

Contre toutes attentes, ce séjour dans le monde réel lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il lui semblait qu'enfin il reprenait vie. Il admettait que les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles, de par l'hospitalisation d'Hinamori et l'augmentation de sa charge de travail.

En vérité, en s'y penchant bien, c'était plutôt depuis son mariage que les choses avaient dérapé, l'entraînant dans un brouillard dont il ne sortait que maintenant. Il était passé par de nombreux états, que ce soit de stress, d'excitation, de peur, de dépression.

Toujours était-il que pas une seule fois au cours de ces derniers mois il ne s'était vraiment senti lui-même. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et cela faisait du bien.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Il aurait été facile de mettre ça sur le dos de Kurosaki, du contexte, ou autre. Les excuses ne manqueraient pas. Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'en fait, c'était surtout lui qui avait changé. Ses complexes et sa timidité n'avaient bien évidemment pas disparu d'un coup de baguette magique mais il commençait à s'accepter, à comprendre qui il était réellement, quelles étaient ses aspirations.

Il assumait l'image qu'il renvoyait, car il comprenait désormais que ce n'était que cela, une image, pas la représentation de sa personnalité.

Il somnola jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se réveille lui aussi. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner sur la petite terrasse de leur chambre, profitant de ces derniers instants dans la villa puis s'habillèrent et firent leurs bagages. C'est avec surprise que Toshiro constata qu'il était resté en tenue humaine, oubliant complètement de remettre son uniforme de shinigami.

Les adieux à la famille furent rapides, Ichigo ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser outre mesure, mais les deux époux remercièrent vivement Isshin et ses filles pour leur accueil chaleureux.

* * *

><p>A midi, Ichigo et Hitsugaya passaient la porte du manoir et posaient leurs valises. Comme à son habitude, Charlotte les accueillit avec le sourire, leur enlevant leur manteau et s'occupant de tout.<p>

Les deux shinigamis prirent immédiatement la direction de leurs divisions respectives, ayant à cœur de prendre des nouvelles après cinq jours d'absence.

Comme il s'y attendait, Matsumoto n'était pas au bureau. Elle avait visiblement délaissé les activités bureaucratiques au profit de mises en scène de terrain.

Il la trouva donc assis dans la cour d'entraînement à superviser les joutes qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux tout en sirotant un thé en compagne du Lieutenant de la 11ème Division.

_Et elle espère me faire croire qu'elle participe à leur entraînement…_Soupira intérieurement le capitaine.

L'incroyable flemme de son lieutenant n'était plus une surprise pour lui et, bien que râlant haut et fort, il n'éprouvait pas moins une confiance tout à fait certaine dans ses compétences de soldat. Matsumoto avait beau être insupportable, d'une fainéantise sans égale, elle n'en restait pas moins une fière combattante, courageuse et tenace.

C'est néanmoins avec un rugissement retentissant et un furieux froncement de sourcil qu'il annonça son retour et mit la jeune femme au travail sans écouter ses lamentations. La division n'avait pas rencontré de souci majeur en son absence aussi eut-il le temps de faire le tour des locaux et de discuter avec quelques-uns de ses soldats. Le moral paraissait bon, signe que le Seireitei se remettait de ses blessures.

Le bilan était satisfaisant et Toshiro rentra chez lui de bonne humeur. Ichigo n'était pas encore là et il en profita pour bouquiner un peu dans le petit salon. Levant les yeux sur les tentures, il grimaça. Cette pièce avait très nettement besoin d'être personnalisée car les teintes neutres faisaient paraître la pièce impersonnelle. Étonnant qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu avant.

_Et pourquoi pas…_

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire plaisir à Ichigo ?

* * *

><p>En dépit de leurs efforts, la routine avait très vite repris ses droits. L'intimité qui avait rapproché les deux époux dans le monde réel n'existait pas au manoir, chacun d'entre eux disposant de sa propre chambre. Aussi, les vieilles habitudes revinrent. Les deux capitaines travaillaient énormément et ne se voyaient qu'au moment des repas ou dans un cadre professionnel.<p>

Hitsugaya poursuivit l'instruction d'Ichigo concernant la charge et les devoirs de capitaine. Hisagi ne participait plus qu'à titre exceptionnel, Ichigo avait décidé de ne pas priver trop souvent la division de ses deux leaders en même temps.

Cette décision avait soulagé Hitsugaya, qui continuait de trouver étrange la relation qu'entretenaient ces deux-là.

**Bureaux de la 9****ème**** Division**

Hisagi entra dans son bureau, affichant un éblouissant sourire. Sourire qu'il communiqua immédiatement à Ichigo.

« Et voilà, encore un rapport de clôturé ! »

« C'est parfait ! Merci Hisagi ! C'est du bon boulot. » Félicita le capitaine.

« Mais on fait toujours du bon boulot ! » Répliqua le lieutenant.

« C'est vrai, on forme une bonne équipe. » Approuva Ichigo.

Une excellente équipe même. A eux deux, ils avaient repris en main la situation de la division, lui apportant la stabilité qu'il lui fallait après les événements traumatisants qui avaient eu lieu. Leur duo fonctionnait à merveille, leurs caractères se complétaient et leurs tempéraments redonnaient courage et motivation à leurs troupes.

En plus de l'amitié qui les liait déjà, le respect et l'admiration étaient venus s'ajouter à leur relation, scellant une confiance mutuelle. Les mois et les nombreuses heures de travail les avaient rendus très proches.

Et cette proximité n'était pas sans problème pour Ichigo.

Son mariage restait insatisfaisant malgré les progrès faits depuis le début. Ses relations avec Toshiro avaient connu des hauts et des bas mais hélas, rien de bien folichon.

Quant à Hisagi… C'était un mec souriant, blagueur, avec un caractère bien trempé même si il privilégiait toujours la diplomatie. Du moins dans un premier temps. Un véritable bosseur, aimant être sur le terrain, discutant avec les équipes, motivant les soldats par l'exemple.

Un ami aussi. Attentif aux autres, prompt à proposer son aide, et pourtant rarement indiscret. Quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Une personne de valeur, droite et honnête.

Et terriblement sexy.

Des cheveux en bataille, des yeux gris brillants soit de moquerie soit d'intérêt, une peau mate.

Sans compter son mystérieux tatouage.

Ichigo faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop se perdre dans la contemplation de ce superbe corps, lien hiérarchique oblige, à défaut de liens matrimoniaux.

« Et si on se faisait une petite soirée, comme avant ? Un resto sympa, une bonne bouteille… » Proposa Hisagi.

« Une ? Tu plaisantes ! Tu es un vrai gouffre ! » Se moqua Ichigo.

Le lieutenant haussa les épaules.

« Bah, disons…deux ou trois…Quoique… Si Renji se joint à nous, il est fort probable que ce soit plus proche d'une petite dizaine... »

Ichigo sourit.

« Quelle bande de pochetrons ! » Maugréa-t-il en rigolant.

« Dont tu fais partie ! » Répliqua vertement le tatoué. « Enfin, du moins auparavant…. Est-ce que ta fulgurante escalade hiérarchique t'aurait faite perdre le goût des bonnes choses ? »

« Grand dieu non ! » S'esclaffa le rouquin.

« Dans ce cas, si votre seigneurie veut bien se joindre au bas peuple que nous sommes, je me ferais une joie d'organiser cette petite sauterie… » Musa Shuuhei avant de brusquement se reprendre. « Enfin, je veux dire…Sans mauvais jeu de mot hein… Je m'en voudrais de choquer mon capitaine si peu de temps après sa prise de poste.»

Ichigo lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi et réserve plutôt un resto pour ce soir ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Le soir même<strong>

La soirée était particulièrement animée. L'atmosphère du petit restaurant était surchargée d'effluves alcooliques, de nicotine et de sueurs viriles…Ou presque…

Un premier groupe s'était lancé dans un jeu de mimes et chacun devait deviner la chose, la personne ou l'animal représenté. Renji, aussi rouge que ses cheveux après deux apéros et une bouteille de vin, riait des prouesses de Yumichika qui se plaisait à prendre les poses les plus burlesques sous ses yeux, imitant successivement une cantatrice, une danseuse de ballet russe et, on ne sait pourquoi, un pingouin sur la banquise, faisant ainsi beaucoup rire mais peu gagner son équipe. La belle Matsumoto, désespérée des idées grotesques de son partenaire, avait finalement succombé à l'appel de la tequila.

Madarame, toujours prêt à sa battre, même et surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas de service, avait sollicité un bras de fer contre Hisagi et c'est bien malgré lui qu'Ichigo, un cigare entre les dents, avait écopé de la charge d'arbitre. Le prix remporté par le gagnant n'était pas clairement établi mais Ichigo n'était plus à ce détail près, concentré sur la canalisation des pulsions destructrices du bonze et la nécessité de faire la focale de ses yeux qui ne lui répondaient plus très bien après tous ces shooters de vodka.

« A vos marques… Prêts…Partez ! »

Comme à son habitude, Madarame avait un regard halluciné et un peu dément qui faisait sérieusement douter de son état mental. Ce paramètre seul aurait suffi à dissuader le rouquin de se lancer dans un duel avec le troisième siège de la 11ème Division. Mais Hisagi avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête, visiblement peu ou pas impressionné par la tête de tueur de son adversaire. Il affichait désormais un sourire diabolique, même pas crispé alors que son poing enserrait fortement celui de Madarame. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux lutteurs ne montraient aucun signe d'effort et seuls quelques tremblements faisaient montre de la force exercée.

A cet instant, Ichigo n'aurait su sur lequel des deux parier. D'une, la force entre les deux adversaires paraissait égale et de deux, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu vexer l'une ou l'autre de ces têtes de mules. Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré ne pas s'en mêler si Renji, bien aviné, n'était pas venu mettre son grain de sel dans cette affaire.

« Wouahhhh ! Une baston, une batson ! » Hurla-t-il déchaîné.

Bien qu'ayant le cerveau ramolli par la synergie nicotine et alcool, Ichigo tenta de refréner les ardeurs belliqueuses du tatoué.

« Maiiiis naaaaaaaaaannn, c'est juste un pti bras de fer, c'est tout… »

« Matsumoto ! Viens voir ! » Beugla Renji. « Y'a Madarame qui essaie de défoncer Hisagi ! »

« Quoi ? Trop cooolllllllll !»

En un quart de seconde, l'opulente blonde était à leurs côtés, aussi hystérique que son comparse de la 6ème Division.

« Moi, je vote pour Madarame ! » Brailla Yumichika, solidaire comme toujours.

« On s'en doutait crétin ! » S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

« Moi aussi, je suis pour Madarame ! Il est trop fort. » Précisa Renji en passant son bras autour du cou d'Ichigo, le faisant au passage profiter du cocktail épicé de son haleine.

_Et voilà...un peu d'alcool et au diable l'amitié… _Soupira intérieurement Ichigo, tenant de maintenir un semblant de dignité en se concentrant sur le duel.

« Maiiiiiiiiis nonnnn ! Moi je suis pour Shuuhei. » Brailla Matsumoto en s'écroulant à demi sur Renji.

_Merci Matsumoto…_

« Et pourquoi ça ? Faut arrêter la gnole, t'as vu les biscottos de Madarame ? Il a aucune chance, le petit Hisagi !» Râlèrent les deux autres.

« Ouais, peut-être mais il est trop mignon. Et moi, je préfère les mecs mignons ! » Susurra la blonde en se mordillant nonchalamment le pouce.

_Oh purée, v'là le niveau…_

« Et toi, Ichigo, t'es pour qui ? »

…

Comment dire…Ou plutôt comment ne rien dire ?

« Heu.. Moi je suis.. la Suisse… Neutre quoi..»

Bien tenté. Mais pas avec ces trois-là. Qui échangèrent un regard interrogateur avec de se mettre à ricaner bêtement.

« Ben quoi, j'arbitre ! » Argua le rouquin.

Renji hurla de rire tandis que Yumichika pouffait comme une écolière.

« Il est trop drôle. » S'étouffa Matsumoto en rigolant.

« La Suisssssse… » Répéta Yumichika. « Mais c'est où ça ? »

Le tatoué pleurait de rire tout en agrippant Ichigo par l'épaule.

« Wahahaha ! Neutre… N'importe quoi ! Allez Ichi, sois un peu joueur quoi ! Choisis un des deux ! On s'en fout duquel ! Toi aussi, tu préfères Madarame ? Ben faut le dire, on s'en tape de Shuuhei ! Non ? T'as pas peur de lui quand même ? Rohh la chochotte ! »

Le regard noir d'Ichigo ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité.

« Quel rabat joie…. Ha, non, je sais ! Il veut pas vexer son lieutenant ! C'est trop mimi ! Y sont ti pas craquants ? Deux pti tourtereaux… »

« Ta gueule Renji ! »

Mais Renji, tordu de rire, venait de s'écrouler par terre en se tenant le ventre, pas du tout sensible à l'exaspération du rouquin.

Le poing d'Hisagi s'écrasa avec fracas sur la table.

« Ouaisssss ! C'est mon Madarame à moi qui a gagné ! » Claironna Yumichika, tirant la langue à Matsumoto qui en fit immédiatement de même tandis que le vainqueur poussait un hurlement victorieux fort peu modeste.

« Allez, sans rancune vieux ! » S'exclama Renji en versant un énième shooter à Ichigo. « Trinque donc avec moi ! »

Dieu merci, le restaurateur avait eu la bonne idée de privatiser la petite cave voûtée, évitant ainsi au reste du Seireitei de côtoyer cette bande de dépravés.

* * *

><p>Le calme des ruelles en était presque assourdissant après une soirée entière passé dans le brouhaha tonitruant de la petite salle du restaurant.<p>

Ichigo resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules, titubant malgré lui. Hisagi le rattrapa par le coude, vacillant un peu lui-même.

« Super soirée non ? »

« Carrément. Ça fait plaisir de se détendre un peu… même si ce n'est pas très orthodoxe pour un capitaine de se mettre dans cet état. » Avoua piteusement Ichigo qui sentait poindre une gueule de bois carabinée.

« Tssss, c'est bon, fais pas ta précieuse Kurosaki-san ! « Se moqua le Lieutenant. « On sait tous quelle est la limite entre le travail et les aspects…disons plus personnels ! Personne ne viendra te reprocher au bureau de t'être mis la tête à l'envers la veille… Si tant est que tu restes performant ! » Le taquina-t-il.

« Je suis toujours performant ! » Répliqua le rouquin.

« Ah oui ? Et le magnifique zigzag que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ne nous a pas franchement fait beaucoup progresser ! A ce rythme-là, autant aller directement au bureau, au moins, on sera sur d'être à l'heure demain ! »

« Pas faux… » Soupira le Capitaine. « J'avoue que... j'y suis allé un peu fort là. »

C'est bras dessus-dessous que les deux amis regagnèrent les bureaux de leur Division. Un silence absolu régnait dans les couloirs à demi éclairés. Le bureau du Capitaine était vaste et comportait une antichambre qui, lorsqu'on ouvrait les portes coulissantes en bois sombres, agrandissant encore la pièce.

Deux canapés entouraient la petite table de réunion. Ils feraient parfaitement l'affaire pour une courte nuit.

Ichigo, bailla à demi, tria une couverture de dessous le matelas et la jeta à Hisagi.

« Dis-moi, Ichigo…Tu trouves…Tu trouves que je suis trop faible ? »

La question d'Hisagi stupéfia Ichigo qui crut un instant avoir mal compris.

« Hein ? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? » L'esprit ralenti du rouquin ne voyait pas du tout d'où pouvait venir une telle idée. Pour l'heure, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : dormir.

« C'est-à-dire que ... tout à l'heure, tu voulais pas prendre parti. Mais tu sais… » Ajouta fièrement le brun, les yeux étincelants. « Si tu penses que je ne suis pas à la hauteur du troisième siège de la 11ème Division, tu peux le dire. Je peux assumer ce genre de choses ! »

Ichigo cligna des yeux bêtement. Une fois. Et encore une autre. Avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Mais pas du tout enfin… Je ne crois pas que tu sois moins fort que Madarame, bien au contraire. Je n'avais envie de vexer personne voilà tout ! »

« De vexer personne ? » Le visage d'Hisagi était fermé et c'était bien la première fois qu'Ichigo le voyait en colère. C'était incompréhensible.

« Ben oui. Faut admettre que t'as parfois un caractère de bourrique. » Répliqua le rouquin.

« Quoi ? » Le lieutenant était outré.

« Ben ouais, comme maintenant par exemple ! » Précisa Ichigo avec un demi-sourire.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas sensible à la plaisanterie.

« C'est bon, de toute façon, je discute pas avec les mecs bourrés. Même s'il s'agit de mon Taicho !» Maugréa-t-il en tournant le dos à son capitaine.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Roh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Shuuhei ? »

Mais l'autre se contenta de se jeter sur le canapé, la couverture roulée en boule sous sa nuque et lui tourna le dos.

« Wooh, je te parle ! » Grogna Ichigo.

Mais le dos était obstinément silencieux.

Cette conversation faisait curieusement écho dans la tête d'Ichigo. D'autres lieux, d'autres personnages. Et pourtant, un même résultat. Le désastre de sa vie personnelle ne pouvait déborder sur ses autres relations. Mais là il était prêt à faire le premier pas.

« Bordel, t'es chiant Hisagi ! » Grommela le rouquin en enjambant maladroitement la table basse avant de secouer l'épaule de son Lieutenant. « T'as pas un peu fini de faire la tête ? » Râla-t-il en le retournant sans ménagement cette fois.

Le nez d'Hisagi frôla le sien de quelques millimètres tandis que les yeux se faisaient enfin face.

« Et maintenant, tu vas me dire que t'as pas un caractère de bourrique ? Écoute, je n'ai jamais douté de toi, de ta force ou de ton aptitude au combat Hisagi. J'ai confiance en toi et en tes qualités de Lieutenant. OK, c'est clair à présent ? »

« Mouais, ça va. » Marmonna le brun en se redressant sur un coude sans le quitter des yeux tandis qu'Ichigo s'asseyait lourdement sur le bord du canapé.

Le rouquin soupira doucement en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main distraite.

« Et pour être tout à fait franc, je n'ai aucun doute sur tes qualités humaines non plus. Je sais ce que tu vaux. Et je pense savoir qui tu es Hisagi Shuuhei. Alors, s'il te plaît, inutile de te mettre en rogne à cause d'un stupide pari entre ivrognes. »

Shuuhei le regardait sans rien dire. Encore une fois, il voyait apparaître cette lassitude, cette insondable tristesse dans les prunelles dorées. Encore une fois, il voyait la mélancolie s'emparer d'Ichigo, ôtant le sourire de ses lèvres, éteignant la lueur joyeuse de ses yeux. Il était si beau pourtant, si fort. La jeunesse, la fortune, le talent, la carrière, il avait tout pour lui.

Et pourtant, souvent, son front s'obscurcissait, ses sourcils se fronçaient et si sa bouche continuait de sourire, c'était avec un pli désabusé au coin des lèvres. Comme maintenant.

Sans réfléchir, Hisagi se pencha vivement vers lui, lui caressant la joue de sa main tandis qu'il s'approchait un peu plus.

« J'aime pas quand tu as cet air là Ichigo. » Souffla-t-il doucement. « On dirait que tu n'es pas heureux… »

Le cœur d'Ichigo fit un salto et se mit à battre la chamade, réduisant son souffle à quelques respirations erratiques. Ce contact soudain. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Et cette question… Que pouvait-il dire ?

« Mais si… » Balbutia-t-il en avalant péniblement sa salive. « Tout va bien.. »

Les yeux d'Hisagi ne le lâchaient pas. Sa main n'avait pas bougé, imprimant l'empreinte brûlante de sa paume sur sa joue.

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Toutes les justifications, toutes les récriminations qu'il aurait pu dire s'éteignirent sous le feu du regard gris, le laissant pantelant, égaré.

La main du Lieutenant l'attira doucement vers lui. Le nez du brun effleura le sien tandis que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, fusionnant leurs lèvres, entremêlant leurs langues, fermant leurs yeux.

Un premier baiser comme une avalanche. Un baiser comme une oasis dans le désert. Qui fait vibrer le corps et le cœur avec une telle intensité qu'elle pourrait vous briser.

Les bras d'Ichigo se nouèrent autour du cou d'Hisagi, le serrant contre lui, le repoussant contre le canapé. Leurs corps s'embrasent au contact l'un de l'autre, s'enroulent l'un contre l'autre.

Le ballet eut été parfait si un détail n'avait pas manqué.

Ouvrant les yeux, Ichigo fut surpris de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'écarta vivement, troublé.

« Je suis désolé Hisagi…Vraiment désolé.. » Balbutia-t-il avant de quitter brusquement la pièce, courant à toutes jambes.

Il s'arrêta quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, la poitrine serrée dans un étau de douleur. Haletant, il s'effondra au pied d'un banc. Les larmes dévalaient son visage sans qu'il puisse les retenir et les sanglots soulevaient sa poitrine de soubresauts nerveux.

La tête entre les bras, il pleura ainsi de longues minutes, désespéré.

Un détail avait manqué.

Des mèches couleur de neige.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon alors, on poursuit ou la tournure de l'histoire devient rédhibitoire pour vous, amis lecteurs?<strong>

**A bientôt j'espère ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello amis lecteurs!

Quel plaisir de lire vos reviews! Visiblement, je n'ai perdu personne en route avec le faux-pas Ichigo-Hisagi :-)

Voici un petit chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres, mais qui vous plaira tout de même j'espère.

Je suis désolée mais pour cette fois, je ne pourrai pas répondre individuellement à chaque review (c'était ça ou je ne publiai pas le chapitre... Je ne suis dit que vous préféreriez le chapitre!). Juste pour répondre à une review qui m'a bien faite rire; les mèches couleur neige qu'il manque, c'était une tournure (peut-être pas très adroite) pour dire qu'Ichigo aurait souhaité que ce soit Toshiro à la place d'Hisagi pour ce petit moment de douceur.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!

Pour info, c'est la suite directe du chapitre précédent! ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 4<strong>

**Manoir Kurosaki / Hitsugaya**

Une tasse de thé noir à la main, Toshiro se réveillait doucement en se baladant dans le manoir. Au cours de l'été, il avait pris l'habitude de profiter des belles matinées en déjeunant, ne serait qu'en avalant une tartine à toute vitesse, sur la terrasse, sentant le soleil sur sa peau, admirant les couleurs de l'aube et les floraisons du parc. Toute cette verdure l'apaisait.  
>Finalement, il appréciait de plus en plus la vie au manoir. Quelques mois d'acclimatation avaient été nécessaires mais enfin il s'y sentait chez lui. C'était grand - très grand en toute honnêteté - confortable, bien aménagé, l'essentiel et le superflu étaient là, rendant le quotidien agréable.<p>

Depuis que l'automne arrivait, apportant son lot d'intempéries et de frimas, il se contentait de se promener le long des baies vitrées, admirant tout autant le paysage.  
>Il allait ouvrir les rideaux de la bibliothèque pour profiter largement du soleil levant quand il entendit une respiration sourde derrière lui.<p>

Il fut bien surpris de découvrir Ichigo, roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, dormant d'un sommeil visiblement agité. Interloqué, le petit capitaine s'approcha à pas de velours du rouquin endormi.

Une tenue de capitaine toute fripée. Une odeur persistante de nicotine froide. Et celle, plus tenace encore, d'alcool.

Hitsugaya n'était pas spécialement surpris. Ni même choqué. Ichigo l'avait prévenu qu'il serait absent pour la soirée. Il l'avait même convié à se joindre à eux. Pure politesse évidemment, mais politesse toute de même.

Le Tendo avait décliné, sachant pertinemment que le rouquin appréciait de passer ces soirées entre amis et que sa présence ne pourrait que l'empêcher de se détendre. Hitsugaya ne souhaitait pas interférer dans son équilibre social et cela ne le gênait pas de lui laisser cette zone d'intimité.

Néanmoins, à bien y regarder, il semblait que la soirée avait été longue. Les traits d'Ichigo étaient tirés, sa peau hâlée était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Toshiro soupira, indécis. Ils avaient réunion ce matin avec le Général, comme tous les mois. La présence de tous les capitaines était requise et il était malvenue d'arriver en retard. Il jeta à nouveau un œil à la pendule dont l'affichage n'avait guère varié depuis la fois précédente avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Il attrapa la bouilloire et une grande tasse. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il mélangea du thé noir avec un mélange spécial de différentes plantes du coin que lui avait préparé son herboriste. Il versa l'eau et ajouta ensuite une généreuse dose de miel et une pointe de gelée royale.

_Et un remède anti-gueule de bois, un ! Merci Matsumoto…_

Il appela Charlotte.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Pouvez-vous aller dans la chambre de Kurosaki et lui préparer un kimono ainsi qu'un haori propre ? Merci. »

Elle s'exécuta sur le champ tandis qu'il mélangeait le contenu de la tasse. Restait plus qu'à réveiller le capitaine endormi.

Une main lui secouait l'épaule. Il grogna, pas ravi de se faire réveiller. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir ! Pourquoi ne lui fichait-on pas la paix ?

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et, surpris de ne pas être dans sa chambre, mit quelques instants avant de se situer à nouveau.

_Ah oui… La soirée au resto… Et Hisagi…._

La vision du brun s'imposa avec force en son esprit et c'est presque en rougissant qu'il croisa les yeux azurs qui le scrutaient tranquillement.

« Ohh… Salut Toshiro. »

Avait-il l'air aussi gêné qu'il le ressentait ? Il espérait vivement que non !

« Salut Ichigo. »

Pendant une seconde, Ichigo se demanda quelle vision il pouvait bien offrir à son jeune époux, ainsi vautré dans un fauteuil, tout chiffonné et avec une mine assurément coupable…

« Tiens, ça te fera du bien, je pense. »

La tasse brandit sous son nez était encore fumante. L'attention surprit Ichigo mais la suite ne fit qu'accroître son étonnement.

« J'ai demandé à Charlotte de te sortir une nouvelle tenue. » Précisa Hitsugaya, en levant un sourcil un brin narquois devant l'air totalement défait d'Ichigo.

« Ah bon ? » Tant de prévenance le rendait perplexe.

« J'ai supposé que tu ne te présenterais pas tel quel devant le Général. » Ajouta Hitsugaya, sentant bien qu'il était utile d'éclairer son mari sur ses intentions.

« Oh bon sang ! La réunion ! » Ichigo se frappa le front. « J'avais complètement oublié… »

Hitsugaya l'avait bien remarqué.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir peu inspiré en regardant sa tasse. Siroter un thé était loin de lui faire envie. Surtout que la tasse devait bien faire un demi-litre !

« Remède anti-gueule de bois. Tu en auras besoin.» Souligna Toshiro en lui coulant un regard en coin.

Au moins Ichigo était fixé. Il avait l'air d'un mec qui s'est mis la tête à l'envers et qui n'a pas eu la force de monter se coucher dans son lit.

_Ce n'est pas spécialement faux en même temps…_

Il regarda à nouveau sa tasse. Les quatre heures de réunion à venir étaient déjà naturellement intenables, une migraine 'lendemain de fête' ne pourrait que l'achever.

D'une traite, il avala le liquide ambré. Pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'aurait cru. Il se demanda vaguement où Toshiro avait bien pu apprendre une telle recette…

« Donne, je vais ramener ça à la cuisine. Je t'attendrai dans le salon, histoire qu'on arrive ensemble. »

« Merci. » Répondit simplement Ichigo.

Il se leva du canapé en râlant à moitié contre ses stupides rendez-vous mensuels et fila se changer, prenant au passage une douche sommaire.

Heureusement qu'Hitsugaya l'avait réveillé. Parti comme il était, il aurait dormi jusque midi ! Hisagi aurait sûrement noté son absence au bureau mais serait-il venu le chercher ?

Comment allait-il réagir après la soirée d'hier ? Il s'était comporté comme un abruti, fuyant comme un ado, comme une vierge effarouchée, comme...oui, comme Toshiro tiens ! Et ce n'était pas un compliment !

Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore embarqué ?

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tard dans la journée<strong>

Il était près de 14 heures quand il regagna enfin les bureaux de sa Division. Sa migraine n'avait fait qu'un passage éclair finalement, peut-être grâce au remède de Toshiro, aussi la réunion avait-elle été interminable comme prévue, mais supportable.

Il tordit le cou à droite et à gauche. Pas d'Hisagi en vue. La pile de paperasses sur son bureau avait pris des proportions hallucinantes durant la matinée et il appela son troisième siège afin de faire le tri.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que le brun entra dans son bureau. Ichigo, qui déprimait seul depuis une heure sur son rapport d'intervention, leva immédiatement la tête.

« Bonjour Ichigo. »

« S-Salut Hisagi. »

Brutalement, tous les beaux discours qu'il répétait mentalement depuis des heures s'étaient envolés, ne laissant qu'un silence embarrassant.

Le rouquin rougit violemment tandis que le Lieutenant posait une nouvelle pile de formulaires sur son bureau. Hisagi allait s'en aller quand Ichigo se leva brusquement de son fauteuil.

« Attends ! »

Le brun se retourna tranquillement vers lui. Ses yeux ne laissaient rien paraître.

« Par rapport à hier soir… je voudrais... euh…»

Les explications moururent sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

Que voulait-il lui dire en fait ? Qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé ? C'était en partie vrai mais également faux. Il avait rêvé de cet instant. Il l'avait souhaité. Tout en se maudissant pour cela. Parce qu'il y avait Hitsugaya. Parce qu'il était marié. Parce qu'Hisagi méritait mieux qu'une liaison clandestine.

Pour en arriver à se détester, à détester son indécision et son attentisme.

« Je suis désolé. » Fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Il n'y avait que cela à dire.

Hisagi eut un fin sourire. Il ne semblait ni gêné, ni surpris.

« Je sais Ichigo. »

Le capitaine crut qu'il allait s'arrêter là mais le brun revint vers lui et reprit, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Sache juste deux choses.

D'une, peu m'importe que tu sois marié ou non, que tu sois fidèle à ton mari ou non. Peu m'importe qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi. En fait, ce qui compte véritablement, c'est que tu sois heureux. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Si c'est avec moi, tant mieux, sinon, je ferai avec.»

Ichigo déglutit péniblement. Cet aveu d'attirance réciproque le chamboulait un peu.

« Et deuxièmement, sois sûr que, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, cela n'affectera en rien nos relations professionnelles. Qu'on soit amis, amants ou juste collègues. Je serai là pour toi. Je suivrais tes ordres car c'est ce que doit faire un Lieutenant. Et aussi parce que je respecte tes choix professionnels.

Voilà ce que je voulais te dire Ichigo. »

Le regard gris était franc, lumineux. Une franchise directe, brutale. Sensuelle. Qui quitta la pièce avec nonchalance.

Plus sexy que n'importe quel autre geste. Plus réconfortant que tous les discours.

Les mots d'un homme sûr de lui.

« Merci Hisagi. » Murmura Ichigo lorsque la porte se referma.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain<strong>

C'est haletant qu'il arriva aux portes de la chambre 112. Essoufflé d'avoir traversé le Seireitei d'un bout à l'autre en quelques instants, il fit une courte pause, avant d'entrer, le cœur serré dans la chambre d'hôpital. Assise sur son lit, toute de blanc vêtue, Hinamori souriante en dépit des lourds cernes qui ornaient ses yeux l'attendait, un minuscule poupon rose entre les bras.

Les yeux brillants, elle fit signe à Toshiro d'approcher.

« Et regarde qui voilà, mon cœur. C'est tonton Toshi. » Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du nouveau-né.

« Rohhh, arrête avec ça. » Râla à voix basse Hitsugaya, plus pour la forme que le fond, captivé par la découverte de son tout nouveau neveu.

Le petit était bien potelé, avec quelques cheveux sombres sur le crâne, le fixant intensément de ses grands yeux bleus nuit. Il était en grande forme, les terribles conditions dans lesquelles Hinamori avait fini sa grossesse ne lui avaient pas trop nui.

Ce n'était pas le cas de sa sœur qui, en dépit de ses efforts évidents pour ne rien laisser transparaître, accusait encore le coup de l'agression. Mais les médecins étaient optimistes aussi Hitsugaya préféra ne pas revenir sur ce point une fois de plus, et fit mine de ne pas voir le plateau à peine touché de la jeune femme.

« Il est magnifique. » Assura le Capitaine. « Comment s'appelle ce petit mec ? »

« Toji. » Répondit fièrement Hinamori. « Tu veux le prendre ? »

Hitsugaya tendit volontiers les bras. La première fois, avec Kamiko entre les mains, il était si raide que la petite avait mis moins de 30 secondes avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Aujourd'hui, il était beaucoup plus détendu et avait compris que ces petites bêtes étaient bien moins fragiles qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le Tendo était perdu dans la contemplation des minuscules petites mains quand on toqua discrètement à la porte. Une chevelure orangée passa la tête par la porte.

« Bonjour Hinamori. Je suis venu te féliciter pour cette bonne nouvelle. Puis-je entrer ? »

« Kurosaki-san ! C'est un plaisir de te voir ! C'est si rare. Entre donc.» Murmura la jeune femme en rougissant.

Elle n'avait que fort peu côtoyé le jeune homme et sa timidité naturelle avait tendance à refaire surface en sa présence.

Ichigo lui tendit un énorme paquet emballé d'un ridicule mais trop mignon papier représentant des avions à hélice conduits par des nounours sur un ciel bleu à nuages jaunes.

« Merci Kurosaki ! » Le remercia chaleureusement Hinamori, surprise mais ravie. « Je vais l'ouvrir pour lui si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

Ichigo rit.

« Je t'en prie ! Je crois que cela pourrait prendre un certain temps sinon ! » Plaisanta-t-il en regardant du coin de l'œil Toshiro qui tenait toujours Toji dans ses bras.

_Il fait ça avec un tel naturel. Si calme. Serein. Totalement différent de lorsqu'on est tous les deux…_

Étonnamment, Ichigo eut pensé que son iceberg de mari aurait détesté les gosses. Mais non. Du moins pas ceux d'Hinamori. Il faisait preuve d'un attachement filiale qui surprenait le rouquin.

Un éclat de rire coupa le fil de ses pensées.

« Ohh, merci Kurosaki san ! C'est trop mimi ! N'est-ce pas Toshiro ? » S'exclama Hinamori en découvrant l'énorme ours en peluche duveteuse marron avec écharpe et bonnet bleus.

« Pas très original je le crains. » S'excusa le jeune homme, un peu confus d'offrir un présent si commun.

« Mais vraiment mignon. » Répliqua le petit Capitaine un sourire aux lèvres lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant.

Ichigo en resta bouché bée, se demandant si il n'avait pas rêvé. Hitsugaya qui lui souriait ouvertement. Qui approuvait son choix.

_Waouh !_

Un autre coup sur la porte se fit entendre. Izuru entra, portant Kamiko dans ses bras.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent congé, laissant la petite famille profiter de leur bonheur en toute intimité.

Les époux prirent le chemin du retour, marchant en silence dans les rues du Seireitei. La soirée de ce début d'automne était belle, lumineuse, encore chaude.

« Merci d'avoir offert un cadeau pour la naissance du petit. C'est très gentil de ta part. »

Surpris, Ichigo haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais. C'est normal. »

Les yeux azurs se posèrent sur lui, sans détour.

« Je voulais juste te dire que j'appréciais ton geste, c'est tout. » Déclara-t-il simplement avant de fixer à nouveau la route.

L'estomac d'Ichigo fit un drôle de mouvement. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour avoir embrassé Hisagi ou bien si c'était la surprise d'entendre Hitsugaya le remercier.

Il baissa la tête, préférant éviter d'y réfléchir, les deux options étant dérangeantes pour le moment.

Arrivés au manoir, il allait gagner tranquillement sa chambre quand Toshiro lui proposa de venir dans la bibliothèque.

« J'ai une surprise… Enfin, si on veut, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise… Bref, j'aimerai bien avoir ton avis. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr… » Lui expliqua Toshiro en rougissant, mal à l'aise.

Interloqué, le rouquin le suivit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » Les doigts d'Hitsugaya étaient repliés contre sa paume, se serrant nerveusement les uns contre les autres.

Une immense toile colorée était accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée. Les teintes étaient vives, dans les rouges, les fuchsias, du parme et des violets soulignés par un noir profond. L'esquisse d'un couple regardant ce qui semblait être un feu d'artifice.

Une toile de Karin. La préférée d'Ichigo.

« Il m'a semblé... Enfin, je crois... que tu l'aimais bien alors... je me suis dit que…ça pourrait être sympa... » Balbutia le gamin qui regrettait un peu plus à chaque seconde son initiative.

Il s'était attendu à un hochement de tête poli, à minima. Ses plus optimistes projections lui avaient fait entrevoir un sourire. Mais rien n'avait laissé présager un silence coi et raide.

« C'est toi...qui l'a commandée ? » Questionna Ichigo contre toute logique.

« Euh…oui. » Avoua le petit capitaine déconfit.

Les idées voletaient à mille à l'heure dans l'esprit du rouquin. Que signifiait cette toile ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Toshiro l'avait-il réellement commandé de lui-même ou bien son père avait-il quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire ? Et s'il avait vraiment acheté la toile, s'il s'était souvenu que c'était celle qu'il avait remarquée pendant l'exposition, alors que devait-il en conclure ?

Ça, et puis, ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure ? Ses remerciements soudains et inattendus. Y avait-il quelque chose de louche là-dessous ? Flairait-il quelque chose à propos d'Hisagi et lui ? Ou bien, sa culpabilité lui prenait tellement la tête qu'il voyait le mal partout ? Fallait-il seulement voir une aimable, et novatrice, intention de son iceberg ?

« On peut la renvoyer si tu veux… Ou la mettre dans une autre pièce si tu préfères ne pas vexer ta sœur. » Marmonna piteusement Hitsugaya.

La déception perçait dans sa voix. Interdit, Ichigo tourna la tête vers lui, percevant enfin l'espoir qu'il y avait dans cette démarche et l'envie de lui faire plaisir.

« Nan... mais... c'est… Nan, c'est vraiment parfait ! On la garde, là où elle est, c'est très bien vraiment !» S'écria-t-il précipitamment.

Les yeux bleus étaient sceptiques.

« Certain ? Parce que sinon, je peux la mettre dans ma chambre. Comme ça, tu es sûr de ne pas la voir… » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton amer.

« Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan ! Je te promets, c'est très bien ainsi ! Je suis simplement…surpris. C'est tout. »

Ichigo sentait bien qu'il n'était pas des plus crédibles en cet instant mais la perplexité lui avait ôté toute sa verve.

Hitsugaya hocha la tête, à demi convaincu. Et préféra battre en retraite.

« Bon, alors, tant mieux. Je vais aller voir Charlotte pour lui donner les consignes pour le dîner. A tout à l'heure. »

La fine silhouette s'éloigna en silence, laissant un Ichigo au bord de la crise cardiaque psychologique. Il était d'une part atterré de son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme qui ne pourrait que geler une fois de plus les timides tentatives de rapprochement du Glaçon et d'autre part, pétrifié par cette même tentative.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il que ce fichu gamin fasse un pas vers lui alors que lui-même se détachait de plus en plus, hésitant à se tourner vers un avenir aux courts cheveux bruns ?

Il ne savait quoi souhaiter, quoi penser. Il se sentait perdu, entre les tentatives évidentes de Toshiro, ce qui était un bon point mais elles restaient, à son gout, bien légères après tout ce temps passé ensemble à s'ignorer froidement.

D'un autre côté, il y avait Hisagi, droit, honnête, léger. Libre, audacieux, sûr de lui. Qui lui promettait une relation passionnée, sincère et en même temps profonde et constructive. Une option qui l'attirait comme un aimant, surtout après le baiser de l'autre soir. Il sentait que cela pouvait coller entre eux.

Mais il était marié ! Et c'était si irrévocable à ses yeux ! Marié… C'est-à-dire lié à jamais à Toshiro !

Ce qui aurait dû lui apporter de la stabilité ne lui donnait que des doutes désormais. Que se passerait-il s'il reprenait l'envie au Glaçon de lui battre froid, parce qu'il n'aurait pas agi comme il fallait, ou pour il ne savait quelle autre raison ? Il ne savait déjà pas pourquoi il s'était montré si distant au début…

Il se retrouverait à nouveau seul, en miette. Il ne voulait pas de cela. Il ne voulait plus accorder sa confiance et risquer de se faire repousser. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se versa une belle rasade de whisky qu'il avala d'une traite. Il n'avait pas de solution pour le moment, il était si indécis.

Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple ?

* * *

><p><strong>Salle du conseil, quelques jours plus tard<strong>

« Nous allons tenter une offensive directe dans le Hueco mundo. Nous avons repéré ce qui pourrait être le lieu où se dissimulent les traîtres grâce aux efforts du Yoruichi san. Aussi est-il temps de passer à l'attaque. » Précisa le Général. « Sur plusieurs fronts à la fois. »

Le Capitaine Unohana prit la parole.

« Est-ce une bonne idée de mobiliser l'ensemble de nos troupes sur le Hueco mundo ? Ce serait être sans capacité de riposte en cas d'attaque du Seireitei. »

L'argument était juste. Le Capitaine Unohana, en dépit de la trahison d'Ichimaru, son mari, n'avait jamais renoncé et continuait d'assumer ses fonctions avec dignité. Elle réussissait l'exploit d'être impartiale, ce qu'Ichigo admirait grandement, lui qui peinait déjà à ne pas avoir de ressentiment envers Hitsugaya.

« Votre remarque est pertinente Capitaine. Aussi ne prévois-je que d'envoyer quatre divisions pour participer à cet assaut. »

Tous les capitaines écoutaient attentivement le plan du capitaine Yamamoto.

« Les divisions concernées sont les suivantes : les numéros 6, 8, 9 et 10. Les autres divisions monteront la garde au Seireitei. Que chacun donne l'ordre à tous ses subordonnés de se préparer au combat. Je veux toutes les divisions sur le pied de guerre. »

Tous hochèrent gravement la tête. Ichigo remarqua la légère crispation apparue sur la mâchoire du capitaine de la 4ème Division. Ne pas être du voyage ne lui plaisait pas. Ichigo le comprenait fort bien : la trahison d'Ichimaru devait quand même être dure à avaler pour elle. Après tout, ils étaient mariés depuis de nombreuses années. Et il était parti comme cela, sans un mot, rien.

Enfin, au moins il n'avait pas tenté de la tuer…. Aizen avait eu moins de scrupules avec son Lieutenant.

« La zone d'intervention est délicate, la topographie du terrain n'est évidemment pas optimale. Il y a des montagnes au Nord et des plaines vallonnées à l'Est. Le sud est à peine plus aisé d'accès, il s'agit d'un désert. Seul l'ouest offre un territoire plus dégagé. » Poursuivit le Général.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils.

« Des montagnes au nord et un désert au sud ? Sur une si faible superficie ? C'est plutôt curieux non ? »

Le Général Yamamoto secoua négativement la tête.

« J'oubliais votre inexpérience du Hueco Mundo, jeune Kurosaki. »

Le capitaine intérimaire rougit appréciant peu de se faire ainsi remettre à sa place.

« Ce monde est lunaire, poussiéreux, mort. Qu'il s'agisse de désert ou de montagne, tout est sombre et froid, peuplé de Hollows. La température est glaciale, où que vous soyez. Ce n'est franchement pas une sinécure. Préparez-vous bien, ce n'est pas une mission simple que je vous confie. Mais j'ai foi dans votre aptitude à la mener à bien, Capitaine. »

Le rouquin s'inclina en signe de remerciement, se jurant intérieurement de faire son maximum pour réussir cette mission.

« Bien, donc, la 6ème Division attaquera par le sud, la 8ème par l'est, la 9ème par l'ouest et la 10ème par le nord. L'objectif est débusquer les traîtres, d'éliminer un maximum d'hollows et surtout de capturer les traîtres. J'insiste cependant sur un point : inutile de prendre des risques irréfléchis. Le Gotei 13 a suffisamment perdu de membres ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas le cœur à poursuivre dans cette voie. En cas de difficulté majeure, informez l'état-major et repliez-vous. La 4ème division sera mobilisée et prendra en charge les éventuels blessés dès votre retour au Seireitei. »

Le lieutenant de la 1ère division distribua aux quatre capitaines leurs ordres de mission. Tous s'inclinèrent et repartirent dans leur division respective.

Hitsugaya glissa un dernier regard sur la haute silhouette noire d'Ichigo, qui s'éloignait à grands pas mais n'épilogua pas. Les ordres ne se négociaient pas.

« Matsumoto ! » Appela-t-il en criant à tue-tête, réveillant au passage son lieutenant qui comâtait sur un coin de bureau.

« Hummm… Taicho ? »

« Nous partons en mission. Va prévenir le reste de la division, qu'ils se rassemblent dans la cour, je vais leur faire le debrief. Mais, bon sang, réveille-toi Matsumoto ! » Grogna Toshiro, exaspéré de voir la rousse bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« On va où Taicho ? » S'enquit Matsumoto, qui s'étirait comme un chat, les bras au-dessus de la tête.

« Au Hueco mundo. »

L'air grave de son capitaine secoua définitivement le lieutenant, qui partit exécuter les ordres de son commandant.

Mais pas trop vite quand même !

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Hitsugaya pour examiner son ordre de mission, choisir la stratégie adaptée, préparer ses affaires et prévenir Charlotte que la maison serait vide au moins pour ce soir – la durée de leur mission n'était bien évidemment pas connue à l'avance mais il doutait pouvoir expédier cette affaire en deux heures et être rentré pour le dîner !

Il jetait un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce, préférant être certain de n'avoir rien oublié. En même temps, il lui fallait si peu de choses !

Il avait pris l'option de spécialiser certains membres de sa division, ce qui le soulageait de pas mal de tâches.

Une partie de ses hommes se chargeaient du ravitaillement et de la logistique, prenant soin d'emporter les vivres et autres accessoires indispensables. D'autres se chargeaient des trousses de premiers secours, de couvertures. Quelques-uns étaient spécialisés dans la communication, notamment la transmission d'informations secrètes. Il y avait aussi les sous lieutenants, les sièges 3 à 6 de sa division qui organisaient les hommes en groupe de 10 à 20 personnes.

Il savait que le capitaine Kyoraku avait, quant à lui, pris l'option de ne spécialiser aucun de ses hommes, chacun devant gérer ses propres vivres et trousse de premiers secours.

Les deux options avaient leurs avantages et inconvénients. Hitsugaya se demanda ce qu'Ichigo avait choisi de faire pour la sienne. Probablement rien de plus que le système mis en place par son prédécesseur.

« Taicho. » Matsumoto passa la tête par la porte. « Les hommes sont là. »

« Bien, j'arrive. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bureaux de la 9<strong>**ème**** Division**

« Ça va Ichigo ? »

Le rouquin lui tendit l'ordre de mission et s'assit à son bureau tandis qu'Hisagi dévorait la missive. Lorsque ce dernier releva la tête, le regard ambré était dardé sur lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te sens d'attaque ? »

Le brun rougit violemment.

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

Mais Ichigo n'était pas dupe. Et il était hors de question de prendre un risque avec la vie de son lieutenant.

« Hisagi. » Commença-t-il, pesant ses mots. « Au cours de cette mission, il est possible que tu doives faire face aux anciens commandants des divisions 3, 5 et 9. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Te sens-tu prêt à affronter cela ? »

« Ce sont des traîtres ! » Cracha le lieutenant avec mépris. « Que m'importe… »

« Et aussi d'anciens camardes. D'anciens collègues. Et surtout ton ancien capitaine. » Le coupa Ichigo. « Ne fais pas comme si c'était rien. Car ce n'est pas le cas. »

L'attitude dédaigneuse d'Hisagi disparut, faisant retomber sa fougue comme un soufflet.

Ichigo se leva et posa les mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder en face.

« Hisagi, serais-tu capable, si je te le demandais, de tuer cet homme ?»

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'épiderme ambré du jeune homme, fugace et rapide comme l'éclair. Puis, la lueur tremblante qui dansait dans ses yeux gris disparut.

Sa poigne ferme se posa sur la main gauche d'Ichigo.

« Mon capitaine, c'est toi. Et je ne reçois mes ordres d'aucun autre. Alors, sois sans crainte Taicho. » Affirma le lieutenant. L'acier de son regard ne mentait pas.

Un poids s'enleva de son cœur de capitaine.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre ! » Clama-t-il en souriant. « Allez, allons motiver les troupes ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo, quelques heures plus tard<strong>

Les lieux étaient encore plus hostiles qu'il ne l'aurait cru. S'il avait hérité du terrain le plus facile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le désert aride qu'il observait sur son flanc droit. L'est, géré par Kyoraku, semblait un peu mieux mais à peine. Quant au nord, il préférait ne pas y poser de nouveau ses regards, tant il avait été affolé par les pics vertigineux et les crevasses, visibles même depuis sa position.

_Comment diable Hitsugaya va-t-il s'en sortir ?_

Il ne l'avait jamais vu combattre et, bien que n'ignorant pas qu'on le surnommait le Tendo, se demandait ce que cela signifiait réellement. Etait-il si fort que cela ? Risquerait-il sa vie dans cette bataille ? Dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait-il maintenant, si près de revoir quelqu'un qu'il haïssait ?

Il n'en savait rien puisqu'il n'avait pas croisé son mari depuis leur départ, chaque compagnie ayant voyagé indépendamment des autres afin d'éviter tout risque d'embuscade.

Il tourna la tête et croisa un regard gris acier, qui lui arracha un sourire.

La présence d'Hisagi à ses côtés était rassurante. Il connaissait bien le Hueco mundo et avait pu lui expliquer les rudiments de base.

Il allait lancer sa première offensive, en tant que Capitaine de la 9ème Division, et sur l'ennemi numéro 1 du Seireitei. Ce n'était pas une mince responsabilité. Il était un peu nerveux. Il détestait ces phases d'attente, préférant l'action.

Il fixa à nouveau le ciel d'encre. Toujours pas de signal. Derrière lui, sa division était prête, chaque membre sur le pied de guerre, tendu dans l'attente.

Le pseudo château d'Aizen et ses comparses était en vue. Drôle de structure, quasi médiévale, émergeant au milieu du néant. Pas un bruit, pas une respiration. Juste un vent froid venu on ne sait d'où. Une architecture qu'on ne pouvait imaginer et trouver qu'ici, dans cette dimension inhospitalière et atypique.

Le troisième siège de sa division lui fit un signe. Ils avaient reçu confirmation que les quatre divisions étaient bien en place, à leur poste. Prêtes pour l'offensive.

La distance qui les séparait du bâtiment n'était pas immense. Ichigo était même surpris que personne n'ait encore donné l'alerte. Il n'y avait donc pas de sentinelle ici ?

Une fusée rouge perça les ombres et éclata aux yeux de tous, tel un feu d'artifice sanglant.

Le signal était donné !

« C'est parti ! »

D'un bond, toute la division se mit en branle. Ichigo était en tête, suivi de près par Hisagi. La façade ouest du château était assez escarpée. Rapidement, tout en continuant son approche, le capitaine intérimaire chercha une ouverture. Il distingua une porte latérale, de belle taille bien que sans commune mesure avec l'incroyable porte qui donnait au sud, hérissée de herses et aux lourds cadenas de métal.

_Bon courage Kuchiki Taicho…_

D'un geste, il fit signe à Hisagi de se diriger vers la porte ouest. Aucune difficulté pour le moment. Ça en devenait louche. Suspicieux, Ichigo lançait des coups d'œil tout autour de lui. Il sentait le danger proche, sans pour autant réussir à le cerner.

Il choisit néanmoins de ne pas ralentir l'allure, sachant pertinemment qu'une cible mobile était plus difficile à atteindre que lorsqu'elle était statique.

Ils allaient atteindre le château quand le premier cri se fit entendre. Très vite suivi d'un autre. Les Arrancars étaient là, sortant de tous les orifices du bâtiment, se plaçant entre eux et le château.

Nombreux.

Trop nombreux.

Certains shinigamis furent littéralement fauchés dans leur élan. Ichigo serra les dents et libéra son bankai. Inutile de tergiverser, il fallait foncer. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée!

Il se rua sur les ennemis, sabrant à tour de bras, éliminant les monstres sans même tous les discerner.

Non loin de lui, Hisagi se débrouillait comme un chef et leur troupe, bien que fortement ralentie, continuer de progresser.

Ils sentirent les reiatsus des autres capitaines se libérer. Pour la première fois, Ichigo perçut l'onde glaciale de Hyorinmaru, le bankai d'Hitsugaya. C'était une sensation incroyable, une sorte de vibration intense, nouvelle et pourtant légèrement familière, qui le décontenança un instant, erreur qu'il paya immédiatement d'une belle estafilade sur la tempe.

« Ichigo ! » La voix d'Hisagi lui parvint malgré le brouhaha, inquiète.

« C'est bon !» Tonna le rouquin, agacé par son inattention. « Il faut avancer ! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire cependant.

La lutte acharnée continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Alors que les shinigamis s'épuisaient, des Menos Grande vinrent apporter leur soutien aux Arrancars, provoquant de terribles dégâts en lâchant leurs Celos sur les troupes.

Sa division venait de subir des pertes lourdes. Et le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Mais ils avaient presque réussi à entrer dans le château.

Ichigo préféra ne pas donner dans la dentelle. L'alerte était donnée désormais, autant mettre le paquet. Il projeta une vague noire avec Zangetsu qui pulvérisa les murs du bâtiment, creusa une tranchée suffisamment grande pour engager toute la division.

Ils débouchèrent sur la cour intérieure du château. L'endroit était immense, comme si les proportions extérieures du bâtiment n'en reflétaient pas la réalité.

Encore une des surprises du Hueco Mundo.

Au loin, il aperçut le Capitaine Kyoraku qui faisait des merveilles avec ses deux katanas. Lui visiblement n'avait pas eu besoin d'atomiser les murs pour passer…

C'était la cohue la plus absolue à l'intérieur du château. Des Arrancars, des Hollows, des Menos et au milieu de tout cela, des shinigamis submergés.

Ils avaient perdu l'effet de surprise mais restait la qualité de ses hommes. Qualité qui contrebalancerait l'impressionnante valeur numérique des ennemis. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Une nouvelle vague de celos les obligea à se mettre à couvert.

Les Arrancars commençaient à leur donner sérieusement du fil à retordre et Hisagi avait déjà fait rapatrier plusieurs de ses soldats pour que les premiers soins leurs soient donnés.

_Enfer ! Et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé Aizen ! _

Il se mordit les lèvres. Ils devaient opter pour une solution plus stratégique. Il héla alors Kyoraku, qui était le plus proche de lui.

« Nous devons unir nos forces différemment ! » Lança-t-il par-dessus le bruit de la bataille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Le Capitaine aux longs cheveux était toujours aussi nonchalant, alors qu'il abattait ses lames mortelles sans discontinuer.

« Rassembler les quatre divisions et se focaliser sur un point seulement. » Proposa Ichigo.

« C'est suicidaire ! » Rétorqua le brun, sans ambages. « Nous en deviendrions une cible idéale ! »

« Disséminer nos efforts ne rime à rien non plus ! On ne sait pas où est Aizen ! Il faut le faire sortir de sa cachette, c'est notre seule chance de le capturer !»

Le capitaine serra les poings, indécis, méditant sur l'option proposé par son jeune collègue.

« Et que fera-t-on, une fois qu'il se sera montré ? »

« Son attention sera focalisée sur un point, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est bien le point faible de ta stratégie ! » Grommela Kyoraku.

« Non, c'est son point fort justement ! A ce moment-là, l'un de nous pourra se faufiler à l'écart du groupe et l'atteindre plus facilement ! On renoue ainsi avec l'effet de surprise !»

« Je confirme ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est suicidaire ! Brillant mais suicidaire. »

Ichigo se fendit d'un sourire.

« Alors, on y va ? »

L'autre n'hésita pas une seconde. Il n'avait rien de mieux à proposer de toute manière.

« C'est parti. »

Il fit signe à son second d'envoyer le signal de rassemblement, une fusée bleue, tandis qu'Ichigo rebroussait chemin et transmettait ses instructions à Hisagi.

« Je t'accompagne. » Assura le lieutenant, comprenant ce que voulait faire son Taicho.

« Certainement pas. Tu prendras le commandement de la division pendant que je ferai la percée en direction d'Aizen. »

« C'est de la folie Ichigo ! » Plaida Hisagi. «Et si les deux autres sont là ? Et rien que lui... Il est très fort ! »

« Suffit Hisagi. C'est un ordre ! » Siffla le capitaine intérimaire d'un ton sans appel. « Je compte sur toi pour gérer nos troupes. »

Hisagi, remis à sa place par le lien hiérarchique, ravala ses objections et acquiesça.

« Bien Taicho. »

Ichigo planta son regard doré dans le sien, cherchant à déceler la moindre faille.

Qu'il ne trouva pas. Il eut un petit sourire et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son lieutenant.

« Merci Hisagi. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. »

« Bonne chance Taicho. » Murmura Shuuhei en voyant la haute silhouette s'éloigner rapidement. Il serra les dents, pas du tout rassuré. Mais il avait reçu une mission et ferait tout pour s'en acquitter avec honneur.

* * *

><p>Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les deux autres divisions les rejoignent dans la cour. De loin, Ichigo fit un signe à son lieutenant de prendre dès à présent le relai et se mit en retrait, guettant l'apparition d'Aizen tandis que les trois autres capitaines se rassemblaient.<p>

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Kuchiki Taicho à l'encontre du Capitaine Kyoraku.

« Le gamin a un plan. » Expliqua ce dernier.

« Kurosaki ? » S'enquit Hitsugaya, qui se doutait bien qu'on ne parlait pas de lui et qui oscillait entre incrédulité et inquiétude. Il craignait un peu les idées farfelues de sa moitié.

Cela ne prit qu'un instant au Capitaine de la 8ème Division pour exposer le plan d'Ichigo.

« Il ne compte pas y aller seul ? » Articula dédaigneusement Kuchiki taicho,

« Je crains que si. » Le flegme de Kyoraku formait un saisissant contraste avec l'attitude glaciale du noble.

« C'est ridicule. » Rétorqua ce dernier.

« Ce gamin est un fonceur. J'aime ça ! » Affirma Kyoraku.

« Tu peux d'ors et déjà le considérer comme mort. »

« Ce que tu peux être négatif parfois. »

« Réaliste. » Le mot tomba avec un mépris plein d'indifférence qui fit hausser les épaules de Kyoraku. Kuchiki lui tapait toujours sur les nerfs de toute façon !

« Il a raison. »

Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard synchrone sur Hitsugaya.

« Il n'a aucune chance de capturer Aizen seul. Et je ne parle même pas des deux autres. Je l'accompagne. »

« Ce n'est guère possible Hitsugaya taicho. Aizen connaît tous les membres de ta division et ainsi que ton lieutenant. Que ferait ici la 10ème Division sans son capitaine ? Cette absence sera remarquée immédiatement. Autant laisser à Kurosaki une chance de réussir non ? »

Argument implacable. Kuchiki était un pro.

« Tsss... » Gronda le Tendo, contrarié.

« Rien ne t'empêchera de lui apporter discrètement ton soutien une fois que l'attention d'Aizen aura été attirée vers nous. Sans vouloir me vanter, je pense que Kuchiki taicho et moi-même saurons parfaitement capable de le distraire sans ton aide, si tant est qu'il soit seul. » Ajouta néanmoins Kyoraku.

Provoquant la naissance d'un fin sourire chez le noble.

« Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord, cher Kyoraku. Nous pourrons tout à fait gérer Aizen tous les deux et vous pourrez, Hitsugaya Taicho, porter assistance à Kurosaki. Après tout, ce serait dommage de perdre un nouvel élément si prometteur… »

Hitsugaya réprima sa grogne et donna rapidement ses ordres à Matsumoto.

« Bien alors, faisons connaître notre présence à nos anciens collègues. » Lança gaiement le capitaine de la 8ème Division.

Il pointa son zanpakuto en direction des piliers nord, qui soutenaient une bonne partie de l'édifice à priori.

« Que diriez-vous de cette cible ? »

« Vendu. » Marmonna Hitsugaya en se plaçant à ses côtés, le sabre à la main. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et il se sentait vaguement inquiet pour Ichigo. Voire plus.

Kuchiki se plaça à sa droite et ils libérèrent leur shikai.

« C'est parti. » Annonça Hitsugaya, donnant ainsi le feu vert pour le lancement de l'attaque.

Chacun lança alors une puissante vague de reiatsu. La combinaison de leurs trois attaques fut dévastatrice, pulvérisant sans rien laisser toute l'enceinte nord du château dans un flot de couleurs, faisant trembler le bâtiment dans ses fondations, le tout dans un fracas assourdissant.

En quelques secondes, tout était devenu sombre. D'épaisses volutes de poussières obstruaient le paysage et des dizaines d'hollows avaient péri, apportant une paix momentanée au champ de bataille.

« Nice work. » Apprécia Kyoraku. « Un joyeux bordel ! Je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder, maintenant. Espérons qu'il soit seul….»

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, une ombre blanche apparut par-delà les décombres, sur les murs des tourelles est.

* * *

><p>Non loin de là, Ichigo ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Voir les trois capitaines unir leurs forces était un spectacle incroyable. Chacun était si différent et pourtant, il n'aurait su dire lequel avait frappé le plus fort.<p>

Au fond de lui, une once de fierté vibrait doucement, presque en secret. Puis, une apparition détourna son attention d'Hitsugaya.

Enfin, Aizen était en vue ! Le traître qui avait plongé le Seireitei dans le chaos se révélait enfin.

Son reiatsu était impressionnant. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer auparavant mais déjà, il savait qu'il était fort. L'arrogance peinte sur ses traits en faisait un personnage détestable. Si hautain, si machiavélique, cela se lisait sur son visage.

Mais il devait rester calme et patient. L'attaque frontale n'avait pas encore été lancée, c'était trop tôt pour s'approcher plus.

Des autres ombres apparurent derrière lui, à quelques pas à peine.

Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tosen.

Il retint un juron. Les trois traîtres étaient rassemblés devant leurs yeux. Ça allait être plus difficile que prévu, hélas.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction d'Hisagi. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut guère le brun était crispé dans une attitude belliqueuse face à son ancien capitaine mais il tenait son poste.

_Hisagi, ne déconne pas…_

Mais il ne fit pas un geste en sa direction. De toute manière, Ichigo n'avait pas le choix, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission ou ils courraient tous au désastre.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait capturer les trois, aussi focaliserait-il ses efforts sur Aizen, clairement identifié comme l'investigateur de cette trahison.

Aizen.

Le plus fort et surement le plus intelligent de tous. Une proie difficile.

Il n'écouta pas les palabres échangés entre les différents adversaires, il cherchait à déterminer la meilleure approche possible. Rapidement, un chemin privilégie se peaufina et il se coula en douce à l'intérieur du château, dissimulant son reiatsu, se déplaçant sans bruit.

* * *

><p>A l'extérieur, les combats entre les soldats des quatre divisions et les hollows avaient repris tandis que les six capitaines se faisaient face, dans une tension palpable.<p>

« Pensez-vous sincèrement que vous ayez une chance de gagner ? » Ironisa Aizen, narquois. La situation à ses yeux ne manquait pas de piquant et il se sentait d'humeur joueuse.

Tout ce monde-là, rien que pour lui… Il y avait de quoi satisfaire le plus mégalomane des hommes.

« Nous ne serions pas là dans le cas contraire. » rétorqua vertement Kyoraku.

Hitsugaya se mordait les lèvres pour ne rien dire. La présence d'Aizen, qui avait failli faire perdre la vie à Hinamori et son enfant, le mettait dans un état de fureur indicible.

De plus, avec les deux autres à ses côtés, il ne pourrait aller aider Ichigo comme il l'aurait voulu. Dans quel guêpier le rouquin allait-il se fourrer ?

Leur position n'avait vraiment rien d'idéal et il pressentait déjà une issue fatale à cette mission.

Et la vision d'Aizen qui le mettait dans une telle rage !

Mais il savait se maîtriser, fort heureusement.

Perdre le contrôle, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Et celui de Kurosaki par la même occasion. Il ne doutait plus de la force du jeune homme, pas après avoir perçu son reiatsu, ni vu son bankai. Il avait un potentiel énorme. Mais aussi très peu d'expérience. Contrairement à ces trois enfoirés.

Il observa ses deux collègues du coin de l'œil, infime mouvement auquel Kyoraku répondit tout aussi discrètement.

Ils allaient lancer l'offensive. Kuchiki s'avança le premier et dégaina Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

« Le bankai de sire Kuchiki ? C'est trop d'honneur. » Minauda Aizen, qui salivait d'avance à l'idée de voir le célèbre Kuchiki Byakuya à l'action.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » Murmura le noble avant de lancer son attaque.

Aussitôt, tout devint trouble. Gin et Tosen se placèrent devant leur chef afin de le protéger des attaques et se confrontèrent directement avec Kyoraku et Kuchiki.

Des milliers de pétales de cerisiers volaient dans tous les sens, troublant la vision du champ de bataille.

Hitsugaya, après avoir averti son lieutenant d'un mouvement de tête, se lança sur Aizen.

La discrétion n'était pas de mise. Le brun ne le quittait pas des yeux, impatient de s'amuser avec le capitaine de la 10ème Division, qui, présumait-il, devait lui en vouloir à mort après l'épisode Hinamori.

Il n'avait pas spécialement tort.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent brutalement.

« Alors, petit Toshiro, comment va notre cher Hinamori ? » Musa l'ancien capitaine, tout en enchaina habilement les passes.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

« Oh, c'est juste pour savoir si je vais devoir revenir mettre fin à ses souffrances ! Mais peut-être t'en es-tu déjà chargé ?»

« Enfoiré ! » Siffla Hitsugaya entre ses dents qui fit un effort violent pour garder son calme. Les attaques de Hyorinmaru, sans être inefficaces, ne semblaient pas provoquer énormément de dégâts. Le brun encaissait les coups sans broncher et surtout, il savait les rendre.

Ils étaient tous deux capitaines mais à ce stade, une différence de niveau, même minime, creusait vite l'écart.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il haletait tandis qu'Aizen riait toujours.

« C'est inutile Hitsugaya Taicho ! » Se moqua le brun. « Si prometteur que tu sois, mon petit Tendo, il te faudra encore des années et des années de pratique pour arriver à mon niveau. »

« La ferme ! » Cracha Toshiro qui repartit à l'assaut de plus belle.

C'est alors qu'un violent coup à la tête le projeta à terre.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendant ce temps…<strong>

Ichigo était prêt. Les autres capitaines avaient bien joué leur rôle, Aizen et ses acolytes n'avaient pas décelé sa présence. Il affirma sa prise autour de Zangetsu. Il n'aurait droit qu'à un coup – voire deux s''il était chanceux.

Mieux valait miser sur un.

Il respira profondément, concentrant ses forces et guettant l'instant propice.

C'était là, maintenant. Tandis qu'Aizen riait aux éclats en voyant Hitsugaya s'écraser au sol, il fondit sur lui.

Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il l'avait. Juste une seconde.

Sa lame s'abattit dans le vide.

Aizen, incroyablement rapide, avait esquivé.

« Merde ! » Rugit Ichigo.

Ça n'était pas passé loin.

Aizen lui jeta un regard mauvais. Et passablement surpris.

« T'es qui toi ? » Gronda-t-il.

Ce satané type aux cheveux orange, inconnu au bataillon, avait bien failli l'avoir. Ça n'était pas tolérable !

« Petit merdeux. Je vais te faire regretter d'être là ! » Hurla le brun, furieux d'avoir été pris en défaut.

Ichigo para de son mieux, ployant un peu sous la force brutale d'Aizen. Le regard chocolat brillait d'une lueur démente et un sourire psychotique tordait le beau visage de son adversaire.

« Je vais te faire la peau ! » De furieux, son ton était devenu extatique, comme s'il était avide de sang et de violence.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ichigo eut peur.

_Ce type... est taré. Vraiment..._

Ça ne dura qu'un instant. Une puissante vague d'adrénaline parcourut ses veines. Jamais il n'avait reculé devant l'ennemi. Il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Qui plus est, il ne comptait pas perdre.

Il devait gagner !

« Je vais te faire ta fête connard ! » Hurla-t-il à son tour.

Hitsugaya essuya le sang qui lui coulait devant les yeux. Ichigo avait loupé son coup. L'effet de surprise était passé. Il allait falloir la jouer à la regular maintenant.

Et ce stupide rouquin lui fonçait dessus sans réfléchir ! C'était à qui taperait le plus fort.

Très mauvaise idée avec ce fourbe d'Aizen.

Quel imbécile !

Il se redressa illico et les rejoint immédiatement.

Aizen eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir et se recula aussitôt.

« Quoi ? Deux adversaires pour le prix d'un ? Auriez-vous peur ?» S'exclama-t-il sarcastique.

Ichigo allait répondre quand Hitsugaya le devança, reprenant le contrôle de la situation.

« Nous allons te ramener au Seireitei Aizen, où tu y seras interrogé puis jugé. C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur. » Affirma-t-il froidement.

Son regard azuré se posa sur Ichigo. Il devait absolument le tempérer.

« Reste calme, ne fonce pas sur lui sans réfléchir, surveille toujours tes arrières. Et surtout, ne regarde pas son shikai. D'accord ? » Conseilla-t-il.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, refrénant son envie de foncer dans le tas, comprenant qu'Hitsugaya lui proposait une alliance.

Offre qu'il n'était pas en position de refuser.

A l'unisson, ils bondirent sur leur adversaire. Aizen, d'abord moqueur, déchanta bien vite. Les deux capitaines enchaînaient les attaques avec fluidité et efficacité, rendant ses esquives de plus en plus délicates. La lame d'Hyorinmaru ne tarda pas à lui mordre l'épiderme tandis que l'onde brutale de Zangestu l'étourdissait.

Finalement, il allait peut-être devoir mouiller un peu la chemise pour se débarrasser de ces deux parasites !

Ou peut-être pas…

Une idée diabolique venait de poindre dans ce cerveau dérangé.

« Grimmjow ! » Appela-t-il sèchement alors qu'il contre-attaquait plus sérieusement, poussant Ichigo dans ses retranchements.

Un Arrancar aux cheveux bleus le rejoint en un éclair.

« Occupe-toi de celui-ci. » Ordonna-t-il en désignant nonchalamment Hitsugaya. « Moi, je m'occupe de l'autre. »

Hitsugaya frémit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Aizen. Ce bâtard savait où appuyer pour faire mal.

« Je me doutais que cela te plairait, petit Toshiro... Ça vient seulement de me revenir, suis-je distrait aujourd'hui. Ce petit doit être ton mari tout neuf ! Et tu sais à quel point j'aime te prendre tes jouets, Shiro chan. » Ironisa Aizen.

« Je vais t'atomiser. » Fulmina Hitsugaya.

La froide colère qui l'habitait prenait de l'ampleur mais restait sous contrôle.

Ce type allait payer pour ses crimes, il en était sûr, restait à déterminer quand. Et aujourd'hui ne serait pas à n'importe quel prix.

« Ça m'étonnerait fort. » S'interposa une voix. « Parce que tu vois, entre lui et toi, y'a comme qui dirait... moi. »

L'accent traînant et nonchalant du dénommé Grimmjow irrita Hitsugaya encore plus. « Sais-tu quel numéro je porte ? »

« Aucune importance. » Répliqua Hitsugaya. Le fond de l'air devint glacial. Il était temps de libérer à nouveau son bankai. Il fallait faire vite, se débarrasser de cet inopportun, pour aller aider Ichigo.

Il fonça sur lui illico, pensant s'en débarrasser rapidement. Mais ledit Grimmjow était plus coriace qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_J'aurais peut-être dû lui demander son numéro quand même..._ Se maudit intérieurement Hitsugaya, surpris de rencontrer une telle résistance de la part d'un sous-fifre. S_'ils sont tous de cette trempe, on est mal…._

Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait le combat entre Aizen et Ichigo. Et ce manque de concentration le pénalisait, laissant au bleuté plus d'ouvertures qu'il n'aurait dû.

_Fais attention Ichigo... _

La lame de ce dégénéré passa à quelques millimètres de son œil.

_C'était chaud ! Bordel ! Il faut en finir maintenant !_

Rassemblant tout son reiatsu, il allait lancer un coup décisif quand il vit Ichigo tomber aux pieds d'Aizen, faisant pulser dans ses veines une vague d'angoisse pure.

La situation était critique.

Le brun lui jeta un regard victorieux, levant magistralement son zanpakuto en direction de la gorge du rouquin.

Les iris azurs rencontrèrent les yeux caramel, à demi clos, troubles et pourtant sans trace de renoncement.

La main ensanglantée d'Ichigo tenait encore Zangetsu alors qu'il était là, pantelant, à bout de souffle, à la merci d'un meurtrier.

Hitsugaya n'hésita pas un instant.

Pivotant sur lui-même, il dirigea alors son attaque vers Aizen, délaissant volontairement l'Arrancar qui venait sur lui, ce qui obligea le brun à esquiver et offrit ainsi Ichigo une chance de se mettre hors de portée, en libérant toute la puissance de Hyorinmaru en un seul coup.

Il reçut le celo de Grimmjow de plein fouet.

Sans aucune protection.

Cet enfoiré était fort.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour cette fois! Ça avance doucement doucement, je sais bien... Mais faut avouer qu'ils sont dans une situation sacrement coincée, non?<p>

A bientôt!

;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello mes chers amis lecteurs! Voici la 5ème partie de Premiers Pas!

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews; j'ai l'occasion d'échanger un peu, c'est très sympa. Le baiser Ichi-Hisagi n'a pas remporté tous les suffrages! J'espère donc que la suite vous plaira. Pas évident de mener une histoire,je vous le dis!  
>Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!<p>

Merci également à mes reviewers sans compte: Celeste31, Sunny; Elise; Lynn; Lu; Lolo; Kimy  
>Tous ces encouragements, ça fait plaisir, assurément!<p>

Un point de réponse à Celeste: Aizen est-il vulgaire? J'avoue que je le vois bien maniéré en surface et en fait, capable de péter un plomb et de dire les pires gros mots. Un gros taré quoi :-)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 5<strong>

**Seireitei**

« Bon retour parmi nous Hitsugaya Taicho. »

La douce voix d'Unohana Taicho le tira définitivement des ténèbres. Plafond blanc, draps assortis, sommier dur comme une pierre.

Il était à la 4ème Division.

Il s'assit vivement, grimaçant un peu.

« Allez-y doucement Taicho. Vos blessures sont en voie de guérison mais il va vous falloir quelques jours avant d'être de nouveau parfaitement opérationnel. »

« Comment s'est finie la mission ? » S'enquit Hitsugaya, totalement indifférent de son sort.

« Hélas, je ne crains que ce n'ait été un cuisant échec. Vous n'avez pu ramener aucun des traitres et nos troupes ont subies des pertes conséquentes. Le Général lui-même a dû intervenir pour éviter l'hécatombe. Son objectif était seulement de vous ramener vivant, aussi n'a-t-il rien pu faire pour retenir Aizen. Fort heureusement, les blessés, pour la plupart, ont été évacués très rapidement au fil de la bataille, aussi on dénombre peu de morts. Il n'en reste pas moins que vos divisions vont avoir besoin de temps, elles aussi, pour s'en remettre. »

« Et les autres capitaines ? »

« Tous sont vivants. » Le rassura Unohana avec un sourire apaisant.

Hitsugaya poussa un profond soupir. Ils étaient vivants. Donc Ichigo était vivant. C'était déjà ça. C'était même l'essentiel.

« Kurosaki Taicho est dans la pièce à côté, voulez-vous que je lui dise de venir vous voir ? » Demanda Unohana, question qui rendit perplexe le jeune homme.

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

_Et s'il n'en avait pas envie ?_ Pensa immédiatement Hitsugaya, en se tordant les mains, ce qui provoqua un élancement de douleur le ramenant alors à des considérations plus terre à terre.

Posément, il fit l'inspection de ses blessures, s'étudiant avec un détachement tout à fait pragmatique.

Enormément de coupures, dont une belle sur le crâne qui avait dû nécessiter une bonne dizaine de points de suture, des bleus en pagaille. Et surtout une large brûlure sur tout le bras gauche, qui avait encaissé de plein fouet le celo de l'Arrancar.

Un peu douloureux donc - voire beaucoup en ce qui concernait son bras -mais rien d'irrémédiable et il n'y paraitrait plus dans deux ou trois jours espérait-il, avec un détachement tout à fait toshirien.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer un Kurosaki en chaise roulante, poussé par le Lieutenant de la 4ème Division.

Isane les salua avant de repartir tout aussi discrètement.

Ichigo avait lui aussi un imposant bandage autour de la tête, ainsi que sur le torse et les avant bas. C'est surtout sa jambe blessée qui retint l'attention d'Hitsugaya. A priori une entaille de taille respectable sur la cuisse, de quoi l'empêcher de gambader pour quelques temps.

Mais lui aussi était entier. Et s'en remettrait assez vite.

Hitsugaya se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux.

Léger même.

« Salut. » Le sourire d'Ichigo était chaleureux en dépit de sa mine fatiguée.

« Content de te voir vivant. » Répondit simplement Hitsugaya, ce qui, à sa grande surprise, amena une vive rougeur sur les pommettes du rouquin.

« C'est grâce à toi. Merci. »

Ichigo était visiblement gêné bien qu' Hitsugaya ne comprenne pas bien pourquoi.

Avait-il loupé quelque chose ? Dit quelque chose ?

« Mais… je t'en prie… » Répondit-il maladroitement, dans l'expectative.

« Non sincèrement. » Poursuivit Ichigo, qui reprenait du poil de la bête et suivait son idée. « Je suis ... navré. Vraiment. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je t'ai mis dans une position…. Très délicate. Enfin, ça aurait pu très mal finir... »

C'était donc cela. L'intervention d'Hitsugaya dans son combat contre Aizen.

Le petit capitaine ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. A quoi s'attendait-il ?

C'était un collègue, un capitaine, un allié.

Son mari !

Il ne s'était pas posé une seule question et avait agi à l'instinct. Quoi de plus normal ?

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait été prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour le rouquin et rougit à son tour.

Il préférait ne pas y penser, en fait.

« Mais ça s'est bien fini, non ? Alors n'envisageons pas le pire. J'ai agi… Comme je le devais. Qui plus est, tu t'en es très bien sorti. » Tempéra le petit capitaine en changeant rapidement de sujet.

Ichigo le regarda d'un air contrit et un peu désabusé.

« Ça a été un pur désastre. J'ai failli nous faire tuer tous les deux et je n'ai même pas réussi à capturer Aizen.» S'emporta le rouquin, faisant rire malgré lui le capitaine.

Il était si volontaire parfois ! Oubliant certaines réalités et prenant sur lui des responsabilités qui le dépassaient largement.

« Ichigo, tu as fait face à Aizen et tu es vivant ! C'est exceptionnel, crois-moi. Il ne s'agit pas d'un adversaire lambda, et tu as fait honneur à ton rang. Je t'assure.» Affirma Toshiro, les yeux plantés dans ceux, dorés, du blessé.

Il était sincère. Ichigo l'avait impressionné par son énergie et son implication qui compensaient très largement son expérience encore naissante.

Il avait gagné son respect et c'était bien un point qu'il ne rougissait pas à dévoiler. A défaut d'autres.

Ichigo en resta sans voix. De la part d'Hitsugaya, ces propos prenaient une dimension particulière, lui qui était si attaché à la fonction de capitaine et aux honneurs du grade.

Avoir sa reconnaissance… C'était si inattendu.

Agréable aussi.

Il rougit encore plus.

« Messieurs. » Claironna la douce Isane. « Je dois vous demander de vous reposer maintenant. Kurosaki Taicho, je vous ramène à votre chambre. »

Inutile de protester, sous ses airs gentils, la fukutaicho tenait de son capitaine et ne se laissait jamais attendrir.

« Bonsoir Kurosaki. » Murmura Toshiro en le voyant s'éloigner de nouveau, à regret.

Ichigo, toujours interdit, le salua d'un petit signe de main et regagna sa chambre sous la gouverne du lieutenant. Il aurait bien poursuivi cette discussion avec Hitsugaya, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'ils parlaient ainsi.

Dommage… Mais il savait qu'il aurait d'autres occasions de lui prouver sa valeur. Ils ne manqueraient pas de lancer d'autres offensives contre Aizen et sa bande. Et la prochaine fois, il comptait bien lui montrer qu'il pouvait être à la hauteur.

A sa hauteur.

Il sourit à cette pensée.

Ils avaient peut-être enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente…

Allongé dans son lit, il allait s'endormir, épuisé, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sans bruit. L'individu masquait son reiatsu. Aussitôt mis en alerte, il se dressa vivement hors du lit, prêt à en découdre en dépit de ses blessures et découvrit son lieutenant.

« Hisagi ? » S'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Hi Taicho. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… » Commença à s'excuser le brun avant de se précipiter vers Ichigo pour l'empêcher de tomber à terre. Ses jambes n'étaient visiblement pas en capacité de le supporter très longtemps.

« C'est pas la grande forme à ce que je vois. Je suis vraiment navré, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt, je devrais partir… » Reprit Hisagi, décomposé en aidant le rouquin à réintégrer son lit.

Ichigo, remis de sa surprise initiale, répondit par la négative.

« Non, non, t'inquiète pas, ça va bien. Très bien même. »

« Enfin, je veux dire. » Reprit-il devant la mine sceptique de son lieutenant. « Ok, j'ai un peu la jambe en compote mais… Je ne vais pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui sort d'une confrontation avec Aizen. » Affirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est vrai. » Concéda Hisagi, en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il était tellement soulagé de voir qu'il allait bien. Dire qu'il avait dû se faufiler en douce pour pouvoir le voir, les visites n'étant autorisées que pour la famille… Que ne ferait-il pas pour son Taicho !

De son côté, Ichigo détailla rapidement le corps de son fukutaicho. Apparemment, il n'avait pas subi trop de dégâts et il crachait le feu, comparé à lui.

« Tu me fais un bilan de l'état des troupes ? » Demanda brusquement Ichigo.

« Quoi ? »

Hisagi le regarda comme s'il eut été fou.

« Tu veux pas bosser maintenant quand même ? »

« Puisque tu es là. »

« Mais… nan ! Enfin, si je suis là, c'était juste… pour voir comment tu allais ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas… Enfin Ichigo, je ne vais pas te faire bosser ! C'est… l'ami qui est là, pas le lieutenant. Tu vois ? »

Les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui avec une intensité nouvelle.

Qui fit frissonner Ichigo.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Ou peut-être bien que si justement…

Mais sa sollicitude lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Merci Hisagi. Je suis content que tu sois là. En tant que capitaine et en tant qu'ami. Je suis réellement heureux de te voir. Sain et sauf toi aussi.»

Le sourire du Lieutenant s'élargit d'un cran. Ces paroles lui mettaient du baume au cœur, lui qui avait passé ces dernières heures à s'angoisser pour la santé de son Taicho.

Il lui assena une petite tape sur l'épaule, complice.

« Je vais te laisser dormir, t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Et ne t'inquiète pas ! » Ajouta-t-il en voyant Ichigo ouvrir la bouche, pour protester. « On fera un bilan demain, dès que tu seras sorti. OK ? »

« OK. » Accepta le rouquin en riant à demi, amusé de se faire si aisément deviner.

« Alors, à demain. Passe une bonne nuit. » Lui souhaita chaudement le brun sans le quitter des yeux.

« Toi aussi. » Répondit Ichigo, soudainement un peu rêveur.

La visite d'Hisagi, si brève fusse-elle, l'avait secoué. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il partageait un moment avec Hitsugaya et puis d'un coup, le brun envahissait son espace et son esprit. C'était véritablement troublant.

Déstabilisant.

Et légèrement culpabilisant.

Il avait l'impression de trahir ces deux hommes. De leur donner à la fois trop et pas assez.

Et lui, dans tout cela, que voulait-il vraiment ?

C'était une question dont il n'avait pour l'heure pas encore trouvé la réponse.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre d'à côté, Hitsugaya ne dormait pas. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui. A l'homme qu'il avait découvert.<p>

Son mari.

Un shinigami au potentiel indéniable, courageux, intelligent, leader dans l'âme.

Il repensait à l'harmonie qui les avait unis pendant le combat. Ils étaient en si bonne entente alors. Sur un pied d'égalité, confiant l'un dans l'autre. Ils réussissaient à communiquer, à agir dans le même sens.

Regarder ensemble dans la même direction.

Si c'était possible sur le champ de bataille, pourquoi pas dans la vie ?

D'un coup, une infinité de possibilité s'ouvrait devant ses yeux. Celle d'une vie heureuse, agréable, aux côté d'un homme digne de confiance, digne de son respect.

Avec lequel il pourrait travailler, rire et… et peut-être même aimer ?

C'était si incroyable !

Son cœur se gonfla d'un coup, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux.

Avoir un compagnon, lui, l'éternel solitaire ? Finalement, ce mariage, qu'il avait repoussé de tout son cœur, ne serait pas une énorme farce mais bien une chance exceptionnelle offerte par le Destin ?

Il en avait la certitude maintenant.

Il fallait que ça marche.

Il le voulait.

* * *

><p><strong>4ème Division, Chambre d'Ichigo, vers 10 heures<strong>

« Hey Taicho ! » Claironna Hisagi en entrant dans la pièce.

Plongeant la chambre dans un pesant silence. Hitsugaya était assis près du lit, complétement immaculé dans son peignoir blanc avec tous ses bandages et sa chevelure de neige, papotant avec Ichigo, encore allongé.

Si proche de lui. Sans le toucher pourtant.

« Ohhhh…. Bonjour Capitaine Hitsugaya. » Marmonna le brun, désarçonné par la présence de celui qui était 'le mari'.

Cette vision l'avait stoppé net dans son élan.

Si à l'aise qu'il prétende être avec son attirance pour celui était son capitaine - capitaine marié de surcroit et à un autre capitaine, histoire de pimenter tout cela - il n'en restait pas moins qu'il préférait éviter la compagnie d'Hitsugaya, qui avait un regard bien trop perçant à son goût.

Ou simplement ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'Ichigo et lui, c'était déjà un compromis acceptable.

D'une, il avait l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Et de deux, ça le dérangeait atrocement d'avoir cette impression.

Jalousie ? Peut-être. Assurément déplacée mais là tout de même.

Et il savait qu'il devrait dealer avec pendant un certain temps.

Il n'était plus dupe de ses sentiments. Si le bonheur de son Taicho lui tenait tant à cœur, il savait désormais pourquoi. Mais se refusait à prononcer ces mots, même intérieurement.

Pas encore, du moins. Il espérait néanmoins pouvoir le faire, un jour prochain. Il ferait tout pour cela.

Hitsugaya, de son côté, tentait de faire bonne figure. L'intrusion inopinée du lieutenant de la 9ème Division lui était désagréable, surtout que pour une fois, il partageait une conversation animée avec Ichigo. Une certaine forme… d'intimité, à ses yeux.

Il s'était placé près de lui mais n'avait pas osé lui prendre la main, bien qu'il en meure d'envie.

Il avait passé la nuit à penser à lui et se sentait dans des dispositions nouvelles. Il était fébrile, cherchant à se rapprocher de Kurosaki mais avec délicatesse.

Un exercice bien compliqué.

Et l'autre qui débarquait comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! C'était pénible.

De plus, la familiarité de leurs échanges, cette désinvolture avec laquelle le lieutenant pénétrait ici, le dérangeait. Comme si c'était un dû. Alors que lui-même hésitait avant de toquer !

Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu le critiquer. Ichigo était d'une loyauté sans faille envers ses amis et Hitsugaya avait bien compris qu'il devait respecter cela. Quoique cela lui coûte.

Il voulait que ça marche entre eux ? Il fallait bien faire des efforts !

Aussi salua-t-il courtoisement le jeune homme brun. Mais sans aller à y mettre trop de chaleur non plus !

Ichigo, lui, avait pris une couleur carmin, ne sachant pas trop bien comment gérer la situation entre ces deux-là.

Il se sentait de plus en plus tiraillé. Il avait des responsabilités envers Hitsugaya et en même temps, ne niait plus l'incroyable attirance qu'il ressentait pour Hisagi.

Et bien sûr, pour compliquer le tout, il était désormais le supérieur du brun et le Glaçon avait décidé de faire preuve d'un peu plus de bonne volonté.

Un joyeux bordel en somme.

« Quel bon vent t'amène, Hisagi ? » Demanda Hitsugaya.

« Je suis venu faire le bilan des pertes suite à notre mission au Hueco mundo. »

Hitsugaya ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre… » Marmonna-t-il en regardant Ichigo, tentant de cacher au mieux sa désapprobation et de se limiter à un regard interrogatif.

« C'est moi qui ai demandé à Hisagi de venir. Je voulais savoir où nous en étions. » Avoua le rouquin, s'excusant à demi.

Visiblement, il n'avait que partiellement réussi à masquer ses sentiments.

Mais diantre ! Était-ce vraiment le moment ?

« Je comprends ton souci pour tes hommes mais, est-ce bien raisonnable ? » Questionna prudemment le petit capitaine, pesant ses mots afin de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son subordonné.

Cette délicatesse n'échappa pas à Ichigo, qui commençait lui aussi à connaitre le Tendo.

« Nous ferons un point rapide. Je n'oublie pas que mon intérêt est de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Je préfère largement la maison à cette chambre. » Grimaça-t-il en détaillant la pièce des yeux.

Cette petite remarque amena un soupçon inattendu de soulagement dans le cœur d'Hitsugaya. Il préférait la maison ? C'est-à-dire… lui ? Plus ou moins, par extension surement mais…

_Après tout…_

« L'essentiel, c'est que tu prennes soin de toi pour pouvoir retourner auprès d'eux. Mais je ne doute pas que ton lieutenant aura ce même souci à l'esprit lors de votre entretien? »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question et Hisagi, comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu, trembla de colère.

Fichue hiérarchie !

Il dut néanmoins s'incliner et approuver.

« Absolument, Hitsugaya Taicho. Je peux vous assurer que son rétablissement est une priorité. »

Il ne mentait pas. Il ferait tout qu'Ichigo achève sa convalescence au plus vite et revienne au bureau. Près de lui et loin de l'attraction dangereusement toxique de son époux.

Il y veillerait.

« Parfait. Je vais vous laisser travailler alors. » Susurra Hitsugaya en quittant la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Manoir KurosakiHitsugaya**

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent parfaits. Ou presque.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils eurent le loisir de passer du temps ensemble chez eux. Certes, ils n'étaient pas très fringants et n'eurent pas l'occasion de gambader dans tout le Seireitei mais ils prirent enfin le temps de découvrir le parc dans son intégralité. Tout comme la maison.

Ils changèrent la disposition des meubles, suivant les suggestions d'Hitsugaya et Ichigo approuva ses choix, tout en apportant des idées intéressantes.

Le rendu final était plutôt pas mal, intégrant quelques œuvres supplémentaires de Karin et d'autres pièces que Toshiro avait désormais les moyens de s'offrir. Ils se sentaient enfin chez eux, profitant du confort de leur maison.

Ils s'aperçurent que leur duo ne fonctionnait pas si mal non plus, même en privé.

Hitsugaya était encore parfois hésitant, voire réticent à certaines discussions, mais découvrait que la vie à deux pouvait être agréable. Et Ichigo devait admettre que, sous ses airs farouches et polaires, le Glaçon avait un esprit vif et mordant, parsemant ses commentaires de piques intelligentes et acerbes qui l'amusaient beaucoup.

Leur incompatibilité n'était plus si évidente, en dépit de tout ce qui leur avait semblé pendant ces longs mois. Et ils se découvraient finalement des gouts communs, pour des sujets aussi variés que la gastronomie, la littérature et l'art en général.

Néanmoins, quelque chose les retenait encore, imposant comme une barrière physique entre eux. Ils se sentaient bien l'un à côté de l'autre, mais passer le pas d'une proximité plus grande ne venait pas, leur laissant comme un petit arrière-gout amer.

Toshiro n'était plus opposé à l'idée, il en avait même le désir. Cependant, il ne savait pas l'exprimer. A quel moment ? Par quel moyen ? Comment être sûr de ne pas se faire rejeter ?

Il se rapprocha donc un peu, réduisant l'espace physique qui les séparait mais ne parvenait pas à faire un geste ouvert.

Lui prendre la main.

C'était si anodin, si ridiculement niais. Et pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie et n'y parvenait pas.

Alors, de là à se rendre carrément dans sa chambre pour lui proposer une nuit torride… Il se demandait s'il y parviendrait jamais. La folle impulsion qui l'avait animé sur Terre n'était plus là et sans elle, ne parvenait plus à avancer.

C'était une véritable torture qui le rongeait du matin au soir. Mais il s'accrochait à l'espoir que le lendemain lui offrirait enfin l'occasion qu'il attendait tant.

Ichigo, de son côté, restait indécis. Il sentait les efforts d'Hitsugaya et même plus que cela, il se sentait bien avec lui. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il vienne vers lui, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur séjour sur Terre.

C'était même plus que cela. Il en avait _besoin_.

Il avait besoin de réconfort, de présence physique.

Un véritable besoin de chaleur humaine.

Les quelques jours dans le monde réel avaient été comme une bulle d'oxygène, Toshiro s'était montré plus entreprenant, du moins sur le plan physique. Pourquoi ne faisait-il plus de même désormais ? Quelque chose avait-il changé ? Leur dernière fois lui avait-elle déplu ?

Il ne savait plus.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, connaissant bien les conséquences qu'un geste inadapté pourrait avoir.

La frustration le rendait dingue. Au-delà des aspects sexuels, il lui fallait de la douceur, du contact, de l'amour. Et être aux côtés d'Hitsugaya, le voir, le sentir, sans qu'il se rapproche plus, sans pouvoir le toucher, le rendait de plus en plus malheureux.

Un gouffre qui se creusait dans sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Il avait envie que cela fonctionne et aurait pu faire le premier pas mais il gardait encore en mémoire le brutal rejet qu'il avait reçu la veille de son retour sur Terre. Il ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter une seconde fois.

Seules les visites d'Hinamori et de Hisagi leur rappelèrent le monde extérieur et lui faisait oublier pour quelques temps sa douleur intérieure. Hinamori semblait aller de mieux en mieux tandis qu'Hisagi faisait en sorte de se rappeler discrètement mais surement au bon souvenir de son Taicho.

Hitsugaya avait pour une fois décidé de laisser de côté sa division le temps de reprendre des forces et se contentait d'envoyer des messages à Matsumoto.

Une semaine à peine et ils étaient sur pieds, réintégrant leurs divisions avec une motivation encore plus grande pour arrêter Aizen.

Hitsugaya était dépité, il n'avait pas réussi à faire ce fichu premier pas. Il commençait à perdre confiance en lui et en venait à espérer secrètement qu'Ichigo prenne les choses en main mais le rouquin n'avait pas l'air disposé à mener la danse.

Kurosaki, lui, était dans un état d'esprit bien différent. Heureux de retrouver une activité qui le maintienne éloigné et surtout occupé, pour ne plus penser au gamin aux cheveux de neige.

Ne plus penser à lui, ses souhaits se limitaient presque à cela désormais, hélas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureaux de la 6<strong>**ème**** Division**

Hitsugaya réprima difficilement une grimace douloureuse tandis qu'il prenait place devant le Capitaine Kuchiki pour leur réunion trimestrielle.

La blessure de son bras guérissait plus lentement qu'il l'aurait cru. Le celo de l'Arrancar bleu l'avait profondément brulé, atteignant les nerfs et le derme. Malgré l'application généreuse d'onguent matin et soir, selon les préconisations de Unohana Taicho, il avait toujours du mal à plier le bras.

Le noble lui jeta un regard discret mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être humiliant de se sentir diminué et était connu pour son tact hors pair.

Néanmoins, un sujet lui brulait les lèvres. Et il devrait faire fi de ses habitudes ou convenances pour s'en ouvrir à Hitsugaya.

Il attendit que son lieutenant ait quitté la pièce, refermant silencieusement la cloison de papier de riz, pour l'aborder.

« J'espère que Kurosaki Taicho s'est bien remis de notre aventure du Hueco mundo. » Lâcha-t-il négligemment.

Hitsugaya leva la tête vers lui, un peu surpris.

« Hé bien… il me semble que oui. Ses blessures ont été correctement soignées par la 4ème Division et il a pu retrouver ses soldats rapidement. »

Le Capitaine fit une moue circonspecte et saisit la théière posée sur un plateau près d'eux.

« Physiquement, je ne doute pas un instant que le Capitaine intérimaire de la 9ème Division soit opérationnel. Il est évident que la nature a doté ce jeune homme de capacités supérieures à la moyenne. »

Hitsugaya tiqua malgré lui. Si incongru que cela puisse paraitre, il lui semblait que les propos de Kuchiki Taicho étaient lourds de sous-entendus…

« Mais… » Poursuivit le noble en leur servant une tasse de thé vert à chacun. « Eprouver un échec si cuisant lors de sa première mission peut-être délicat à appréhender. »

Le Tendo fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse parler d'un échec cuisant. »

La contradiction fit marquer un temps d'arrêt chez son interlocuteur.

« Ah non ? Vous n'êtes pas de cet avis, Hitsugaya Taicho ? »

Mais le gamin ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner.

« Pas vraiment. Il est évident que cela n'a pas été une réussite… Pour aucun d'entre nous. » Concéda-t-il. « Malgré tout, Kurosaki est sorti vivant d'une confrontation avec Aizen en personne. De plus, la gestion de ses troupes a été parfaite, il a déploré fort peu de pertes. Enfin, j'ose penser que cette mission a permis de montrer à ces trois traitres notre détermination à stopper leurs néfastes agissements ce qui nous met en position de force pour les prochaines batailles. »

Le noble sourit très légèrement, plongeant alors Toshiro dans la perplexité.

« Votre point de vue se défend, je l'admets. Peut-être étais-je trop… obtus pour voir ces aspects-là. Vous paraissez avoir l'esprit plus ouvert, Hitsugaya Taicho. »

Toshiro ne répliqua pas. Il se demandait où diable pouvait bien mener cette conversation qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, encore moins dans la bouche de Byakuya Kuchiki.

« Les mariages arrangés ont parfois du bon, à ce que je vois. »

Hitsugaya faillit s'étouffer dans sa tasse en entendant cela.

« P-Pardon ? » Toussa-t-il, en regardant le noble avec ahurissement enter deux quintes de toux. « Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous suivre, Kuchiki Taicho. »

Le noble poussa un soupir et reposa sa tasse avant de poser ses calmes yeux gris sur lui.

« Comme vous le savez, je suis veuf depuis fort longtemps maintenant. Mon premier mariage avait été… spontané, et même si ma femme n'avait pas tous les critères nécessaires pour réaliser une alliance de haut rang, je m'en suis trouvé fort bien accommodé. Mes parents se sont rangés à mon point de vue, autorisant cette union après avoir rencontré celle qui fut ma femme, et les années passées à ses côtés ne m'ont paru que trop courtes.

Toujours est-il que le temps a passé. J'envisage maintenant de me remarier. Vous le savez fort bien, les occasions de rencontre ne sont pas légion lorsqu'on est capitaine au Gotei 13. Aussi n'ai-je d'autres options que celle de me tourner vers une union arrangée.»

«… »

« Bien entendu, je sais que cela nous vous concerne en rien mais j'avoue que, étant initialement plutôt hostile à cette proposition, qui venait des anciens de mon clan bien entendu, j'ai étudié la question en portant mes regards vers d'autres couples formés de cette façon. »

Hitsugaya en perdait son latin.

« Vous voulez parler de… Kurosaki et moi ? » Bredouilla-t-il, incertain.

L'autre acquiesça.

« C'est cela. Je ne vous cache pas que j'étais plutôt… Hum, disons, dubitatif, quant à votre union avec la famille Kurosaki. Vos deux natures n'étant, à mes yeux, pas idéalement compatibles, je m'interrogeais quant aux impacts que cela pourrait avoir sur votre évolution personnelle ainsi que sur votre travail. Vous comprendrez que je ne tiens pas à faire pâtir ma Division pour une qualité de vie privée tout à fait optionnelle.»

Toshiro en restait bouche bée. Il était partagé entre une curiosité dévorante (qu'est-ce que Byakuya pouvait bien penser de son union avec Kurosaki ? Et qu'en concluait-il ?) et une colère légitime (de quoi se mêlait-il après tout ?).

« Et donc ? »

La curiosité avait pris le dessus. Avoir le point de vue et les confidences de Kuchiki Taicho était un privilège si grand qu'il ne se voyait pas faire le timoré. Après tout, il le respectait pour son intelligence et un avis extérieur ne pourrait pas faire de mal, au point où il en était, tout était bon à prendre.

Le Capitaine de la 6ème Division finit tranquillement sa tasse de thé avant de répondre.

« Il semble que cela soit plutôt positif. Vous êtes plus collaboratif et ouvert qu'auparavant. Ce qui, sur le plan professionnel, va vous permettre de progresser encore plus rapidement. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, n'est-ce pas Hitsugaya Taicho ? »

Le compliment fit rosir les joues du gamin qui s'inclina légèrement.

« Après, je ne voudrais pas m'avancer sur le plan personnel mais… Vous avez l'air plus heureux. »

Hitsugaya se demandait bien comment il pouvait avoir l'air plus heureux alors qu'il manquait tous les jours de s'arracher les cheveux en cherchant un moyen d'approcher Ichigo de plus près.

« Quoique ce soit un peu en dents de scie. » Commenta le brun, faisant grimacer le gamin.

Effectivement, vu la scène à laquelle le noble avait assistée, il était en droit d'émettre cette réserve.

L'histoire du kimono… cela lui semblait si loin désormais. A des années lumières même.

Tout comme sa peur d'être touché.

L'envie qu'Ichigo s'en aille.

Son manque de confiance en lui.

Sa colère, de peur de perdre le contrôle.

Tout avait changé.

Et surtout lui, s'il regardait bien.

Voyant qu'Hitsugaya ne répliquait pas, perdu dans ses pensées, le brun conclue.

« Finalement, je me suis rangé à l'avis de mon clan et il est possible que je me remarie. Les candidatures ont été lancées et je verrai bien si je trouve un profil qui soit digne d'intérêt. »

La fine main blanche se posa sur son avant-bras, faisant presque sursauter le petit capitaine.

« Hitsugaya Taicho, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette intrusion dans votre sphère privée. Mais je tenais à vous faire partager l'évolution de mon opinion quant aux mariages arrangés. Et ceci grâce à vous. Merci. »

Sans tenir compte des yeux ronds du Tendo, Kuchiki ouvrit le porte document qu'il avait devant lui.

« Bien. Et si nous passions à l'ordre du jour ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Chez Hinamori quelques jours plus tard<strong>

Hitsugaya se resservit une tasse de thé, surveillant du coin de l'œil Hinamori qui croquait un biscuit. Bien, elle reprenait du poil de la bête. Le petit Toji grandissait à vue d'œil et c'était un plaisir que de voir sa sœur retrouver la santé et la joie entourée de sa petite famille.

« Alors, dis-moi, Toshi, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » Questionna-t-elle prudemment.

« Pour Aizen, tu veux dire ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, nous allons renforcer nos troupes, grâce à des formations intensives et des entrainements plus poussés. Nous sommes en train de mettre en place des programmes spécifiques pour développer au mieux les capacités de nos soldats et ainsi réussir à contenir les Arrancars. »

« Mais… Plus précisément… Pour Aizen. »

La main d'Hitsugaya se crispa autour de sa tasse. Comment dire cela à sa sœur sans la blesser ? C'était son ancien Taicho, il savait qu'elle l'aimait énormément. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne lui plante une lame dans la poitrine. Qu'en était-il maintenant ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Il soupira.

« Nous allons faire notre maximum pour le capturer vivant et le ramener à la Soul Society. Ensuite, il sera remis à la chambre des 46 puis jugé. »

« Sera-t-il…exécuté ? »

Les yeux noisette étaient fuyants. Le ton, indécis.

« C'est une possibilité. » Annonça froidement Hitsugaya. Pour sa part, il souhaitait la mort de cet enfoiré du plus profond de son cœur. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de sa sœur.

« Hinamori… Cet homme aura le sort qu'il mérite. »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Je sais. Mais, c'est mon ancien Taicho alors… »

Une colère vive monta dans le cœur du Tendo.

« C'est surtout l'homme qui a failli te tuer ! » Lança-t-il, tout en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir se contenir.

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Parce que tu t'imagines que je ne le sais pas ? »

Elle avait l'air furieuse et tremblait des pieds à la tête.

« Je me rappelle très bien ce qu'il a fait. Je me rappelle très bien qu'il a failli prendre ma vie. Et surtout qu'il a failli prendre celle de mon fils. Il a osé toucher à mon enfant. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on peut oublier. Ni pardonner. Tu le saurais si tu en avais. »

Toshiro ravala ses commentaires et baissa le front. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Sa maladresse le désolait plus que tout.

« Je … Excuses-moi. » Murmura-t-il.

Hinamori sentit sa colère retomber comme un soufflet. Elle traversa la pièce et enlaça son frère.

« Non, c'est moi. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais tu n'as plus de raison de t'en faire maintenant. Je voulais juste savoir… Rien d'autres. Seule ma famille compte désormais. »

Sa famille à elle, c'était son mari et ses enfants.

Et sa famille à lui… Qu'en était-il ? En avait-il réellement une ?

Ou bien l'avait-il déjà laissé tomber ?

* * *

><p>Suite à l'intrusion des shinigamis dans le Hueco mundo, Aizen avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. La guerre battait son plein et des myriades d'Arrancars se déversaient sur le monde réel et le Seireitei.<p>

Heureusement, leurs niveaux étaient assez inégaux et tous ne nécessitaient pas l'intervention d'un capitaine pour en venir à bout.

Le Gotei 13 repassa en alerte rouge. Tous les membres furent mobilisés en permanence.

Désespéré, Hitsugaya ne parvenait plus à trouver le temps d'approcher Ichigo. Il ne le voyait qu'aux réunions, sur les terrains d'entrainements, entre deux portes.

Il n'avait aucune ouverture, rien qui lui permette de tenter sa chance.

Les jours filaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir et cela le rendait dingue. Il avait l'impression que sa vie, si maitrisée autrefois, lui avait complètement échappé, qu'il avait perdu le contrôle.

Il serrait les dents.

Et priait pour que l'accalmie arrive.

Vite.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques semaines après, au Seireitei, tard dans la nuit<strong>

Trois jours de mission dans le Hueco mundo. De quoi vous lessiver plus d'un shinigami. Ou les liquider. Question de niveau.

C'est excédé qu'Ichigo regagna les bâtiments de sa division. La mission avait été cauchemardesque. Pas moyen d'approcher à nouveau du château d'Aizen à cause de ces satanés Arrancars. Il grimaça en bougeant son épaule blessée. Il aurait dû aller à la 4ème Division mais n'en avait aucune envie.

Ces derniers temps, il avait envie de peu de choses de toute façon.

Il faisait nuit noire. Il serait bien rentré chez lui, prendre une douche et manger un morceau mais devait surtout faire le point et préparer ses rapports. Il devait aussi faire les bilans trimestrielles de sa division, établir les comptes rendus associés, prendre connaissance des activités qu'avaient eu sa division en son absence.

Bref, il n'était pas couché.

Il n'avait pas vu Hitsugaya depuis des jours et des jours. Honnêtement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et malheureux de toute sa vie.

Qui plus est, aucun progrès n'avait été fait dans la capture d'Aizen. Des maigres éléments avaient été rassemblés mais ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste concernant l'objectif final des traitres.

Bref, rien n'allait. C'était vraiment désespérant. A pleurer presque.

Maussade, il poussa vigoureusement la porte de son bureau d'un coup de pied. Il fut bien surpris d'y trouver Hisagi penché sur une pile de rapports en souffrance.

« Encore là ? T'as vu l'heure ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Je peux te retourner le compliment Taicho… Mais t'es blessé ? » Constata-t-il en se levant immédiatement, inquiet.

« Rien de grave… » Tenta d'éluder Ichigo mais le brun ne se laissa pas aussi facilement duper.

« Fais voir. Tu as besoin de soins, pourquoi tu n'es pas à la 4ème division ? »

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je suis crevé Hisagi, franchement, passer trois heures là-bas ne me dit rien du tout. » S'énerva le rouquin, en se dégageant pour aller s'assoir dans le canapé.

Le lieutenant haussa les épaules. Son Taicho n'était pas d'humeur ? Ce n'était pas un problème pour lui.

« OK, c'est comme tu veux. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui te soigne. »

« Quoi ? Parce que t'as des connaissances médicales toi ? » S'étonna Ichigo, encore un peu bougon mais que la présence de son lieutenant, déjà, déridait un peu. Cela faisait tellement de bien d'avoir une présence amicale après ces journées de lutte et de mort.

« Assez pour te faire les premiers soins. Et ça ne prendra que cinq minutes, promis. » Précisa le brun.

Les yeux acier pétillaient de malice. Il savait comment arriver à ses fins.

Ichigo soupira, vaincu.

« Comme tu veux. »

Autant céder tout de suite. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas lui résister bien longtemps alors…

Quelques instants plus tard, une forte odeur d'éthanol avait envahi la pièce.

« T'es obligé d'inonder les compresses de cette façon ? » Ronchonna le rouquin en fronçant le nez.

« C'est pour désinfecter. » Rétorqua vertement son subordonné.

« T'as quand même conscience que ce ne sont pas les bactéries qui menacent le plus ma vie à l'heure actuelle ? » Se moqua Ichigo, un peu cynique.

Etonnamment, cela ne fit pas rire son lieutenant.

« Je sais bien. » Dit ce dernier à voix basse. Il avait la mine grave, l'air soucieux.

Attirant l'attention de son chef.

« Y'a un problème Hisagi ? »

Qui lui répondit par une autre question.

Technique inhabituelle.

«Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« T'as l'air… contrarié. »

Haussement de sourcils, désabusé.

« Excuse-moi. Je vais tenter une mine plus enjouée. » Il grimaça un pauvre sourire tordu. « C'est mieux ? »

« Arrête. Et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Ichigo dardait sur lui ses yeux couleur caramel. Concentrés. Rien que sur lui.

Pour savoir comment il allait.

Ce qu'il pensait.

Un regard qui prouvait son intérêt.

Peut-être… Peut-être que cela comptait…

Peut-être….

La compresse tremblait un peu dans la main du lieutenant. Qui hésitait à se lancer. Retenant ces mots.

Avant d'abdiquer.

Plongeant dans les iris dorés.

« Ça me rend dingue de te voir dans cet état. C'est tout. Je ne supporte pas que tu sois blessé. Que tu te sois mis en danger. Je sais que tu es fort, que tu es doué, que tu es capitaine. Mon capitaine en plus.

Je sais tout cela…. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi…. Je tiens à toi Ichigo, et je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre. » Avoua Hisagi à voix basse.

Si direct. Si imprévu.

Le prenant au dépourvu, dans un moment de fatigue.

Le laissant sans voix un instant. Faisant palpiter son cœur. Ebranlant son âme. Si vulnérable.

Transformant l'instant en une éternité, suspendue à ses lèvres.

A ses yeux d'acier, accrochés aux siens.

« Fais pas ça, Hisagi… » Murmura Ichigo dans un souffle. «Tu le sais… Je ne peux rien te promettre, rien… Je ne suis pas…»

Il n'était pas prêt, pas apte à réfléchir à tout cela.

Il était sur le fil, prêt à tomber d'un côté comme de l'autre, sans filet pour le retenir. Prêt à exploser au moindre contact, à chuter à la plus petite brise.

Exposé. L'âme et le cœur à nu. Fragile et cependant sauvage.

Un état où tout était possible.

Tout.

Les yeux gris brillaient intensément. Conscients. Attentifs. Impudiques.

Décidés.

« Je sais Ichigo. » La voix d'Hisagi résonna dans son oreille. Approuvant, les confortant dans l'aspect déraisonnable de la situation.

Et pourtant…

Déterminé, le brun saisit sa nuque et l'attira doucement à lui, caressant son cou du bout de son pouce, s'arrêtant une seconde avant d'initier un fougueux baiser.

Tant redouté et pourtant si attendu.

L'union de leurs lèvres fut violente. Volcanique.

Provoquant un incendie dans leurs deux corps. Un feu dévorant, brûlant qui désintégra les dernières réticences d'Ichigo, réveillant chaque atome de son être, l'électrisant comme un coup de fouet.

Une peau contre la sienne. Des lèvres sur les siennes.

Un cœur qui désirait le sien, lui qui se sentait si seul, si vide et qui pourtant, en quelques secondes, emplissait son espace, son être, comblant son âme d'un besoin viscéral trop longtemps oublié.

A cet instant, il lui semblait que plus rien n'existait en dehors de la chaude peau ambrée qui se collait à la sienne et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Il serra fortement Hisagi contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il le dévorait, savourant la chaleur de sa langue, l'arôme de ses lèvres. Il le voulait, pour lui, ici et maintenant. Il voulait sentir son corps nu contre le sien, gouter sa peau, découvrir son odeur.

Il voulait n'être plus que sensations et ne plus jamais penser.

Juste vivre.

Sensualité, érotisme, désir étaient résumés en un seul nom : Hisagi.

De sa main valide, il déchira plus qu'il n'ôta les vêtements de son lieutenant. Il se sentait incroyablement avide, pressé. Il ressentait un besoin vital d'amour.

Hisagi, tout aussi fervent, fit voler les dernières pièces de tissu et s'allongea sur lui.

Un peau à peau torride, brutal et exaltant. Enivrant. Des baisers dévorants, qui brûlent les lèvres et consument le cœur.

Presque fiévreux.

Le canapé grinça pauvrement, peinant à contenir l'intensité de leurs ébats, si explosifs.

« Hey Hisagi, ça te dit de venir… »

Les deux amants rouvrirent de grands yeux effarés.

Debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenaient les compères de la 11ème division, Madarame et Yumichika, une bouteille à la main, l'air à la fois passablement éméchés et considérablement surpris.

« Oh putain. » Fut tout ce que le quatrième siège put dire avant de couler un regard vers son ami.

On aurait dit un chat devant une boite de sardine.

Madarame, l'air plus halluciné que jamais, se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

« Oh oh, semblerait qu'on dérange… Mais vous arrêtez pas pour nous ! » Précisa-t-il en levant les mains ! « On s'en va ! Et comme on dit, bonne bourre ! » Hurlèrent-ils en claquant la porte, hilares.

L'incroyable euphorie qui l'avait transportée quand les lèvres d'Hisagi avaient touchées les siennes retomba d'un coup. Rouvrant le gouffre de sa poitrine. Blessant à nouveau son âme, si cruellement qu'il n'aurait pas cru que cela soit possible.

Le néant avait ouvert ses portes sur lui.

Ou était-ce l'enfer ?

Honteusement, ils se rhabillèrent aussi vite que possible. Ichigo ne put se lever du canapé, tremblant de tous ses membres et resta la tête enfouie dans les mains.

« Oh mon dieu…. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Et présentement, aurait souhaité mourir.

Hisagi ne répondit pas, désemparé.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Les jours suivants<strong>

La tourmente qui ravageait son cœur ne lui laissait plus de répit. Il ne dormait plus, peinait à manger.

Chez lui, il y avait Toshiro. Au bureau, il y avait Hisagi. En dehors, il y avait des Hollows et des Arrancars. A choisir, ces derniers n'étaient pas les pires.

Ichigo prenait maintenant la pleine mesure de l'expression 'être pris entre deux feux'. Et en prime, il y avait lui. Lui, et sa culpabilité dévorante.

Il en devenait dingue, ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Il ne se supportait plus.

Il avait fait n'importe quoi.

Il ressentait une telle honte, un tel dégout de lui-même.

Il avait commis un acte qu'il jugeait impardonnable, pas seulement envers Toshiro, mais envers ses valeurs, ses principes. Son projet de vie, piétiné, détruit.

Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

Tout plaquer, divorcer et sortir avec Hisagi ? Situation irrationnelle qui mettrait sans doute un terme aux carrières des trois protagonistes. La sienne, c'était une chose, mais risquer celles d'Hisagi et d'Hitsugaya, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Eux qui appartenaient au Gotei 13 depuis des années, qui avaient voué leur vie à cela...

Il valait mieux rester avec Hitsugaya. Mais c'était se priver d'amour, de chaleur humaine. En était-il capable ? Il savait désormais que non. C'était trop douloureux. Hitsugaya avait fait des efforts mais ne paraissait pas prêt à passer le cap d'une relation physique suivie. Jamais ils n'auraient une vie de couple épanouie, équilibrée. Où ils pourraient exprimer leurs sentiments, leurs désirs. Renoncer à être aimé de lui ? C'était impossible, il n'avait pas les épaules pour cela.

Alors quoi ? Devait-il se résoudre à une liaison clandestine ? La solution qui paraissait convenir à tous. A Hisagi, qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. A Hitsugaya, qui l'avait presque incité lors de leur première altercation.

Mais, lui, lui, que voulait-il ? C'était là la vie dont il rêvait ? Mensonges, dissimulation, manipulation, intérêts de la carrière avant ceux de l'humain ?

Il allait devenir chèvre… Il allait devenir fou. Il allait se perdre lui-même.

Mais que faire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Manoir Kurosaki  Hitsugaya**

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils, voyant le front soucieux d'Ichigo s'assombrir les rares fois où il croisait son regard.

Il lui paraissait si éloigné, si inaccessible. Gentil, plus ou moins attentif, courtois, poli mais si loin.

Pas vraiment avec lui, comme s'il y avait une barrière invisible entre eux.

Mon dieu, c'était donc ainsi qu'il s'était comporté au début ? C'était atroce !

Il s'en mordait les doigts aujourd'hui. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à maintenir un contact avec Kurosaki, essayant de se rapprocher, de lui parler, d'attirer son attention.

Mais le rouquin déclinait l'offre, sous prétexte de travail.

Prétexte indéniable puisque lui-même avait du mal à en venir à bout. Fichus Arrancars ! Il maudissait Aizen comme jamais.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une zone d'accroche, un sujet capable de raviver son attention pour lui, de lui ouvrir les portes de son esprit, au lieu de brasser de l'air avec ses tentatives ridicules et vaines.

Il n'avait plus le temps désormais !

Qu'il se maudissait, de son ignorance et de sa gaucherie ! Foutue timidité !

Il en était hélas parfaitement conscient et ne savait plus par quel moyen avancer. Et pourtant, la situation devenait critique, il le sentait de toutes les fibres de son corps sans parvenir à savoir pourquoi.

La sensation d'un crash imminent mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à percevoir vraiment.

Alors, comment l'éviter ?

Une intervention divine semblait être son ultime option…

* * *

><p><strong>Monde réel, la semaine suivante<strong>

« Qu'il est le vilain, cet horrible Arrancar ? » Se moquait Yumichika. « N'est-ce pas qu'il est vilain ? »

« Ouais, c'est un bon gros Arrancar bien débile ça ! » Renchérit Madarame. « Et qui va se faire botter le cul ! » Hurla-t-il avec un enthousiasme débordant.

En mission de surveillance sur Terre depuis à peine 48 heures, Hitsugaya n'en pouvait déjà plus. Un sentiment impérieux qu'il devait rentrer près de Kurosaki le tenaillait, il sentait que l'éloignement n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose pour eux mais un Capitaine ne pouvait pas refuser une mission, et encore moins dans le contexte actuel.

En prime, la mission en elle-même était un supplice. La surveillance, soit. Mais il fallait voir les bras cassés qu'il avait avec lui…  
>Un Arrancar se dressait devant eux. Blanc, énorme, flasque. Bref, hideux. On l'avait mis en équipe avec Madarame et Yumichika, des membres de la 11ème Division. Les deux compères étaient insupportables de bêtises. L'ennemi lui-même en paraissait désarçonné.<p>

Depuis cinq minutes que leur adversaire leur faisait face, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de lui lancer des railleries et des injures. Que ce benêt d'Arrancar ne semblait pas comprendre le moins du monde!

Heureux soit-il ! Lui, Hitsugaya, n'en pouvait plus.

Le petit capitaine se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant de désespoir quand il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Madarame, baissant son kimono, dévoilait outrageusement son postérieur à l'ennemi tandis que Yumichika mimait une fessée en braillant 'attrape-nous si tu l'oses'.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

« Non mais, ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces âneries, oui ? » Hurla-t-il outré, stoppant les deux shinigamis dans leur délire.

« Ben euh… » Bredouillèrent-ils, surpris.

« Butez-moi cet abruti au lieu de faire les andouilles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Nous sommes sur un champ de bataille, vous l'avez oublié ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous serez sanctionnés pour cela, bande d'idiots !» Écuma le petit capitaine en tapant du pied, furieux.

Il avait juste envie de les découper en morceaux, eux et cette stupide bestiole, et de rentrer chez lui !

« C'est bon, c'est juste une technique d'intimidation, c'est pas si terrible. » Grommela Madarame, mécontent d'être ainsi stoppé alors qu'il était en pleine inspiration. Il réajusta son kimono en ronchonnant. « J'vous aurais cru plus ouvert d'esprit, Hitsugaya Taicho ! »

Hitsugaya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces deux-là dépassaient toutes les bornes !

« Et sur quoi te basais-tu pour imaginer que je puisse tolérer ce genre de comportement de la part de deux soldats qui ont le grade de 3ème et 4ème sièges au sein d'une division du Gotei 13 ? C'est inadmissible ! Pendant le service en plus ! » Répliqua le Tendo en fronçant les sourcils.

_Mais que leur enseigne-t-on à la 11__ème__ Division bon sang !_

« Ben c'est vrai, on pensait pas que vous y verriez un inconvénient à ce genre de petite…plaisanterie. Après tout, vous êtes plutôt...libéré non ? » Soutint Yumichika avec un regard en coin.

Hitsugaya ouvrit de grands yeux. Libéré, lui ? Y'avait une caméra cachée ou quoi ?

« Libéré ? » Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

« Ben, c'est ce que dit la rumeur en tous cas ! » Ajouta Madarame qui espérait noyer le poisson.

« La rumeur ? »

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent, comprenant soudainement qu'ils avaient mis les pieds là où il ne fallait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Finalement, la sanction initialement prévue….

« Quelle rumeur ? » Insista le capitaine, soudainement suspicieux. Il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire, c'est pas à proprement parlé une rumeur, plutôt une sorte de bruit...qui court mais sans- pas – beaucoup- en fait… » Tenta de justifier Yumichika en jetant des regards désespérés à Madarame.

« Précise- Ta- Pensée. »

L'ordre était incisif. Le regard polaire. Et le fond de l'air...très frais.

Madarame prit une inspiration, eut une hésitation et se lança, suicidaire.

Égal à lui-même.

« Alors, au début, et pour tout vous dire, on vous croyait coincé Hitsugaya Taicho. Mais vraiment coincé. Limite puceau pour parler franchement. J'suis désolé, mais bon, vous avez pas l'air de vous éclater beaucoup, hein ? Faut se l'avouer, vous avez la réputation d'être plutôt pantouflard comme gars. Et niveau cul, ben, franchement, ça doit pas être ça… Bref, vous vendiez pas du rêve.»

Le sourcil d'Hitsugaya descendit encore d'un cran. Mais que racontait cet abruti ? Il allait le buter. Mais vraiment.

« Mais, comme, en fait… » Poursuivit Madarame, indifférent aux mimiques du supérieur. « Comme il s'avère que vous vivez une union libertine avec Kurosaki Taicho, ben, ça nous a complètement fait changer d'avis ! Mais vraiment, je vous jure ! On a une vision de vous absolument différente maintenant ! J'avoue qu'on a été pas mal surpris, on s'attendait pas à ça, surtout de votre part mais bon, c'est plutôt cool comme attitude. Et on adhère totalement à l'esprit de la chose ! C'est hyper moderne ! Et vraiment… »

Oh mon dieu… Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Kurosaki et moi-même vivons une union 'libertine' ? » Siffla Toshiro d'une voix dangereusement sourde.

Ça n'allait pas le faire. Mais alors pas du tout.

Un blanc. Très gros.

Les deux shinigamis n'osèrent pas se jeter un coup d'œil.

Poursuivre ou se taire maintenant ?

Mais au point où ils en étaient…

Toussotant un peu, Madarame s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ben, disons que, comme on a vu Kurosaki et Hisagi ensemble l'autre soir, on a pensé…supposé…heu… imaginé ? »

La prudence dicta à Madarame de ne pas finir cette phrase.

Les sourcils argentés étaient crispés en une ligne sévère. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le capitaine ne les quittait pas des yeux. Yeux qui jetaient des éclairs glacés en leur direction.

Le petit capitaine semblait avoir dépassé le stade de la colère pour atteindre un état inconnu, mais où, à coup sûr, il ne ferait pas bon d'être sur son passage.

Il tremblait littéralement de fureur et pour rien au monde, les deux shinigamis n'auraient voulu la voir exploser.

L'Arrancar, stupide créature, n'avait pas esquissé un geste.

« Dites-moi, à part vous, qui d'autre est au fait de cette 'rumeur' ? »

La tension était palpable et toute envie de rire avait déserté les lieux.

« Ben c'est …euh…surtout nous. » Piaula Yumichika avec un demi sourire d'excuse.

Une moue tordit la bouche du Tendo. C'était plutôt mauvais signe.

« Bien alors, maintenant, vous allez m'écouter attentivement. »

Les deux acolytes frissonnèrent. La température paraissait atteindre des extrémités surnaturelles.

« Cette rumeur va s'éteindre. Ici. Et maintenant. Si jamais j'entends encore que quoi ce soit au sujet de ma vie privée, ce qui inclue également celle de Kurosaki Taicho, je reviendrais vous voir et nous aurons une petite discussion 'privée' elle aussi, à l'issue de laquelle vous comprendrez que la mort n'est pas la pire des options. C'est clair ? »

II marqua une pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle et surtout, de museler à nouveau sa fureur qui menaçait de s'échapper et de se transformer en un ouragan mortel.

« Maintenant, vous allez accomplir votre mission et rentrer directement au Seireitei. Sans faire d'histoire. EXECUTION ! » Hurla Hitsugaya, rageur, en leur tournant le dos, se retenant à grande peine de leur balancer son zanpakuto à la tête.

Tétanisés, les deux membres de la 11ème division hochèrent la tête jusqu'à ce que le capitaine ait disparu de leur champ de vision.

« Tu crois qu'Ichigo va se faire laminer ? » Marmonna finalement Yumichika.

« Possible. Mais on s'en fout. Faut qu'on se casse. Je ne préférais pas croiser son chemin avant deux ou trois décennies… »

« Ouais, moi non plus… »

« Ben alors, pourquoi tu restes planté là abruti ? »

« Peux pas bouger…Suis gelé… »

« Ouais…moi aussi…Fait chier.. »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'Arrancar qui était toujours aussi statique.

« Et pour lui, on fait quoi ? »

«Ben on prie pour qu'il nous ignore… »

« Ouais… Fait chier... »

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque part, entre le Monde réel et le Seireitei<strong>

La fureur qui l'habitait dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Comment cela était-il possible ? Les deux idiots avaient été clairs – chose assez rare pour mériter l'attention- ils l'avaient 'vu' avec Hisagi. Pas un 'on dit' ou une vague rumeur. Ils l'avaient vu de leurs yeux. Lui et Hisagi. Ensemble.

Un effroyable mirage qui pourtant trouvait écho en son cœur.

Ichigo et Hisagi. Il l'avait pressenti. Mais n'avait pas voulu y croire. Et puis, au début, quelle importance ? Mais maintenant… maintenant tout était différent ! Il voulait que ça fonctionne. Il essayait ! Alors pourquoi ? Et depuis quand ?

Hisagi…. Ce bellâtre osait poser son regard sur _son_ homme, son homme à lui ?

Comment pouvait-il imaginer… Imaginer une seule seconde qu'il pourrait supporter cela… Une liaison ?

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Oh que non !

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei, ce jour là<strong>

Le jardin nord du Seireitei resplendissait sous le soleil d'hiver. La rosée glacée fondait doucement sous la douce lumière de midi, les végétaux pleuraient des larmes cristallines.

Vêtu d'un kimono blanc, Ichigo s'exerçait lentement, pratiquant une respiration lente et quasi méditative. Les yeux fermés, il répétait les gestes ancestraux enseignés par son professeur.

Il avait besoin de se recueillir, de faire le point.

Pour trouver la voie. Celle qui lui permettrait d'être en paix avec lui-même. Et d'assumer ses responsabilités.

Et de se libérer enfin, du fardeau de la culpabilité.

Des pas firent crisser les graviers à quelques mètres devant lui. Il sentit une puissante vague de reiatsu glacé envahir le lieu.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Toshiro, vêtu de son haori blanc, le zanpakuto à la ceinture.

Jamais encore il n'avait aussi clairement perçu la force d'Hitsugaya. Son énergie rayonnait autour de lui comme un manteau de brume.

Il tourna la tête, détaillant le jardin. Tout devenait blanc autour de lui. Le givre s'accrochait aux végétaux encore debout et formait de petits cristaux scintillants, la couche de glace, qui s'amenuisait auparavant, reprenait de l'épaisseur. La température, plutôt douce jusqu'à maintenant, plongeait à pic.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de bien le connaitre pour comprendre qu'il était furieux. Dans une incroyable et stupéfiante colère. Qui réussissait à lui faire perdre la maitrise de son reiatsu, même ici, au Seireitei.

Il savait.

Ichigo se décida enfin à le regarder en face. A croiser son regard. A assumer ses actes. Et leurs conséquences.

Il était temps.

Ils restèrent une minute ainsi, aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre.

L'intensité transmise par les iris azurés était insoutenable. Ichigo sentit que le souffle lui manquait.

Enfin, Hitsugaya s'approcha de lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait, à peine quelques mètres.

Une immensité pourtant.

« Tu es au courant, je présume ? » L'intonation du rouquin était douce, presque fataliste.

« C'est exact. » Ichigo sentit que le Tendo déployait tout son talent pour se maitriser.

Pour ne pas trembler.

Cela lui fit de la peine.

C'était sa faute…. Qu'avait-il fait ? Tant de souffrance, pour eux trois.

Et dans quel but ?

Si égoïste.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose, pour ma défense. » S'excusa Ichigo, avec une moue désespérée.

Hitsugaya ne répondit pas. Un coin de son cœur avait vainement espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un malentendu.

Hélas non…

Il ferma une seconde les yeux. Garder le contrôle, encore et toujours.

Surtout maintenant.

« Toshiro, je vais demander le divorce. »

Hitsugaya rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, revenant instantanément à la réalité.

« Quoi ? »

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une bombe, le laissant momentanément coi.

« Qu'est-ce que…Mais …Non… Ce n'est pas… » Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à balbutier.

Ichigo, la mine lugubre, secoua la tête.

« Ça ne marche pas Toshiro. Entre nous. Tu le vois bien. Nous le savons tous les deux. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Regarde où nous en sommes arrivés ! » Sa voix manqua de se briser.

Lui, infidèle… Il aurait beaucoup de mal à se le pardonner…

Et ne pouvait faire perdurer cette situation.

« Il est préférable que nous nous séparions. »

C'était la seule option envisageable.

Pas pour Hisagi, pas pour sa carrière.

Juste pour eux.

Pour Toshiro.

Pour lui.

« Mais… Non ! » Cria Toshiro. « Enfin, ce n'est pas possible… »

Les pensées tournaient à mille à l'heure dans sa tête, se heurtant les unes aux autres sans trouver de logique.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire. » Ajouta Ichigo, déterminé malgré son désespoir.

Séparé de lui, il souffrirait moins. Ce serait dur, bien sûr. Mais il savait que l'éloignement aiderait.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant, de toute manière.

« Je refuse ! » Rétorqua Hitsugaya. Il n'y avait rien à penser ou à méditer, sa décision était évidente : c'était hors de question.

Oui, Ichigo l'avait trompé. Ça lui faisait mal. De l'imaginer avec un autre… C'était tellement… douloureux.

Mais lui aussi, en un sens, il l'avait trompé.

Différemment mais ce n'était pas mieux, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas donné sa chance, qu'il l'avait rejeté et lui avait fait croire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

Qu'il ne comptait pas.

Qu'il n'existait pas.

Alors, de son point de vue, ils étaient quittes. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

Cette histoire, c'était son détonateur, celui qu'il lui disait qu'il temps de se reprendre et de changer.

Il était prêt. Prêt à vivre sa vie. Prêt à tenter sa chance, à faire confiance.

En fait, c'était déjà fait. Et ce, depuis longtemps. Depuis le premier jour ou presque. Il lui avait juste fallu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Alors, pas moyen que cela se finisse ainsi !

La vie était un combat, il en était convaincu depuis toujours.

Et il se battrait pour garder son mari auprès de lui. De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme.

Parce que c'était la plus importante de ses batailles. Il en était sûr désormais.

Lui qui avait hésité. Tergiversé. Attendu. Espéré.

Toujours dans l'indécision.

Dans la peur.

Maintenant, il était au pied du mur. Et n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il tenterait tout.

Point final.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. A cette résistance.

Qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles s'il te plait. C'est déjà assez douloureux comme cela. Faisons en sorte de réussir au moins quelque chose, même si ce n'est que notre divorce. »

Un incendie brulant dévasta le cœur d'Hitsugaya, ralluma sa colère, lui intimant d'empêcher cela.

« Non, je refuse. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde mais assurée.

L'agacement commençait à poindre chez Kurosaki. Il avait eu bien du mal à prendre sa décision et l'autre ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Ne pouvait-il pas au moins lui épargner ça ?

« Arrête Toshiro. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt ?» Demanda-t-il, excédé. « On ne se touche pas ! Tu me supportes à peine. Et en prime, tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« Si. »

La réponse faillit le laisser sans voix.

« Quoi ? Comment oses-tu dires cela ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit ? Après m'avoir repoussé ? Après avoir dressé une telle barrière entre nous ? Je ne…»

« Je te fais confiance. » Le coupa Toshiro.

« Comment ? »

La stupeur des yeux dorés lui serra le cœur.

« Oui…Je sais…J'ai eu du mal…A m'en rendre compte. Mais maintenant, je le sais, j'en suis sûr ! J'ai confiance en toi Ichigo. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. En vérité… Je suis navré, Kurosaki. Et je te dois des excuses. Je n'ai pas été… à la hauteur. Je me suis montré stupide, et égoïste. Ce n'était… pas vraiment volontaire mais peu importe, le résultat est le même. Nous avons souffert de cette situation pendant des mois. Je t'ai fait souffrir, je m'en rends compte maintenant. »

Ichigo resta un instant privé de parole. C'était purement hallucinant.

« Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir... » Reprit Toshiro. « C'est si tu es prêt à me donner une seconde chance. A _nous_ donner une chance. » Insista-t-il.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, remarquant la crispation qu'avait produite sa demande. Ichigo, les poings serrés, secouait la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout est si compliqué… »

« C'est Hisagi, c'est cela ? » La voix d'Hitsugaya monta d'un cran en dépit de ses efforts. « Tu es amoureux de lui ? »

Mon dieu, cette phrase lui arrachait le cœur rien qu'en passant ses lèvres. Il avait peur d'en connaitre la réponse… Mais le rouquin semblait incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je t'en prie Toshiro, essaie de comprendre… Je ne sais plus… »

« Que ressens-tu pour lui ? » Questionna le capitaine.

Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant ses idées. Cherchant les mots qui exprimeraient avec justesse ses sentiments sans froisser celui qui les entendrait.

Mais tout était si confus !

« Il est… C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il est honnête, et intelligent. C'est un homme droit et gentil. Et avec lui, tout est simple. Il me fait rire et il m'énerve aussi. Mais lui, il m'accepte tel que je suis. Il me donne ses sourires, son attention, sa présence.

Avec lui, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'aime. » Murmura enfin le rouquin.

Hitsugaya eut le sentiment de recevoir un coup au cœur.

« Tu dis… qu'il t'accepte… tel que tu es ? » Répéta-t-il, en déglutissant péniblement.

_Qu'il a l'impression d'être aimé…_

Ichigo acquiesça.

« Et ce n'était pas le cas avec moi…. »

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

Une vraie consternation.

_Ce n'est pas possible…_

Hitsugaya était abasourdi. Depuis le début, il avait peur que son mari le rejette, qu'il ne l'aime pas pour ce qu'il était. Qu'il ne lui donne pas son amour, son affection.

Qu'il le laisse seul.

Qu'il l'abandonne.

Et lui… lui… Il….

Il avait commis une monumentale erreur.

Il serra violemment les mâchoires.

Il devait le convaincre !

« Ichigo, je suis… navré au-delà de tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Je t'en supplie, accorde-moi une autre chance. »

En entendant cette supplique, la colère, accumulée tout ce temps, explosa.

« Alors, c'est comme ça ? Tu réalises maintenant que tu me fais confiance et je devrais te donner une seconde chance ? Recommencer encore une fois ? Mais t'es pas croyable, toi ! Je ne suis pas une girouette que tu peux manier au gré de tes envies Toshiro ! Je ne peux pas attendre que tu daignes m'accorder un peu d'attention et rester encore des mois en espérant que tu m'ouvres enfin un peu ton cœur. Tu ne te rends pas comptes à quel point cela m'a affecté ! A quel point cela m'a fait souffrir… J'en suis arrivé… A faire des choses… que je réprouve complètement. J'en suis arrivé à me détester ! »

Ichigo s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'en ai assez, tu comprends ? Je ne peux plus vivre comme cela. Je n'ai pas ma place à tes côtés Toshiro.

J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aime Toshiro. Qui m'embrasse, qui me touche. Sur qui je peux poser ma tête le matin, que je peux pendre dans mes bras le soir. Et ça, tu n'es pas prêt à me le donner alors… Je suis désolé…. Adieu Toshiro. » Lança Kurosaki en s'en allant.

Cette conversation avait suffisamment duré. Ils s'étaient suffisamment fait souffrir. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Ichigo ! »

Mais le rouquin lui tourna le dos et continua à s'éloigner.

« Ichigo, reviens ! Reviens ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir, pas maintenant ! »

Non, cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi.

Pas possible de le laisser partir, de baisser les bras.

De le perdre.

Il ne pouvait pas.

NON !

« Hyorinmarou ! » Hurla-t-il en dégainant son sabre, libérant son shikai.

L'immense dragon de glaçon fendit les cieux jusqu'à la haute silhouette vêtue de noir. Ichigo eut juste le temps de dégainer et para avec Zangetsu.

« Mais ça va pas ? Tu m'attaques maintenant ? » Manqua de s'étrangler le rouquin.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir Ichigo. Que ce soit avec Hisagi ou un autre. Ne compte pas sur moi pour laisser faire ça. » Affirma avec force Hitsugaya.

« T'es malade ! Fiche-moi la paix ! » Hurla à son tour Ichigo, déviant la lame de son adversaire et attaquant à son tour, croisant leurs lames à quelques centimètres de leurs visages seulement.

Déversant sa fureur par son sabre, frappant de toutes ses forces. Pour oublier, désintégrer, atomiser la douleur que le traversait de part en part.

« J'ai été stupide Ichigo ! Vraiment stupide ! Mais j'avais peur ! Peur que tu ne m'aimes pas, peur que tu me rejettes ! Je croyais…je croyais que…enfin je pensais que je ne pouvais pas t'intéresser, que je ne te plaisais pas. » Expliqua Toshiro, qui luttait lui aussi sans relâche.

« Imbécile ! T'aimer ? Mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion ! Tu t'es enfermé dans ton silence, pour pas que je t'approche. Je t'aurais aimé, si tu l'avais voulu ! » Ichigo ponctua sa déclaration d'une feinte rageuse. Il le pensait vraiment et ça le mettait en rogne.

« Maintenant je le veux ! »

Un cri du cœur, désespéré.

« C'est trop tard. »

« Non ! »

Il n'était pas d'accord.

B-A-N-K-A-I…

Une explosion de neige colora le jardin de blanc.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » S'écria Ichigo avant d'être projeté à terre par la libération inattendue du reiatsu de Toshiro.

Il fut immédiatement attrapé au col par un Hitsugaya ailé.

Les iris turquoise brillaient d'un éclat quais surnaturel. Une détermination farouche se lisait dans ses yeux. Avec une poigne de fer, il attira le visage d'Ichigo à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu restes. » Dit-il doucement avant de se pencher pour capturer la bouche d'Ichigo d'un baiser passionné.

Une violente décharge électrique parcourut le corps du rouquin, le laissant pantelant.

Subissant le désir clairement exprimé de Toshiro.

Incapable de bouger.

Soumis également à son propre corps, à ses propres réactions.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir cela.

A se rendre compte de ses vrais sentiments.

Qu'au fond de lui, il espérait encore.

Qu'il vibrait encore.

Recevoir de l'amour, avoir une vie saine, équilibrée.

Accompagné par celui qu'il avait épousé.

Accompagné par Toshiro, tout simplement.

Toshiro libéra les lèvres d'Ichigo et colla son front contre le sien. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Tremblant. Tressautant. Prêt à se livrer entièrement, sans retenue, sans gêne, sans pudeur.

Prêt à être lui. Enfin.

Les orbes azurés plongèrent dans les prunelles dorées.

« Ichigo… Ecoute… Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Parce que… Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. J'ai mis… trop de temps avant de m'en rendre compte… Mais maintenant, je sais. Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux ébahis. Scrutant avec incrédulité les yeux azurs.

Il y avait une telle certitude dedans. Une telle fragilité aussi.

Qui résonna en lui. Intensément.

Lui amenant les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne pleure pas mon amour. » Chuchota Toshiro à son oreille, en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'enveloppant avec douceur.

Lui apportant un réconfort si grand qu'il trouva en un éclair ce qu'il cherchait depuis des mois.

L'amour.

Son amour.

Eclatant dans son cœur tel un feu d'artifice.

Il l'aimait. Et avait besoin de lui.

Voilà la vérité.

Sans réfléchir, Ichigo jeta son sabre à terre et saisit brusquement le visage de Toshiro à deux mains pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il avait envie de le dévorer, de mordiller chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, de fusionner avec lui. D'être avec lui, en lui.

De n'être plus qu'un. Plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Brisant à jamais la barrière, cette foutue barrière, qui les avait si longtemps séparés.

Pour s'aimer comme si le monde allait cesser d'exister.

Toujours à genou, il enserra brutalement la taille d'Hitsugaya de son bras pour le presser contre son corps, faisant ployer le capitaine qui lâcha son zanpakuto pour l'enlacer à son tour.

L'attirant à lui, l'acceptant, lui et ses défauts. Car c'était lui qu'il avait choisi.

Au-dessus d'eux, les fleurs de glace explosèrent, libérant une nuée de flocons blancs sur les deux jeunes gens tombés à terre.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tard...<strong>

**Manoir Kurosaki / Hitsugaya**

Une masse de cheveux couleur neige, couvée du regard par des iris dorés.

Un corps encore endormi, l'autre qui savoure sa présence à ses côtés.

Un réveil commun, dans la chambre d'ami.

Pas vraiment une nouveauté. Mais plutôt le début d'une nouvelle routine.

Ichigo avait refusé de se réinstaller dans la chambre principale. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Et il voulait repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Des bases saines. Et fortes.

Ils s'aimaient.

Un sentiment d'exaltation et de joie gonfla son cœur.

Tout l'amour qu'il avait cherché, on le lui donnait maintenant. Sans restriction. Sans réserve.

Toshiro n'avait pas changé. Non, il s'était révélé.

C'était un être si incroyable. Si tendre aussi.

Qui le rassurait d'un regard, d'un sourire.

Qui savait se tenir à ses côtés.

Discrètement.

Mais sûr et solide.

Confiant.

Ils devaient maintenant à vivre ensemble, différemment. Sans leurs vieux démons. En dealant avec le passé, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer.

Et ce n'était pas si facile.

Rien n'était facile.

Surtout pas le regard d'Hisagi lorsqu'il le saluait le matin. Son sourire triste lorsqu'il quittait le bureau le soir.

Mais ça en valait la peine.

Ils le savaient.

Le bonheur était là, tout près d'eux.

Restait juste à faire les premiers pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello à toi, ami lecteur!

Permets-moi de te souhaiter une très belle année 2013, pleine d'histoires torrides, d'aventures palpitantes, d'amour et de bonheur !

Voilà fort longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici. Je voulais tout d'abord remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews sur le chapitre 5 ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits mots:

_Chizu Aki; demonangel59; -chan l'ombre du vent Ekio Kimiko Boys-Love-Yaoi Lily Joke Sunny Lu Nass Lynn Menoly So Mizu; Dixy01; beautymanga; celeste31; Hesymi; Okashi-san; Opale-cha;n Misaki Hoshi lovely love to lie; ctofi1; Ninie-san; hopeless mitsuki; Edward Creed; Ayana-san_

Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur et je ne cache pas que si ce nouveau chapitre existe, c'est grâce à cela, et donc grâce à vous ! Car certains d'entre vous m'ont dit que ce serait bien qu'ils profitent un peu de leur couple, nos deux amoureux, que ce serait un peu facile de s'arrêter là. Et c'était vrai.

Alors, comme j'aime pas la facilité et le travail bâclé, je vous ai préparé la suite. Et ça m'a pris TRÈS longtemps ! Mais vous allez voir, ce chapitre est juste énorme.

J'espère ne perdre personne en route ! Il est vraiment long et j'ai beaucoup hésité à le couper en deux mais je me suis donné à fond pour trouver le ton juste, exprimer les sentiments des personnages et tout et tout…

Bref, en espérant ne décevoir personne et que vous survivrez jusqu'à la fin, je vous dis :

Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos supers reviews ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 6<strong>

**Seireitei, parc des 4 saisons**

Un rayon de soleil printanier, qui traversait les feuillages verdoyants, lui caressait doucement la joue. La température était douce, sans excès en cette fin d'après-midi. Allongé dans l'herbe, Hitsugaya, paupières à demi closes, regardait distraitement les fleurs danser sous le souffle du vent.

L'environnement semblait si paisible. Pourtant, la vie proliférait de partout, la sève s'activait sous l'écorce des arbres et les floraisons se multipliaient, habillant de couleurs vives les allées du parc.

Deux années… Déjà deux années qu'il était marié.

Observant une branche de cerisier en fleurs, il se rappela son état, deux années auparavant, à l'aube de son mariage. Il était si naïf, si maladroit.

Incroyablement stupide.

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. Qu'il avait pu être bête, tout de même. 'Jeune' diraient certains. Pas lui.

Le temps était passé si vite. Il s'était passé à la fois tant de choses et si peu…

Une main caressa ses cheveux.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Toshiro sourit plus largement et leva les yeux au ciel afin de croiser les iris dorés. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux d'Ichigo, qui le regardait par-dessous le livre qu'il tenait à la main.

« A notre anniversaire de mariage. »

« Une envie particulière peut-être ? » Ses yeux étaient toujours si chauds lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui. Le Tendo se mordit un peu les lèvres, indécis. Des idées, il en avait beaucoup. Mais une supplantait les autres, et de loin.

« On pourrait se faire une excursion dans le monde réel, deux ou trois jours. Tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Ichigo se mit à rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser, pliant en deux sa haute stature sans effort.

« J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée. J'adorerais faire une petite escapade tous les deux. Reste à savoir si… »

« Si Aizen nous laissera la réaliser. Oui, je sais... » Marmonna Hitsugaya en fronçant les sourcils de dépit.

_Aizen… _

Malgré leurs multiples tentatives, ils n'étaient toujours pas parvenus à mettre un terme à ses agissements néfastes. Il poursuivait son but, en compagnie des deux autres traitres, faisant tomber sur le Seireitei et le monde réel une pluie continue d'Arrancars qu'ils créaient de toutes pièces. Ces créatures n'étaient pas forcement des plus réussies et leurs niveaux variaient énormément, ce qui présentait des avantages comme des inconvénients.

Le Gotei 13 serrait les dents depuis des mois déjà et préparait en sourdine sa contre-attaque. Laquelle ne tarderait plus, du moins Hitsugaya le souhaitait-il profondément. La situation de crise dans laquelle ils s'enlisaient posait moult problèmes, comme le temps qu'ils devaient consacrer à la formation des nouveaux shinigamis, le recrutement pour maintenir les effectifs constants, tout cela leur prenait un temps fou et surtout, cette situation imposait un rythme de travail intense qui laissait peu de temps libre pour des projets personnels.

Trop peu de temps.

Après deux années de mariage passées à courir et à se battre, Toshiro avait envie de vacances, il rêvait de lune de miel, de calme et de soleil, et ne voulait plus qu'une chose : en finir avec Aizen et sa bande de tarés pour pouvoir partir un mois loin de tout cela et se consacrer uniquement à une chose : Ichigo.

Depuis l'affaire Hisagi, la situation avait considérablement changé. Ils étaient bien plus proches, Hitsugaya était bien plus ouvert et désormais, faire un pas vers le rouquin ne lui posait plus aucun souci. Bien au contraire même ! Ils passaient leurs soirées, si fugaces soient-elles, ensemble, dormaient ensemble. Finalement, ils avaient réintégré la chambre principale, celle-ci étant tout de même bien pratique et confortable avec ses deux salles de bain et son immense baignoire. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tout changé, remplaçant les teintes neutres de marron par des gris bleus rehaussés de touches de couleur vives. Cela leur avait permis de s'approprier les lieux et de tirer un trait sur les événements précédents. Bien entendu, Toshiro savait qu'il restait parfois maladroit mais il se soignait ! Il était le Tendo après tout et apprenait vite.

Ils avaient reçu la visite d'Isshin et ses filles quelques mois auparavant. Karin, dont la notoriété commençait à grandir dans le monde réel, s'était empourprée de plaisir en constatant que ses œuvres trônaient en bonne place dans leur vaste demeure. Et Yuzu avait vite fait amie-amie avec Charlotte, parlant cuisine et testant de nouvelles recettes. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs mis en ligne un blog, traitant principalement de cuisine et des arts de la table, et ce dernier recevait pas mal de critiques favorables, ce qui l'enchantait.

Le séjour s'était très bien passé. Les deux capitaines avaient réussi à se dégager quelques heures de temps libre pour leur faire visiter le Seireitei, avaient découvert des bonnes adresses et Yuzu ne se lassait pas de porter le kimono. Isshin, égal à lui-même, s'était trouvé à l'aise partout et avec tout le monde, et accrochant particulièrement avec Matsumoto.

Kurosaki senior avait chaleureusement remercié ses hôtes, serrant avec effusion Ichigo puis un Toshiro légèrement récalcitrant contre sa large poitrine. Il en profita pour glisser un mot à l'oreille de son fils. 'Cela me fait plaisir de te voir heureux', qui avaient amené une vive rougeur sur les pommettes du rouquin.

L'ouragan Isshin était reparti avec les deux gamines dans son sillage, créant un vide immense et inattendu dans le manoir.

« Il faudra qu'ils reviennent plus souvent. »

Ce commentaire d'Hitsugaya avait laissé momentanément sans voix le rouquin, qui allait de surprise en surprise avec lui. De bonnes surprises.

Depuis, le temps filait comme l'éclair et tout se passait bien, avec les anicroches et les broutilles logiques d'un quotidien intense pour ces deux hommes chargés de responsabilités.

Toshiro reporta son attention sur Ichigo, levant les yeux vers le jeune homme qui avait repris la lecture de son livre. Un sentiment de contentement suprême remplit son cœur. C'était si bon, si doux. La vie, avec toutes ses complications, lui avait offert ce qu'il y avait de meilleur : un amour partagé.

Malgré lui, ses pensées se reportèrent vers ce matin-là, où tout avait vraiment commencé…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Le lendemain de leur altercation dans le jardin Nord, Toshiro s'était réveillé doucement, peinant à s'extirper d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Il eut un fin sourire en constatant que près de lui, une longue forme masculine dormait sous les draps.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, il n'en avait pas douté un instant. Il savait, son cœur savait. Il était libéré de l'incroyable angoisse qui lui avait comprimé la poitrine pendant des mois. Il se sentait si bien ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse être possible, une telle béatitude des sens. Et pourtant…

Son sourire s'élargit encore en voyant les iris dorés papillonner, assistant au réveil d'Ichigo comme si c'était un levé de soleil, savourant en silence le spectacle, n'en perdant pas une miette.

Le rouquin n'était pas du matin et avait visiblement du mal à resituer les choses. Hitsugaya vit ses yeux le scruter avec hébétude avant de parcourir son corps avec une stupeur grandissante.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il était complètement nu, à peine recouvert par les draps qui ne couvraient pas grand-chose par ailleurs. La rougeur qui teinta les pommettes d'Ichigo manqua de lui arracher un petit rire, mais il se retint, laissant son amant prendre ses repères sans le brusquer.

« Salut Ichigo. » Murmura-t-il enfin, la voix un peu rauque sous l'émotion et les yeux brillants de malice.

Lequel ne répondit pas, le feu de ses joues s'attisant encore. Il était vrai que cette nuit avait été un peu folle, et si irréelle, que Toshiro se sentit bruler à son tour en y repensant.

Ils avaient fini par revenir du jardin nord en fin d'après-midi, complètement fourbus après leurs étreintes passionnées. La fatigue pesait sur eux comme un manteau de plomb. Tous ces mois de tension, accumulée à outrance, la violence de leurs retrouvailles, c'était plus que leurs organismes usés n'en pouvaient supporter.

Incapables de se séparer physiquement l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient couchés sur le lit d'Ichigo, nez à nez, étroitement enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux comme s'ils voulaient être certains de la réalité de ces instants, s'embrassant tendrement. Prenant enfin le temps de faire l'amour, avec calme, douceur, prenant le temps de savourer car ils savaient que cet instant ne serait plus le dernier. Et puis ils avaient finalement sombré dans un sommeil profond.

Ce qui ne leur avait semblé n'être que quelques heures avait duré toute la nuit et même plus.

« Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? » Le taquina finalement Hitsugaya, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

« C'est que… » Avait fini par bredouiller le rouquin « je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce spectacle au réveil. »

Haussement de sourcil. Avant une légère crispation. Rien n'était jamais gagné.

« Penses-tu que tu y prendras goût ? »

Cette fois, le sourire d'Ichigo éclata largement.

« C'est déjà fait. » Avait-il murmuré en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Toshiro frémit sous son contact et s'accrocha à sa nuque, se délectant lui aussi de ce moment privilégié. Dire qu'il l'avait tant redouté puis tant espéré. Maintenant, c'était véritablement là. Il n'osait croire à son bonheur. Et comptait bien en profiter de sorte à rattraper le temps perdu.

Les deux amants avaient fini par se lever. Plus reposés qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps !

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner dans la bibliothèque, Ichigo était toujours en pyjama tandis qu'Hitsugaya avait simplement enfilé un peignoir. Le souvenir de son éclat pour un pauvre T-Shirt était loin et ils auraient aussi bien pu se balader tous nus dans le manoir, il n'en avait cure.

Seul comptait le regard doré qui se posait sur lui avec une chaleur qui réchauffait son cœur.

Ils dévorèrent sans compter, prenant leur temps, eux qui n'avaient pas mangé depuis la veille. Ce fut seulement à la fin du repas que revinrent des considérations plus terre à terre.

Et le froncement de sourcils d'Ichigo. Qui provoqua celui du Tendo.

Ils revenaient à la réalité, celle qui était là, autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient hélas pas seuls au monde, deux amants sans attache ni obligation. Et cette réalité se rappelait brutalement à eux, faisant éclater la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle Toshiro nageait depuis son lever.

Le visage fermé d'Ichigo lui avait indiqué qu'ils pensaient à la même chose, que l'horloge, de par son déroulement inexorable et maléfique, avait ramené dans leur esprit. Avait remis au premier plan le prénom honni.

Hisagi.

Hitsugaya se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer la violente bouffée de colère qui montait en lui. Repenser à ce traitre, à ce sale petit opportuniste qui avait osé poser ses mains sur son homme….

Des pulsions meurtrières faisaient rage dans son ventre et il fit un effort surhumain pour les contenir.

Intérieurement, il tremblait de laisser repartir Ichigo auprès de celui qui avait failli le lui prendre. Pire, il bouillonnait en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Une jalousie féroce lui ravageait le cœur mais il se contint.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? C'était son subordonné, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y changer. Que comptait faire Ichigo d'ailleurs ? Comment allait-il aborder le point avec son Lieutenant ?

Hitsugaya serra les poings et se leva sans rien laisser paraitre. Il ne lui en toucherait pas un mot, hors de question, sauf si le rouquin tenait à en discuter avec lui. Il ne devait pas s'en mêler. Il était temps de faire confiance à Ichigo. Et de lui laisser le choix de renoncer - ou pas - à Hisagi.

Ichigo devait choisir d'être avec lui, pas le subir. Trêve de faux semblants, il était temps d'être un homme. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et vit le masque sombre exprimé par le visage de son époux. C'était dur pour lui aussi, inutile d'en rajouter.

Pour une fois, il assumerait son rôle et lui apporterait le soutien dont il avait besoin.

Par amour pour lui.

« Allons-nous préparer. » Avait-il finalement lancé avec douceur, posant un regard compréhensif et chaleureux sur Ichigo.

Les deux capitaines s'étaient séparés rapidement, prenant chacun le chemin de leur Division. Toshiro avait ressenti comme une brûlure dans le cœur en voyant la haut silhouette s'éloigner sans conviction.

La journée qui s'était ensuite écoulée avait été l'une des plus longues de sa vie. Il dut déployer toute sa maitrise de lui-même pour ne pas contacter Ichigo. Il craignait d'avoir de ses nouvelles, redoutant qu'il ne lui dise que, finalement, tout cela était une erreur, qu'il aimait Hisagi et voulait faire sa vie avec lui, et en même temps, le Tendo espérait recevoir un signe comme quoi tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

La journée ne lui apporta pas la moindre information nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise. Il rentra chez lui avec un mélange de fébrilité et d'appréhension. Ce ne fut que lorsque les bras d'Ichigo se refermèrent autour de lui, épuisé mais chaleureux, qu'il se sentit enfin bien.

Un baiser passionné finit par le convaincre que non, décidément, cette journée n'aurait rien de néfaste à lui apporter.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du flashback - Retour au Seireitei, parc des quatre saisons<strong>

« Je te trouve bien pensif… » Commenta avec taquinerie Ichigo. « Et si on rentrait Shiro chan ? » Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, le coupant dans sa rétrospective. « J'ai une très bonne idée pour occuper le reste de notre après-midi. »

Toshiro se mit à rire, rosissant légèrement.

« Tu ne manques jamais d'imagination de toute façon … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le rouquin l'avait déjà soulevé et emporté vers le manoir à coup de shumpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureaux de la 10<strong>**ème**** Division, quelques semaines plus tard**

L'harassant travail de capitaine l'occupait sans relâche depuis le début de la semaine. Comme il l'avait pressenti, le Seireitei se préparait à passer à l'action et celle-ci ne manquerait pas d'ampleur.

La stratégie choisie était audacieuse mais Hitsugaya s'était surpris à la soutenir, sous le regard brillant d'enthousiasme d'Ichigo. Depuis, leur charge de travail s'était encore accentuée. Il soupira et tenta de détendre sa nuque douloureuse.  
>Ichigo était en déplacement depuis deux jours à peine mais il lui manquait déjà. Dormir seul ne lui convenait plus, il ressentait comme une sorte d'insécurité parfaitement stupide en soi. Il était capitaine, parfaitement capable de se défendre seul que diable ! Mais son cœur restait sourd à sa raison.<p>

Une autre préoccupation alourdissait ses souffles et les transformait presque en soupirs désolés.

Hisagi… Le prénom détesté lui tournait dans la tête depuis des heures. Cela faisait plus d'un an que 'l'incident' avait eu lieu et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à le regarder en face. Il évitait aussi soigneusement que possible d'avoir à faire avec le Lieutenant de la 9ème Division, lequel faisait sensiblement de même. A bien y penser, c'était un peu ridicule, comme situation. Mais savoir Ichigo en sa présence tordait son cœur de jalousie à chaque fois. Pourtant, il avait désormais en lui une totale confiance, sachant pertinemment que le rouquin ne ferait plus un seul pas en direction du brun.

Mais quand même. Cela ne lui convenait pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire et devait faire avec.

Il poussa un énième soupir et appela Matsumoto pour lui remettre une pile de rapports à transmettre au plus vite puis s'attela à l'ordre du jour de sa prochaine réunion.

Il avait réunion avec le Capitaine Kuchiki. L'heureux capitaine de la 6ème Division s'était remarié avec Kyione Kotetsu, la petite sœur de la vice-capitaine de la 4ème Division. La demoiselle était de bonne famille, bien que moins prestigieuse que celle des Kuchiki - mais peu de familles pouvaient rivaliser avec elle de toute manière - et elle présentait tous les atouts requis pour cette union : âge, formation, projet de vie, tout concordait.

Et cette union avait apporté semblait-il bonheur au ténébreux capitaine, bien que ce dernier demeure toujours aussi imperméable quant à ses sentiments.

Hitsugaya sourit en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue un jour avec le capitaine. Il était content d'avoir pu, si infime qu'ait été son aide, apporter son expérience et contribuer à cette réussite.  
>Se secouant, navré de se laisser aller à tant de divagation, il entreprit de se remettre au travail.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo, pendant ce temps<strong>

« Tout va bien Hisagi ? » S'enquit Kurosaki, le souffle court, encore fourbu de l'assaut qu'ils venaient de mener, alors qu'ils battaient en retraite vers leur camp de fortune.

Un mince filet de sang coulait contre la tempe du Lieutenant et disparaissait sous le col de son uniforme après avoir serpenté le long de son cou. La dernière attaque des Arrancars avait laissé des traces et ce n'était pas pour plaire au capitaine désormais officiel de la 9ème Division.

Le brun hocha la tête, lui signifiant ainsi que la blessure n'était pas grave, et détourna le regard après quelques secondes de vis à vis. En façade, les relations entre le Taicho et son Lieutenant avaient repris une totale normalité. En surface seulement.

Rien n'en transparaissait en public mais les deux protagonistes auraient pu témoigner de l'incroyable différence entre avant et maintenant. Leur complicité muselée par deux poignes d'acier. Les sourires mesurés. Les contacts rares, courtois et uniquement en cas de nécessité absolue.

Leur amitié plombée par la hiérarchie, lestée par la culpabilité. Elle battait de l'aile depuis longtemps maintenant.

Habitué à recevoir ce type de réponse, Ichigo ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et ils rentrèrent au camp sans aucun autre échange. Il maintenait désormais une distance raisonnable, qui lui imposait de croire sur parole le brun, quoiqu'il en pense.

C'était hélas un des revers de la médaille. Mais il ne regrettait rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Au matin de sa confrontation avec Toshiro dans les jardins, il s'était réveillé difficilement, la tête lourde comme si elle refusait de revenir à la réalité. Un peu hébété, il jeta un coup d'œil au corps allongé près de lui, persuadé pendant un instant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il constata que, non, définitivement, la dernière journée n'avait rien d'onirique. Toshiro était là, bien réel. Les yeux azurs étaient grands ouverts, posés sur lui, attentifs au moindre de ses mouvements. Le Tendo avait les cheveux dans un désordre encore plus prononcé qu'à l'habitude, et, détail à ne pas négliger, il était parfaitement nu.

Le rouquin sentit une rougeur monter à son visage, ce qui provoqua l'étirement des lèvres de Toshiro en un petit sourire moqueur.

« Salut Ichigo. »

Il n'avait pas répondu, encore incrédule. Cela avait donc été réel. Dieu que cette nuit avait été incroyable ! Si intense. Et courte aussi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Toshiro puisse se montrer si passionné. Et si tendre aussi.

Il avait mis un petit moment avant de reprendre la maitrise de lui-même et de laisser la joie éclater dans son cœur.

Puis de se jeter voracement sur sa proie pour la couvrir de baisers.

Quel excellent petit-déjeuner ils avaient pris ensuite ! Il n'en avait jamais mangé de meilleur. Il se sentait si heureux, il avait l'impression de rayonner de la tête aux pieds, d'irradier le bien-être par tous les pores de sa peau.

C'était délectable, et il n'était pas question de nourriture.

Il aurait pu profiter à l'infini de cet instant mais un regard sur la pendule avait vite fait dévier le cours de ses pensées.

Hisagi.

L'image du brun lui était revenue comme un boomerang en pleine face. La simple pensée du brun lui tordit les boyaux et il se crispa sous la douleur. Il fit de son mieux pour masquer son malaise, et baissa les yeux. Il devait solutionner cette affaire seul. Hors de question d'impliquer Hitsugaya là-dedans. C'était son problème, ses erreurs et il devait en assumer les conséquences, si désagréables fussent-elles. Il prit sur lui le temps de se préparer et c'est pensif, presque soucieux qu'il prit le chemin du bureau.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien, maintenant qu'il avait quitté le confort de son foyer et les bras de Toshiro. L'idée d'affronter son Lieutenant, de devoir mettre les choses au clair avec lui – de le faire souffrir- le rendait malade.  
>Il arriva sans entrain à sa division où il fit le point avec son troisième siège. Les consignes de la journée furent données et Ichigo s'attela au travail sans attendre, sentant une fièvre subite monter en lui.<p>

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, trop à son goût. Mais son Lieutenant ne se présentait pas. Finalement, il n'y tint plus et ordonna à un de ses subordonnés de lui amener Hisagi dès qu'il serait de retour dans les bureaux.

Le Lieutenant avait fini par se montrer vers midi, ayant consacré sa matinée à l'entrainement des jeunes recrues. Le tatoué était souriant, nonchalant comme à son habitude et c'est avec complicité qu'il salua Ichigo. Lequel lui répondit par un sourire contrit.

« Ferme la porte Hisagi. Je dois te parler, en privé. » Demanda Ichigo.

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir mais il devait le faire.

Il le devait !

Il vit le brun se tendre imperceptiblement mais obéir sans rien dire de plus. Il le vit se placer devant lui, prêt à prendre les ordres. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait que cela se passe.

Il se leva et lui fit signe de s'assoir dans les canapés, autour de la petite table.

« Il s'agit d'une discussion… informelle Hisagi. » Expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant un brin lourdement sur le fauteuil. Son lieutenant prit place face à lui, dans l'expectative.

Repenser à tous ces évènements, chercher le fil de l'histoire, pour donner une explication logique était un exercice vraiment étrange. C'était si loin et obscur dans son esprit. Jusqu'à récemment, ces moments d'intensité partagés avec Hisagi lui revenaient en pleine face avec force, lui rappelant à quel point il était tombé bas. Et à quel point il devait changer de vie.

Plus aujourd'hui. Le changement d'attitude de Toshiro, sa révélation, avait balayé tout cela en une soirée.

Tout s'était miraculeusement éclairci dans son esprit. La vision de l'avenir lui paraissait désormais plus claire, plus sereine. Pas idyllique car rien n'était gagné d'avance, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait.

Il voulait une vie de couple harmonieuse et cette dernière lui tendait les bras. Tout était parfait.

Pour lui. Pas pour Hisagi.

Comment faire pour atténuer l'impact de ses paroles ? Ne pas le blesser ? Il ferait de son mieux mais pressentait hélas que cela ne serait pas aisé.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Ichigo avant de se lancer, avant qu'il ne se mette à lui expliquer combien le brun était un homme merveilleux, plein de qualités.

Lui avouant à demi-mots que si, si seulement s'il avait été célibataire, il l'aurait aimé de toute son âme. De cela, il ne doutait pas une seconde.

Mais qu'il était marié.

Piètre excuse qui en valait une autre.

Il se trouvait lamentable de ne rien avoir d'autre à avancer que ce fichu statut marital. Mais les autres paroles n'auraient-elles pas été plus blessantes encore?

Hisagi n'avait rien dit, écoutant religieusement. Sage comme une image, écoutant un laïus qui n'avait rien d'original, un laïus qui lui disait que non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas avoir une relation avec lui.

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

La question, brutale, était posée d'une voix ferme qui ne tremblait pas. Les yeux gris acier affichaient cette franchise désarmante qui savait si bien le décontenancer.

La question posée par Hisagi résumait tout ce que le rouquin essayait d'exprimer depuis tout à l'heure sans vraiment oser le dire.

Encore une fois, le brun lui tendait une perche, lui permettant ainsi d'être vrai et honnête.

Et le Lieutenant attendait le verdict avec un apparent détachement qui sidéra son supérieur.

Cet homme avait un cran exceptionnel, il l'avait toujours su.

Ichigo avait hésité à peine une fraction de seconde avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Je ne veux pas. » Avait-il finalement avoué à voix basse. Révélant par ce biais l'amour qu'il portait à Hitsugaya et sa volonté de vivre sa vie avec lui.

Il vit les paupières se fermer brièvement. Hisagi encaissait la nouvelle sans plus de démonstration.

En cet instant, s'il avait pu prendre la peine du brun, l'accueillir en son cœur plutôt que de le laisser souffrir, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas la capacité et devrait dealer avec la culpabilité de cet acte.

Le masque de neutralité savamment composé par le subordonné reprit rapidement sa place et Hisagi avait quitté la pièce sans paraitre plus offensé que cela.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du flashback – Retour au Hueco Mundo<strong>

La culpabilité, il la ressentait encore aujourd'hui. Hisagi n'avait pas repris le cours normal de sa vie. Il sortait, il travaillait avec autant d'implication d'avant, non, extérieurement, rien n'avait changé. Mais il n'avait aucune relation amoureuse, du moins, pas à la connaissance d'Ichigo.

C'était pourtant le souhait le plus cher du Capitaine. Qu'Hisagi puisse vivre une idylle aussi belle que celle qu'il avait la chance de partager avec Hitsugaya. Il ne voulait que le meilleur pour son lieutenant. Si l'amour charnel avait déserté son cœur, il ressentait désormais à son encontre une amitié si profonde, un amour fraternel si véritable qu'il souffrait lui-même en le voyant se priver ainsi du bonheur.

Il le laissa s'éloigner de lui sans rien dire, se sachant impuissant pour résoudre ses peines, et s'en retourna faire le bilan du reste de ses troupes afin de préparer la prochaine attaque.

* * *

><p><strong>Hueco Mundo, le soir même<strong>

Hisagi finit de s'éponger le front. Il avait recousu l'estafilade faite lors de leur dernière sortie, ce qui lui avait donné quelques suées. Rien de grave en soi mais à quelques centimètres près et il y laissait son œil.

Mais était-ce bien important ?

Ces derniers temps, des pensées morbides hantaient son esprit. Il se demandait de plus en plus souvent qui le regretterait s'il venait à mourir. Qui le pleurerait ? Qui penserait à lui ?

Il n'avait pas d'amant. Aucune relation n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux depuis… Lui.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Tous ceux qui avaient tenté de l'approcher ou qui avaient malencontreusement glissé dans son champ de vision lui avaient paru fades et sans intérêt. Mais qui aurait pu rivaliser avec le flamboyant capitaine de la 9ème Division ?

Il se maudissait pour sa stupidité. Courir de cette façon après un homme marié, son supérieur de surcroit ?! Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde que cela aurait pu fonctionner, comment ?!

Et pourtant, il y avait cru. Il avait espéré. Il avait tiré des plans sur la comète et puis, alors qu'il avait presque touché du doigt son rêve, tout s'était écroulé.

Ichigo avait fait marche arrière, retournant vers celui qu'il avait épousé. Pour lui, leur fugace aventure avait servi de déclencheur, lui permettant de trouver le bonheur dans son couple.

Une vraie ironie du sort !

Et lui, Hisagi ? Il s'était retrouvé seul, le cœur dans un état plus lamentable qu'il ne l'avait cru initialement. Il s'était dit qu'il allait passer à autre chose, qu'il allait oublier. Des coups d'un soir, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait dans sa vie. Il était adulte après tout et pouvait tout à fait gérer cette situation.

La bonne blague.

Deux mois plus tard, il avait touché le fond du fond. Il se sentait si mal, si pris dans un étau, qu'il avait demandé un congé sans solde à Ichigo.

Lequel s'était bien gardé de lui demander pourquoi !

Ichigo… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce jour-là…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Il sentait depuis quelques temps la tension qui habitait son supérieur. Il savait qu'Ichigo était déchiré entre ses envies et ce qu'il estimait être son devoir. Depuis ce fameux soir où ils avaient fait l'amour sur le canapé et où ils avaient été surpris par les deux idiots de la 1ème Division, le rouquin l'évitait.

Même si cela l'ennuyait profondément, il comprenait cette réaction et avait choisi de prendre son temps.

La situation était véritablement délicate, surtout pour Ichigo qui devait jongler avec un nouveau poste à responsabilité encore précaire, assumer son rôle hiérarchique envers son amant et composer avec son statut marital.

Hisagi était un homme intelligent, et pas du genre à débarquer de manière impromptu dans le manoir Kurosaki pour aller défier Hitsugaya. Il avait compris qu'Ichigo avait besoin d'éclaircir ses idées avant de poursuivre, aussi s'était-il armé de patience.

Ce jour-là, la convocation formelle d'Ichigo le surprit mais il ne pouvait rater une occasion de voir l'être cher à son cœur, aussi se hâta-t-il de se rendre à son bureau.

Il constata, non sans une pointe d'humour noir, à quel point le bon vouloir d'Ichigo pouvait influer sur son humeur. Il toqua pour la forme et entra de suite.

Le brun nota aussitôt l'air agité du rouquin et fronça les sourcils.

« Un problème Taicho ? »

« Ferme la porte Hisagi. Je dois te parler, en privé. »

Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon et le brun sentit son cœur se crisper douloureusement. Néanmoins, il obtempéra et ferma la porte avant de revenir prendre place devant son capitaine. Lequel se leva et lui fit signe de s'assoir dans les canapés, autour de la petite table.

« Il s'agit d'une discussion… informelle Hisagi. »

« Je m'en rends compte. » Marmonna le tatoué qui palissait malgré lui.

Il vit Ichigo se tordre les mains, il vit ses yeux briller de tristesse mais de joie également. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est un homme, un homme qu'il aurait souhaité avoir pour lui, en proie à la culpabilité, à la contrition, mais un homme infiniment heureux.

Un abime se creusa dans sa poitrine.

Il déglutit péniblement et, baissant les yeux vers ses mains, constata qu'elles tremblaient un peu. Il serra violemment les poings pour masquer son trouble. Il devait faire face, il devait tenir bon, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

« Hisagi… Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé… entre nous… ce soir-là. » Commença Ichigo avant de marquer une pause, pensif.

« J'ai pensé que… Il était trop tôt. Que tu n'étais pas prêt. » Répondit doucement Shuuhei. Et c'était vrai. Il s'était dit qu'il ne devait pas brusquer son Taicho, qu'il viendrait à lui quand il aurait mis les choses au clair de son côté. Ou pas.

C'était un risque qu'il avait pris. Il en était conscient. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Il n'était pas homme à forcer les autres à faire des choses dont ils n'avaient pas envie. Il n'était pas de celui qui courait après ceux qui ne voulaient pas de lui. Il devait en assumer les conséquences maintenant.

« J'apprécie ton attitude Hisagi. Je t'apprécie, toi, pour tout ce que tu es. Tu as été le premier à m'accueillir lorsque je suis arrivé, toujours présent lorsque j'en ai eu besoin. Tu m'es précieux, Hisagi, je veux que tu le saches. »

Douce tirade aux oreilles du brun. Qui savait d'expérience que la suite ne lui plairait guère.

« Mais ? » Avait-il simplement ajouté.

Il affichait un petit sourire ironique, presque malgré lui. Voilà le résumé de ce qu'il était, un ami fidèle. C'était beaucoup, et fut un temps où il s'en serait plus que contenté, mais désormais, c'était trop peu pour lui. Il avait souhaité l'avoir à ses côtés à chaque instant, il avait souhaité partager avec lui plus qu'une amitié, plus qu'un partenariat.

Il aurait voulu avoir son amour, son cœur, son âme, son corps. Il aurait tout voulu de lui car il se savait capable de tout aimer.

Parce qu'il aimait déjà tout.

Trop tard, il avait perdu, il le lisait dans les yeux couleur d'or.

Il avait perdu contre Hitsugaya.

Mais était-ce vraiment surprenant ?

« Mais… Je suis marié. Et je ne peux pas laisser passer ma dernière chance de réussir avec Hitsugaya. »

Shuuhei ne broncha pas. Il le comprenait, dans le fond. A sa place, qu'aurait-il fait ? Il aurait certainement été moins intègre et aurait peut-être profité de la situation pour jouer sur les deux tableaux ? Comment savoir ?

Peu importait en fait, la seule chose qui importait à ses yeux était Ichigo. S'il était heureux, si son choix l'agréait, alors, il l'accepterait.

Mais ce serait sans retour. Jamais plus il ne lui ferait un signe qui pourrait être mal interprété, jamais pus il ne s'autoriserait à le regarder avec amour.

La décision que Kurosaki prenait maintenant était irrévocable.

Hisagi l'avait dévisagé avec intensité pendant un moment.

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas. »

Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Hisagi cligna des yeux, juste le temps d'encaisser le coup avant de reprendre une expression neutre et détachée. Et de quitter la pièce, aussi dignement que possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du flashback - retour au Hueco Mundo<br>**

En vérité, la révélation l'avait assommé, à tel point que c'est en titubant qu'il était rentré chez lui, sans tambour ni trompette.

Ichigo avait surement dû trouver un prétexte pour justifier son absence auprès du reste de la division, mais il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais posé la question.

La douleur n'était pas venue tout de suite. Il avait été trop choqué dans les premiers temps pour bien mesurer l'implication de cette discussion.

Puis, il avait vu. Compris. Mesuré.

Il avait vu Ichigo devenir de plus en plus rayonnant, jour après jour. Il l'avait vu s'ouvrir, grandir encore et se transformer, se révéler comme étant un Capitaine exceptionnel. Il était devenu encore plus impressionnant, encore plus fort.

Encore plus attirant.

Kurosaki n'avait pas besoin de parler de son bonheur, tout son être le criait pour lui.

Et chaque seconde passée près de lui brulait Hisagi comme l'aurait fait une émanation radioactive. Le contaminant, petit à petit, comme un poison s'infiltrant lentement dans ses veines, s'insinuant dans chacune de ses cellules, pour le détruire de l'intérieur.

Jour après jour, Hisagi sombrait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout. De forces, de nerfs, de courage.

Deux mois après ce jour fatidique, il avait demandé -ou exigé, il ne savait plus s'il y avait vraiment mis les formes ou pas - un congé spécial.

Pour se couper de tout et surtout de lui.

Se désintoxiquer en quelque sorte.

S'éloigner de lui avait été plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait supposé. A croire que son esprit ne savait plus quoi inventer pour le tourmenter. Près de lui, il souffrait, au loin, il souffrait aussi.

Une part lucide de son cerveau lui disait que c'était n'importe quoi, qu'il devait réagir.

Mais quelle importance ?

Finalement, après un mois de cure anti-Ichigo, il avait fini par revenir. Il lui semblait avoir retrouvé le contrôle de son cerveau, avoir retrouvé ses capacités de réflexion. Et une partie seulement de sa sérénité.

Le revoir. Presque facile le premier jour. Il faut dire qu'il s'y était activement préparé. Pour les jours suivants et bien… Il devait continuer à s'y préparer.

Depuis, il vivotait ainsi, oscillant dans un équilibre précaire. La guérison se faisait attendre, même si la souffrance s'était muée en une torpeur pesante et triste. Tout lui paraissait gris.

Oh, il avait toujours ses amis, sur qui il pouvait compter. Il y avait Renji et les autres. Il sortait avec eux quelques fois. Il réussissait à sourire, à rire même parfois. Mais au fond de lui, il avait l'impression d'un manque, profond et irrépressible.

Avec le temps, il avait appris à gérer la présence d'Ichigo, à supporter qu'il soit là, près de lui et que les quelques centimètres entre eux ne soient que cela, et non pas un gouffre infini.

Dans ses meilleurs jours, il réussissait même à retrouver des brides de l'amitié qui les avait liés. Alors, il se disait que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Par contre, quand il devait côtoyer Hitsugaya… Il n'y avait pas de pires moments que ceux-là ! Le Tendo n'ignorait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé entre son mari et lui, et la tension montait d'un cran dès qu'ils se trouvaient réunis dans la même pièce.

Il évitait autant que possible de croiser son regard azur et l'autre faisait de même. Il sentait que le petit capitaine prenait sur lui pour se maitriser. Il pouvait sentir la rancœur quasi palpable qui émanait de lui.

Quant à ses sentiments à lui… Il lui en voulait tellement ! Il était tellement en colère contre ce gamin prodige, à qui tout souriait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager Hitsugaya avec insolence, le narguant presque. Il trouvait cela incroyable. Ce gamin avait tout et il lui en voulait, à lui ?! N'importe quoi !

Lui, simple petit lieutenant, célibataire, n'avait rien. Rien du tout. Il n'avait plus que le souvenir d'une nuit, une nuit que surement Ichigo aurait préféré oublier.

Hitsugaya ne le supportait pas, c'était définitif. De toute manière, lui non plus.

Cet assaut de haine finissait d'assombrir l'humeur du Lieutenant, ternissant tout ce qu'il faisait, noyant son quotidien sous un manteau noir et lourd, qui étouffait tout.

Il secoua la tête en se rendant compte où ses songes l'avaient mené. Parviendrait-il à remonter la pente un jour ?

Il commençait sérieusement à en douter…

* * *

><p><strong>Au début de l'été, au Seireitei<strong>

Le plan d'attaque avait été validé. La Soul Society dans son intégralité s'apprêtait à passer à l'action dans l'objectif ultime d'éliminer définitivement la bande d'Aizen et de rétablir la paix. L'effervescence était partout. Chaque division était mobilisée, les soldats s'affairaient dans tout le Seireitei, rassemblant les affaires, nettoyant les armes et les uniformes. Les manœuvres militaires étaient méticuleusement répétées.

Cette fois, le Gotei 13 ne laisserait pas la place à l'improvisation. Le Général avait été clair et les capitaines avaient redescendu l'information à leurs équipes. C'était la dernière chance.

Une sorte d'opération gigantesque et inédite, qui apporterait la victoire ou la fin du monde tel qu'il était jusque là.

Les trois-quarts des garnisons allaient être mobilisée et envoyées en même temps dans le Hueco mundo, avec tous les grades, lieutenant ou capitaine. Du jamais vu.

Un risque énorme pour le Seireitei qui serait sans défense ou presque, avec uniquement quelques membres de chaque division restants pour assurer le maintien de l'ordre et la 4ème Division pour accueillir les blessés en provenance du champ de bataille.

Une attaque serait dévastatrice à cet instant. Mais il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Seule une union totale pourrait les sauver. Tous avaient été en accord avec ce choix, la situation finissant pas peser sur les épaules de tous ces soldats, même des plus aguerris.

La bataille aurait forcement lieu au Hueco Mundo, autour du château d'Aizen. Il y serait présent, avec toute sa clique. Le Gotei 13 anéantirait en un coup l'ensemble de ces dangereux individus.

La zone de combat avait été fragmentée en plusieurs parties, afin de les mettre ensuite sous la responsabilité d'un lieutenant ou d'un capitaine. Chaque gradé aurait alors à sa disposition une garnison de soldats pour en assurer le contrôle et l'éradication des Arrancars.

L'ordre était désormais de prendre les traitres morts ou vifs, bien que le vif reste l'option privilégiée. Le feu vert de l'opération avait été donné lorsque les capitaines avaient rendu lors rapport, il y avait de cela plus de trois mois. Les services secrets étaient sur le pied de guerre depuis des semaines, guettant le moment propice.

Enfin, l'ordre final tomba, un matin de juin. L'invasion serait lancée le lendemain soir, le temps de laisser à chacun une dernière soirée en famille avant le départ.

Kurosaki junior passa chercher Toshiro à son bureau, marquant clairement sa volonté de profiter de ce moment de liberté avec son conjoint. Lequel ne pouvait qu'adhérer à cette idée.

Une surprise les attendait dès l'entrée au manoir.

Charlotte avait dressé une table spécialement pour ce diner, la drapant d'une fine nappe brodée, choisissant la vaisselle la plus délicate du manoir et allumant quelques chandelles blanches.

L'ambiance créée était romantique et c'était là le cadeau qu'elle avait souhaité offrir à ses maitres avant leur départ.

« Je vous ai servi un apéritif. » Annonça-t-elle en leur mettant derechef à chacun une flûte dans les mains, ne laissant pas aux jeunes hommes le temps de protester et retournant d'une traite à ses fourneaux.

Ils échangèrent un regard circonspect avant de se mettre à sourire à demi.

« Et si nous trinquions ? » Proposa Ichigo, en levant son verre.

Toshiro eut un sourire en coin.

« Et à quoi donc ? Ou à qui ? » Demanda-t-il, moqueur. « Entre Aizen, Gin et les autres, mon cœur balance. »

Ichigo passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille du Tendo, le rapprochant de lui.

« A nous, mon amour. Pour célébrer notre couple. »

« Hum, voilà un joli programme. » Rit doucement Hitsugaya.

« Toshiro… » La voix brusquement plus basse du rouquin, la légère tension de son corps, fit lever des yeux surpris au petit Capitaine. Les yeux dorés le regardaient avec une intensité incroyable, graves et tendres à la fois. Plus une trace de malice dans ces iris.

Toshiro sentit une brusque inquiétude le saisir. Pourquoi cette attitude soudainement ? Et si l'approche de demain remettait les choses en perspective ?

Il allait parler quand Ichigo posa sa main contre sa joue, pour caresser sa pommette du bout de son pouce.

« Il y a des choses… que je ne dis jamais. Mais ce soir… Ce soir est une bonne occasion, je crois. »

Il avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion, qui faisait danser une flamme vive dans ses yeux.

« Toshiro… Tu es mon amour. Plus que cela même... Tu es devenu ma vie. Nos débuts ont été difficiles mais je revivrais mille fois ces moments pour avoir encore le bonheur de passer une journée à tes côtés. Je tiens à toi, tu es ce qui compte le plus dans ma vie. »

Toshiro sentit la main qui tremblait contre sa joue. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux caramel, suspendu aux lèvres d'Ichigo, accueillant ses mots comme s'il tombait de l'or.

« Toshiro, je t'aime. Merci de me rendre aussi heureux.»

Les larmes envahirent les yeux azurs alors qu'une vive émotion s'élevait dans sa poitrine. Il ne put qu'agripper avec force le col d'Ichigo, l'attirant vers lui jusqu'à coller leur front l'un contre l'autre, tandis que des perles salées dévalaient ses joues malgré ses paupières fermées.

Il l'aimait si fort en cet instant, ressentant son besoin de lui de toutes les fibres de son être. Il vibrait pour lui, son unique amour.

« Ichigo… » Murmura-t-il lorsqu'il put enfin retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales, crispées par l'émotion. « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

A ces mots, Ichigo l'empoigna avec force, le décollant de terre dans un baiser passionné, qui exprimait tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient.

Le rouquin garda dans ses bras le petit capitaine quelques minutes, le temps d'une étreinte rassurante et douce.

Toshiro finit par rire.

« Et si nous trinquions finalement ? »

Deux verres de champagne plus tard, les amoureux passaient à table, pour déguster l'entrée concoctée par Charlotte. Un poisson poché avec une émulsion citronnée qui se mangea sans souci.

L'ensemble du repas était évidemment excellent même si le couple le dégusta en silence, échangeant de longs et tendres regards, se tenant la main entre deux plats. Ils profitèrent avec un peu de modération du vin, oubliant par-là l'échéance du lendemain pour ne plus vivre qu'au présent.

Les regards se firent moins doux, plus bruts à mesure qu'ils se chargeaient de désir. L'appétit s'amoindrit alors que grandissait l'envie.

C'est presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'ils mangèrent le dessert, rêvant de retrouver l'intimité de leur chambre pour enfin assouvir l'irrépressible besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'Ichigo plaquait Toshiro tout contre, faisant glisser ses jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille. Il avait le souffle court de désir et son regard était plus brulant que jamais. Pourtant, il s'arrêta, stoppant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles du Tendo. Attendant son approbation avant d'aller plus loin comme toujours.

Toshiro savoura cet instant de calme avant la tempête, ce temps suspendu avant le déferlement des sens.

Cela ne dura qu'une micro seconde, puis il se jeta vers l'avant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils se levèrent comme à l'accoutumée. Le petit déjeuner fut expédié et ils saluèrent Charlotte avant de prendre ensemble le chemin qui les menait à leur division respective.<p>

Ils ne parlaient pas, l'esprit déjà tendu vers les évènements à venir, planifiant les actions, faisant la liste des points à vérifier. Arrivés à l'embranchement, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

Le moment de se séparer était venu.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, tous deux vêtus de leur haori de capitaine et de leur sombre kimono. Ils ne se reverraient pas avant le départ et n'auraient certainement pas l'occasion de s'entrevoir sur le champ de bataille.

« A bientôt Ichigo. Prends soin de toi. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête, les lèvres crispées en une ligne mince, apparemment incapable de faire autre chose.

Hitsugaya attendit une minute, puis se retourna pour prendre la direction de ses bureaux.

« Toshiro ! » Les deux bras du capitaine de la 9ème Division se refermèrent autour de lui.

« Je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas…. » Murmura Ichigo à son oreille. Il avait besoin de cette dernière étreinte, de sentir son odeur encore une fois, de toucher ses cheveux si doux. C'est cette sensation qu'il voulait emporter avec lui avec la bataille. La perspective de le revoir, de ressentir cela encore et encore… Ce serait sa force.

Le Tendo glissa lui aussi ses bras autour de lui, lui donnant une brève accolade avant de se reculer.

« Tout pareil Ichi, tout pareil. » Murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Son cœur saignait de le faire, tout son corps rechignait à quitter la chaleur de ses bras puissants et rassurants, mais ils devaient aller accomplir leur devoir et attendre ne ferait que rendre le départ plus difficile.

Combattre Aizen, en finir avec cette menace qui pesait sur eux depuis tout ce temps. Rétablir l'ordre et enfin se venger de tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Hinamori.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser ainsi, que c'était une mauvaise optique lors d'un combat car la passion et la haine généraient plus de désordre et d'inattention que la simple exécution de la loi.

Dieu merci, depuis sa dernière confrontation avec le brun, son état d'esprit avait bien changé. Le bonheur et la stabilité apportés par son couple lui avait donné du recul. Du moins suffisamment pour ne plus foncer tête baissée et risquer inconsidérément sa vie.

Il arriva promptement à son bureau, constatant avec plaisir l'effervescence qui régnait dans sa division.

Matsumoto était sur les dents, distribuant les ordres avec rapidité et précision, ce qui attira un sourire discret sur les lèvres de son supérieur. C'était une plaie au quotidien mais un Lieutenant de grande qualité en situation d'urgence.

« Taicho ! Nous sommes presque prêts. » Lança-t-elle en le voyant arriver, pivotant vers lui avec vigueur, sa flamboyante chevelure dansant sur ses épaules.

« Très bien. Comment te sens-tu Matsumoto ? » Demanda-t-il ouvertement, détaillant ses traits en quête de l'état d'esprit réel de son fukutaicho.

« Bien Taicho. Prête à en finir avec ces traitres. » Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de peur dans les yeux bleus, ce qui apaisa immédiatement Hitsugaya. « Faudra fêter ça comme il se doit à notre retour, hein Taicho ? Une super soirée, hein Taicho ?! Ce serait si chouette !»

La mine gourmande de la jeune femme le fit soupirer. Dans son esprit de la jeune femme, l'alcool coulerait forcement à flot, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

_Chacun a un vecteur de motivation qui lui est propre…_ Pensa le Tendo désabusé avant de partir voir ses troupes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureaux de la 9<strong>**ème**** Division, pendant ce temps**

La même effervescence, la même hâte de tout préparer, de ne rien oublier qui puisse être crucial pour le combat.

Mais une ambiance un peu différente lorsque les deux gradés échanges entre eux.

« Hisagi, est-ce que tout est prêt pour le départ ? »

Les deux regards se croisèrent furtivement, onyx contre or, avant que le Lieutenant hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je suis en train de faire les dernières vérifications. Les hommes sont parés, j'ai recompté ce matin, nous n'avons que deux invalides sur l'ensemble de la division. »

« Matthew et Garner ? » Questionna le Capitaine.

« Oui, ils sont toujours en convalescence. »

« Combien d'hommes prévus pour monter la garde ici ? » Ajouta Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils, soucieux d'assurer leurs arrières à minima.

« Dix. »

C'était conforme à leurs prévisions, le supérieur hocha la tête, approbateur.

« C'est parfait. As-tu des informations particulières à me transmettre ? »

« Non… Rien de spécial Taicho. »

La mélancolie avec laquelle Hisagi prononça ces dernières paroles fit froncer les sourcils au capitaine qui se mit à scruter le visage de son Lieutenant. Ce qu'il y vit ne fit qu'accentuer ses inquiétudes.

« Shuuhei… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

L'utilisation de son prénom donna un coup au cœur au Lieutenant. Si seulement… Mais non. Il devait serrer les dents et faire son job.

« Bien entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? » Sa réponse fut plus agressive qu'il ne l'avait voulu, accentuant encore la crispation d'Ichigo.

« Parce que nous sommes à l'aube d'une terrible bataille. Que nous allons risquer nos vies et celles de nos hommes. Il y a de quoi être mal, Hisagi. » Rétorqua Kurosaki.

« Je suis un soldat. Je suis entrainé pour cela, c'est mon travail. En douterais-tu ? » Fut la réponse qui fusa au tac au tac.

Agressivité toujours. Et additionnée d'une pointe d'insolence qui déplut à Ichigo.

« Je ne demande qu'à te faire confiance. » Lâcha-t-il avec un regard froid qui en disait long sur son degré d'appréciation de cette conversation.

Le silence retomba entre eux, inconfortable. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre, sentant sa colère s'effondrer face à la mine dépitée de son Lieutenant.

Il ne pouvait le laisser partir ainsi, pas avec cette tension entre eux. Pas avec cette expression, et encore moins avec cette impression.

Celle que lui, Ichigo, le désapprouvait.

Il se leva et attrapa le jeune homme par l'épaule, l'obligeant à le regarder en face, réduisant à néant la barrière physique qu'ils avaient créée depuis tout ce temps.

C'est presque à contrecœur que le lieutenant croisa son regard, ne souhaitant clairement pas affronter directement avec son supérieur.

Mais Ichigo ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il était sûr de lui. De ce qu'il pensait et de celui en qui il avait confiance.

« Tu es quelqu'un de génial Hisagi. Crois en toi comme moi, je crois en toi, et je te promets que tout se passera bien. »

Il vit une lueur douloureuse traverser les yeux gris. Le Lieutenant paraissait si déconfit, si triste même. Le Capitaine ressentait encore aujourd'hui la souffrance qui accompagnait le jeune homme au quotidien, comme une seconde peau. Une mélancolie qui ne le quittait pas, en dépit des mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux, lui aussi ? Il le méritait tant.

Ichigo était dépassé, il se sentait impuissant, incapable de sortir celui qui avait été son ami de cette impasse. Il ignorait ce qui était le plus douloureux pour le brun. L'avoir près de lui ou bien son indifférence ? Il n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions et personne avec qui en parler. Hitsugaya, si ouvert et complice qu'il soit devenu, n'était pas l'oreille idéale pour ce genre de discussion. Il n'ignorait pas que le Tendo gardait une rancune profonde et tenace envers son Lieutenant, même s'il la dissimulait de son mieux et ne parlait jamais de lui.

Non, vraiment, il n'avait que ces mots, pour lui apporter son soutien et lui prouver son amitié. Cela lui semblait bien peu.

Alors qu'Ichigo pensait qu'il allait finalement le repousser, Hisagi l'attira vers lui pour lui donner une furtive étreinte. Brève certes. Mais qui, pendant un instant, fit tomber la barrière érigée entre eux.

« Merci Ichigo. Merci pour les mots que tu viens de dire. Ce sont ceux d'un ami, et j'en avais besoin. » Le remercia-t-il avec un sourire qui paraissait plus ferme maintenant, pressant son épaule pour appuyer ses mots, avant de s'en aller, le pas léger.

Le rouquin en resta sans voix, le regardant partir, immobile, avant de sentir un espoir s'envoler dans son cœur.

Et si enfin, ils pouvaient tourner la page et redevenir amis ?

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque part, dans le Seireitei<strong>

Les rôles avaient été distribués, chaque gradé avait reçu le détail de la zone à investir et du nombre d'hommes à sa disposition. Hitsugaya retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'Ichigo était placé loin de lui. Il n'aurait pas réussi à se concentrer avec le jeune homme à ses côtés, pressentant qu'il aurait passé son temps à vérifier qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne se mettait pas en danger… Ce qu'il ferait, il ne l'ignorait pas ! Il le voyait déjà bravant tous les dangers pour aller combattre par lui-même Aizen, sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité une seule seconde. La témérité d'Ichigo n'était plus à démontrer, sa fougue n'avait d'égale que sa force, fort heureusement.

Dieu merci, le Général était juste à côté de lui. Coup du hasard ou protection volontaire, peu importait. Ichigo saurait gérer la situation, comme toujours.

Matsumoto était à quelques encablures de là, bien entourée par la présence du Capitaine Kuchiki et de son Lieutenant. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle, elle saurait éviter le pire. Après tout, elle était maligne comme un chat !

Il sortit son katana de son fourreau, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait l'occasion de l'utiliser en ce jour de combat. Il briefa les hommes qu'il avait sous ses ordres, prenant soin de les motiver et de montrer son soutien et son implication. Mettant aussi en avant sa confiance en leurs chances de victoire.

C'était son rôle, tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Pour qu'ils combattent en tant que soldats, pas en tant qu'hommes cherchant à sauver leur vie.

Et il excellait dans cet art. Il ignorait pourquoi mais depuis ses premiers pas en tant que shinigami, il avait su inspirer confiance, transmettant souvent plus de sérénité qu'il n'en ressentait lui-même.

Il prit une inspiration à l'entrée dans le Hueco Mundo, il détestait cet endroit, son obscurité, la sécheresse de l'air et son ciel noir d'encre. Rien ici n'exprimait la vie.

Peu importait.

Le destin était en marche et l'avenir de la Soul Society allait s'écrire de leur sang aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu plus loin<strong>

Il sentait une veine battre follement dans son cou. L'adrénaline pulsait en lui de plus en plus fort. Ichigo sentait l'excitation coutumière du combat parcourir son corps, éveillant chaque cellule, chaque fibre de son être. Le préparant, mettant ses pouvoirs en exergue.

Lors de leur dernière rencontre, Aizen avait eu le dessus sur lui. Aujourd'hui ne serait plus pareil. Aujourd'hui viendrait la revanche.

Et la libération. Il y avait tant à gagner en ce jour.

Enfin, le vortex déboucha sur le Hueco Mundo. Il y entra avec aisance. Après tous ces mois d'entrainement et de luttes, il était prêt.

Le Général Yamamoto en personne était là, dans le secteur voisin du sien, accompagné de ses troupes. On disait son bankai impressionnant. Kurosaki pour sa part ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour les autres capitaines, à l'exception d'Hitsugaya, de Kyoraku et Kuchiki qui avaient uni lors forces devant ses yeux autrefois.

Ichigo ressentit une pointe de déception.

« Pensez-vous que je vais vous empêcher de combattre, Kurosaki Taicho ? » La voix du Général gronda comme un roulement de tonnerre jusque lui. Et la question, tombant à brule-pourpoint, embrasa les joues du rouquin.

« Ben, c'est-à-dire… » Balbutia le jeune homme, pris en faute comme un écolier.

« Ne craignez rien. Je sais que la jeunesse a besoin de se défouler. Ne vous bridez pas pour moi. Au contraire même, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire, Capitaine. Faites honneur à votre famille et à votre grade. C'est ainsi que vous me ferez plaisir. »

Un sourire éclata sur les lèvres du rouquin. Il ne faudrait pas lui dire deux fois !

Il parcourut la zone de combat des yeux, et chassa Hitsugaya de ses pensées, avant de se tourner vers ses troupes et de leurs donner les consignes idoines.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu plus tard, au cœur du Hueco Mundo<br>**

L'alerte avait retentit au sein du Hueco Mundo et les Arrancars, accompagnés ou non d'Hollows, déboulaient de partout. Les soldats étaient en action, ayant à cœur de mettre en œuvre les nouvelles capacités acquises au prix de nombreuses heures d'entrainement. Les gradés supervisaient les manœuvres et intervenaient le cas échant, lorsqu'un ennemi s'avérait trop coriace.

Hitsugaya s'essuya le front du revers de sa manche. La situation ne se présentait pas trop mal mais il devait être sur tous les fronts à la fois. C'était dans des moments comme cela qu'il regrettait son Lieutenant, qui était un relai efficace dans de telles situations.

Les trois traitres avaient fait leur apparition, et cette fois, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se moquer des shinigamis ou de se gausser.

Il avait senti les bankai d'Ichigo et du Général se déployer au loin pour faire front à Aizen, qui n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de combattre celui qu'il appelait l'Antiquité du Seireitei. Il devait considérer Ichigo comme un petit 'bonus'. Le pauvre… Il n'avait aucune chance avec ces deux-là face à lui.

Cette pensée amena un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce plan allait fonctionner, il y croyait !

Une ombre bleue traversa son champ de vision, et tous ses sens lui intimèrent de se focaliser sur ses propres problèmes. L'Arrancar appelé Grimmjow, celui qui l'avait sacrement amoché la dernière fois, était là, l'air toujours aussi arrogant et visiblement décidé à poursuivre ce qu'il avait omis d'achever lors de leur première rencontre.

Son sourire, partagé par son masque de Hollow, était celui d'un prédateur, tel un fauve devant sa proie. Hitsugaya le détestait, cet homme était à l'opposé de tous ses principes. On voyait qu'il prenait plaisir à tuer, à souffrir et à faire souffrir. Pas de but, pas de rêve. Un taré, voilà tout ce qu'il était.

La main du shinigami se resserra autour de la garde de son katana tandis que ses yeux se plissaient de concentration.

« Je m'occupe de lui. » Lança-t-il à ses hommes, qui blêmissaient déjà de peur face à la lueur carnassière qui dansait dans les yeux bleus de l'Arrancar.

« On se connait, nan ? » Le même accent trainant, la même dégaine avec les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches.

Hitsugaya leva un sourcil narquois.

« Ça se peut. »

« Le bras va mieux ? »

L'Arrancar n'avait évidemment rien oublié de leur querelle. Ce qui étira les lèvres du shinigami en un demi-sourire.

« Si cela te dit de venir en juger par toi-même… » Le nargua-t-il.

Grimmjow n'avait pas besoin d'une telle invitation. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit. Les quelques passes suivantes permirent à Hitsugaya de mieux cerner la force de son adversaire. Laquelle n'avait rien de négligeable. Il percevait de la fougue, de la rage même à travers chacun de ses coups. Il émanait de lui toutes les preuves d'un caractère indomptable, sauvage presque.

Un coin de son cerveau fit penser à Hitsugaya que cet Arrancar lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de roux.

Que faisait-il sous les ordres d'un shinigami, certes traitre, mais sa nature ne changeait pas pour autant ? C'était un mystère pour le Tendo. Mais qu'importait, il devait l'abattre.

Les corps s'échauffaient, gagnant en souplesse et en rapidité. Les prémices d'un long combat s'annonçaient.

« J'imagine que tu ne souhaites pas te rendre, Arrancar ? » Lança Hitsugaya, après avoir réussi à repousser de quelques pas son ennemi.

L'autre se mit à rire, d'un de ces éclats de voix bruyants et dédaigneux qui semblaient lui être propres.

« Pour faire quoi ? Je suis un Arrancar, tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'au mieux, je suis un Hollow. Je crois pas que vous autres, shinigamis, vous fassiez souvent copain-copain avec ce type de bestioles, non ?! »

Il n'avait pas tort.

« Nous sommes là pour Aizen et ses deux sbires, seulement eux nous intéressent car nous voulons les juger. Ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre route seront éliminés bien sûr. Les autres ne nous préoccupent pas. A toi de choisir à quelle catégorie tu veux appartenir. » Proposa néanmoins le Tendo.

« Mais c'est tout choisi, gamin. Je suis la voie du plus fort, ni plus, ni moins. Et maintenant, c'est toi mon adversaire. Si je survie, j'irais ensuite attaquer un de tes amis, que je tuerais avec plaisir. Dans le pire des cas, je meurs. Dans le meilleur, je gagne. Tu vois, la vie est simple pour moi. »

Les deux paires d'yeux bleus s'affrontèrent, aussi froids l'un que l'autre et pourtant, ils étaient si différents. L'un, d'un bleu ciel des plus purs, sans l'ombre d'une nuance ou d'un doute. L'autre était bleu turquoise, brillant, aux reflets changeants selon son humeur ou sa concentration.

Mais l'un comme l'autre était froid comme de la glace.

« Qu'en est-il pour toi, gamin ? »

Être le plus fort. Être le meilleur. Celui qui apprend le plus vite. Celui qui être irréprochable, au-dessus de toute critique… Cet homme, il l'avait été. Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Hitsugaya secoua la tête, en poussant un petit soupir moqueur.

« Ma vie, ça n'a rien avoir avec des combats, ou qui est le plus fort.»

Non, sa vie, c'était autre chose maintenant. C'était la joie. Une joie aux yeux d'or.

« Me dis pas que c'est l'amour ou je vais gerber. » Grimaça l'homme aux cheveux bleus avec dégout.

« Je ne te le dis pas alors. » Rétorqua vertement le Tendo qui libéra son shikai, faisant chuter la température de plusieurs degrés.

La lutte reprit de plus belle, entre les deux combattants acharnés. L'Arrancar faisait ployer le shinigami sous une profusion de celo tandis que le capitaine lançait des vagues glacées qui gelaient tout sur leurs passages.

Les minutes passaient, sans qu'une faille se distingue clairement d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mais les corps, si vaillants fussent-ils, ont leurs limites.

La colère de l'Arrancar ne faisait que croitre, s'amplifiant à mesure que ses tentatives se soldaient par des échecs. Tout dans cet être n'était qu'ire et haine, perdant la maitrise de lui-même petit à petit. Et ce qui n'était qu'un infime défaut dans sa garde devint un gouffre dans lequel s'engagea le dragon de glace.

La morsure du froid le fit hurler de douleur. Plié en deux, une main pressée contre son torse blessé, Grimmjow libéra sa seconde forme dans un cri rageur, transformant son corps en un hybride, mi humanoïde, mi fauve. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et d'incroyables griffes ornaient ses doigts.

C'était impressionnant et Toshiro en eut momentanément le souffle coupé. Il se dégageait de cet homme une telle aura de puissance et d'animalité. Là, il n'exprimait plus rien d'humain.

Il comprit l'instant d'après qu'il ne fallait plus se laisser aller à tant de contemplation. Une zébrure parcourait son bras, du poignet jusqu'à l'épaule, traçant un sillon rouge sombre sur son kimono. La douleur le parcourut dans la seconde suivante, comme le tonnerre vient après l'éclair. Il serra les dents de colère, se maudissant pour son inattention.  
>Il sentait le sang couler le long de son bras jusqu'à la paume de sa main et venir glisser au bout de ses doigts, faisant tomber des perles grenat dans la poussière noire du Hueco Mundo. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder sa blessure et arma sa main valide, décidé à clôturer ce combat définitivement et sans attendre davantage.<p>

La passe suivante fut la dernière entre les deux combattants. Hyorinmaru s'éleva dans le ciel dans une aveuglante lumière blanche, faisant voler en éclat les griffes acérées que l'Arrancar tentait de planter dans le cœur du shinigami, pour le transpercer de ses crocs gelés.

Hitsugaya regarda sans aménité la forme bleuté se briser en mille morceaux de glace, faisant disparaitre ainsi ce qui avait été l'Arrancar Grimmjow. Il avait le souffle un peu court, une blessure au bras gauche mais ne se sortait finalement pas si mal de ce qui était sa première grosse confrontation.

Un coup d'œil vers ses hommes le rassura. Les soldats repoussaient les Hollows avec méthode, appliquant correctement et à bon escient les techniques apprises lors de leurs entrainements. Une once de fierté souleva le cœur du Capitaine. Ces heures de travail n'avaient pas été vaines.

Un cri retentit alors, qui le glaça des pieds à la tête. Cette voix, il la connaissait peu et pourtant trop bien.

Si près de lui…. Que faisait-elle si près de lui ?

C'est avec appréhension qu'il tourna son regard vers l'origine de ce hurlement. A quelques mètres de là, dans la zone attenante à la sienne, se trouvait le Lieutenant de la 9ème Division, Shuuhei Hisagi.

Et il était en très mauvaise posture.

Son œil exercé lui permit de saisir en un battement de cil toute la situation. Il vit Gin Ichimaru, riant comme à son habitude, affichant cet éternel sourire qui le faisait ressembler à un renard, debout devant Hisagi, qui avait une jambe étrangement repliée sous lui. Il y avait du sang sur le sol. Il y avait de la sueur qui coulait de son front et le long de ses bras dénudés.

Et pourtant, dans tout ce désolant spectacle, ce qui frappa le Tendo, ce fut le vide qui remplissait les yeux gris.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu un combattant porter un tel regard sur son adversaire. Il avait vu de la peur, de la colère, du désespoir, de la rage, de la jubilation parfois… Oui, tous ces sentiments, il les avait vus.

Mais cela, jamais.

Les yeux d'Hisagi n'exprimaient rien. Aucun désir de vivre, aucune volonté de lutter.

Hitsugaya en resta comme figé sur place, interloqué. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte, en entendant la voix d'Hisagi, que celui qu'il considérait presque comme un ennemi était si près de lui, une chair de poule l'avait secoué.

Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui, et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était pas soucié une seconde de savoir où était placé le Lieutenant de la 9ème Division, ni même qui était dans les secteurs proches du sien. Il savait Matsumoto et Ichigo en relative sureté, c'était tout ce qui l'avait préoccupé.

Il n'avait même pas décelé le reiatsu du brun, occupé comme il l'était à gérer ses hommes et à repousser les Arrancars.

Le découvrir-là était une bien mauvaise surprise pour lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'ignorer. Surtout maintenant qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il savait que le jeune shinigami avait besoin d'aide.

Lui tourner le dos ? Cela lui était impossible, c'était à l'opposé de toutes ses valeurs de soldat et d'homme.

Malgré tout, quelle surprise de le découvrir ainsi ! Du peu qu'il connaissait du Lieutenant de la 9ème Division, il le savait droit de réputation – ce qui l'avait quand même fait doucement marrer pendant un temps ! Un mec droit qui couche avec un mec marié, curieuse conception à ses yeux – il le savait aussi déterminé et combatif, bon soldat et à priori heureux de vivre.

Il s'était attendu à voir le Lieutenant à terre certes mais toujours belliqueux, se battant pour sa vie.

Bref, il était prêt à bien des choses après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, surtout au cœur d'une telle journée, jalonnée de morts et de combats. Mais pas à ça. Pas à cet air-là.

Pas à cette… résignation.

Le mot, venu avec une lucidité brutale dans son esprit, le frappa comme un coup au cœur.

_Oh mon dieu… Ne me dites pas que…_

Il n'osait même pas aller au bout de ses propres pensées. Hitsugaya, de glacé qu'il était, sentit une vague brulante lui embraser le visage.

Mourir. Cet abruti était décidé à mourir.

Pas prêt. Pas résolu. Nan ! Décidé !

Une multitude d'hypothèses et d'informations se bousculaient dans son cerveau tandis que l'étau autour de son cœur se resserrait petit à petit.

L'idée en soi était incroyable. Hisagi voulait mourir.

Et honnêtement, si lui, Hitsugaya Toshiro, ne bougeait pas sous peu, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il atteindrait son but. La lame exceptionnelle de Gin ne pardonnait aucune erreur et ses capacités d'extension n'étaient pas connues de tous.

En d'autres termes, il avait la vie de celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde entre les mains. Et nul ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher le choix qu'il ferait, d'intervenir ou non, car tous connaissaient les risques de leur uniforme.

Voilà qui le plaçait dans une situation des plus inconfortables.

Une partie de lui se révoltait, indignée de devoir se mettre en danger pour aller secourir un être qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Mais l'autre cherchait à comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hisagi se laissait-il ainsi aller à songer au suicide ? Car on ne pouvait que qualifier ainsi une renonciation au cœur d'une bataille telle que celle-ci !

Pendant un instant, il repensa à Grimmjow, l'Arrancar qui vivait pour être le plus fort. En voilà un qui n'aurait pas fait un cas de conscience…. Contrairement à lui.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Hisagi, suicidaire ? Cette idée n'avait ni queue ni tête !

Un mouvement de bras du traitre lui fit savoir qu'il pouvait chercher des réponses à ses questions pendant longtemps, mais que la vie du Lieutenant risquait fort de s'achever dans un délai bien plus serré.

C'est presque malgré lui que Toshiro se projeta vers l'avant, plongeant pour s'interposer entre l'ancien capitaine de la 3ème Division et l'homme à terre.

La lame lui transperça le corps de part en part, lui coupant momentanément le souffle et lui indiquant qu'Ichimaru n'avait rien loupé de sa lamentable tentative de sauvetage.

Il roula sur lui-même, réussissant d'un savant moulinet du poignet à se débarrasser de Shinso, le zanpakuto d'Ichimaru, avant de stopper sa course dans une réception hasardeuse qui le laissa à presque à genoux.

Une alerte rouge s'alluma clairement dans son esprit. Ce gars était d'une autre trempe que l'Arrancar et son intervention, si nécessaire soit-elle, équivalait à se tirer une balle dans le pied. Voire carrément dans la tête.

Hitsugaya réprima une grimace de colère, ne voulant pas montrer son inquiétude à son adversaire. Mais Gin était loin d'être un idiot et son sourire diabolique s'élargi en voyant sa lame revenir vers lui rougit par le sang du Tendo.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel ? » Hurla une voix derrière lui.

Hisagi. Pendant un instant, il l'avait presque oublié au profit de l'ancien capitaine. Cette fois, les yeux gris n'étaient plus vides de sens mais débordant de fureur. Le Lieutenant était hors de lui au point de faire fi du protocole et d'invectiver violemment le Capitaine de la 10ème Division.

De quoi rester baba.

Hisagi était vivant, c'était une certitude. Et même si c'était là l'objectif de cette tentative de sauvetage un brin suicidaire, Hitsugaya ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de sentir un mécontentement certain gronder en lui et c'est tant bien que mal qu'il se redressa pour faire face à l'énervé.

Le brun, tout blessé qu'il était lui aussi, attrapa le Tendo par son haori avant de se mettre à le secouer comme un prunier.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, pourquoi ? »

Le niveau sonore ne baissait pas et un douloureux écho écorcha le tympan de Toshiro. « Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'intervenir ? » Beugla à nouveau le jeune homme, dont la colère dépassait l'entendement et qui continuait de secouer le capitaine avec ardeur.

Hitsugaya le repoussa sèchement et recula de quelques pas, ne supportant pas la proximité physique d'Hisagi, avant de le considérer sans aucune sympathie. Rien dans son regard n'atténuait la froideur de ses yeux bleus et le brun ne put contenir le frisson glacé qui le parcourut des pieds à la tête, transformant d'un coup son ire furieuse en sourde colère.

Du désespoir de sa tentative ratée – désespoir, c'était le mot, car il avait presque atteint son but ! Oui, il voulait mourir et aujourd'hui aurait été l'occasion idéale, celle de partir sereinement, comme un vrai soldat, en faisant honneur à son rang de Lieutenant ! Oui, aujourd'hui aurait vraiment été l'occasion parfaite, si l'autre n'avait pas tout gâché ! Tout gâché encore une fois ! – du désespoir donc, son humeur avait viré à l'aigreur la plus absolue vis-à-vis de celui qui était à ses yeux la cause de tous ses échecs.

Le Lieutenant darda un regard venimeux sur le Capitaine.

« Il fallait vraiment que vous le fassiez hein ? Il fallait vraiment que vous vous interposiez ?! Pour me protéger, au prix même de votre vie, dans un acte déraisonné et inutile ? » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrés.  
>Le brun secoua la tête, comme s'il ne croyait pas lui-même à ce qui se passait.<br>« Je sais que vous me détestez, que vous me haïssez pour ce qui s'est passé entre Ichigo et moi. Ça transparait dans chacun de vos gestes, dans le moindre de vos regards. Oh, c'est pas que vous soyez bien chaleureux au naturel, je ne dirai certainement pas ça ! Mais je le sens. Je le sais. » Sa voix tomba d'une octave alors que ses yeux se plissaient en une mimique presque haineuse.  
>« Hitsugaya Taicho, Capitaine de la 10ème Division… » Lâcha-t-il, détachant chaque mot, l'un après l'autre, pour l'énoncer de la manière la plus claire qui soit.<p>

Le mépris avec lequel son nom, son grade fut prononcé fit trembler de rage Hitsugaya. C'était pire qu'une insulte.

Mais l'autre ne s'arrêta pas là, poursuivant dans son délire, libérant tout le fiel qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le grade, le Seireitei, les conséquences de ses actes, à cet instant, rien n'existait plus en dehors de l'envie de dire à ce fichu gamin ses quatre vérités.

« Un homme normal m'aurait laissé mourir. Personne ne l'aurait su, c'était simplement les règles du jeu ! Je les ai acceptées, tout le monde les a acceptées ! Parce que c'est ainsi, nous sommes des shinigamis, la mort fait partie de notre vie, en quelque sorte. Mais vous, non ! Vous, Hitsugaya Taicho, fallait-il à ce point que vous soyez parfait ?! Fallait-il VRAIMENT que vous réagissiez avec cette foutue perfection ?! Que vous, vous soyez si fort, si bon, si GÉNÉREUX ?! Au point de venir risquer votre vie pour la mienne ?! Au point de refuser une réalité que TOUS connaissent ? C'est dément ! C'est si incroyablement PRÉTENTIEUX ! J'HALLUCINE !»

L'acrimonie de ces paroles heurta Hitsugaya, le secouant comme un électrochoc. Lui, parfait ? Mais quelle idée, c'était absurde ?! Cette conversation, si tant est que leur escarmouche puisse être qualifiée de telle, ne rimait à rien.

« Hisagi ! » Tonna-t-il. « Ferme-la ! » Cet éclat de langage, peu usuel du Tendo, coupa la chique au jeune homme qui s'arrêta net dans ses tirades enflammées.

Le Capitaine serra les poings pour se contenir de son mieux, refrénant les pulsions assassines qui virevoltaient en lui, pour reprendre la main mais aussi le fil de ses pensées. Il devait réussir à rétablir une communication constructive avec le Lieutenant, ou l'assommer. Il gardait néanmoins l'option deux en ultime recours.

Il n'était pas parfait. Il n'était pas bon. Le laisser mourir? Laisser cet abruti se faire tuer par la main de Gin ? Sincèrement, il y avait pensé. Oh que oui ! Il avait même espéré que cela arrive. Pas sciemment, mais… Comme par erreur en quelque sorte. S'il ne l'avait pas vu, pas entendu… S'il n'avait pas pu intervenir…. Alors, fini les nuits d'insomnie lors des missions d'Ichigo, fini la crainte de perdre son mari. Adieu la rivalité ! Enfin le terme définitif de cette histoire et la page aurait été tournée…

Que cela aurait été confortable !

Il ne le niait pas, personnellement, la perspective de la mort du Lieutenant lui paraissait plus réjouissante que celle de sa survie.

Et c'est précisément ce qu'il balança au Lieutenant, sans y mettre plus de formes, qui lui valu alors un retour de regard incrédule.

« Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration. » Marmonna Hisagi, avec un sourire amer, partagé entre ébahissement et âpreté. « C'est quand même marrant que vous soyez dans un tel état d'esprit. »

« Quoi de si surprenant ? » Rétorqua Hitsugaya, pas franchement d'humeur badine. Il ne voyait pas bien ce qui pouvait être qualifié de 'marrant'.

Mais l'autre haussa insolemment les épaules.

« Hé quoi ?! Vous avez gagné non ? Vous avez tout ! Tout pour vous… La reconnaissance, les responsabilités, un grade reconnu, le statut de Tendo. Et maintenant, la fortune et le mariage ! »

« Et Ichigo. » Ajouta à brûle-pourpoint le capitaine.

« Et Ichigo. » Murmura doucement le brun. « Que demander de plus ? »

Toshiro marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant d'hocher la tête.

« Rien, en effet. » Concéda-t-il. « J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et même plus que ce je pouvais espérer. Je suis un homme chanceux, je le reconnais. Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que…» Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter net. Allait-il réellement avouer ses sentiments à ce type-là ? A Hisagi lui-même ?

Il prit une inspiration, avant de se lancer, courageusement.

Ichigo avait fait un sacré boulot avec lui…

« Tu sais Hisagi, en toute honnêteté, Ichigo a beau dormir à mes côtés presque toutes les nuits depuis maintenant plus d'un an, je tremble toujours quand il est en retard. Quand il est en mission avec toi, je ne dors pas. C'est stupide, je le sais bien. J'ai une confiance totale en lui, il était tellement déchiré à l'époque où… Enfin, à cette époque-là. » Bredouilla-t-il avec un sourire contrit en direction d'Hisagi dont la mâchoire menaçait de tomber d'étonnement.  
>« Ce que je veux dire, Hisagi, c'est que oui, Ichigo est avec moi et que j'en suis très heureux. Mais parfois, je me demande… »<p>

Il buta sur la fin de cette phrase, peinant à aller jusqu'au bout. Ces mots étaient durs à dire ! Jamais encore il n'avait osé les prononcer. Alors dans de telles circonstances ! Mais peut-être qu'il le fallait…

« Parfois, je me demande… Si je suis bien celui avec qui il vivra le plus heureux… » Lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

Hisagi resta interdit un moment, stupéfait d'entendre le Tendo lui révéler ainsi ses interrogations. Sidéré de voir que malgré tout, le gamin éprouvait des doutes sérieux, qu'il se remettait en cause et que non, lui, Hisagi, n'avait jamais été considéré comme un pis aller pour Ichigo mais bien comme un rival à part entière.  
>C'était étrange et rassurant à la fois. Comme si cela légitimait sa peine, comme si cela donnait du sens à toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie, en quelque sorte.<br>Mais Hitsugaya brisa vite le charme de la confession, les pommettes rouges de honte.

« Bref, voilà qui t'éclaire sur mon état d'esprit et sur mes… sentiments vis-à-vis de toi. » Marmonna Toshiro, définitivement mal à l'aise, ce qui amena un sourire moqueur, où perçait malgré tout une minuscule pointe d'attendrissement, sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Intéressant tout ça. Je dois admettre que je suis… Soulagé, on va dire, de mettre des mots sur les tensions qui nous habitent depuis… Depuis ce temps là, quoi. » Dit Hisagi, avec sincérité.  
>« M'enfin, ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes intervenu. Si ma mort est source de tant de soulagements pour vous, vous auriez dû profiter de la perche que je vous tendais… » Ironisa-t-il en faisant une petite grimace, mimant un couperet autour de son cou.<p>

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

« T'as toujours pas compris ? » Soupira-t-il, exaspéré. Il se sentait un peu las, comme si cette discussion abracadabrante absorbait ses forces.

« Nan… Ça reste nébuleux, je vous l'avoue. » Commenta nonchalamment le Lieutenant.

« Ichigo. » Répondit sur le ton d'une évidence le gamin.

« Quoi Ichigo ? »

« Ichigo. As-tu pensé à lui deux secondes au moins ?! » Insista le Tendo. « Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de me torturer les méninges bien longtemps pour savoir comment réagirait Ichigo si tu venais à te faire tuer. Il serait dévasté. Bien sûr, il n'en montrerait rien, pas devant moi, étant donné notre historique. Mais il serait profondément malheureux, j'en suis certain. Et ça, jamais. » Affirma-t-il avec force.

Il dévisagea Hisagi pendant un instant.

« Je l'ai assez fait souffrir, tu comprends ? Maintenant, je ferai tout pour qu'il soit heureux, que tu sois inclus ou non dans l'équation. A ses yeux, tu es un ami, un proche même. Tu fais partie de sa vie, que cela me plaise ou non d'ailleurs. Et Ichigo est… C'est quelqu'un d'entier, de vrai et de vivant, qui aime son entourage sans retenue. Alors… Voilà. Je ne pouvais qu'intervenir Hisagi. Pas pour toi, ni pour moi. Juste pour lui. »

Le Lieutenant cligna des yeux, complètement abasourdi par le discours d'Hitsugaya. Ichigo… Il lui semblait n'avoir pensé qu'à lui depuis tout ce temps, qu'il n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. Et pourtant, il semblerait… qu'il soit passé à côté de l'essentiel ?  
>Il s'était égoïstement imaginé des scénarios où lui et son amour finissaient ensemble, heureux et comblés. Il s'était aussi confondu dans des idées noires, à la pensée d'Ichigo filant une idylle parfaite avec son non-moins-parfait-de-mari alors que lui croupissait dans la solitude. Mais pas une fois, il ne s'était vraiment demandé ce que pensait Ichigo, ce qu'il ressentait.<p>

Une perspective nouvelle s'ouvrait devant ses yeux, presque malgré lui. Ichigo… Son cœur se crispa par empathie avec le rouquin. Il se rappelait seulement maintenant l'inquiétude qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux dorés lors de leur dernière entrevue. Il se rappelait la chaleur de ses mains et celle de ses mots, lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui redonner confiance.

« Halalala, comme c'est touchant… » Susurra une voix derrière eux.

Les deux shinigamis se retournèrent d'un bloc. Ichimaru, assis, les jambes croisées, le menton reposant dans la paume de sa main droite, affichait un air extatique.

« Mais je vous en prie ! » Lança-t-il, avec emphase. « Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi ! C'est passionnant toute cette histoire ! Ça se boit comme du petit lait votre affaire, je vous assure ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent violemment. Dans leur querelle, ils avaient totalement oublié la présence de l'ancien capitaine de la 3ème Division, qui n'avait bien évidemment rien perdu de leurs échanges passionnés.

Voyant que son intervention avait coupé la verve des deux garçons, Gin se leva avec une petite moue déçue.

« Quoi ? Je ne vais pas connaitre la fin de l'épisode ? Quelle tristesse… Halala, la vie au Seireitei est si palpitante ! Je dois admettre que les ragots de Kira et les blagues salaces de Retsu me manquent. Les Arrancars ont bien moins d'humour. Les relations sociales dans le Hueco Mundo sont à son image vous savez, froides et sans intérêt….»

Hitsugaya grimaça de colère à l'évocation du Capitaine Unohana, que le traitre n'avait pas hésité à abandonner alors que c'était sa propre femme.

_Il en parle avec une légèreté indécente…._

« Hitsugaya Taicho, je suis incroyablement surpris de vous découvrir si sensible. C'est tellement mignon… Et Hisagi, quel homme tu es devenu, tsss ! » Gin agita un doigt réprobateur dans sa direction. « Tenter de voler ainsi le mari d'un autre, ce n'est pas très très correct. Et tu vises haut en plus ! Je vois que ton ambition se révèle enfin, sans doute grâce au départ de ton ancien supérieur. »

Le traitre se figea soudainement sur place, avant de se mettre à jouer avec ses doigts, les appuyant les uns contre les autres, formant une sorte de pointe tournée vers le ciel.

Un tic que Toshiro avait déjà observé autrefois et qui n'était pas annonciateur de trêve.

Il n'était plus temps de jouer désormais. Le traitre avait fini de blaguer et comptait bien passer aux choses sérieuses.

Comme en réponse à son changement d'attitude, le ciel changea brusquement de couleur et une onde brulante de reiatsu secoua le Hueco Mundo. Les pressions spirituelles d'Aizen, d'Ichigo et du Général prenaient de l'ampleur, indiquant que la bataille prenait son ultime tournant.

Les trois hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, la mine grave, quel que soit leur camp.

« Soyez certains, messieurs, que cette conversation a été du plus grand intérêt à mes yeux mais je ne peux hélas pas m'attarder. » Lâcha alors Ichimaru.

« Tu sais qu'Aizen va perdre ! » Cracha avec joie Hisagi.

« Il a raison. » Le soutint Hitsugaya. « La fin est proche pour vous. »

Mais le traitre hausse un sourcil narquois.

« Je ne m'avancerai pas pour Aizen… Néanmoins, je suis plus optimiste en ce qui me concerne. » Son sourire s'élargit tandis que son sabre se dressait à nouveau dans sa main.

« Nous sommes deux contre toi, ne nous sous-estime pas. » Conseilla Hitsugaya, fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois, le sourire fut éclatant.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt vous qui vous surestimez, Hitsugaya Taicho. »

« Quoi ? »

« D'une part, Hisagi, si bon soit-il en temps normal, n'est jamais qu'un Lieutenant et est bien incapable de me tenir tête. Même si ses progrès ont été fulgurants, sa jambe blessé va la ralentir et bien… Considérons donc qu'il est déjà mort.

Le brun blêmit à l'écoute de ce discours.

« Tu m'oublies, à ce que j'entends ! » Gronda Toshiro.

« Non, certainement pas ! Je vous ai gardé pour la seconde partie, le meilleur pour la fin, vous connaissez l'adage… » Sa voix mielleuse exaspérait le petit shinigami qui frissonna de colère.

« Reprenons. D'autre part, et avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vos talents Hitsugaya Taicho, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas faire grand-chose pour vous tirer de ce mauvais pas »

« Et en quel honneur ?! »

Hitsugaya fut surpris de voir le traitre exprimer de l'incrédulité, avant de pointer un doigt vers lui.

« Mais parce que vous êtes presque mort vous aussi, Hitsugaya Taicho. » Lâcha Gin avec une lenteur calculée.

Toshiro baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit le remplit d'effroi. La blessure infligée par Shinso était bien plus conséquente qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La totalité de son hakama était imbibé d'un liquide chaud et poisseux. Du sang, sans aucun doute. Soudain, tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques minutes prenait son sens. Sa lassitude, ses frissons, la sueur qu'il sentait couler le long de son dos, tout cela n'était en fait que des symptômes liés à sa blessure.

Avec horreur, il prit conscience que, maintenant que Gin avait attiré son attention dessus, il ne pouvait plus en ignorer les conséquences.

Le fourbe… Il n'était pas sans savoir quel impact psychologique cela aurait, ni que cela amoindrirait ses capacités de combat.

« Hitsugaya Taicho ? » La voix inquiète d'Hisagi lui parvint comme à travers un nuage de coton.

Que lui dire ? Il avait une responsabilité envers lui, qui était un subordonné. Lui, il était capitaine. Il se devait de rester fort et de trouver une solution. En dépit de son état, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de remporter la victoire sur Ichimaru.

Il serra les dents et affermit sa prise autour de son zanpakuto.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Hisagi. Reste concentré sur lui. Sache que son sabre peut s'allonger à volonté, telle est sa capacité. Ne l'oublie pas et surtout, ne le sous-estime pas. Nous allons devoir unir nos forces.»

« Vous voulez vous battre malgré tout ? Voilà qui est fort honorable, Hitsugaya Taicho. Honorable mais suicidaire. » Commenta Gin.

« Je n'ai que faire de ton opinion Ichimaru ! » Rugit le Tendo. « Hisagi, as-tu bien compris ? »

Le brun hocha la tête et vint se placer à côté de lui.

« Je suis prêt pour cela, Taicho. » Une résolution nouvelle brillait dans les yeux gris, ce qui apaisa un peu les appréhensions d'Hitsugaya. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils sachent que tout était remis à sa place.

Un Taicho, épaulé par un Fukutaicho, faisaient face à leur adversaire, ensemble.

L'ancien Capitaine de la 3ème Division se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Vraiment, cela aurait été dommage de louper cela ! Le mari bafoué et l'ex-amant s'alliant dans un combat désespéré, voilà qui ne manque pas de rocambolesque. Merci mille fois, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé ! Décidément, tout est possible ! Mais trêve de bavardage. Il est temps de faire parler nos lames. Car finalement, elles seules auront le dernier mot. »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que son sabre se déployait vers l'horizon, droit en direction du cœur d'Hitsugaya.

Mais les deux shinigamis ne comptaient se laisser avoir si facilement. Ils bondirent vers l'avant, chacun plongeant sur un côté, se divisant afin de compliquer la tâche de leur ennemi. Hitsugaya libéra immédiatement Hyorinmaru tandis qu'Hisagi faisait de même, révélant pour la première fois aux yeux du Tendo la véritable forme de son zanpakuto. Kazeshini, un sabre noir en forme de faux, manié à l'aide d'une fine chaine de la même couleur. Le genre d'arme qui se maniait à distance comme en combat rapproché, si tant est qu'on sache la maitriser.  
>Hitsugaya comprit en un éclair le parti dont ils pourraient tirer de ce zanpakuto.<p>

« Déploie-le, Hisagi. » Ordonna-t-il. Lui s'occuperait du combat rapproché, le Lieutenant préparerait les attaques à distance. Voilà qui devrait être jouable avec sa jambe blessée. Le Tendo savait qu'il ne s'octroyait pas la tâche la plus aisée mais de toute manière, avec la plaie béante dans son ventre, rien ne pourrait être simple.

Gin, voyant la stratégie mise en œuvre par ses opposants, fut bien obligé de faire revenir sa lame à une taille plus conventionnelle, afin de parer l'assaut mené par Hitsugaya. Se confronter au petit capitaine le faisait bruler de plaisir. Il adorait ce tempérament froid et dédaigneux qu'affichait le gamin. Il trouvait toujours moyen de le piquer par de petits mots bien placés. Et il le savait incroyablement doué ! Lui-même à son âge ne savait pas en faire autant.

Hisagi était à ses yeux quantité négligeable. Il avait vite compris dès leurs premières passes que le Lieutenant, bien qu'il ait sans doute progressé, ne faisait pas le poids. Il lui avait d'ailleurs paru bien mou... Peut-être que Tosen lui avait trop vanté ses mérites, le présentant comme un shinigami toujours sur le qui-vive, volontaire et déterminé.  
>Ce cher Tosen avait bien ri en lui dressant ce portrait, expliquant avec quelle facilité il avait manœuvré le jeune homme depuis le départ. Hisagi n'avait jamais douté de la duplicité de son supérieur, tout comme pour la petite Hinamori, le Lieutenant d'Aizen. Lui-même avait eu moins de chance avec son propre Lieutenant, Kira était d'un naturel peu expansif et présentait peu d'intérêt. Il faisait son travail mais ne paraissait pas s'emballer pour quoi que ce soit. C'était diablement ennuyeux.<p>

L'ancien capitaine encaissa en souplesse les attaques d'Hitsugaya, constatant avec une certaine surprise que, en dépit de sa blessure, qu'elles restaient assez vigoureuses. De quoi lui faire très mal s'il n'y prêtait pas attention.

C'est alors qu'il vit la faux noire d'Hisagi fendre l'air en sa direction, l'obligeant à bondir en arrière pour l'éviter. Un coup sec derrière la tête lui fit comprendre qu'il avait perdu le Tendo du regard et il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, tombant avec fracas.

Toussotant, il se releva en titubant. Son visage avait perdu tout son sourire et ses sourcils étaient froncés de mécontentement. Les deux gosses étaient plus malins qu'il ne l'avait cru. C'était son grand tort depuis qu'il fréquentait Aizen et ses Arrancars. Et il le savait, il avait tendance à croire que tous les autres avaient un QI de moule.

« Bien, bien... » Marmonna-t-il en s'époussetant. « Je vois que vous êtes décidés à vous défendre jusqu'au bout. »

« En doutais-tu ? » Lança Hitsugaya, levant un sourcil moqueur.

« Hé quoi ? Je pouvais espérer que vous vous rendiez à l'évidence par vous-mêmes ! Vous n'avez aucune chance. »

« Pour le moment, c'est toi qui as mordu la poussière, pas nous. »

Hitsugaya plissa les yeux. Hisagi avait tendance à s'approcher un peu trop du traitre. Lequel le faisait parler dans l'espoir d'au mieux le faire réagir, d'au pire le distraire. Une tactique comme une autre. Mais le Capitaine était roué à ces artifices.

« Ne t'approche pas, Hisagi. Et ne lui parle pas non plus. » L'ordre cingla l'air comme un coup de fouet et le Lieutenant se replia sèchement de quelques pas.

Il n'appréciait guère qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Il avait plus tendance à se braquer qu'à obéir en général. D'ailleurs, Ichigo ne le faisait jamais. Sauf s'il était vraiment très en colère contre lui… Et cela était arrivé… Pas bien souvent finalement.

Il eut un brusque regret de ne pas se trouver auprès de lui, à combattre Aizen. Il aurait pu lui apporter son soutien. Il aurait pu le seconder.

Sa fonction de Lieutenant lui manquait. Son Taicho lui manquait. Oui, il avait un bon capitaine, qui savait le motiver, qui savait le faire progresser. Il se rendit soudainement compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être ainsi le bras droit d'un homme tel qu'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il vit alors le pied de Gin pivoter très légèrement, se fléchissant vers le sol. Il allait bondir, vers lui. Il eut à peine le temps de rouler sur le côté qu'il entendit plus qu'il ne vit une lame fendre l'air à une vitesse prodigieuse. Shinso se déployait de toute sa longueur et celle-ci n'amoindrissait en rien sa vélocité.

Hitsugaya profita de cet instant pour foncer sur Gin. Il avait perçu la faille de sa garde. Durant tout le temps où sa lame était en expansion, il ne pouvait plus se défendre à courte distance. Du moins, pas pendant une fraction de seconde. Cela leur donnait une fenêtre de tir inespérée.

Inespérée mais fugace.

Il avait à peine amorcé son coup qu'il vit du coin de l'œil le sabre revenir à toute vitesse vers lui. Il projeta Hyorinmaru de toutes ses forces sur Ichimaru, espérant faire dévier la trajectoire de la lame en attaquant directement son porteur.

Option à demi payante. La vague glacée percuta violemment le traitre à la tête, le faisant voler sur plusieurs mètres. Une giclée rougeâtre indiqua qu'il avait bien été atteint par l'attaque dévastatrice du dragon de glace. Ce fut néanmoins à peine suffisant pour faire dévier Shinso de quelques centimètres. Le zanpakuto frôla le shinigami juste à côté de son oreille droite, et c'est avec un soupçon de désespoir que Toshiro sentit un filet brulant marquer son cou.

Il entendit Hisagi hurler quelque chose au loin mais il ne comprit pas. Il se sentait las, à bout de souffle. Son cerveau analysa l'information méthodiquement, avec son éternel sang-froid.

Chute de la pression artérielle. Consécutive à une importante perte de sang.  
>Palpitations également. Et il sentait poindre dans ses cuisses le début de crampes tétaniques.<br>S'il continuait ainsi à faire des efforts violents, il risquait de perdre connaissance. Et puis, la mort.

Mais avait-il le choix ?

Le visage d'Hisagi entra dans son champ de vision. Le Lieutenant avait l'air affolé. Sans doute sa blessure était plus impressionnante que dangereuse. Pour sa part, Toshiro décida de ne pas savoir, et évita soigneusement de regarder. Cela ne servirait à rien. Ils devaient gagner ce combat et très rapidement maintenant. Plus le temps passait, plus leurs chances de victoires devenaient minces.

Il adressa un regard polaire à Hisagi, lui montrant sa volonté de se comporter comme un soldat. Pas de sensiblerie et surtout pas entre eux, cela aurait été risible.

Hisagi le reçut comme un coup en pleine poitrine. Visiblement, Hitsugaya ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir quelle impression il donnait, avec cette zébrure sanglante sur sa gorge blanche. Tout était blanc d'ailleurs chez lui, ce qui accentuait encore plus cruellement le contraste avec le rouge de son sang.  
>Pendant un instant, Hisagi avait cru qu'Ichimaru l'avait décapité. Le risque pris était fou, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Fallait-il qu'il soit à ce point désespéré pour tenter de telles approches ? Sans doute.<p>

Le brun secoua la tête, agacé contre lui-même. Le message de ces yeux froids était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il devait arrêter de se comporter si légèrement. Ils jouaient leur vie et peut-être était-il temps de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Vivre ou mourir ? Hein, que voulait-il ?

La mort lui tendait les bras. Il en restait plus qu'à les ouvrir pour l'accueillir.

Le ferait-il ?

Gin peina à se remettre debout. Lui aussi saignait abondamment désormais. L'attaque l'avait frappé à la tête, ouvrant une plaie longue de plusieurs centimètres le long de son crâne. Et profonde aussi. Retrouver son équilibre parut relever de l'exploit mais il y parvint. Le Hueco Mundo dansait devant ses yeux dans une étrange sarabande. Un camaïeu de gris et de noir qui sautaient dans tous les sens.  
>Une tâche blanche émergeait au loin. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'Hitsugaya. Fichu gamin, plus téméraire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux tous les deux. Cela avait un côté excitant. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis des lustres ! C'était les bons côtés de la vie de shinigamis, tout était simple pour eux. Blanc ou noir, pas de question. Les regarder était divertissant. Peut-être était-ce la proximité de la fin qui le rendait aussi philosophe ?<p>

Il essuya son visage avec le revers de sa manche, récupérant un peu d'acuité visuelle mais hélas rien de fulgurant. Puis, il se jeta à nouveau vers l'avant, fonçant de toute sa vitesse sur l'ennemi. Les lames produisirent un lugubre son en s'entrechoquant. Il défia avec insolence les iris turquoise qui le scrutaient avec une froideur matinée de colère. Il sentit le corps du Tendo ployer un peu sous la pression qu'il imposait à leurs sabres unis dans l'affrontement.

Ichimaru se tendit davantage dans l'effort, cherchant à écraser son adversaire, pesant de tout son poids contre l'arme de son adversaire. Il grimaça de colère lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la résistance que lui opposait Toshiro.

Il ne cédait pas ! Ce sale gamin ne cédait toujours pas ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il était affaibli, blessé au bras et plus sérieusement à l'abdomen. Il voyait bien que le capitaine de la 10ème Division était plus pâle que d'habitude, presque plus blanc que sa chevelure de neige. Et malgré tout, il tenait bon, ce petit gars !

Le traitre rugit de fureur, manifestant son désappointement presque contre sa volonté. Cela amena un petit sourire sur le visage du Tendo. Hitsugaya résistait de toutes ses forces, lâché ou presque par son corps mais soutenu par sa volonté, sa ténacité et ses années d'entrainements intensifs. Frustré, Ichimaru changea d'approche et envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le bas ventre de son ennemi, rendant ainsi la liberté à son katana.

Hitsugaya, livide, peinait à retrouver son souffle. Sa vision était brouillée par la souffrance et l'épuisement qui gagnait son corps petit à petit. Il se sentit partir, comme si sa conscience glissait subrepticement sur OFF, petit à petit, tout en douceur.

_Non…_

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sombrer de cette manière. Ce serait la fin à coup sûr. Une fin indolore, sans peur ni cri, c'était certain, mais une fin tout de même.

_Ichigo… _

L'image d'Ichigo se projeta dans son esprit avec une surprenante précision. Il le voyait comme s'il était devant ses yeux. Si net, si égal à lui-même, à la fois sérieux et riant à la fois. Dans cette attitude qui le caractérisait tant, qui l'avait déconcerté au départ et qui le faisait rire maintenant.

Pour lui… Juste pour le revoir encore, pour le serrer dans ses bras et ressentir l'incroyable bien être que cela lui procurait. Non, il devait lutter, il devait se battre et rester conscient.

Il prit une inspiration profonde et chercha à faire le point. A retrouver un semblant de vue et à déterminer l'emplacement de son adversaire. Il prit une seconde une seconde dans un combat tel que celui-là, c'était énorme pour trouver Ichimaru. Tout ce qu'il parvint à distinguer, ce fut un éclair noir balayer l'espace devant lui.

Il entendit une exclamation rageuse et s'aperçut alors que Gin se trouvait non loin de lui dans une attitude défensive. Il semblait que seule l'intervention d'Hisagi lui avait valu la vie sauve.

Il regarda avec ahurissement le jeune homme qui se tenait à présent près de lui, en position d'attaque, Kazeshini brandi dans sa main droite.

Sa tête lui tournait et il crut un instant qu'il allait s'effondrer. A travers le brouillard de sa vue, il vit le Lieutenant s'interposer une nouvelle fois devant lui, croisant le fer avec le traitre.

_Non, pas ça… Il ne peut pas…_

Il tituba de quelques pas et dut faire un effort magistral pour se tenir sur ses pieds. Il percevait les sons de la lutte acharnée qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui seulement. Il entendait les respirations hachées, les rencontres de chaque sabre, le crissement du sable sous leurs pas vifs… Tous ces signes, synonymes d'un combat qui se déroulait sans lui.

Il sentit contre la paume de sa main la vibration de son zanpakuto. Hyorinmaru, son allié de toujours, essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Il tentait de communiquer avec lui. Cela lui semblait si difficile de l'écouter à ce moment-là… Il se concentra alors que les deux autres continuaient de se battre avec fureur.

Emporté par le souffle glacé du dragon, il sembla que toutes ses peines disparaissaient le temps de leur entrevue. Sa vision était redevenue parfaite et il n'y avait plus trace de sang sur son kimono. Le ciel était devenu lumineux comme en plein jour, le froid était intense en ces lieux, mais pas désagréable. Il voyait les végétaux autour de lui qui scintillaient, perlés de gouttes d'eau cristallisées et brillants de mille feux. Il était de retour dans son monde intérieur.  
>Autrefois, cet endroit n'était qu'une plaine aride, silencieuse et morne. Une vaste étendue glacée et recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, avec un horizon montagneux qu'on distinguait à peine dans le lointain.<br>Depuis son mariage, tout avait changé ou presque. Une curieuse végétation avait poussé au cœur de la plaine. Quelques arbres et surtout beaucoup de fleurs. Des blanches bien sûr, mais aussi des bleues, des rouges, des jaunes, toutes entourées d'une fine couche de glace, qui étrangement n'empêchait pas leur croissance… La transformation s'était faite petit à petit, en une lente évolution au fil des mois de son union avec Ichigo. Son monde intérieur était devenu plus riche, plus complexe. Plus généreux en un sens.  
>Un calme absolu régnait en ces lieux, comme toujours. Pas un vent, pas un souffle ne venait troubler la paix de cet univers unique. Toshiro retrouva silence et sérénité immédiatement, rasséréné jusqu'au fond de son cœur, avant de sourire à Hyorinmaru. Le dragon de glace se tenait au centre de l'étendue neigeuse, son long corps souple se mouvant lentement dans l'espace, dessinant un savant laçage dans le ciel.<br>Toshiro s'approcha de lui et tendit la main, attendant qu'il vienne à sa rencontre. Le contact avec sa peau gelée le fit frissonner et il plongea dans le regard aux yeux rouges, avant de fermer les yeux et de venir enlacer la tête de l'animal, pour s'unir à lui dans une éteinte confiante.

Le retour à la réalité lui sembla être d'une violence inouïe, comme si tous ses sens éprouvaient le besoin de le faire souffrir pour lui crier qu'il était toujours vivant.

Vivant et bien décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il laissa son reiatsu s'amplifier, dans une onde polaire qui lui remontait de la poitrine pour aller vers son bras. Pour aller jusqu'à sa lame qui transmettrait alors toute sa volonté.

Une fleur de glace ornait chaque aile de son bankai tandis que la puissance de Hyorinmaru explosait, glaçant l'air ambiant, faisant geler la poussière noire du Hueco Mundo.

Un ultime assaut, droit en direction d'Ichimaru. Sa dernière tentative, inexorablement. Il se sentit fusionner avec son zanpakuto, pour vibrer à l'unisson avec le dragon. Jamais encore il ne s'était ainsi permis de donner libre court à sa pleine puissance, libérant ses pouvoirs sans aucune restriction. Il avait toujours modéré, modulé, craignant de blesser ou de perdre le contrôle.

A cet instant, il se sentait plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Son regard était dardé sur le traitre, ne quittant pas sa cible des yeux. Il vit la bouche de son ennemi s'ouvrir de stupeur et se tordre dans une grimace. Hitsugaya comprit que Gin éprouvait de la peur. Mais cela était vain. Car le dragon dévora en une fraction de seconde l'espace qui le séparait de sa proie, fondant sur l'ancien capitaine dans une immense vague d'eau glacée.  
>Le tsunami engloutit Ichimaru, l'accablant du poids de milliers de tonnes d'eau, transperçant son corps d'un froid polaire, brisant ses muscles et stoppant net la course folle de son cœur. Avant d'emporter son corps loin dans les terres du Hueco Mundo, dans un grondement furieux.<p>

Hisagi, qui avait roulé à plusieurs mètres de là en sentant la température chuter de manière vertigineuse, regarda pendant un moment le dragon qui s'éloignait à toute vitesse. Il se rendit compte que son rythme cardiaque avait atteint des hauteurs prodigieuses et apposa sa main sur sa poitrine, tentant d'en apaiser les battements. Il n'y avait plus trace du reiatsu d'Ichimaru dans l'atmosphère. Le traitre avait été décimé par l'attaque de Hyorinmaru.

Ils avaient gagné ? Son cerveau peinait à intégrer cette donnée, le maintenant dans un état d'incrédulité quasi contemplative pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il finit par mesurer les conséquences.  
>Ils avaient gagné. Ichimaru avait été éliminé ! Le danger avait été repoussé…<br>Le soulagement gonfla son cœur de joie et il s'écroula sur le sol avec un sourire victorieux, riant comme un fou. Son corps était secoué de soubresauts de plus en plus incontrôlables et il comprit qu'il risquait de faire une crise hystérique s'il ne se reprenait pas rapidement. Avec méthode, il se força à effectuer des respirations progressives, lentes et régulières. La technique porta ses fruits comme escompté et il redevint enfin lui-même au bout de quelques minutes.

Finalement, ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal, pensa-t-il. Une jambe blessée pour sa part et un certain nombre d'ecchymoses mais rien de critique. Quant à Hitsugaya…

Il se haussa sur ses coudes, espérant croiser le regard de son allié, pour partager cet instant de victoire.

Hitsugaya était là, toujours debout, bizarrement appuyé sur la garde de son zanpakuto. Son visage était légèrement incliné vers le sol, rendant ses yeux invisibles depuis là où il était.

« Hitsugaya Taicho ? »

La question resta sans réponse.

_Il a besoin d'aide…_

Cela n'était pas étonnant en soi. Il devait être à bout de forces.  
>Au prix de moult difficultés, Hisagi se remit sur pieds et se traina jusqu'à lui. Une douleur féroce lui tordait le genou au moindre mouvement.<p>

« Taicho ? » Répéta-t-il, en s'approchant de plus près.

« Hisagi… » La voix du capitaine était ténue, à peine audible. Le Lieutenant eut alors l'impression que, s'il l'effleurait, le Tendo s'écroulerait comme une poupée de chiffon. Il hésita avant de finalement tendre la main pour lui relever le menton, très délicatement. Les iris turquoise étaient troubles, les pupilles dilatées mais l'œil amorphe. La peau d'Hitsugaya était froide contre sa paume, et d'une couleur d'albâtre. Shuuhei scruta le visage du capitaine, en quête d'une expression, d'un signe de vie plus flagrant que ceux présentés actuellement par le shinigami. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre sa respiration, faible mais régulière. Il parcourut son corps des yeux, vérifiant chaque point vital, dressant un bilan rapide.

Le pronostic vital était engagé.

« Taicho, il faut que vous vous fassiez soigner. » Conseilla Hisagi, prudemment. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait le gamin mais il devait intervenir. Le capitaine n'eut aucune réaction, il ignorait même si Hitsugaya l'avait entendu ou non. Hisagi se mordit la lèvre, perplexe, avant de secouer la tête. Peu importait la réaction du gamin après tout, il ne pouvait simplement pas attendre plus.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il le saisit par les épaules. Aussitôt, les jambes d'Hitsugaya cédèrent, comme l'avait supposé le Lieutenant qui le rattrapa au vol. Il n'eut aucun mal à porter à demi le Tendo, s'étonnant au passage de son poids plume, alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de lui. Tant de force dans si peu de matière finalement. Ce gosse avait un don prodigieux.

Toshiro ne sentait plus grand-chose. Sa dernière attaque l'avait vidé de toute son énergie et désormais, il avait l'impression que ne serait-ce que bouger son petit doigt était un effort surhumain. Il voyait bien qu'Hisagi tentait de communiquer avec lui, il entendait son inquiétude, il voyait sa bouche bouger, produisant des sons qu'il ne parvenait même plus à comprendre.

Il était strictement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Un engourdissement sourd gagnait chaque muscle de son corps, le faisant peser de plus en plus lourd. Ses paupières elles-mêmes ne voulaient plus rester ouvertes. Ses jambes avaient déclaré forfait et il n'eut aucun reflexe lorsqu'il s'écroula au contact des mains du Fukutaicho. Il sentit les bras d'Hisagi se refermer autour de lui, lui procurant un peu d'une chaleur bienvenue, à lui qui pourtant ne souffrait presque jamais du froid. Sa tête tomba lourdement contre le torse du Lieutenant. Il eut un maigre sourire en entendant le cœur d'Hisagi qui battait furieusement. Voilà qu'il causait du souci à Shuuhei maintenant… Cette journée était vraiment surprenante ! Ses yeux se fermèrent en dépit de tous ses efforts et il sentit les ténèbres l'engloutir.

Lorsque la tête d'Hitsugaya glissa contre sa poitrine, Hisagi se mit à courir. A courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sa jambe protesta contre ce traitement inadéquat, lui envoyant de douloureuses ondes dans tout le bas du corps. Plusieurs fois, il manqua de tomber, trébuchant dans sa course désespérée, peinant à coordonner ses mouvements. Il gémit de douleur mais ne renonça pas. Il tenait Hitsugaya fermement pressé contre lui. Il n'osait plus le regarder désormais, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait voir.

Son but était la 4ème Division. Il devait l'atteindre au plus vite, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tard, de l'autre côté du Hueco Mundo…<strong>

Ichigo se releva en haletant et épongea la sueur qui coulait devant ses yeux. Il grimaça en sentant une crampe ravager sa cuisse droite mais cette mimique fut vite remplacée par un éclatant sourire qu'il adressa au Général.

« Mission accomplie ! » Lança-t-il entre deux bruyantes inspirations. Il avait un gout métallique dans la bouche, des coupures zébraient ses épaules, ses bras et ses jambes. Mais il était vivant ! Et Aizen était leur captif. Cela n'avait pas été sans peine, sa capture avait requis le déploiement de toutes ses capacités et l'aide apportée par le Général Yamamoto avait été plus que précieuse.

Il devait reconnaitre la suprématie du vieil homme. Son âge n'avait en rien atténué ou amoindrie son reiatsu. Quant à son zanpakuto, Ichigo n'avait jusqu'à présent rien vu de tel. Ce feu destructeur et majestueux lui avait remis les idées en perspective et il comprenait maintenant à quel point il avait encore de la marge de progression avant de parvenir à ce niveau-là.

Le Général haussa les yeux au ciel, partagé entre exaspération envers ce tempérament expansif et admiration devant la reconnaissance de ce potentiel exceptionnel.

« Nous devons le ramener à la Soul Society et le juger, maintenant. » Déclara-t-il. « Cette opération doit être menée avec sérieux, il serait fort dommage qu'Aizen se sauve après tous les efforts que nous venons de mettre en œuvre. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement et superviser le transfert jusqu'à sa cellule. »

« Vous ? » Ichigo ne cacha pas son étonnement. Le Général allait accompagner le prisonnier en personne ? Voilà qui était inhabituel et peu protocolaire. Autant d'entorses aux procédures chères au Capitaine de la 1ère Division. Mais le vieil homme hocha la tête, paisiblement.

« Oui, moi. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, Kurosaki Taicho ? »

« Euh... Aucun. » S'empressa de répondre le rouquin, peu désireux de manifester un quelconque désaccord avec son supérieur. Surtout après la démonstration de force qu'il venait de lui faire.

« Vous devriez retourner à la Soul Society. » Lança brusquement le général.

Mais Ichigo avait d'autres idées en tête. Il ne comptait pas abandonner ainsi le champ de bataille.

« Nos troupes ont peut-être encore besoin de moi ici… Je veux… »

« Kurosaki. » Le coupa le Général. « Retournez au Seireitei. »

L'ordre tomba comme un couperet et Ichigo resta interdit un instant. Puis, la gravité qu'il lut dans le regard de son supérieur le frappa en plein cœur.

Il se retourna d'un bloc, cherchant à capter la pression spirituelle d'Hitsugaya au travers le Hueco Mundo.

_Toshiro ?_

Il avait beau scruter chaque recoin, étendant sa perception à son maximum, il ne trouva rien. Il adressa un regard ahuri à Yamamoto, qui hocha la tête lentement, comme pour lui dire qu'il avait bien compris.

Un froid mortel envahit sa poitrine alors qu'il prenait son élan pour foncer en direction du Seireitei. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Renji, le Lieutenant de la 6ème Division, échevelé mais bien vivant. Arrivé près du centre des opérations provisoires, le tunnel s'ouvrit immédiatement devant lui, et il ne prit pas la peine de ralentir sa course pour s'y engager, se jetant dedans comme une furie. Il avala le trajet en un éclair, mais cela lui parut être une éternité. Son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner selon une logique sensée et c'est en trombe qu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment principal de la 4ème Division, ouvrant les portes à la volée dans un mouvement si ample qu'il les descella sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le personnel médical se figea sur place dans un bel ensemble, saisi par l'intrusion et l'aspect sans dessus-dessous du Capitaine de la 9ème Division.

« Kurosaki Taicho ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?» Interrogea précautionneusement le troisième siège, en s'avançant vers lui.

« Où est-il ? »

« Qui ça ? » Questionna le jeune homme de la 4ème Division, fronçant les sourcils.

« OU EST-IL ? » Hurla Ichigo, furieux, en saisissant au col le jeune shinigami, le soulevant du sol sans même s'en apercevoir.

« Kurosaki Taicho ! » La voix d'Unohana claqua derrière lui, attirant immédiatement son attention. « Reposez le et suivez-moi. »

Ichigo lâcha aussitôt le subordonné qui s'écroula à terre et bondit à la suite du capitaine.

« Où allons-nous ? Où est Toshiro ?» Questionna-t-il, voyant qu'ils s'éloignaient du bâtiment principal, marchant à grandes enjambées dans un couloir long et froid, sans aucun ornement.

« Dans une aile séparée, un peu plus loin d'ici.»

« Pourquoi ?! » L'agressivité de son ton n'échappa pas à Unohana qui se retourna et plaqua le jeune homme d'une main de fer contre le mur. Son regard était dur et inflexible. Ichigo la dévisagea avec incompréhension.

« Parce que c'est la seule solution. » Rétorqua-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sourde. « Il faut vous calmer Kurosaki, et vite. Et cela, dans l'intérêt d'Hitsugaya Taicho. »

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans la gorge du rouquin. Hitsugaya… Il brûlait d'angoisse en pensant à lui. Il voulait le voir, le toucher, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Il ne percevait rien de lui, même ici, alors qu'il ne devait être qu'à quelques pas seulement. Les propos d'Unohana étaient énigmatiques, le plongeant dans un doute encore plus grand. Qu'importait son état à lui ? En quoi était-ce important ? Seul Toshiro comptait.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Articula péniblement le rouquin.

« Qu'il faut que vous arrêtiez d'émettre ces ondes noires de reiatsu ou nous ne parviendrons pas à soigner votre mari ! Regardez autour de vous, bon sang ! » S'emporta la jeune femme en tapant du pied. « Vous me les faites tomber comme des mouches ! »

Ichigo jeta alors un regard circulaire sur le couloir et il eut la surprise de voir plusieurs shinigamis portant l'insigne de la 4ème Division couchés à terre, pliés en deux, inconscients ou vomissant leurs tripes.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ? » Balbutia-t-il.

« Il y a qu'il faut que vous refréniez votre colère, bon sang de bois ! Vous écrasez mon personnel avec votre pression spirituelle, Kurosaki Taicho ! La plupart de mes hommes sont d'habiles soigneurs, pas des brutes épaisses capables d'encaisser de telles décharges de reiatsu. Vous nous avez confondus avec la 11ème Division, ma parole ! Vous décimez mon personnel au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin ! Pour Hitsugaya Taicho, mais aussi pour tous les autres blessés. Je dois les soigner, c'est mon rôle mais je ne pourrai rien faire si vous les mettez tous KO. Alors, prenez sur vous. »

La colère d'Unohana était palpable et Ichigo se sentit coupable.

« Je suis désolé. » S'excusa-t-il, rougissant fortement. « C'est… Je suis tellement inquiet pour Toshiro. Je n'ai pas conscience…»

« Justement. Il est hors de question que vous l'approchiez tant que vous serez dans cet état. » Trancha le Capitaine en lui jetant un regard noir et sans compassion.

« Quoi ? » Ichigo bondit presque malgré lui. « N'essayez pas de… »

« Ne me menacez pas ! » Le coupa Unohana en enfonçant son doigt dans sa poitrine. « Je ne vous laisserai pas mettre sa vie en péril. »

« Moi, mettre sa vie en péril ?! Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, jamais !» Tonna le rouquin, à bout de nerfs et de patience.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, emporté par les émotions violentes qui le secouaient. Il perdait le sens commun, il en avait vaguement conscience mais Toshiro était tout. Il devait le voir. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait survivre sans.

Unohana se rendit compte de l'état d'épuisement nerveux dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme et elle sentit sa colère fondre sous l'impulsion de ses propres craintes.

« Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? » Soupira la jeune femme. « S'il venait à recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces ondes, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Une seule de ces ondes, Kurosaki… Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre mon patient. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à tenir à lui, vous savez.»

Ichigo en resta bouche bée. Il risquait de … le tuer ? Lui ? Etait-il si gravement blessé ?

« Il est trop faible pour le moment. Son état est critique, Kurosaki Taicho, je préfère que vous le sachiez. » Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, plus compréhensive.

« Je veux le voir… » Il y avait de la supplication de cette requête. « Je vais… me maitriser. » Promit-il avec un regard pitoyable. « Mais s'il vous plait, Unohana Taicho, j'ai besoin de le voir… »

Les deux capitaines se dévisagèrent pendant une longue minute avant qu'Unohana ne cède.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez venir. Maintenant que vous connaissez les risques, j'ose croire que vous saurez prendre sur vous. »

C'est beaucoup plus lentement qu'ils poursuivirent le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Toshiro.  
>Ichigo sentait son inquiétude augmenter à chaque pas mais il fit un effort pour ramener son reiatsu à un niveau le plus bas possible. Retsu lui jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur.<p>

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte blanche. L'endroit était incroyablement calme, tout immaculé de blanc et d'une propreté irréprochable. Des signaux lumineux clignotaient en orange au-dessus de l'entrée de la chambre.

« Vous êtes ici dans une aile particulière, réservée aux traitements spéciaux et adaptée pour les soins des hautes pressions spirituelles. Tout y a été conçu pour permettre les opérations les plus délicates tout en protégeant les patients les uns des autres. Les lieux sont isolés, construits dans des matériaux qui rendent impossible la détection du reiatsu d'une chambre à l'autre. C'est en partie pour cela que vous ne pouviez pas ressentir la pression spirituelle d'Hitsugaya Taicho et qu'il n'a pas pu recevoir la moindre dose du votre, alors que vous l'avez généreusement répandu aux quatre vents. Cette protection cessera une fois la porte franchie, ne l'oubliez pas et restez sous contrôle.»

Kurosaki hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, faisant comme s'il avait compris, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Il allait entrer quand il fut une nouvelle fois retenu par le bras.

« Je préfère vous mettre en garde. Il est très faible. Les blessures infligées lors de son combat sont sérieuses. Vraiment. A cette heure, je ne suis pas capable de me prononcer quant à ses chances de survie. S'il passe la nuit, demain alors… Nous verrons.»

Ce diagnostic sonna comme le glas aux oreilles d'Ichigo.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? » La voix du rouquin était étranglée, sourde.

Unohana hésita avant de conclure.

« Profitez de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier, Kurosaki Taicho. Voilà mon conseil. »

Ce fut sur ces lugubres paroles que la jeune femme le quitta, reprenant le chemin inverse.

Ichigo déglutit péniblement, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Puis, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre d'Hitsugaya.

Au premier regard, il fut soulagé. Hitsugaya était bien là, allongé pâle et inconscient dans le lit. Mais il était entier, et vivant. Pas de membre arraché, pas de bandage des pieds à la tête. C'était presque inespéré après l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie tout l'après-midi.

Il s'approcha tout doucement, presque sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il ne voulait pas réveiller le garçon endormi. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il perçut le bip erratique qui traçait la course de son cœur. Un son un peu strident, qui tintait sur un rythme irrégulier, rapide puis lent, sans que jamais cela ne se ressemble, et qui rappelait à chaque instant à quel point Toshiro luttait pour survivre.  
>Arrivé au pied du lit, Ichigo contempla la mince forme étendue avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse.<p>

« Bonjour mon amour. » Murmura-t-il avant de s'assoir sur le bord du matelas et de lui prendre la main. Les doigts du Tendo étaient glacés et jamais sa peau n'avait paru aussi blanche qu'en cet instant. Avec une infinie tendresse, Ichigo se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, tremblant de peur à l'idée de le blesser. Il maintenait son reiatsu au niveau le plus bas possible, comprenant enfin dans quelle précarité se trouvait le Tendo. Son souffle paraissait se suspendre à chaque respiration et rien, pas un muscle, pas un tressaillement, n'exprimait d'autre signe de vie.

Ichigo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en repensant au conseil qu'Unohana lui avait donné.

_S'il venait à ne pas s'en sortir…_

Le cœur du rouquin se contracta violemment à cette idée, provoquant un élancement douloureux dans toute sa poitrine. Ichigo réprima un gémissement de désespoir et plaqua la main froide contre sa joue.

_Il ne faut pas perdre espoir_, se sermonna-t-il intérieurement. Toshiro allait avoir besoin de lui, et il comptait bien donner le meilleur de lui-même pour aider son amour dans sa guérison.

« Je vais rester avec toi Tenshi. Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. » Lui dit-il à l'oreille. Il attrapa le fauteuil rangé dans un coin de la pièce et l'installa aussi près de possible de Toshiro. Il s'y assit lourdement, sentant la fatigue de ces deux jours de combat peser âprement sur ses épaules.

Pendant de longues minutes, il écouta le bip sonore, priant à chaque fois pour l'entendre encore et encore. Puis, finalement, il s'endormit, épuisé par les heures de lutte acharnée qu'il avait menée contre Aizen.  
>Sa main n'avait pas lâché celle de Toshiro.<p>

* * *

><p>« Ichigo ? Ichigo ? »<p>

La voix perça le brouillard de ses rêves et le ramena à la réalité. Où était-il ? Pourquoi tout était si blanc ?

Ichigo se releva dans un sursaut, se rappela soudainement les derniers évènements, horrifié à l'idée de s'être assoupi.

« Hitsugaya ? » Questionna-t-il alors que sa vue n'avait même pas encore fait le point.

« Il est là, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et c'était vrai. Debout en un bond, Kurosaki se pencha vers le blessé toujours inconscient, scrutant ses signes vitaux. Le bip retentissait encore dans le calme de la chambre d'hôpital, plus lent mais plus régulier aussi. Il semblait que Toshiro n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais il était toujours vivant.

_Dieu merci…_

« Rassuré ? »

La voix derrière lui était à demi moqueuse, et aussi à moitié inquiète. Le rouquin leva la tête en direction de son propriétaire et eut la surprise de voir qu'elle appartenait à son Lieutenant.

« Hisagi ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi Taicho. » Les yeux gris brillaient doucement et un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Son Lieutenant, ici…

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement avant de l'attraper et de le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Le brun grinça de douleur en sentant son genou se plier sous l'impulsion donnée par le rouquin mais se laissa aller, serra lui aussi brièvement son Taicho dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien Ichigo, je t'assure. » Tenta de lancer Hisagi sans parvenir vraiment à articuler correctement, emprisonné comme il l'était par la poigne puissante de Kurosaki.

« Tu vas bien… Voilà la première bonne nouvelle de la journée…» Marmonna Ichigo avant de le relâcher. « Ta jambe… » Marmonna le capitaine, fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'imposante attelle qui ornait le genou de son subordonné.

« Trois fois rien, promis Taicho. »

« Laisse tomber les 'Taicho' aujourd'hui. » Râla le rouquin. « On s'en fout du protocole. Après les heures qu'on vient de passer… »

Hisagi se mit à rire, presque malgré lui.

« C'est vrai qu'usuellement, t'es à fond sur le protocole ! » Se moqua-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. C'est alors qu'Ichigo tiqua. Ils étaient si à l'aise, si ouverts l'un envers l'autre. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

« Tu – Tu as l'air bien... » Hasarda le rouquin, craignant un peu de braquer le jeune homme.

Le brun médita un moment sur cette remarque avant d'hocher la tête.

« Oui. Tu as raison. Ça va… Plutôt bien. » Avoua-t-il avec honnêteté.

Le sourire d'Ichigo éclata sur son visage. Il était si heureux de le voir ainsi. Shuuhei paraissait être tellement lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas était depuis ce jour-là ! Pas en sa présence du moins.

Cette réaction fit chaud au cœur du Lieutenant. Alors, vraiment, même en ce moment douloureux, où l'esprit d'Ichigo aurait pu être légitimement préoccupé par une seule et unique personne, il parvenait à penser à lui et à lui accorder de l'attention. Ichigo était visiblement content de le voir sain et sauf. L'amitié qui les avait liées autrefois, qu'il avait cru détruite, n'était donc pas morte. La sincérité des émotions qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était comme un baume sur les stigmates de leur relation. Des stigmates qui avaient commencé à disparaitre suite à l'intervention d'Hitsugaya.

Le brun détailla le blessé, se surprenant à éprouver de l'inquiétude pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure, pas qu'il souffre. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue avait porté ses fruits. L'intérêt d'Ichigo passait avant les siens.

Il reporta son attention sur le rouquin, qui était retombé en contemplation devant la courbe sinusoïdale relevant le rythme cardiaque d'Hitsugaya. Malgré les quelques heures de sommeil dont il venait de bénéficier, de lourds cernes cerclaient ses yeux.

« Tu devrais aller te faire soigner Ichigo. »

Le susnommé leva la tête avec ébahissement.

« Hein ?! Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas laisser Toshiro tout seul. »

Il s'était attendu à cette réponse.

« Je veillerai sur lui en ton absence. » Tenta de l'apaiser le Lieutenant. En vain.

« Euh… Merci mais, je préfère rester. »

« Ichigo. » Insista le brun. « Il faut que tu fasses soigner tes blessures. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. »

« Je vais très bien. » Bougonna Kurosaki. « Ce n'est pas moi qui aies besoin de soin. »

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! » Rétorqua Hisagi. « Ca se voit que tu n'as pas vu ta tête ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma tête ?! »

« Tu as une mine épouvantable, vraiment ! » Affirma Hisagi. « Si Toshiro se réveilles, sûr qu'il mourra de peur en te voyant ! » Renchérit le Lieutenant, non sans une pointe d'exagération.

« Idiot ! » Maugréa Ichigo. Mais les arguments d'Hisagi étaient plutôt percutants et le lieutenant vit que l'idée commençait à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de son Taicho. Restait à transformer l'essai.

« Regarde un peu le bazar que tu mets ! » Lança Shuuhei avec emphase. « Mais regarde ! »

« Regarder quoi ? »

« Là, sur le lit ! Tu vois le drap ? Il est tout tâché de sang. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas de celui d'Hitsugaya ! Je te le redis Ichigo, tes blessures doivent être soignées.»

Mais Kurosaki n'écoutait plus. Il posait un regard perdu sur son mari.

« On dirait qu'il n'en n'a plus une goutte dans les veines… » Murmura-t-il avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

Hisagi se garda bien de répondre quoi que ce soit, sachant pertinemment à quel point cette observation était juste. Il attrapa son supérieur pour le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était tombé.

« Va au bâtiment principal. Je reste ici et je te jure qu'il ne se passera rien en ton absence. S'il y avait le moindre changement dans son état, je te préviens aussitôt.»

L'assurance qui brillait dans les iris gris finit de convaincre Ichigo.

« D'accord. » Consentit-il finalement. Il s'éloigna à contrecœur et quitta la chambre en trainant les pieds. Traverser le couloir lui sembla difficile, à lui qui avait combattu Aizen le matin même. Son entrée dans le hall principal fut remarquée et il vit les shinigamis de la 4ème Division le considérer avec crainte.

_Voilà que je leur fais peur maintenant…_

Il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi mis en danger la vie des personnes présentes dans le bâtiment lors de son arrivée en début d'après-midi.

_Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès d'Unohana Taicho_, pensa-t-il vaguement.

Isane, alertée par le troisième siège qui préférait éviter toute rencontre avec le capitaine pour le moment, se précipita vers lui.

« Venez avec moi, Kurosaki Taicho ! » Ordonna-t-elle en le saisissant vigoureusement par la main pour l'entrainer dans un box privé. « Installez-vous ici. »

Cette fois, Ichigo obtempéra sans faire d'histoire, ce qui agréa la Fukutaicho.

« Bien. Vous avez décidé d'être raisonnable, c'est plus plaisant. » Commenta-t-elle avec grand sourire. « Vous allez vous déshabillez. »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Et vous allez prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, je jetterai ces oripeaux qui vous servent de kimono et je vous en apporterai un neuf. Et ensuite, je viendrai soigner vos blessures.»

« La douche est indispensable ? »

Isane ouvrit de gros yeux.

« Vous vous êtes regardé récemment ? Vous avez une tête à faire peur ! »

Cela corrélait bien les propos d'Hisagi. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donné le mot…

« Sérieusement, Kurosaki Taicho, vous avez du sang collé de partout, les cheveux dans un état… disons indescriptible, votre hakama est déchiré de part en part et vous répandez votre sang à chaque pas. Quant à l'odeur… Eh bien, on sait de suite que vous avez longuement combattu.»

Voilà qui le rassurait beaucoup.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Douche, kimono et bandages. Voilà un chouette programme. » Marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise grâce.

La Fukutaicho lui adressa une tape volontaire sur l'épaule.

« Excellent ! A de suite alors ! »

A nouveau seul, Ichigo baissa les yeux et examina les lambeaux qui constituaient ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas glorieux en effet…

Il n'eut du coup aucun scrupule à arracher le peu de tissu qui tenait encore à sur sa peau et les laissa choir sur le sol. Il entra dans la salle et ouvrit le robinet de la douche afin de faire couler l'eau. Il voulait de l'eau chaude, très chaude.

Il croisa alors son reflet dans le miroir et ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul. Avant de s'approcher, les yeux écarquillés. C'était lui, pas de doute mais quelle mine apocalyptique il avait !

_Finalement, ils n'ont pas été si vaches que cela…_ Pensa-t-il en se souvenant des réactions d'Hisagi et d'Isane.

Il ne s'attarda pas et pénétra sous le jet brulant, serrant les dents alors que toutes ses plaies se mettaient à picoter. Sans souci de ses blessures, il se frotta vigoureusement, heureux d'ôter enfin la poussière noire qui lui collait à la peau. Ses muscles se détendirent et sa nuque sembla retrouver un peu de souplesse. Il resta un bout de temps sous la douche, se savonnant à trois reprises pour définitivement enlever les résidus de son combat contre Aizen.

Il finit par sortir et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, laissant les gouttes d'eau rouler sur son corps et consteller le sol. Il retourna dans la chambre et eut la surprise d'y trouver un plateau repas, posé sur une tablette mobile près du lit.

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un kimono en revanche. Fronçant les sourcils, il passa la tête par la porte et cria dans le couloir.

« Isane ! »

Sa voix résonna contre les murs épurés et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent en sursaut. Il vit la Fukutaicho accourir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui ? » Fit-elle, mine de rien.

« Tu as oublié mon kimono je crois. »

Mais la jeune femme secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas vraiment. » Eluda-t-elle.

« Mais je ne le vois pas ! » Ichigo commençait à s'agacer. Il avait quitté Toshiro depuis un certain temps déjà et était impatient de retourner à son chevet.

Isane n'eut pas l'air sensible à l'exaspération du capitaine de la 9ème Division.

« Ordre d'Unohana Taicho. » Commenta-t-elle nonchalamment. « Pas de vêtement tant que vous n'aurez pas diné et soigné vos blessures. »

« Quoi ? » Rugit le rouquin. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! »

« Le seul moyen de vous rendre raisonnable, parait-il. Et il semble qu'elle ait raison. »

« Je veux mes fringues ! » Beugla le jeune homme en tapant du pied dans le couloir. « Et je compte bien le crier jusqu'à ce que tu me les apportes ! »

« Retournez dans votre chambre, Kurosaki. » La voix autoritaire d'Unohana le fit se retourner. Encore elle, toujours elle ! Elle lui sortait par les yeux en ce moment, c'était plus fort que lui.

« Encore une de vos idées étranges ! Je dois aller voir Toshiro. » Se défendit Ichigo alors que les deux femmes le poussaient vers l'intérieur. « Mais lâchez-moi, bon sang ! »

« Kurosaki Taicho. » Dit posément la capitaine.

« Quoi ? »

« Couvrez-vous. Votre nudité met Isane mal à l'aise. »Commenta tranquillement la jeune femme tandis que la fukutaicho gardait pudiquement les yeux rivés au sol.

Ichigo se figea et baissa la tête si vite qu'il manqua de se coincer le cou. Sa serviette était tombée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et c'est effectivement totalement nu qu'il bougonnait depuis près de cinq minutes sans aucune gêne.  
>Et notamment dans le couloir, au vue de toute la 4ème Division ou presque.<p>

Ses joues virèrent au rouge et il s'engouffra en trombe dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une nouvelle serviette qu'il noua serrée autour de ses hanches. Ce petit intermède avait fait retomber sa verve et c'est un peu penaud qu'il revint dans la chambre. Il jeta un regard noir au plateau repas qui refroidissait en l'attendant.

« Inutile de lutter, n'est-ce pas ? » Soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

Hochement de têtes concertées en face de lui. Vaincu, il s'attabla sans plus rien ajouter. Dire qu'il avait combattu Aizen et remporté la victoire ! Et le voilà joué par deux bonnes femmes plus têtues que des mules ! Un comble…

« Prenez votre temps, Kurosaki Taicho. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous étouffiez… » Conseilla Isane en le voyant s'empiffrer.

« Encore que désormais, je crois qu'il y aurait pas mal de volontaires pour le réanimer ! » Plaisanta Unohana.

Ichigo grimaça, manquant de s'étrangler avec un morceau de brioche. La soupe fut avalée en deux secondes, le bol de riz mélangé de morceaux de bœuf également. Deux tasses de thé et hop, il était prêt à y aller.

« Chai fini ! » Claironna-t-il, bouche pleine, en tendant victorieusement le plateau à ses deux tortionnaires.

« Que ne faut-il pas faire pour votre bien… » Soupira la capitaine. « Bien, je gage que vous saurez rester sage jusqu'à ce que vous soyez soigné désormais, donc je vous laisse. Car, contrairement à ce que vous supposez, Kurosaki Taicho, vous êtes loin d'être le seul patient dont j'ai à m'occuper ! »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et Ichigo se retint de justesse de lui tirer la langue. Isane déplia les bandages et sortit un grand flacon de désinfectant, ainsi qu'un kit de suture.

« J'aurais fini dans trente minutes. » Promit-elle.

* * *

><p>Bon gré, mal gré, Ichigo finit par quitter le bâtiment une heure plus tard, partagé entre le bien-être physique qu'il ressentait désormais et l'angoisse d'avoir laissé Toshiro aussi longtemps. Hisagi lui avait promis de le prévenir en cas de souci, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, sans doute que tout allait bien ?<p>

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, son fukutaicho avait été fidèle à sa promesse et attendait patiemment dans le fauteuil voisin du lit, veillant sur le Tendo toujours immobile et inconscient.

« Tu as meilleure mine. » Assura le brun, avec un signe de tête approbateur à l'encontre de son supérieur.

« Merci. Je me sens mieux, c'est vrai. Pas d'évolution ? »

« Non, rien du tout. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé durant ton absence. »

Ichigo se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise. Un peu soulagé de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Toshiro, dont l'état paraissait se stabiliser, toute l'étrangeté de la situation lui sautait aux yeux et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu tort de mettre ces deux-là en présence l'un de l'autre.

« C'est vraiment… sympa d'avoir veillé sur lui tu sais… J'imagine que… ce ne doit pas être évident… » Balbutia le Taicho, rougissant malgré lui.

A sa grande surprise – il s'attendait à une dénégation féroce - Hisagi hocha la tête.

« C'est certain que ce n'est pas idéal… » Déclara-t-il lentement. « Mais finalement, c'est plus aisé que ce que j'aurais cru. »

Il parut méditer un instant sur la situation.

« Nous avons eu l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair, lui et moi. » Confessa-t-il soudainement.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous avons pu discuter, Hitsugaya Taicho et moi. » Répéta le brun. « Et je crois… Que tout est rentré dans l'ordre désormais. »

Ichigo en resta coi.

« Mais… Quand ? De quoi ? Je ne… »

« Ichigo. » Le coupa Hisagi. « Tu verras cela avec ton mari et il te racontera ce qu'il voudra bien te raconter. Saches qu'en ce qui me concerne, tout est bien plus clair pour moi maintenant. Et, même si il est évident que lui et moi ne serons surement jamais amis, il me semble que l'animosité qui régnait entre nous a disparue. »

« Au moins de mon côté. » Modéra-t-il, ne voulant pas parler pour Hitsugaya.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence. C'était comme tourner la page sur les évènements passés, pour repartir sur un chapitre neuf. Des bases saines, avec chacun d'entre eux dans son rôle et sans ambiguïté.

« Est-il possible que notre amitié ait survécu à tout cela ? » Murmura finalement Ichigo, posant enfin la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis tant de temps. Si Shuuhei répondait non, il devrait l'accepter.

« A mon avis… » Déclara Hisagi avec un petit sourire en coin. « On peut dire qu'elle va maintenant commencer. »

Ichigo lui rendit son sourire. C'était ainsi, accepter le passé et aller de l'avant.

« Je ne pouvais pas souhaiter mieux »

Ils se donnèrent une brève accolade et Hisagi eut un petit signe de tête.

« Je te laisse. A plus tard. » Lança-t-il en refermant la porte tandis qu'Ichigo allait prendre sa place au chevet du blessé.

Le fukutaicho tira doucement la porte et s'en alla en direction du bâtiment principal, trainant un peu la patte. Des élancements douloureux montaient de sa rotule malgré la présence de l'attelle et chaque pas lui coutait. On lui avait prescrit des analgésiques mais, dans son empressement à avoir des nouvelles d'Hitsugaya et d'Ichigo, il n'était pas allé les chercher. C'est clopin-clopant qu'il se traina jusqu'à la pharmacie et déposa lourdement son ordonnance sur le comptoir.

« Hisagi ? »

La voix derrière lui le fit se retourner à demi et il sourit largement en découvrant celui qui venait de l'invectiver ainsi.

« Yo, Renji ! »

Le tatoué était là, couverts de pansements, égratigné de partout, la mine fatiguée et inquiète. Le brun lui tendit la main pour une salutation amicale.

« Content de te voir en un seul morceau. »

« Et moi donc ! »

« Dur combat ? » Questionna Hisagi.

« Pas mal, pas mal. » Lâcha Renji en s'étirant. « J'ai éclaté quelques Arrancars. De sacrés numéros et sans aucun jeu de mot ! J'ai éliminé le numéro deux de leur espada, ça a bien failli me couter la vie mais je l'ai eu !» Ria-t-il, toujours avide de donner des détails sur ses victoires. « Et toi ? »

« J'ai combattu contre Ichimaru. » Répondit laconiquement Shuuhei, faisant ouvrir des yeux ronds à son ami. Il le connaissait tellement bien – Renji, la grande gueule, le fier à bras, toujours prêt à lutter, à parier – qu'il savait comment le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Sans déconner ?! Raconte ! » Le somma le chevelu, comme attendu, faisant rire Hisagi. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à ressasser les derniers évènements.

« Plus tard. »

Il vit le visage du tatoué s'assombrir.

« Hummm… Ouais, surement. » Maugréa-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien. Faut que t'y ailles, c'est ça ? »

Hisagi leva un sourcil, surpris.

« Ben euh… »

« Nan mais laisse, c'est pas grave. Je suppose qu'Ichigo est dans le coin et a besoin d'aide. » S'emporta à moitié le tatoué, en agitant les bras dans le vague en direction d'une personne imaginaire.

Hisagi fronça les sourcils.

« Ichigo est dans le coin, oui. » Dit-il prudemment. « Je viens de le quitter en fait. »

« Et là, tu vas aller à la 9ème Division pour faire le bilan et tout ça… Je vois. On se verra plus tard, l'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles bien. »

Hisagi eut à peine le temps de retenir Renji par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter vigoureusement les lieux.

« Mais nan, attends ! Tu veux pas aller boire un verre ensemble ? Ça me changera les idées. » Proposa le brun.

« Sans déconner ?! »

C'était apparemment son expression du moment.

« Ben ouais, j'ai juste pas envie de discuter de mon combat avec Gin, rien de plus. Par contre, une soirée entre potes, je suis plutôt pour. »

« Ah ouais ? » Renji n'en revenait toujours pas. « Cool. Surprenant, mais cool.»

« Je ne comprends pas. T'es bizarre, t'as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?! »

Le tatoué roula des yeux de manière comique.

« Nan mais tu rigoles ?! C'est toi qui es tombé sur la tête plutôt ! » Rétorqua ce dernier, visiblement à deux doigts d'hurler de rire.

« Je vois pas… »

« Mais rappelle-moi quand on est allés boire un coup tous les deux la dernière fois ? »

Gros blanc. Hisagi s'arrêta, cherchant dans ses souvenirs la dernière sortie faite avec Renji. Il prit quelques secondes, puis quelques autres. Il croisa les iris onyx du tatoué, qui le défiaient de lui répondre.

La seule soirée dont il se souvenait, c'était un soir, peu de temps après qu'Ichigo ait 'rompu' ou 'mis les choses au clair avec lui', il ne trouvait définitivement pas de formule adéquate. Il se rappelait avoir pris une bière avec Renji, dans un bar du Seireitei, sans réussir à décrocher ne serait-ce qu'un mot, abattu comme il l'était. Renji, un peu déconfit, avait toutefois fait bonne figure et avait soutenu la conversation en bavassant sur les dernières avancées de la 6ème Division. Hisagi n'avait même pas fait mine d'écouter et était parti comme un voleur trente minutes plus tard, plantant là le jeune homme mais incapable de prendre sur lui pour sortir de sa torpeur déprimée.

Etait-il possible qu'ils ne soient pas sortis à nouveau depuis ce soir-là ? Ils s'étaient vus certes mais…

« Je ne… sais plus trop. » Avoua finalement le brun, préférant ne pas faire remonter à la surface cet épisode peu glorieux.

Ce qui fit triompher le fukutaicho de la 6ème Division.

« J'en étais sûr ! Allez, c'est toi qui paies la tournée. »

« Attends Renji !» Râla Hisagi, tentant de résister au tatoué qui le tirait vigoureusement vers l'avant. « Mon genou… » Plaida-t-il.

Renji le regarda avec une moue désapprobatrice.

« Tu vas pas aller loin avec ta jambe de bois. Faudrait que tu te soignes un minimum. » Commenta-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. « Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, on se fera ça une autre fois. »

La déception était si perceptible dans ses intonations qu'Hisagi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus coupable.

« Arrête de t'enflammer, espèce de tête de mule et écoute un peu ce que j'ai à te proposer. » Tempéra le brun. « Je rentre chez moi et je me change. Toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu vas aller chercher de quoi manger et tu me rejoins. J'ai quelques bouteilles à la maison déjà donc on peut très bien faire ça à domicile. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?»

Il vit le chevelu soupeser son offre et puis hocher la tête.

« OK, ça me va. T'as besoin d'aide pour te trainer jusque là-bas ? » Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire dédaigneux.

« Dégage ! » Rigola Hisagi en le poussant vers la sortie. « Et prends suffisamment de bouffe ! » Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Retourner à son appartement lui prit un certain temps, ralentit comme il l'était par sa rotule récalcitrante. Il poussa la porte de chez lui avec un certain soulagement et jeta le sac de pharmacie sur la table avant d'allumer les lumières. Il était tard et la nuit commençait à tomber sur la Soul Society. Ses quartiers n'étaient pas bien luxueux mais lui convenaient fort bien.  
>De par son grade, il avait droit à un logement d'une soixantaine de mètres carrés, doté d'une chambre avec une salle de bain attenante, un salon et d'une cuisine. Cette pièce était petite et aménagée à la va-vite. Il avait récupéré des meubles de-ci, de-là et l'ensemble était dépareillé mais agréable. On lui avait donné quelques plantes vertes, qui ne se portaient pas trop mal sur le plan de travail, des rideaux de lin filtraient doucement la lumière du jour et le soir venu, rendait les lieux plus cosy.<br>Dans le salon, un canapé recouvert d'un plaid et une petite table basse appelaient au repos et la bibliothèque croulante sous les nombreux ouvrages éloignait l'ennui. De nature plutôt ordonné sous des dehors décontracté, seuls quelques vêtements et livres troublaient l'ordre général. La table centrale, de bois noir, était placée entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle était dotée de quatre chaises et d'une rallonge, qui ne servait jamais.  
>L'ameublement de sa chambre pour sa part était carrément spartiate. Un lit composé d'un matelas épais et d'un sommier en hêtre, chapeauté par une tête de lit du même bois massif, sans aucune gravure. Il y avait une petite table de chevet avec une veilleuse, le tout accompagné d'un énième livre. Des stores garnissaient la fenêtre et un grand placard occupait tout un pan de mur.<p>

Le tout était sans fioriture mais suffisant pour répondre à ses besoins. Les lieux étaient lumineux, propres et situés par très loin du centre du Seireitei. Il savait que son statut de célibataire sautait aux yeux rien qu'à la vue de son appartement mais n'en avait cure en cet instant.

Il eut bien du mal à se débarbouiller, fourbu de bleus et de courbatures comme il l'était, et encore plus à s'habiller, pestant contre lui-même alors qu'il s'empêtrait dans des enchevêtrements de tissus. Il entendit cogner contre la porte d'entrée depuis sa chambre.

« Rentre Renji ! » Hurla-t-il depuis la salle de bain. En désespoir de cause, il rejoint son ami dans le salon en continuant à se battre avec une des manches de son kimono.

« T'es en galère ? » S'étonna le tatoué en posant deux lourds sacs en papier kraft sur la table.

« Tssss… » Ronchonna son hôte, parvenant enfin à finir de se vêtir. Il ajusta le tissu sur ses épaules, noua sa ceinture pour enfin sourire à son invité.

« T'es sacrément amoché. » Remarqua Renji, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil, levant un sourcil réprobateur à l'encontre des nombreuses meurtrissures qu'il avait aperçues. « T'as pris quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure au moins ? »

Lui-même s'était fait soigner lors de son passage à la 4ème Division et avait eu droit à sa piqure d'opiacé. De quoi le soulager immédiatement. Le capitaine Kuchiki lui avait donné son après-midi ainsi que sa journée du lendemain afin qu'il se remette d'aplomb. Il n'avait pas l'impression que son ami avait reçu le même traitement.

« Pas encore. » Concéda Shuuhei, bien conscient d'avoir peu pris soin de lui ces derniers temps. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules, fataliste. Après tout, il avait failli mourir quelques heures auparavant alors ce n'était pas quelques élancements qui allaient le tracasser…

Mais l'autre ne semblait pas partager son opinion.

« Mais t'attends quoi ? Le dégèle ? » Exaspéré, Renji l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à s'assoir autour de la table. Aussi à l'aise que chez lui, il sortit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau avant de lui tendre avant de faire de même avec son sachet de comprimés.

« Assis-toi. Bois ça. Et suis ton ordonnance. » Le somma-t-il avant de commencer à déballer les plats. « Je ne comprends pas qu'ils t'aient laissé partir dans cet état… » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Qui donc ? »

« La 4ème Division. »

« Mais nan, ils y sont pour rien. C'est moi qui n'aie pas voulu rester. » Expliqua Hisagi en saisissant chaque carton de nourriture pour en renifler le contenu au lieu de prendre ses comprimés.

« Pas touche, crevard ! Pas de médoc, pas de bouffe. » Admonesta le tatoué en lui reprenant les plats.

Shuuhei leva les yeux au ciel et avala pilules et eau d'une seule traite.

« Satisfait ? » Ironisa le brun en lui montrant le verre vide en guise de preuve.

« Très. » Le regard noir du tatoué le fit sourire et il reporta son attention sur leur diner. Renji avait vu grand, comme toujours. Il y avait une foultitude de plats, de quoi combler tous les palais. Poulets, bœuf ou canard, nouilles et riz, légumes sautés, nul doute qu'après avoir mangé tout ceci, ils seraient repus.

« Ca sent bon. Ça vient d'où ? » Questionna le Lieutenant de la 9ème Division.

« Du resto en bas de chez moi. »

« Ah ouais, il est excellent. On fait comme d'hab ? »

« Yep, on partage tout en deux. » Dit Renji en sortant des placards de petites assiettes et deux paires de baguettes.

Les portions furent divisées avec rapidité. Renji naviguait avec aisance dans la cuisine de son ami tandis que celui-ci remplissait les bols en toute équité. Ils avaient déjà eu dans le passé l'occasion de faire de nombreux diners ici, ou chez Renji.

« Prends plus de viande. » Conseilla le tatoué en surveillant la répartition opérée par Shuuhei. « Ça te remettra d'aplomb plus vite. »

Hisagi se mit à rire.

« Tu déploies des trésors insoupçonnés d'instinct maternel Ren ! C'est limite flippant, je te jure. »

Il vit Renji rougir violemment, ses pommettes prenant la couleur de ses cheveux. Signe manifeste de gêne ou de colère, c'était selon.

« Et si je le fais pas, hein, qui le fera ? Pas toi ! Pas… Bref, je le fais pour toi, c'est tout. Alors ferme-là»

La délicatesse de Renji toute crachée, ou comment dire quelque chose de gentil sous des dehors rugueux. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans sa réponse frappa son ami. Il y avait de la justesse de cette réplique, un petit rien qui fit tiquer le jeune homme.

Renji avait stoppé sa phrase, retenu ses propos, il l'avait clairement entendu. Et cela, c'était absolument inhabituel chez lui.

Brusquement, Hisagi fixa son regard sur le visage de son ami, scrutant ses expressions.

« Pas Ichigo non plus, c'est ce que tu allais dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le tatoué se renfrogna.

« Arrête de délirer. J'ai rien à dire sur Ichigo. » Nia-t-il.

Mais son attitude disait tout le contraire, poussant Hisagi à vouloir en savoir davantage. Il y avait un truc à creuser de ce côté-là, il ignorait encore quoi, mais cela n'allait pas durer.

« Et moi, je crois que si. C'est quoi le problème, Ren ?» Renchérit-il.

Il vit Renji se ratatiner et reculer. Il était bien sur la bonne piste.

« Me cherche pas Hisagi… » Menaça-t-il.

« Et pourtant, on va en parler Abaraï ! » Tempêta le brun, pas prêt à se faire mener en bateau par le caractère emporté de Renji, qui aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait, il le savait bien. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fréquentes plus Ichigo ? Plus de soirée, plus d'entrainement ? Et t'aurais rien à dire sur lui ? Tu évites même de dire son nom alors ne te moque pas de moi!»

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! » Beugla le jeune homme. « Je le vois plus parce que… Ben trop de taf, que veux-tu que je te dise ?! »

« Menteur ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail ! Tu l'évites, je le vois bien. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? T'es fâché contre lui ? » Tenta Hisagi.

« Nan ! » Cette fois, la réponse tomba comme un couperet, assortie d'un violent coup de poing sur la table.

« Non. Il ne s'est rien passé. Et je ne suis pas fâché contre lui. Il n'y a aucune raison. » Reprit plus posément le tatoué. « Le seul contre qui je suis 'fâché' comme tu dis, c'est moi. »

_Allons bon, voilà que Renji se fait des nœuds au cerveau..._ Shuuhei faillit se moquer mais se retint. Il voulait connaitre ce qui contrariait ainsi son ami et l'ironie n'était pas la solution.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Oublie ça. »

Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'en discuter, cela se lisait dans ses yeux noirs. Des yeux qui fuyaient son regard, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait jusque-là. Des yeux qu'il connaissait rieurs, moqueurs, querelleurs, curieux, bagarreurs, enivrés, fatigués.

Mais pas une fois en toutes ces années d'amitié, pas une seule, ils n'avaient été fuyants. C'était comme s'il était mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Mal à l'aise avec lui ? C'était impensable ?

Renji… Que lui arrivait-il ? Ou plutôt, que lui avait-il fait ?

C'est alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent dans l'esprit d'Hisagi. Des fragments de souvenirs, des petits riens du tout qui, mis bout à bout, firent germer une idée nouvelle.

Une idée incroyable et soudaine, sortie de nulle part et qui cependant, semblait trouver du sens.

_Se pourrait-il que Renji soit… amoureux de moi?_

Tout se télescopait. Renji qui revenait toujours vers lui au cours des derniers mois, tentant de le faire sortir, rire, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la dépression et refusait chacune de ses offres. Renji qui prenait toujours de ses nouvelles. Renji qui l'avait écouté lorsqu'il lui avait raconté ses malheurs avec Ichigo lorsqu'ils se croisaient aux entrainements. Car le seul, le seul, qui savait ce qui s'était passé entre les deux gradés de la 9ème Division c'était lui.

Jamais Abaraï n'avait jugé, jamais il n'avait critiqué. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, pas de remarque, rien. Il avait été une oreille attentive et fidèle à l'écoute de toutes ses jérémiades, qu'elles soient prudentes, enflammées ou lamentables.

Un super ami en somme, qu'il avait bien mal récompensé, il s'en rendait compte désormais.

Un ami qui peut-être… voulait être plus ?

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme avec une intensité nouvelle. Renji finissait de préparer un thé, remplissant d'eau chaude la théière et disposant deux tasses face à eux.

Hisagi fronça les sourcils devant ce spectacle. Il allait contester, maugréant qu'une soirée entre potes se devait d'être arrosée par autre chose que de l'eau chaude quand, saisi d'une impulsion soudaine, il se leva d'un bond et envoya valser sa chaise qui chuta avec fracas.

Attirant aussitôt l'attention du tatoué qui posa le réceptacle brulant sur son socle.

« Un problème ? »

Hisagi s'élança vers lui, oubliant totalement son genou grâce au répit offert par les analgésiques, pour saisir son visage à deux mains et l'attirer vers lui.

_Si jamais je me trompe complètement, j'en serais quitte pour une bonne droite…_

Il sentit tout le corps de Renji se raidir alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Emporté par son élan, Hisagi manqua de s'écrouler et ne dut son équilibre qu'au tatoué qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et ne l'entraine dans sa chute.

Agrippés dans une proximité inattendue qui les avait saisis l'un comme l'autre, Hisagi laissa son baiser s'attendrir, s'enhardissant au chaud contact de ces lèvres qu'il découvrait douces. C'était un instant rare, au temps suspendu.

Il sentit que sa raison lui faisait défaut. Ce n'était pas prémédité, jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir que lui et Renji… Et cependant, cela se révélait bon, excellemment bon. Il sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer, envahi par un désir qu'il pensait endormi à jamais. Il n'avait réfléchi à rien, pas plus imaginé que supposé, mais s'était laissé dominer par ses sentiments. Il s'aperçut que machinalement, il avait collé son corps contre celui du tatoué, en quête de davantage de proximité, de davantage de sensations. Une chaleur intense le gagnait, réveillant chaque fibre de son corps et faisait tendre son esprit vers un seul et unique but : en avoir plus, encore et encore.

Il fit un effort colossal pour se détacher du jeune homme, luttant contre lui-même.

« Renji… Si j'ai mal interprété les signes, c'est le moment de le dire… » Haleta-t-il, sur ce ton mi- moqueur mi- sérieux qui lui était propre. Il n'alla pas plus loin, le sens de ses propos était suffisamment limpide. Mais le tatoué l'enveloppa de ses bras, réduisant à nouveau à néant l'espace qui les séparait.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu interprètes… » Souffla-t-il en riant. « Pas moyen que je te coupe dans ton inspiration. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hisagi, s'emparant de sa bouche avec une force brute qui souleva le cœur du brun. Dans un élan passionné, les deux corps s'agrippèrent à nouveau, les mains devinrent avides de découvrir plus de peaux, écartant les pans de tissus. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, dans un ballet endiablé qui les laissa pantelants, à bout de souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Mieux vaudrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. » Soupira Renji, d'un ton qui exprimait tant de frustration qu'Hisagi éclata de rire. Il avait chaud, il était bien. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait vivant.

« Mais ce n'est que partie remise, n'est-ce pas ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Carrément. » Le sourire du tatoué se fit carnassier, faisant frissonner le brun qui se mordit la lèvre de dépit. Il savait que leurs blessures ne leur permettraient pas de s'adonner à une activité physique trop intense et il subodorait qu'une nuit avec Renji ne pourrait être autrement. Il percevait déjà toute l'énergie qui circulait dans chacun de ses muscles, il sentait la vibration, le rythme de sa respiration. Il émanait du jeune homme une aura de sensualité et de virilité qui ne le laissait plus indifférent.

Malgré leurs bonnes intentions, ils ne parvinrent pas à se séparer et finirent par s'écrouler sur le canapé, continuant de s'embrasser amoureusement. Ainsi blottis tous les deux, ils restèrent un moment sans parler, savourant d'être ensemble, tout simplement.

Hisagi se surprit à caresser les longs cheveux rouges, dont des mèches folles s'enfuyaient du catogan, en découvrant également l'odeur pour la première fois.

« J'en reviens pas que ça soit enfin arrivé… » Murmura Renji contre sa poitrine.

Cela le fit sourire. On aurait dit un gamin devant un cadeau de Noel attendu depuis des mois et des mois. Et d'ailleurs…

« Ren… Depuis quand ? » Demanda le brun.

« Je ne sais pas… » Marmonna le jeune homme en se redressant sur ses coudes pour le regarder. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est à quel moment je m'en suis aperçu. Peut-être que mes sentiments étaient là depuis longtemps. Mais il manquait le détonateur, en quelque sorte.»

« Et c'était quoi, ce détonateur ? » Le brun présentait qu'il s'agissait d'un rouquin, de haute stature. Avec un prénom commençant par un 'I'.

Abaraï se dégagea, pour se remettre sur pieds, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, mordillant ses lèvres, ne sachant pas s'il devait poursuivre ou non.

« Toi. » Dit-il finalement.

« Moi ? » Hisagi était plus surpris qu'il ne le laissa paraitre.

« Oui, toi. Pas Ichigo. » Renji avait bien compris la pensée de son ami et lui retourna un sourire narquois. Encore une fois, il n'était pas là où on l'attendait. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « En fait, quand Ichigo est arrivé, j'étais content. C'est quelqu'un de bien, que j'apprécie. On a passé des bons moments tous les trois et sincèrement, j'étais heureux qu'on soit tous ensemble, qu'on s'entraine, qu'on sorte. Evidemment, je voyais bien que Kurosaki avait des soucis de couple mais cela ne me regardait pas. Et puis, un statut marital, surtout avec Hitsugaya Taicho, tous ces changements dans le Seireitei, cela me paraissait normal. J'étais bien, moi, et j'avais l'impression que toi aussi. Et ça a duré un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce que tu m'avoues qu'Ichigo et toi, vous vous étiez embrassés. Alors là….»

Les iris onyx se dardèrent sur lui et cette fois, ce fut Hisagi qui détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Je devais être bien naïf de n'avoir rien vu avant.» L'amertume s'entendait dans la voix du jeune homme. « Mais je suis tombé des nues, comme un imbécile. Pas une seconde j'aurais imaginé… Je veux dire, Ichigo était marié après tout. Et il est toujours d'ailleurs. Dire que ça m'a surpris que lui et toi… ce serait un euphémisme. J'arrivais pas à y croire. »

Le silence retomba entre eux un court instant.

« Toujours est-il que c'est précisément à ce moment-là que ça a commencé. En te regardant me raconter cela, à moitié gêné et en même temps si heureux, j'ai ressenti une sorte de coup dans la poitrine…. Là non plus, j'ai pas compris de suite. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester neutre mais cela m'a mis dans une telle rage, contre moi, contre Kurosaki, contre toi aussi. C'était dément, je te jure. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. C'était ta vie, tes choix et pourtant, cela me rendait dingue. Mais vous avez continué dans cette voie.

Ensuite, c'est quand j'ai vu les espoirs que tu mettais dans cette histoire que j'ai vraiment compris. J'étais jaloux, tout bonnement. Jaloux de l'amour que tu portais à Ichigo. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais. C'était un sentiment… d'une violence inouïe. J'ai pris sur moi, je me disais que ça ne pourrait pas marcher, que tu te découragerais vite. Je pense que j'ai surtout essayé de me convaincre moi-même. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de lutter, cela me paraissait si évident qu'entre lui et toi, rien n'était possible. Je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point tu tenais à lui à ce moment là. Et puis… Il y a eu ce fameux soir. »

Sa voix s'éteint et Hisagi perçut toute la peine qu'il y avait dans ces souvenirs. Renji avait lui aussi souffert dans cette affaire, chose qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Combien de dégâts avaient-ils fait, Ichigo et lui, combien ?

« A partir de là, j'ai vraiment su que ce ne serait pas si simple. Tu étais fou de lui, je le voyais bien. Et moi, je ne pouvais pas aller contre cela. Je veux dire…. Qui pourrait ? Ichigo est un mec incroyable, il a tout pour lui. Je le reconnais volontiers et je le respecte pour cela. J'ai cherché à te récupérer mais c'était trop tard, tu ne me voyais plus. Tu étais obnubilé par cette histoire. Et moi, je ne voyais pas d'issue pour toi. Et cela n'a pas loupé...»

Un frisson le secoua alors que Shuuhei écoutait avec stupeur le récit de son histoire, vue sous un angle nouveau.

« Tu t'inquiétais, pour moi ? » S'écria-t-il, incrédule. Alors qu'il le faisait souffrir, qu'il l'ignorait complètement ? Et, pire que tout, qu'il lui racontait toutes ses aspirations de vivre avec un autre ?

« Bien évidemment ! J'étais malade d'inquiétude. Ca allait mal finir, moi, je le voyais bien ! Quelles perspectives tu avais, honnêtement? Même si Ichigo avait divorcé et s'était mis officiellement avec toi, quel avenir aurais-tu eu au sein du Gotei 13? Vous auriez été grillés et auriez pu dire adieu à vos carrières ! Quant à mener une double-vie… Ca non, je n'aurais pas pu te laisser faire ça… En tous les cas, Hisagi, tu allais souffrir, je le savais dès le départ. C'est pour cela que j'en voulais à Ichigo à ce moment là. Il était encore plus fautif que toi. Il était marié et c'est ton supérieur ! Qui plus est, il se disait être ton ami… » Ses traits se durcirent et ses poings se contractèrent. « Il a pris la seule option digne et honnête pour vous deux. De cela, je lui suis reconnaissant. Il a agi comme il devait le faire et a mis fin à cette situation impossible. Mais après…»

Il soupira et se passa la main sur le front.

« Après, je t'ai vu sombrer, lentement, inexorablement. Tu faisais comme si de rien n'était mais c'était criant que tu n'étais plus le même. Tu t'es renfermé sur toi comme une huitre. Rien de ce que je faisais ne pouvait t'atteindre, c'était horrible. Je te perdais un peu plus chaque jour… Tu m'as échappé, totalement. Et je me demandais… Jusque où tu pourrais bien aller….»

S'il savait…. A quelles extrémités il en était venu. Prêt à mourir par la lame de l'ennemi et sauvé in extremis par celui qu'il pensait détester le plus au monde. Mais cela, il ne le dirait pas. Renji avait suffisamment souffert comme cela, il fallait maintenant que lui, Hisagi, cesse de penser à lui et à son nombril pour se concentrer sur les autres. Avait-il été bête de croire qu'il pouvait mourir seul, sans que cela n'impacte personne ! Il avait une chance incroyable d'avoir quelqu'un comme Renji près de lui, pour le soutenir et l'aimer. Il le mesurait pleinement désormais.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi… » Murmura Renji, d'une voix si basse qu'il l'entendit à peine.

« Renji… » Souffla doucement Hisagi. Il lui tendit la main pour attirer le tatoué à lui et le prendre dans ses bras. « Je sais que j'ai eu une période un peu difficile et je ne pensais pas… J'ai été terriblement égoïste, Ren, je m'en rends compte et je suis désolé. Profondément désolé. C'est fini maintenant. Je suis là. Je suis vraiment là.» Dit-il, apaisant.

Le tatoué s'écarta un peu.

« Promis ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent, iris noires contre celles d'acier.

« Promis. La page est tournée. » Affirma Hisagi avec conviction.

Le soulagement se peignit sur les traits du tatoué.

« Génial. » Il y avait dans ce petit mot comme un cri de victoire qui alluma une flamme dans le cœur du brun.

« Si tu veux bien… » Commença Hisagi en glissant ses doigts entre ceux de Renji. « Je me disais que ça pourrait être pas mal d'écrire le prochain chapitre ensemble ? »

De sa main libre, Abaraï caressa la pommette tatoué du bout du pouce, sans le quitter du regard.

« Tu es prêt pour ça ? Je ne suis pas un cadeau, tu sais…»

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Shuuhei.

« Plus que prêt. Je crois que je n'attendais que toi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Chambre d'Hitsugaya, le lendemain<strong>

Le bip poursuivait sa course infernale. Lent et régulier, dans une mélopée ennuyeuse mais rassurante. Ichigo leva un regard fatigué vers la pendule qui ornait un des murs de la chambre. Il était tard, et il était rompu de partout. Le fauteuil grinça pauvrement quand il se leva pour faire quelques pas et s'étirer. Isane était passée pour vérifier l'état de son patient et avait envoyé un de ses subordonnés pour changer ses pansements. Apparemment, Toshiro était dorénavant stabilisé. Ce qui n'avait pas suffi à rassurer totalement Ichigo.

« Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? » Avait-il demandé avec lassitude.

« Son corps a besoin de se remettre, Kurosaki Taicho. Il est dans une sorte de sommeil profond et réparateur qui lui permet de se rétablir plus rapidement. On ne peut pas prédire quand il sortira de cette torpeur. Voyez le côté positif, son état est stationnaire et il va mieux. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger et très prochainement, il reviendra à lui. »

« Merci Isane. » Avait-il soupiré avant de s'avachir de nouveau dans le fauteuil.

Cela faisait près de cinq heures qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement et chacun de ses muscles prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler. Il consulta le calendrier, indécis. Il devrait se rendre à sa division, pour prendre des nouvelles de ses hommes, gérer les blessés, évaluer les pertes, féliciter ses soldats pour leur courage. Il était capitaine, c'était son rôle. Pourtant, en ce moment, seul comptait Toshiro. Il ne voulait pas le quitter et prendre le risque qu'il se réveille seul. Il était certain que le Tendo ne lui en voudrait pas mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait agir. Il voulait lui prouver son soutien et son amour par sa présence, c'était important pour lui. Et pour eux.

Comment faire ?

La solution se présenta d'elle-même.

« Ichigo ? »

Hisagi était de retour, apparemment en meilleure forme que la veille.

« Comment vas-tu Hisagi ? » Demanda chaleureusement le rouquin en serrant la main de son Lieutenant.

« Bien, merci. » Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux. « Et toi, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. » Soupira Ichigo.

« Et pour Hitsugaya Taicho ? »

« Stable. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Oui, mais il est toujours inconscient…. J'ai hâte qu'il se réveille enfin. Et puis, je suis soucieux à propos de la Division. Il faudrait que j'y aille. » Expliqua Ichigo en réponse au regard interrogateur que lui lançait le brun.

« Mais tu ne veux pas laisser ton mari tout seul ? » Compléta le jeune homme.

« C'est ça… C'est pas très pro, je sais bien. » Dit Kurosaki avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Tu parles ! C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Veux-tu que je me charge de faire le lien pour toi ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Donne moi tes instructions et je vais m'occuper de la Division. Je passerai te faire un bilan en fin de journée. » Proposa Hisagi.

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? J'avoue que ça me soulagerait drôlement. Au moins jusqu'au réveil de Toshiro. Après, je pourrais reprendre les rênes en direct mais d'ici là, c'est vrai que je préfère ne pas bouger.»

Shuuhei leva les mains en souriant.

« Aucun souci. Je m'en occupe. C'est mon rôle de te seconder après tout, non ? » Déclara-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

« Super ! Merci Hisagi. » Le remercia chaleureusement le rouquin. « Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ailles bien. Ton genou a l'air de se remettre. Tu n'as plus trop mal ? Tu as eu des médicaments pour cela ?» S'enquit-il, faisant grimacer le jeune homme, qui repensait à sa discussion de la veille avec Renji.

« Nan, t'inquiète pas. Je vais pas dire que je me porte comme un charme mais, ça va pas si mal. »

« C'est juste que je veux être sûr que tu prends soin de toi. T'as tendance à t'oublier parfois ! »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Toi, qui me dis ça… » Ria Hisagi. « Je n'ai pas passé ma soirée à me morfondre et à souffrir en silence, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. Renji est déjà venu me tenir compagnie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« C'est bon, je ne dirai plus rien ! » Ronchonna gentiment le rouquin.

« D'ailleurs… Puisqu'on en parle. » Reprit lentement le Lieutenant. « Je voulais te dire un truc. »

« ? »

« Autant que tu l'apprennes par moi, je préfère. » Expliqua le brun.

« Je t'écoute. » Répondit Ichigo, intrigué.

« Voilà, je voulais te dire que… Renji et moi, on sort ensemble. »

« Ah. » C'était une nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Mais c'était une bonne nouvelle. « Je suis surpris. » Dit-il honnêtement. « Mais je suis sincèrement content pour toi. Et pour lui aussi, bien entendu. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais ça, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit. » Conclue-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Shuuhei fit un petit signe de tête.

« Merci. »

« Je suis touché que tu me le dises. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. »

« C'est récent ? »

« Très. » Admit Hisagi. « Mais notre dernière bataille a, comme qui dirait, remis les choses en perspective et j'ai pris conscience de… un tas de trucs. »

« Une sorte de nouveau départ ? » Suggéra le rouquin.

« C'est ça. J'ai remis mes priorités en ordre désormais. Et elles incluent Renji. »

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence puis Hisagi sortit, promettant de revenir faire un point en fin d'après-midi.

Ichigo resta songeur, contemplant la porte qui venait de se fermer devant ses yeux. Renji et Shuuhei ensemble... La vie prenait un tournant, mettant un terme à l'histoire qui les liait, lui et Hisagi. Par la même, ils redevenaient libres l'un de l'autre, égaux à nouveau. Il voyait à l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux gris, au pli de sa bouche lorsqu'il souriait, que le bonheur revenait à lui. Qu'il renaissait, renouant avec lui-même et enlevant enfin du cœur d'Ichigo le plomb de la culpabilité.

« Ichigo… »

Cette voix, il la connaissait bien ! Il se retourna comme une furie et se rua vers le lit. Deux yeux turquoise, à demi ouverts, le regardaient.

« Toshiro ! » S'écria-t-il.

Il était réveillé ! Il eut bien du mal à ne pas se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de la presser fortement, tremblant des pieds à la tête. L'émotion de le retrouver était si forte que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il fut bien incapable de les empêcher de couler.

« Je suis si content… » Balbutia-t-il, la gorge nouée. La peur qui lui enserrait la poitrine depuis de longues heures s'envola, le laissant plus vulnérable et choqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_Merci, merci, merci…_

Il remercia le ciel et embrassa le dos de la main froide, tandis que le Tendo, qui regagnait petit à petit le monde des vivants, fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

« Ichi ? »

« Tout va bien, tout va bien… » Répéta Ichigo comme si c'était un mantra.

Ce dont Hitsugaya commençait à douter. Le retour à la réalité était difficile. Il se sentait alourdi par les bandages et son esprit était embrumé par les analgésiques diffusés par la perfusion. Néanmoins, il percevait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il émanait une telle détresse d'Ichigo qu'il voulu se lever mais une douleur dans la poitrine l'en empêcha.

« Ne bouge pas Toshiro ! » Ordonna le rouquin, alarmé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Marmonna le Tendo. « Tu pleures. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis… tellement heureux. »

« Heureux ? »

« Oui, ca doit pas se voir j'imagine. » Ichigo eut un petit rire hystérique et il s'essuya les joues d'un revers de manche. « Je crois que j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent en fait. C'est tout. »

Les sourcils n'étaient plus qu'une ligne mince.

« Je t'ai donné du souci… » S'agaça Hitsugaya.

« Un peu. Mais je suis soulagé, vraiment soulagé de te revoir mon amour. » Murmura le rouquin d'une voix mouillée. Son sourire tremblait un peu mais tenait bon. Toshiro lui serra la main en retour.

« Je suis heureux de te voir moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il doucement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux appeler Isane. » S'empressa de proposer Kurosaki, prêt à bondir sur le bouton d'urgence.

« Non. Reste-là. Je me sens… »

« Si tu dis bien, j'appelle Unohana Taicho ! » Menaça Ichigo, se méfiant de la tendance d'Hitsugaya à toujours minimiser ses blessures.

« Pas trop mal. » Termina le Tendo, avec un regard appuyé vers son mari. « Mais j'irais sans doute mieux si tu venais m'embrasser au lieu de t'activer comme une toupie. »

Rougissant un peu, Ichigo se rapprocha de lui et s'assit précautionneusement sur le bord du lit. « Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

« Oublie ça, Ichi. » Râla Toshiro en l'attrapant par le col de son kimono pour l'attirer à lui et partager un doux baiser. « Hum, quel dommage que je ne puisse pas bouger. » Susurra-t-il.

« Tu as les lèvres brulantes comme de la braise, mon amour. Tu as encore de la fièvre, très probablement. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à faire des folies de nos corps.» Tempéra Ichigo.

« Je délire peut-être… Mais ça peut aussi être que je brule de désir pour toi, non ?» Suggéra Toshiro avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus qui amena une rougeur nouvelle sur les joues du capitaine de la 9ème Division.

Cette fois, ce fut Ichigo qui plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pour le faire taire par un baiser plein de promesses.

« Tu as intérêt à vite te remettre sur pieds alors... » Le nargua le rouquin en lui adressant un clin d'œil taquin.

« Tu ne pouvais pas trouver meilleur stimulant. » Rigola Toshiro avant de se mettre à tousser. Sa respiration devint plus sifflante à mesure que la quinte de toux durait. Finalement, il s'écroula contre ses oreillers, épuisé.

« Ouais… Je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu. » La pâleur avait de nouveau envahi son visage et il paraissait bien fragile. Ichigo pressa le bouton d'appel, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

« Bois ce verre d'eau. » Conseilla Kurosaki en approchant le contenant pour l'aider. Il effleura son front au passage, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. Isane ne tarda pas à arriver et se mit aussitôt au chevet du malade, faisant reculer Ichigo de quelques pas. Il la laissa prendre la tension, ausculter le patient, mesurer la température et vérifier les instruments sans rien dire. Puis, il n'y tint plus.

« Alors ? »

Isane posa ses poings sur ses hanches et fit une moue peu engageante.

« Hitsugaya Taicho, je dois faire un prélèvement pour confirmer mais vous avez a priori une infection pulmonaire, ce que nous n'avions pas décelé auparavant. »

« C'est grave ? » Intervint Ichigo.

« Pas si c'est soigné à temps. » Rétorqua la Fukutaicho.

« Quel traitement ? » Demanda Hitsugaya.

« On va vous placer sous antibiotiques, par I.V. Je préconise également un traitement ionique par ultrason, afin d'éliminer l'infection au plus vite. Il faut absolument que nous vous empêchions de tousser, cela pourrait rouvrir la plaie ventrale et réamorcer l'hémorragie, ce qui doit être à tout prix évité. »

« OK pour moi. » Accepta le Tendo avec son stoïcisme caractéristique. « Quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ? »

Isane leva les yeux au ciel en quête de patience.

« Mon dieu, Hitsugaya Taicho, comment diable voulez-vous que je le sache ? »

« Je pourrais peut-être suivre mon traitement à domicile. » Remarqua Toshiro, qui continuait dans son idée.

« Hitsugaya ! Sois raisonnable ! » S'énerva Kurosaki dont l'inquiétude était remontée en flèche avec le diagnostic d'Isane.

« Et quoi ?! Tu n'as pas envie qu'on rentre tous les deux ? »

« Là n'est pas la question ! »

« Messieurs ! » S'interposa la jeune femme. « Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait. Vous… » Dit-elle en désignant du doigt Ichigo. « Vous feriez bien d'aller prendre l'air, vous en avez besoin. Et vous... » Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hitsugaya. « Vous sortirez d'ici quand votre fièvre sera tombée et pas avant. C'est clair ? » Claironna-t-elle à l'encontre des deux jeunes hommes, qui hochèrent la tête, un peu dépités. « Bien. Alors, je vous donne cinq minutes, le temps d'aller chercher la perfusion idoine et le kit de prélèvement et après, oust ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ici avant demain, Kurosaki Taicho. »

La porte claqua bruyamment sur une Isane pestant contre ces fichus capitaines aux caractères impossibles. Ichigo et Toshiro échangèrent un regard complice.

« Elle a raison, tu sais. Tu as besoin de te reposer toi aussi, tu devrais rentrer à la maison. » Dit gentiment Hitsugaya. « Merci d'être resté avec moi jusqu'à mon réveil. »

« Comment sais-tu que je suis resté avec toi ? »

La remarque fit sourire le Tendo.

« Parce que je te connais. Je suis sûr que tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour être avec moi. »

« Je t'ai quand même confié à la garde d'Hisagi le temps de me faire soigner. » Précisa le capitaine.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

La question ne manqua pas d'étonner Ichigo. Ils s'étaient donné le mot ou quoi ?

« Bien. Il est passé tout à l'heure et a demandé de tes nouvelles. Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

« Pourquoi donc ? » S'amusa Hitsugaya.

« Parce que vous semblez… » Ichigo s'arrêta, peinant à trouver le mot adéquat pour exprimer son sentiment sans blesser son vis-à-vis. « Euh…. Plus ouverts l'un envers l'autre ? Hisagi m'a dit que, vous aviez discuté tous les deux. Est-ce que… c'est lié ?»

Hitsugaya plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne comptait pas lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, cela leur appartenait à Hisagi et à lui. Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

« On a discuté un peu, c'est vrai. Mais on a surtout uni nos forces contre Ichimaru. » Eluda-t-il avec adresse. « Cela nous a permis de… »

« Attends, laisse-moi deviner ! » Le coupa Ichigo. « De découvrir de nouvelles perspectives et de repartir sur des bases saines ? »

« Tu as deviné. » Sourit Hitsugaya.

« Vous vous êtes donné le mot, c'est pas possible autrement. » Maugréa Kurosaki, en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

« Et alors ? L'essentiel, c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, non ? »

« Hum, c'est vrai. Je l'admets. »

« Tournons la page Ichigo. Définitivement cette fois.» Le regard azur était sérieux et Ichigo sut que la vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, Tenshi. » Susurra le rouquin qui vint l'embrasser, clôturant ainsi agréablement la conversation.

Le retour d'Isane mit un terme à leur tête à tête et Ichigo rentra chez lui après une éjection en bonne et due forme de la 4ème Division.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait près de cinq jours qu'ils avaient quitté leur maison. Partis à deux, il revenait seul. Mais seulement pour aujourd'hui. Charlotte manqua de faire une syncope en ne voyant pas Hitsugaya à ses côtés et il dut déployer des trésors de persuasion pour la convaincre qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave et qu'il serait bientôt de retour à la maison.<p>

Une tasse de thé bien corsée à la main – il n'en fallut pas moins à la brave femme pour se remettre- il prit place dans la bibliothèque, savourant le silence et l'atmosphère calme des lieux. Il aimait tout ici. Le décor, les fauteuils, les livres à portée de main. Et l'odeur des meubles en bois, de la cheminée et de ses bûches posées sur le côté qui attendaient l'hiver prochain. Une brise estivale glissait par une fenêtre entrouverte, apportant des parfums d'arbres fruitiers en fleurs. Il voyait les branches garnies de feuillages verts et denses danser sous le vent léger. C'était un magnifique début d'été, quand la chaleur était encore tendre et le soleil sans douleur. Il émanait une douce quiétude de cette journée, un bonheur serein qui rayonnait de partout.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'âme en paix. Hitsugaya ne tarderait pas à sortir de l'hôpital, il le savait. Alors, tous les deux pourraient savourer le bonheur d'être ensemble.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tard...<strong>

Deux mois plus tard, dans une cabane en bord de plage, deux silhouettes bien dissemblables admiraient le coucher de soleil. L'une était grande et élancée, l'autre était menue et de petite taille. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains s'effleuraient à peine. On n'entendait que le bruit des vagues qui venaient mourir sur le sable fin. Des nuances de rose coloraient le ciel, étirant à l'infini son camaïeu de couleurs.

C'était un soir, à la fin de l'été, sur une plage du sud, sur une de ces petites iles perdues de l'Océan Indien. Bientôt, la nuit engloutirait les deux silhouettes immobiles. Alors seulement, ils se lèveraient et allumeraient une bougie, faisant perdurer cette ambiance irréelle et enchanteresse.

C'était deux silhouettes immobiles, assises l'un près de l'autre.

Ils ne parlaient pas.

Ils regardaient simplement dans la même direction en se tenant la main.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, this is the end! Toujours là? J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et que vous aurez passé un bon moment en la lisant! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures peut-être!<p>

;)


End file.
